Sorpresas
by lamoco13
Summary: Los mamodos han llegado al mundo humano para su batalla. Brago, con su compañera Cymbeline están dispuestos a ganar, pero no preevieron lo que está a punto de suceder, ambos se reunirán con una pareja a quien no esperaban...
1. Capítulo 1: La batalla comienza

_¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, ¡espero que les guste! Dejen reviews ¿ok?_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Zatch Bell le pertenece a __**Makotu Raiku**__, en cambio, algunos personajes fueron creados de mi imaginación._

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La batalla comienza.**

La vida de una niña iba a cambiar por completo durante este nuevo año escolar.

Cymbeline, una chica de 14 años de edad, muy bonita a su aspecto, melena de color castaño claro y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, tuvo unas vacaciones muy duras, cambió totalmente su forma de ser, volviéndose fría y olvidándose de toda la alegría y felicidad que había tenido junto con sus amigos y familiares durante años pasados.

Ya no sonreía, ya no reía, ya no se inmutaba ante la presencia de sus amigos, la mayoría del tiempo no mostraba emoción alguna, más que seriedad y en ocasiones…tristeza.

Una de sus mejores amigas le preguntó que qué le pasaba y Cymbeline simplemente respondía:

-No me pasa nada, así que déjame en paz y punto.

Un día, Cymbeline estaba harta de que sus compañeros le preguntaran que es lo que le ocurría, sobretodo Sheridan, así que decidió separarse de su grupo durante los recreos.

-Cymbeline, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó su amiga.

-A un lugar donde pueda estar sola y nadie me moleste –respondía ella duramente.

-Pero Cymbeline…

-Sólo déjame, ¿sí?, iré a… a… a tocar la guitarra. ¬¬

Eso dijo sin siquiera pensarlo pues ella no tenía ganas de tocar un instrumento pero sabía que si no lo hacía, sus amigas descubrirían que sólo les inventó una excusa para alejarse de ellas.

Así, fue por una de sus guitarras que estaba en el salón de música y se puso a tocarla, música que no tenía sentido con todo lo que había aprendido, estaba tocando, como si nada más lo hiciera por obligación.

Lo que nadie sabía era lo que estaba por ocurrir en el mundo humano, estaba por desencadenarse la batalla de los 100 niños mamodos.

Algunos mamodos ya habían encontrado a sus guardianes del libro, mientras que uno de ellos, Brago, considerado como el más fuerte de todos por los demás sentía una presencia inusual en un humano cerca de la zona donde estaba Cymbeline y supuso que aquel era su lector del libro. Fue a llegar hasta la escuela donde estaba ella, la encontró, había encontrado a la guardiana de su libro negro. Esperó un momento para ver como era esa humana y lo primero que notó era que no estaba igual a los demás humanos en esa escuela. Ella estaba seria, parecía molesta, mientras que observaba a los demás chicos y chicas que se reían y se preguntaba:

_-¿Por qué están tan felices?_

Brago se "alegraba" de que su compañera humana no fuera como los demás o al menos eso creía y pensaba que sería mejor si ella era igual o parecida a él (_lo que muchos dirían como personas amargadas xD_).

Cymbeline también conocía todo sobre los mamodos, pues en aquel mundo se había hablado sobre estos seres, una historia que se había desarrollado en varias páginas de Internet, todos creían que estos "monstruos" eran falsos, pero no tanto para lo que le esperaba a la chica.

Cymbeline se iba cuando de pronto un libro negro cayó en frente de ella y se le quedó viendo mientras pensaba:

-_Este libro…que...imposible…es igual al de… ¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué lo estoy viendo?, los mamodos…no son reales, por dios, ¿estoy delirando?, no estoy enferma, no tengo fiebre ni nada parecido, ¿acaso es sólo una broma?_ O_O

Todo esto se preguntaba Cymbeline mientras estaba parada allí, inmovilizada ante el objeto que yacía en el suelo.

Y fue cuando volteó hacia arriba y allí estaba el mamodo que tanto conocía.

-Tú, trata de leer este libro.

Cymbeline lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, cuando se dio cuenta de que podía leer una sola cosa que estaba escrita en él y pronunció, no muy fuerte pero de una manera en que Brago la alcanzara a oír:

-_**Reisu**_**.**

De la mano de Brago salió el conjuró, mientras que Cymbeline se preguntaba si esto era solo un sueño.

-Así que tú eres la lectora de mi libro –habló el mamodo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Cymbeline aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Te lo explicaré todo. Mira, cada 1000 años, 100 niños mamodos, parecidos a mí, -_pero no más fuertes_ (pensaba)- vienen a librar una batalla para elegir a un nuevo rey de nuestro mundo, "el rey mamodo".

Cymbeline estaba asombrada de que en verdad esto fuera real, no podía creer que los mamodos existieran, simplemente pensaba que tarde o temprano iba a despertar en su cama.

-Como verás, cada uno de los mamodos vienen con un libro, como el que tú tienes en las manos, cada uno con un color que los identifica de los demás. Este libro es como las instrucciones, cada vez que yo y tú nos hagamos fuertes aparecerán nuevas palabras que podrás ir leyendo, lo que son los conjuros, para poder eliminar los demás libros. Una vez que un mamodo es derrotado, su libro se quema y así, desaparece y vuelve al mundo mamodo. El objetivo de esta batalla es quemar todos los libros posibles y el último que quede se convertirá en…

-El rey mamodo –interrumpió la chica.

-Exacto, tú eres la única que puedes leer mi libro, así que tendrás que ser mi compañera para esta batalla.

-De acuerdo, pero…tú…

-Si, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es…

Y antes de que Brago pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Brago –respondió ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos sabes quién soy? –inquirió el mamodo algo confundido.

-Conozco todo sobre ustedes, los mamodos y mucho más de ti de lo que tú crees, pensé que sólo era una historia de fantasía común y corriente como los demás programas de televisión.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Ven conmigo, tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que ir a mi casa.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Brago la tomó y la sacó de esa escuela.

-Bien, ¿por dónde dices que es tu casa?

Cymbeline le fue dando las direcciones hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión donde la "mayordomo" Ariadna recibió con gusto a Cymbeline y a su nuevo "amigo".

-Vaya señorita Cymbeline parece que está haciendo nuevos amigos este año, ¿no lo cree?

Cymbeline no le contestó nada y subió las escaleras junto con Brago directamente hacia su habitación, donde Cymbeline encendió una de sus laptops y buscó algunas imágenes que tenía guardadas.

-Brago, quiero que veas esto.

Brago se acercó a donde estaba ella y se sorprendió por lo que vio, era como verse en un espejo. Cymbeline le mostró información, imágenes y hasta algunos videos de él junto con otros mamodos.

-¿Cómo puede existir eso si los humanos que no tienen nuestros libros no sabes lo qué somos o por qué estamos aquí? –cuestionó él.

-Es exactamente lo que yo creía acerca de todos ustedes los mamodos, que no existían, así que muchos de nosotros, incluso aunque no tengan un libro conocen mucho sobre ustedes, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, pues como tú lo dices, lo único que les interesa es seguir luchando para coronar al nuevo rey.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, pero primero quiero ver si les gusto este fic. ¡Gracias a todos! n.n_

_Ah, también les aclaro algo, aquí, como verán la compañera de Brago es Cymbeline, decidí cambiar el nombre de este personaje, es que como siempre leía en otros fic Sherry y Brago, Brago y Sherry, decidí hacer este cambio, espero que aún así les guste. _

_Otra cosa, a lo largo del capítulo, pueden haber frases escritas en letra cursiva, si están allí, eso quiere decir que un personaje está pensando la frase, no la dice, pero en cambio, cuando las frases están entre paréntesis, soy yo la que puede hacer un comentario. Espero haberme aclarado._

_Arigato y Sayonara._


	2. Capítulo 2: La decisión de Cymbeline

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic, ¡disfrútenlo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La decisión de Cymbeline, el duro entrenamiento.**

-Brago, no importa lo que pase o incluso si me cuesta la vida, ¡tú vas a ser el rey del mundo mamodo! –Cymbeline estaba realmente decidida.

-Pero para llegar a eso primero tienes que entrenar, saber enfrentarte a tus enemigos, tu eres muy débil, al igual que el resto de los humanos, no entiendo por que tenemos que hacer equipo con ustedes –el mamodo sólo se resignaba.

-Sé que no te agradan los humanos y mucho menos que tu poder provenga de ellos, pero entiéndelo, sin nosotros ninguno de ustedes los mamodos podrían hacer algo así que confórmate y nunca me subestimes.

Y así, empezaron a entrenar, tanto en el día como en la noche. Cymbeline en ocasiones se cansaba demasiado, se caía al suelo y pensaba que ya no iba a poder aguantar más, pero siempre sorprendía a Brago volviéndose a poner de pie.

-Ya te cansaste. Un mamodo no estaría cansado después de eso.

-Esto no es nada…tengo otras cosas…de que preocuparme –la chica hacía lo que podía.

Brago no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero de todos modos no le importó.

Después de un tiempo, Cymbeline se convirtió en una gran adversaria para las distintas batallas.

Aunque Cymbeline fuera una humana tenía tanta fuerza como un mamodo, inclusive para derrotarlo sin que usara conjuros por parte de Brago.

Cymbeline daba lo mejor que tenía en cada batalla:

_-__**¡Reisu!**_

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

_-__**¡Reisu!**_

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Cada vez podía leer más conjuros en el libro negro y eso los hacía más fuertes a ambos.

Cada batalla que tenían, siempre la superaban, cada obstáculo, cada dificultad los enfrentaban con decisión y pasión.

Pero todo cambiaría después de unos días.

Cymbeline conocía muchas historias sobre los mamodos y quería averiguar si eran reales o falsas, tenía una pregunta en especial para Brago sobre una mamodo en especial y esperaba ver el momento para ver que reacción tenía con eso.

-Brago…

-¿Qué? –preguntaba él sin mucho interés.

-Quiero preguntarte algo…

-…

-Es sobre una mamodo, que no se si exista en su mundo.

-¿De quién hablas? –inquirió con una pizca de curiosidad.

-De una mamodo llamada Arashi, dime ¿la conoces?

Brago tardó un momento en contestar.

-No, nunca he oído hablar de ella.

-Ah bueno…

Pero Cymbeline no estuvo muy segura sobre la respuesta que Brago le dio, pero no le importó, tal vez, se dijo a sí misma que esa era sólo una historia, pero aún así trató de preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Existen unos diamantes de cristal en el reino mamodo? ¿Los que les son otorgados a los mamodos cuando nacen?

-Así es, a cada uno sin falta, le dan uno. De hecho, estos cristales vienen acompañados del libro de conjuros, que se crea cuando un nuevo mamodo aparece en nuestro mundo. Ya es problema de cada quien si lo quiere conservar o no.

-¿Pueden cambiar de color, no?

-Sí –respondió el mamodo cortante.

-Se supone que cambia por alguien ¿o no?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Brago se estaba inquietando con tantas preguntas.

-A que yo conocía una historia y según ella, dice que estos diamantes les indican a ustedes los mamodos con quien podrían estar en un futuro no muy lejano, en otras palabras, te dicen de quién están enamorados ¿o me equivoco?

-No, estás en lo correcto.

-Entonces, esas cosas cambian de color cuando se enamoran ¿cierto verdad?

-Sí –Brago se estaba cansando.

-El tuyo es de color negro supongo, como tu libro.

- …

-¿Brago? ¬¬

-Sí, es negro.

Y eso hizo que Cymbeline sospechara aún más, porque según la historia que leyó, Brago estaba enamorado de una mamodo llamada Arashi.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

Capítulo terminado. ¡Arigato a todos!_


	3. Capítulo 3: La historia

_¡Aquí está la continuación!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La historia.**

Cymbeline había leído una historia interesante sobre Brago y una mamodo llamada Arashi y suponía que, según lo que le había dicho Brago, ella no existía, sólo era un personaje del cual había leído, pero algo en ella le decía que ella si era real…pero simplemente no lo sabía, solo lo presentía y esta historia es así como la recuerda:

_(Esta parte de la historia está principalmente inspirada en la de "Oráculo del Reino Mamodo", perdón si lo toman como una copia, pero me inspiró en el fic n.n)_

Brago, un poderoso mamodo que todos conocían, frío y con un pasado doloroso. Decidido a entrenar día y noche hasta hacerse fuerte, así era Brago, pero se dará cuenta que en su corazón no sólo existe odio sino también un sentimiento especial por cierta mamodo…

Arashi, una mamodo de inmensa belleza, bondad y alegría. Tenía un cabello largo, de color rosa, atado y formando una cola de caballo, y con unos ojos cristalinos. Dedicada a dar auxilio a los mamodos y servir a su reino en todos los aspectos, en ocasiones, se sentía muy sola, aunque en los últimos años había vivido en compañía de una amiga suya, junto con su familia.

Muchos mamodos conocían y odiaban a Arashi, porque siempre se supo que su padre fue un "despiadado" y los demás querían "vengarse" por así decirse, por lo que su padre había hecho en el pasado. Muchas veces la habían atacado, sobretodo porque ella visitaba frecuentemente lugares lejanos de su "civilización".

La batalla en el mundo de los humanos estaba por empezar. La mayoría de los mamodos ya se estaban preparando para ir a la lucha y poder elegir a su nuevo rey. Uno de esos mamodos, Brago, se encontraba perfectamente listo, ahora sólo le quedaba aguardar para su llamado.

Brago encontró un día a Arashi, mientras iba caminando por las afueras de la ciudad principal del mundo mamodo. Ella se estaba curando una herida del brazo, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-¿Y tú qué haces, tan alejada de la ciudad? –preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo, puesto que tú también te encuentras en este lugar –respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Mhm…yo soy libre de andar por donde yo quiera.

-Igual yo.

-¿Eres Arashi, cierto?

-Sí ¿y qué? ¿Vienes a atacarme como todos los demás mamodos?

-Si hubiera querido eso, ya lo hubiera hecho. Además, ya estás herida.

-Eres Brago.

-Así es.

Brago se le quedó viendo un momento. Arashi estaba un poco molesta por lo que le había pasado ese día, por ello sonaba un poco agresiva.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sin más la mamodo.

-¿Yo? Nada…sólo vengo de paso.

Dicho esto, el mamodo oscuro se fue y desapareció. Arashi se sintió un poco triste por ello, ya que había "convivido" con alguien, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, pero alguien que no la lastimó.

Después de esto, una piedra no muy grande había golpeado a Arashi en la cabeza, haciéndola sangrar. Un mamodo salió de entre unos arbustos, su nombre era Tim.

-Arashi, que alegría encontrarte –habló burlescamente.

La mamodo no le contestó.

-Te he dicho algo ¿qué acaso estás sorda? –dijo tomándola con mucha brutalidad de un brazo.

-Suéltame Tim, me lastimas.

-Es lo que quiero lograr.

El mamodo estaba a punto de romperle la muñeca, cuando una mano lo sostuvo por el brazo que estaba aferrado a Arashi.

-Ponte con alguien de tu tamaño –habló Brago apareciendo por un lado.

Tim estaba paralizado, nunca esperó encontrarse con el mamodo oscuro por aquellos rumbos.

-Suéltala ya –ordenó.

-Brago…¿y tú qué rayos haces por acá? –preguntó Tim asombrado.

-Eso no te interesa. Dije que la soltaras, así que hazlo ya.

Tim soltó a la chica.

-¿Qué tanto miras? Lárgate –dijo con severidad al ver que Tim no se movía.

El mamodo, todo asustado se alejó. Arashi se encontraba en el suelo, sosteniéndose la mano. Brago la cuidó durante unos días, en realidad, no sabía por qué, pero sintió una especial atracción por aquella mamodo.

Arashi se enamoró de Brago después de ese día. Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él, cosa que en ocasiones lo irritaba, pero también así fue como él la apreció a su manera.

No lo pudo evitar, pasaron muchos momentos juntos y el día en que se dieron un beso…los diamantes de ambos habían cambiado de color. El de Brago ahora era dorado y el de Arashi negro.

Actualmente en el mundo humano, Brago tendría un gran odio hacia Arashi porque se fue sin siquiera explicárselo, pero la chica no pudo soportar más el hecho de que lo hirieran por su culpa, ya que siempre la sacaba de problemas.

Ambos se separaron y Brago…ya ni siquiera quiere escuchar su nombre.

_

* * *

Gracias a todos. Espero que no haya sido demasiado corto, el que viene será mejor. Sayonara._


	4. Capítulo 4: El reencuentro

_¡Konichiwa a todos! Nuevo capítulo, espero que sea más emocionante._

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El reencuentro.**

Cymbeline y Brago salieron de la casa para buscar algunos adversarios con los cuales luchar y así quemar su libro. En realidad, no tenían muchas ganas de pelear con alguien, los dos estaban de malhumor, sobretodo Cymbeline.

Iban caminando por una ancha calle donde Brago sintió la presencia de un mamodo, al igual que dicho mamodo sintió la presencia de Brago y le advirtió a su lector del libro.

-Cymbeline, un mamodo está cerca –alertó el mamodo oscuro.

-¿A qué te refieres con cerca?

-Más adelante, en esta calle, a pocos metros de distancia.

-De acuerdo, tengo un plan, tú, ocúltate, no sé, sube a una casa donde estemos cerca del mamodo, yo iré para ver que tan poderosos son los dos y cuando haya hablado con ellos, atacaremos sin piedad y su libro será quemado.

-Como quieras, me da igual.

Y así, Brago saltó hacia unas casas y se fue acercando de azotea en azotea hasta llegar a donde estaba el mamodo, aún no sabía quien era, pues sabía que si se acercaba más, podría atacar.

Cymbeline se acercó a ellos y vio a una mamodo, casi de la altura de Brago, muy "linda", podría decirse y se percató de que su lector del libro era…

-¡¿Adrián? O_O –exclamó la chica totalmente estupefacta.

-¡¿Qué? Arashi, ¡¿Ella es la lectora del libro del mamodo que está cerca? –inquirió también el aludido hacia su mamodo.

Cymbeline al instante notó que Adrián llamó a su mamodo "Arashi", pero estuvo insegura porque Brago le había dicho que ella no existía.

-Así es –respondió la mamodo.

-Ha…pues fíjate que estoy sorprendida de que un tarado como tú pueda leer un libro de conjuros –habló la castaña.

-¡A quién le dices tarado, fenómeno! –se defendió el muchacho.

-¡A ti idiota! ¡Y no me digas fenómeno si quieres conservar tus dientes! U_U

Adrián se quedó callado, nunca había visto a Cymbeline de esa manera, no era la dulce y risueña niña que había conocido en la secundaria, pero Arashi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Piensas atacar de una buena vez o te tengo que abrir el libro para que leas un conjuro.

-Oh, sí de acuerdo –habló Adrián.

En eso, el libro dorado que Adrián tenía en sus manos comenzó a brillar, lo que obligó a Cymbeline a también sacar el libro negro, que también comenzó a brillar.

A Arashi se le ensancharon los ojos, estaba completamente paralizada.

-_Imposible, ese libro, no… no… Brago… -_pensaba la peli-rosa.

-Muy bien, veamos qué clase de mamodo es el tuyo –habló el chico-. Pero no podrá con Arashi, utilizaremos un simple conjuro y tu libro desaparecerá, aunque hayas sido mi amiga, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que ella sea rey.

-Reina, tarado –lo corrigió Cymbeline.

-Ah, sí, reina.

Cymbeline sonrió malévolamente. Además ya era un hecho, Arashi era real.

-Ha, los conjuros de tu mamodo son inútiles contra los nuestros.

Arashi ya estaba segura, sólo había un mamodo con el cual sus conjuros eran inútiles y ese era Brago.

-Ya lo veremos. _**¡Collapsus!**__ –_gritó el chico.

-¡Brago! –lo llamó su compañera.

El mamodo oscuro salió de una de las casas.

-_**¡**__**Gigano Reisu!**_

Esto golpeó inmediatamente a Arashi.

En cuanto Brago descubrió que la mamodo era Arashi, sintió un profundo odio, lo que quería era destruirla de una buena vez.

-¡Qué estás esperando Cymbeline, destruye su libro ya!

Cymbeline detuvo a Brago.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?

-No pienso destruir su libro –dijo la castaña-. ¿Ves Adrián? Sus conjuros son inútiles contra nosotros.

- Arashi…¿ese es el mamodo del que me habías estado hablando? –preguntó él.

-Sí… -respondió con la voz perdida.

Las lágrimas se fueron creando en sus ojos, pero ninguna resbaló por su rostro.

Cymbeline le ofreció la mano a Arashi para que se levantara pero ella no aceptó, se levantó por su propia cuenta.

Brago estaba inmóvil…no sabía que era lo que Cymbeline tenía planeado hacer,

-_¿Es qué acaso no la va a atacar? –_se preguntaba el mamodo-. _Ella es la que quiere terminar con esta batalla de una vez por todas…_

_

* * *

Una aclaración sobre el conjuro -Collapsus-. Este es un conjuro con el cual, el oponente queda petrificado durante 10 segundos, así, le es más fácil a Adrián y Arashi obtener el libro del propio lector de las manos._

_Le traté de poner un poco de risa, pero al parecer no soy muy cómica... Gomenasai y sayonara._


	5. Capítulo 5: La verdad

_¡Quinto capítulo! Creo que ahora si incrementé mi comedia pero no estoy muy segura, ¡júzguenlo ustedes!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: La verdad.**

-Así que tú eres Arashi, Brago me dijo que no eras real.

Y Cymbeline miró de una forma fría hacia Brago, el cual sólo apretó los dientes.

-¡Me dijiste que ella no era real! –le reclamó la castaña-. Y yo la estoy viendo frente a mí o no me digas que es una ilusión.

-¡Sí! ¡Ella es real! ¡¿Feliz? ¡Si no lo vas a destruir, eres una tonta, pues ella también es un mamodo que lucha por la corona! –gritó su compañero realmente enojado.

Y tras decir esto, Brago se fue del lugar y prefirió regresar a la mansión de Cymbeline.

La chica sólo observaba a Arashi, que estaba a punto de llorar y a Adrián más en shock de lo usual.

-¿Están bien? –les preguntó.

-Eh… sí –respondieron los dos.

-Cymbeline –intervino Adrián-. ¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que acaba de ocurrir? Porque me estoy alterando un poco, como podrás notar.

Como que le quería dar un ataque de nervios a Adrián, pero después se tranquilizó.

-Entonces, tu nombre es Cymbeline –habló Arashi-. Vaya, eres la lectora del libro de un mamodo muy fuerte… un momento, Adrián, ¿la conoces?

-S-sí, es una v-vieja amiga –le susurró.

-Vengan, necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía Cymbeline –le dijo su amigo-. Has cambiado mucho últimamente, ¿no lo crees?

Cymbeline no le contestó.

-Entonces, ¿irán o no? –cuestionó cambiando de tema.

-De acuerdo –respondió el muchacho.

-Espera, que tal si es una trampa para quemar nuestro libro –dijo Arashi jalándole la camisa.

-Si esa fuera mi intención, tú ya no estarías aquí, estarías de vuelta en tu mundo –le contestó la oji-verde-. Yo no planeo nada para quemar el libro de un mamodo y mucho menos el tuyo, conozco exactamente quién eres y lo que pasó contigo y Brago.

-¿Lo que pasó con ella y Brago? –Adrián estaba confundido.

-¿Es que acaso nunca te lo contó? –cuestionó su amiga.

-¿Contarme qué?

-Ven, te lo explicaré, tú también vienes Arashi –les dijo un poco desesperada.

-A sus órdenes. U_U –respondió la mamodo.

Cymbeline se molestó un poco por el comentario.

-Arashi… -su compañero la reprendió mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Ah… ya que…ya voy.

Y así, se dirigieron a la casa, bueno mansión de Cymbeline, donde Adrián se asombró que fuera rica, pues nunca en la escuela la había visto hacerse pasar por eso, era sencilla y no notó que era en realidad así.

Brago se percató de que Cymbeline, junto con Arashi y Adrián habían llegado a la mansión y simplemente los ignoró, ya ni quería dirigirle la palabra a Cymbeline por no haber quemado el libro de Arashi, estaba muy molesto.

Dentro de la mansión, Cymbeline sentó a Adrián y Arashi en la sala y le platicó la verdadera historia sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y Brago.

-Esto en verdad ocurrió ¿o no Arashi?, porque ya no se si preguntarte, pues puede que no me lo digas, como lo hizo Brago.

-Sí…es verdad –la mamodo agachó la cabeza.

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? O_o –le reclamó Adrián.

-…Nunca preguntaste.

-¡Claro que sí te pregunté! ¡Me habías estado hablando de un mamodo llamado Brago y que yo ni sabía quien era y seguiste hablando y hablando y parecía que me estabas hablando en japonés porque no sabía quién chin…(_palabras no citadas por el hecho de afectar psicológicamente a algunos de los lectores_) era!

-…Ah sí, cierto o_O

A Adrián le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

Después de un rato de discusión entre Adrián y Arashi, Cymbeline decidió ir a la cocina para preparar unas galletitas, sólo por el hecho de no seguir escuchando su discusión. Cuando volvió con las galletas, notó que Adrián y Arashi seguían discutiendo y con una vena a punto de explotarle…

-¡A VER USTEDES DOS YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

En eso, Adrián y Arashi dejaron de discutir y se callaron de inmediato.

-O_O –ambos se le quedaron viendo a la castaña.

Después de callarlos Cymbeline se asomó por una de las ventanas del pasillo, no se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, había comenzado a llover y conforme pasaban los minutos, la tormenta se incrementaba.

-¡Oh genial! ¿Ves lo que ocasionas Arashi? ¡Como no te callabas ahora vamos a llegar a casa empapados! –Adrián se resignó.

-¡¿Por lo que ocasiono yo? –gritó la mamodo furiosa.

Otra vez comenzaron a discutir…

-Ah… -Cymbeline suspiró-. _Este tonto no ha cambiado nada desde el día en que lo conocí, ¿cómo no puede arreglarse el cerebro? Y al parecer su mamodo está igual que él, bueno los dos discuten…ya se parecen en algo y los dos son iguales de tercos…y hablando de tercos… _A ver ya, pueden quedarse aquí por esta noche.

-¿Eh? –inquirió Adrián.

-¿Qué no la oíste? –cuestionó su compañera-. Dijo que nos podemos quedar aquí.

-Sí oí niña malcriada.

-¡¿A quién le dices niña malcriada? ¡Simio en evolución!

-Yo no soy ningún simio en evolución.

A Cymbeline le estaba empezando a dar un tic nervioso y aclaró:

-Ya basta, ya me hartaron, si siguen así, prometo que los lanzo por la azotea de mi casa, los dos se comportan como niños pequeños, esa será su habitación –les dijo señalando con un dedo-. Y espero que dejen dormir, porque si no…

Adrián y Arashi se callaron por fin y le dieron paz a Cymbeline, se fueron a dormir, así también como ella, no sabía donde estaba Brago, pero supuso que no querría hablarle después de lo que hizo con Arashi, mejor se dirigió a su habitación, pero como normalmente había hecho las últimas semanas, no durmió más que 4 horas, siempre existía algo que no la dejaba dormir bien, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

_

* * *

Bueno, para el siguiente capítulo, creo que voy a tardar un poco más en subirlo, pues como que acabo de tener una obstrucción de imaginación y me quedé trabada a la mitad de la historia, pero estén seguros que lo voy a continuar, y si me queda mal... es porque ya de verdad no se me quitó el bloqueo._

_Ah sí y también ya sé que soy mala en los finales... hehe_

_Arigato y sayonara._


	6. Capítulo 6: Rivalidades

_¡Konichiwa a todos de nuevo! Ay, ahora si me tardé un buen en subir este capítulo y creo que me quedó un poco cortante. No tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo pero ojalá y les guste._

**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Las rivalidades de un simple día.**

A la mañana siguiente Cymbeline despertó temprano como siempre, eran las 6:15 a.m. Decidió que era "tiempo" de buscar a Brago, puesto que desde que Arashi y Adrián llegaron a su casa, él se había esfumado.

Se levantó y se vistió, salió de la casa y fue a buscarlo, pensó que no lo iba a encontrar, pero Brago era predecible, lo encontró en el jardín que estaba al otro lado de la mansión, entrenando como siempre, golpeando al aire como si en frente de él estuviera un rival.

El mamodo sintió la presencia de Cymbeline y sin voltear sabía que estaba a pocos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba él.

-Y tú qué quieres –dijo toscamente.

-Mhm…veo que como diario andas igual de malhumorado –la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

Hubo silencio durante un momento.

-Mira, en primer lugar no veo porque deberías estar enojado conmigo –comentó ella rompiendo el hielo.

Brago se acercó repentinamente a ella, pero ésta no se intimidó, puesto que ya lo conocía.

-¡¿Qué no debería estar molesto? ¡Sabes que esa estúpida mamodo es otra que lucha por la corona y tú simplemente te quedas como si nada ante ellos! ¡¿Por qué no quemaste su libro?

-En primer lugar, tú sabes perfectamente que sus ataques son inútiles contra nosotros, en segundo, tú fuiste el que dijo que Arashi no existía y en tercero, sé porqué le tienes tanto odio y si ella ni tú fueran tan tercos te aseguro que en este preciso momento estarían los dos juntos sin ningún problema.

Esto hizo que Brago se enojara aún más y se fue del lugar, dándole la espalda a Cymbeline.

-Así que es lo único que respondes, yéndote como si nada verdad. Por qué no vuelves a la mansión y punto final.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, si quieres a esos dos idiotas en la casa, prefiero quedarme afuera y no hagas que los elimine por mi propia cuenta, mantenlos alejados de mí y no habrá problema alguno.

-Ahh… _¿por qué con él nunca se puede hablar?, un verdadero terco, de alguna manera se ha de parecer a Arashi…_

Cymbeline ya estaba muy malhumorada, entró de nuevo a la mansión y decidió darles los "buenos días" a Adrián y Arashi, entrando a su habitación con un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo que ocasionó que Adrián cayera gritando al suelo.

-_¿Cómo puede estar tan tonto para caerse de la cama?_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO? –el chico se estresó completamente.

-Pues no parece, porque estás hablando, la gente no habla dormida, excepto si está mal del cerebro…lo que no sería novedad en ti –respondió la oji-verde mirando hacia otro lado.

-Adrián, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su mamodo

-Sí, sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza, gracias a "miss delicadeza".

Cymbeline lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, pero yo no sería "mister no sesos" para caerme y gritar como la loca.

Arashi sólo observaba silenciosamente.

-A callar fenómeno –la provocó Adrián.

-Ven y cállame –le retó Cymbeline.

-Ahora sí que me voy a divertir.

Mientras, Arashi salió de la habitación para no ver lo que Cymbeline le haría a su compañero.

Adrián se acercó con una cinta muy ancha (_no sé de donde la sacaría)_ para taparle la boca a Cymbeline de una vez por todas.

Cymbeline estaba calmada, veía como Adrián se acercaba a ella.

Hubo un silencio, después Arashi oyó un golpe y otro sonido parecido al de una cinta cuando es jalada, así que volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Adrián estaba tirado en el suelo, cubierto con la cinta, sobretodo en la boca para que no hablara, que había traído para "callar" a Cymbeline y ésta sólo estaba con los ojos cerrados lanzando la cinta arriba y abajo en su mano.

-Adrián, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Mj dmsj dfjcm ¡DUCKX MIMD MSDJG!

_Traducción: Sí, me encuentro perfectamente bien, ¡TÚ CÓMO VES QUE ESTOY! _

-Perdón, qué dijiste, es que no te entiendo.

-¡MJND MDCOF MJMD FOCMS FMSOM!

_Traducción: ¡QUÍTAME ESTA CINTA, QUIERES ARASHI!_

-Lo lamento, sigo sin entender.

Adrián trató de echarse encima de Arashi para ver si ahora si lograba entenderle pero lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse como pez que acaba de ser sacado del agua.

-Creo que lo que quiere es que le quites la cinta -dijo Cymbeline mientras aventaba la cinta y sonreía maliciosamente para salir de la habitación.

Mientras se iba, oía los "auch" que no decía, sino que gritaba Adrián, cada vez que Arashi le quitaba un trozo de cinta del cuerpo.

Después de mucho sufrimiento para Adrián y de 1000 pelitos arrancados de su cara, brazos y unas partes en las piernas, él y Arashi salieron de la mansión para buscar a Cymbeline.

Pero aunque la buscaron no la habían encontrado.

-¿Y Cymbeline? –Adrián miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? No sé donde está.

-Supongo que debí preguntarte, puesto que tú sabes perfectamente dónde estoy cuando me pierdo mientras caminamos en la ciudad.

-Sí, pero es únicamente porque eres el lector de mi libro, puedo sentir la presencia de otros mamodos, pero no de otros humanos.

-Umm…

_

* * *

¿Qué habrá pasado con Cymbeline, estará bien? Encuentren la respuesta en el siguiente capítulo de "Sorpresas", no se lo pierdan: Capítulo 7: ¿Trato hecho?_

_Haha, yo y con mi final de detectives._

_Sugerencias, comentarios, dudas._

_¡Arigato y sayonara! n.n_


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Trato hecho?

_Capítulo anterior._

_-¿Y Cymbeline? –Adrián miraba hacia todos lados._

_-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? No sé donde está._

_-Supongo que debí preguntarte, puesto que tú sabes perfectamente dónde estoy __cada vez que me pierdo._

_-Sí, pero es únicamente porque eres el lector de mi libro, puedo sentir la presencia de otros mamodos, pero no de otros humanos._

_-Umm…_

**

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¿Trato hecho?**

-Bien, así que no puedes saber donde está Cymbeline, ¿por lo menos sabrás dónde está su mamodo, Brago? –Adrián recurrió a otra alternativa.

-Sí, sígueme –y la mamodo se echó a correr.

Adrián siguió a Arashi unos cuantos metros por dentro de un bosque que no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Cymbeline. El camino en el bosque era muy pedregoso, por lo que dificultaba la caminata, no sólo para Adrián sino también para Arashi, que un sin fin de veces se caían con algunos agujeros en el piso.

Después de un rato Arashi comenzó a oír voces.

-Estamos cerca –dijo sin más preámbulos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por las voces de Brago y Cymbeline, ¿qué acaso no los escuchas?

-¡¿Cuáles voces?

-u_u Sí ya sé, tú eres un humano, yo un mamodo, por eso puedo oírlas, no están muy lejos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, yo te sigo.

Así siguieron avanzando un poco hasta que Adrián también comenzó a oír las voces de Cymbeline y Brago y perfectamente Arashi y él podían escuchar lo que ellos dos decían.

Mientras, más adentro en el bosque Cymbeline y Brago estaban discutiendo sobre lo sucedido con ella y Adrián.

-Hmp, a mi parecer él es un idiota –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-Ay, ¿en serio? –preguntó su compañera sarcásticamente-. Para haberlo tumbado con el pie, por favor nadie es tan torpe.

-¿Y por qué no les dices que se larguen?

-Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte, hay algo en ellos que no me hace querer decirles que se vayan. Normalmente yo le diría a Adrián eso, pero con Arashi, hay algo que hace que cuando ella esté con él…

-Hmp…

De pronto se oyó como una rama de un árbol era quebrada, inmediatamente Brago tomó una posición de ataque.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un mamodo, junto con un humano.

-Uh, bien, ya era hora de tener una batalla.

La chica abrió el libro negro de conjuros de Brago.

-_**¡**__**Gigano Reisu!**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –gritaron dos voces al unísono.

De entre unos arbustos salieron Adrián y Arashi disparados por el ataque de Brago.

-¡CESE AL FUEGO, CESE AL FUEGO, NOS RENDIMOS! –gritó el chico batiendo las manos.

-Uh, sólo eres tú, que patético –la castaña lo miró por unos segundos.

Brago gruñó y mejor se fue del lugar, Cymbeline lo siguió dejando a Adrián todavía tirado en el suelo lloriqueando por el ataque.

-Ya cálmate, ¿quieres? –le dijo Arashi.

-Sí, sí perdón, me alteré un poco –dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Mmm… un poco…

-Ay sí ya, me alteré mucho, eso no me lo esperaba. Ehh, oye Cymbeline ¿a dónde vas? –le gritó.

Cymbeline se detuvo.

-Eso no te importa –respondió tajante.

-Bueno por lo menos tratamos de que estés segura –contestó su amigo.

Cymbeline soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Ja, ¿de qué yo esté segura? Ha, deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí y viniendo de ti, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS PREOCUPADO POR MÍ?

-¿Q-Qué? Y-yo no e-estoy preocupado-o p-por ti. E-esa fue A-Arashi.

La mamodo arqueó una ceja.

-Lo que digas –y Brago y Cymbeline siguieron avanzando mientras se percataron de que Arashi y Adrián los seguían por detrás.

-No se irán, ¿verdad? –inquirió el mamodo sin mirar atrás.

-Mmm…No. Tal vez ella sí, pero él no –respondió la castaña.

-¿Quieres regresar?

-Ah…-Cymbeline suspiró-. Sí, ya que, éstos dos van impedir que entrenemos.

Y así se fueron Brago y Cymbeline por delante y Adrián y Arashi por detrás.

-Ya nos notaron, ¿verdad? –preguntó Adrián.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta –la mamodo torció los ojos.

Adrián siguió con sus ojos azules a los dos que iban delante de ellos. Ya una vez en la mansión...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tú y Arashi se vayan? –preguntó Cymbeline fastidiada.

-Mhm, estaba pensando en quedarme por acá –el oji-azul cruzó sus brazos sobre la nuca.

-¿No ves que ustedes son una molestia para mí y Brago?

Arashi bajó la mirada.

-Te propongo algo, que Arashi y yo nos quedemos por acá –dijo Adrián.

Y antes de que terminara de hablar…

-Con una condición, no me molesten, ni a Brago tampoco –lo interrumpió la chica.

-Entonces, ¿trato hecho? –el muchacho la miraba expectante.

-De acuerdo –respondió sin más.

Adrián y Arashi se establecieron en un pueblo vecino a la mansión de Cymbeline, donde ella hizo que les dieran una pequeña casa, pero más que suficiente para Adrián y Arashi.

-Nos veremos pronto Cymbeline –dijo su amigo.

-Mhm. Es mejor que no acerquen demasiado, y menos cuando esté con Brago.

-Ok, no dar tanta lata, grabado en memoria.

-Tarado –susurró.

-Te oí.

-Esa era mi intención.

Y Cymbeline regresó de vuelta a la mansión.

Adrián se quedó viendo cómo la castaña se iba poco a poco de la pequeña choza y Arashi notó su mirada.

-Ella sí que te gusta, ¿verdad Adrián?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó algo nervioso.

-Hablo de que Cymbeline te gusta.

-Eso no es cierto –trató de negarlo lo más que pudo.

-Adrián…-dijo como reprochándolo por lo que le dijo, ya que claramente, sabía que mentía.

-Ah...-suspiró profundamente-. De acuerdo, ella sí me gusta, pero no se lo digas.

-Tu secreto está a salvo.

-Es sólo que…

-¿Qué? –la mamodo lo miró.

-Cymbeline nunca había sido así.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que, cuando yo la conocí y antes de salir de vacaciones, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz con todos sus amigos, y aunque a veces se enojara conmigo, lo hacía de una manera muy graciosa, como si a la vez se enojara y se quisiera reír. Y ahora…ya no sonríe, y cuando se molesta, lo dice en serio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica alguna vez ha sonreído? –cuestionó Arashi incrédula.

-Sí.

-Pues no parece, es más, es casi igual a Brago en tanto al carácter, casi no expresa emociones.

-En eso tienes razón, me pregunto que la hizo así, ¿sería Brago?

-No lo sé, pero es lo más seguro hasta ahora…

_

* * *

Orales ahora creo que me inspiré un poco más ¿o ustedes que piensan? Sale pues yo me voy, ya voy a la mitad del próximo capítulo así que no me tardaré en subirlo. Se cuidan._

_Ah, también una aclaración, se supone que Brago sí puede sentir la presencia de algunos humanos, pero Arashi no._

_¡Sayonara!_


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Tan fuerte como un mamodo?

_En el capítulo anterior._

_-Cymbeline nunca había sido así._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica alguna vez ha sonreído? –cuestionó Arashi incrédula._

_-Sí._

_-Pues no parece, es más, es casi igual a Brago en tanto al carácter, casi no expresa emociones._

_-En eso tienes razón, me pregunto que la hizo así, ¿sería Brago?_

_-No lo sé, pero es lo más seguro hasta ahora…_

**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Cymbeline, ¿tan fuerte como un mamodo?**

Era una mañana fría, como de costumbre Brago estaba entrenando, pero no sólo, Cymbeline estaba con él también, como lo hacía de vez en cuando, para ser una rival fuerte ante los demás oponentes y no hacerle creer a Brago que ella era una inútil y debilucha en la batalla.

Esta ocasión algo iba a suceder fuera de lo normal.

En la pequeña choza, Adrián estaba dormido, mientras que Arashi, sólo estaba observando por la ventana a algunos humanos que pasaban por la zona, hasta que un golpe interrumpió la paz y despertó a Adrián.

-Ohh, vaya, ya despertaste.

-Ah con semejante golpe, ¿crees que no iba a despertar? U.U

-Sí, ya sé n_n

Adrián estaba con una mirada hacia el infinito y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-¿Ahora que estás planeando hacer? –le preguntó la mamodo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mhm, hay que visitar a Cymbeline.

-¿Qué? Después de lo que te dijo… ¿acaso no estás tomando su advertencia en serio?

-Bah, no creo que le moleste que le hagamos una pequeña visita.

-Ándale, haz que se enoje. _Si este tipo sigue así, me quedaré sin compañero. Causa de muerte: golpes tremendos por parte de una chica de 14 años llamada Cymbeline. _Fue un gusto conocerte. _Bueno ni tanto._

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al final del día ya vas a estar muerto. Tu homicida: Cymbeline.

-Ah, no digas eso.

Así se encaminaron a la mansión de Cymbeline, Ariadna, la "mayordomo", les atendió con gusto y les informó que la señorita y su amo Brago estaban en la azotea.

-¿En la azotea? ¿Qué estarán haciendo allá arriba? –se preguntaba Adrián.

-Vamos pues si lo quieres averiguar –su compañera se adelantó.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Cymbeline defendiéndose de unos golpes que estaba recibiendo de Brago. Adrián iba a ayudarla, pero Arashi lo detuvo con su mano.

-Tranquilo.

-¡¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Si Brago sigue así, va a golpear severamente a Cymbeline!

-Sólo están entrenando, Brago no lastimaría a la humana.

Y Adrián se percató de que sólo estaban haciendo lo que Arashi le dijo.

Cymbeline se había defendido de los golpes de Brago y hasta lo había golpeado con el pie. ¡SÍ! CYMBELINE HABÍA GOLPEADO A BRAGO. Lo que sorprendió bastante a Arashi y Adrián.

-Has mejorado –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Y qué? Para ti sigo siendo una inútil –contestó la castaña con desdén.

Brago no le respondió.

Mientras dijo esto, los 4 se habían percatado de que un mamodo los observaba desde un árbol, que estaba justo a un lado de la casa de Cymbeline.

-Un mamodo. Brago, ve por tu libro de conjuros, está en mi habitación, yo lo distraeré un momento.

-De acuerdo –y el mamodo se fue rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya, así que éste es Brago –habló el ser-. Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como para recibir el golpe de una débil humana.

-Brago ve ya, no importa lo que te diga, no le prestes atención –le dijo la oji-verde al ver lo que trataba de hacer.

-¡Así que huyes cobarde! Está bien, déjamelo más fácil. ¡Trush, ahora!

-Como digas, Fols –habló su compañero humano-. _**¡**__**Gou Razer!**_

Una bola de fuego salió disparada directa hacia Brago, pero Cymbeline intervino recibiendo el ataque del mamodo.

-¡Cymbeline! –exclamó Brago al ver a su compañera herida.

-Ya ve por el libro, yo estoy bien.

Aunque ni tanto, pues Cymbeline tenía una pierna dañada y sabía que no iba a poder caminar bien.

Así que Brago corrió para ir por su libro pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Arashi! Quítate ya y déjame pasar.

-No lo creo –dijo impidiéndole el paso-. Déjanos esto a nosotros.

-Esta es nuestra batalla –reclamó el mamodo-. Así que hazte a un lado si no quieres salir herida.

-No me quitaré Brago –respondió ella con firmeza.

Y cuando Brago estaba a punto de apartar a Arashi del camino, Adrián intervino.

-Sí, sí, a ver luego se pelean ustedes y mientras discuten ¡por qué no mejor tratan de ayudar a Cymbeline sin conjuros!

Arashi y Brago voltearon a ver a la chica y alcanzaron a oír lo que le decía al mamodo.

-Así que le dices cobarde a mi compañero mamodo, pues créeme que tú eres el cobarde.

-¡¿Qué dices humana tonta? –gritó Fols completamente molesto.

Una sonrisa maléfica se formó en los labios de Cymbeline y sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir a aquel mamodo.

-Te aseguro que te daría miedo enfrentarte a mí, sólo sin tus conjuros.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron Brago, Arashi y Adrián al unísono.

-¡¿Acaso está loca? –se preguntaba el mamodo oscuro.

-Al parecer sí –respondió el con una mueca.

-Ese mamodo es fuerte –aclaró la peli-rosa-. Cymbeline no podrá con él.

Brago sintió una fuerte aura rodeando a la lectora de su libro y sabía que podría derrotar al mamodo ella misma.

-¡Adrián! –exclamó su mamodo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Sí –dijo mientras abría el libro de conjuros de Arashi.

-_**¡**__**Collap...**_

Brago lo interrumpió antes de que terminara el conjuro.

-Espera.

-¡Pero el mamodo va a atacar a Cymbeline! –Adrián no entendía su comportamiento.

-Ya veremos, sólo observa, ese mamodo no es tan fuerte como parece.

-Ya me hiciste enojar estúpida humana –habló Fols-. De acuerdo, pelearé contigo. Trush, cierra el libro.

El humano hizo lo que le ordenó.

-Va a ser un placer derrotarte. _Es una simple y débil humana, como todos los demás, la venceré fácilmente. Y aparte, casi no puede caminar bien. Ja ja._

-¡Y bien, que esto comience! –gritó la chica preparada.

Cymbeline empezó a recibir unos golpes leves del mamodo, pero claro, todos los esquivó, estaba un poco harta por tanta habladuría de aquel mamodo, ya estaba molestándose mucho y decidió acabar con él.

Le dio unos duros golpes que hizo caer al mamodo al suelo.

Arashi y Adrián estaban atónitos, Cymbeline le estaba ganando al mamodo.

En cuestión de minutos hizo que el mamodo cayera de la azotea, dándole un especial "regalito" de despedida, ella se dio un impulso en las piernas y golpeó al mamodo para que cayera más "duro" al piso, y en una vuelta en el aire aterrizó con un poco de dificultad en el techo.

-Y tú –dijo Cymbeline dirigiéndose al humano que estaba en el árbol-. Si no quieres terminar como tu compañero deja el libro y lárgate.

El humano asustado dejó el libro y se lanzó del árbol corriendo. Brago se acercó y destruyó el libro que Cymbeline había conseguido.

-Ese mamodo hablaba más de lo que hacía, qué estúpido.

Cymbeline notó a Arashi y Adrián que estaban a unos pasos de distancia.

-Ah… ¿no les dije que no molestaran?

Adrián no podía hablar, no creía que Cymbeline había derrotado al mamodo sola.

-T-tú…¿cómo pudiste? –hablaba Arashi ligeramente-. Sólo un mamodo pudo haberle dado semejante paliza a ese otro, pero tú… una humana… tú eres tan fuerte como un mamodo.

-Sí como no…pues para otros soy muy débil –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Brago y él sólo la ignoró.

Cymbeline cayó al piso por el dolor de su pierna, estaba dañada. Adrián despertó de su shock y trató de ayudarla pero ella se negó.

-Suéltame, no es nada –le dijo tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Es mejor que entremos, hay que ver tu herida –le recomendó Arashi.

Y los 4 entraron a la mansión y se sentaron en la sala…

_

* * *

Sí, ya sé, este final me quedó muy mal, pero creo que alargué la historia y decidí terminar ya el capítulo, pero lo continuaré en el siguiente, hasta entonces. ¡Sayonara!_


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Hacemos equipo?

_¡Konichiwa! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, ¡espero que les guste!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¿Hacemos equipo?**

Una vez entrando a la mansión, Arashi estaba decidida a ayudar a Cymbeline, ya que era excelente curando a los demás, aunque ella se negara.

-Cymbeline

-No –respondía la aludida tajante.

-¡Cymbeline!

-¡No!

-¡Cymbeline!

-Ya Arashi, ¡basta!, ¡estoy bien!

-No, no es cierto.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡AA! ¡Ya estoy harta!

Así que mejor Cymbeline se sentó en una silla y le mostró la pierna a Arashi para que se callara.

-Ay no puede ser. ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes estar de pie con esta pierna? ¡¿Qué acaso no te duele?

-No.

Arashi no le creyó y le tocó la pierna. Cymbeline se aguantó el grito del dolor.

-Bueno sí, ahora sí me duele.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo la mamodo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Si el mamodo ya te había dañado, ¿cómo pudiste darle semejante paliza?

-Cuando tengo un objetivo que lograr, me olvido de todo lo que está pasando alrededor, e incluso en mí para poder superar el obstáculo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Digo, que, yo sólo quería derrotar al mamodo, y me olvidé del dolor que tenía…pero… _hay otros dolores que se llevan en el corazón y que no se pueden olvidar con nada_

-¿Pero qué?

Una lágrima se asomó por el ojo derecho de Cymbeline y se limpió rápido el rostro para que no se dieran cuenta, pero todos lo notaron e incluso Brago se sorprendió un poco.

-Pero nada…

-Bueno, de todas maneras déjame curarte la pierna –insistió la peli-rosa.

-Arashi, entiende por favor, estoy bien, no necesito de tu ayuda.

-Pero… bueno –se resignó-. _¿Por qué nunca quiere aceptar la ayuda de nadie?_

-Y hablando de otra cosa… ¡¿Qué no te había dicho que no molestaras? –gritó dirigiéndose a Adrián.

-Ay, quería saludarte.

-Yo le advertí, pero no me hizo caso –intervino Arashi.

-Silencio niña –le dijo su compañero.

-Hmp, hasta que la hiciste callar –comentó Brago.

-¿Y tú que dices? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Que tú nunca puedes cerrar la boca.

-Y tú eres un gruñón amargado.

-Y tú una enfadosa.

-Ey, ya basta los dos –los calló la castaña.

Brago y Arashi se estaban viendo con cara de "Voy a golpearte" y casi lanzaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas por los ojos.

-Tengo una muy buena idea –dijo Adrián mirando al techo.

-Si tus ideas se pueden llamar "buenas" –la mamodo levantó las dos cejas.

-Cymbeline, ven tantito –expresó su amigo ignorando el comentario de su compañera.

Cymbeline se acercó a Adrián un poco cojeando.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Según lo que me dijiste, Brago odia a Arashi por lo que hizo, ¿verdad? –le susurró al oído.

-Ajá.

-¿No te gustaría que los dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo?

A Cymbeline le interesó mucho esto.

-Te escucho, ¿cuál es tu idea?

-Mi idea es que si pasamos más tiempo los 4 juntos, podemos hacer que "escupan la sopa".

-Mmm ¿y "escupir la sopa" en qué aspecto?

-Que hagamos que Arashi le diga la verdad a Brago y que Brago la perdone.

Brago y Arashi los miraban con cara de "¿Qué es lo que no nos quieren decir, eh?".

-Me gusta la idea de que ellos dos estén juntos, pero de que tú estés cera de mí, como que no me cae –Cymbeline torció la boca.

-Está bien, te prometo no ser tan fastidioso.

-Vaya, primera vez que veo que tienes una muy buena idea.

-Gracias.

-De acuerdo, entonces tú y Arashi pueden quedarse un tiempo en la mansión.

-¡Yuju! –gritaba Adrián feliz-. Entonces, ¿hacemos un equipo?

-Ah… -Cymbeline suspiró-. Sí…pero cuando Brago estemos teniendo una batalla ustedes no se tendrán que entrometer.

-Ni ustedes tampoco cuando nosotros tengamos la nuestra.

-Trato hecho –dijeron ambos dándose un apretón de manos.

-¿Ya terminaron de secretearse a nuestras espaldas? –preguntó Arashi cruzada de brazos.

-Hmp –Brago también los miraba.

-Sip y tenemos algo que anunciar, Cymbeline adelante –dijo el oji-azul.

-Bah…díselos tú –indicó desinteresadamente.

-Ok. Brago, Arashi y yo nos quedaremos por un tiempo aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los dos mamodos.

-Sip, Cymbeline y yo hicimos un pequeño trato, no los molestaremos tanto así que no te preocupes.

-Ya que… -Arashi se resignaba.

-Cymbeline…una sola pregunta… -habló su mamodo-. ¡¿ESTE IDIOTA TE PEGÓ SU ESTUPIDEZ?

-No, su estupidez no hace efecto en mí.

-Pues no parece –siguió el mamodo-. ¡Porque esos dos se van a quedar con nosotros!

-Es sólo un pequeño experimento, no creas que también es de mi agrado.

Brago se molestó un poco y se fue a la azotea de la mansión. Se hacía tarde, ya eran las 7:10 pm.

-Y bien, ¿qué hay de cenar? –preguntó Adrián cómodamente.

-Ay que me parta un rayo, no debí aceptar esto.

-Si, hubiera sido mejor –opinó la peli-rosa.

-Ajá, pero dijiste que sí –el chico sonrió de lado.

-Ah… ¡Ariadna! La cena por favor…

_

* * *

¡Sí! Al fin terminé otro capítulo…creo que ahora estuvo medio aburrido, bueno. Pero espero que los siguientes sean mejores y, no crean que me inspiro tan fácilmente. ¡Arigato y sayonara!_

_Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias en reviews. Ciao_


	10. Capítulo 10: La actitud de Brago

_En el capítulo anterior… _

_-Mi idea es que si pasamos más tiempo los 4 juntos –opinaba Adrián._

_-Tú y Arashi pueden quedarse un tiempo en la mansión –determinó la castaña._

_-¡Yuju! Entonces, ¿hacemos un equipo?_

_-Ah... –Cymbeline suspiró-. Sí…_

_-Trato hecho._

**

* * *

Capítulo 10: La actitud de Brago.**

Al fin, otro día llegaba, Cymbeline, como de costumbre ya se había levantado, eran las 6:32 a.m.

Arashi y Adrián dormían en otra habitación y hasta Brago seguía durmiendo, lo cual era raro en él, puesto que se levantaba más temprano que Cymbeline, ella decidió que no lo despertaría aunque él si a ella, pero la verdad no le importaba en nada. Salió a caminar un momento, pero su actividad fue interrumpida por una fuerte lluvia, que despertó inmediatamente a Brago y Arashi, mientras que Adrián estaba hasta roncando y su mamodo lo tiró de la cama para que despertara.

-¡Aaa! ¡No mamá no quiero más repollo! –gritó a punto de despertar.

Arashi sólo lo miró.

-Ey, ¿por qué me despiertas?

-Estaba harta de tus ronquidos, era la única manera.

-Lo pudiste hacer con más delicadeza.

-Ay lo siento tanto –dijo ella con sátira.

Mientras Cymbeline entraba de vuelta a la mansión puesto que no iba a mojarse ni pisar charcos de lodo.

Al entrar, había notado que ya todos estaban despiertos.

-Ay, que bueno que ya despertaron. No me gusta caminar sin hacer ruido por la habitación, como si fuera un ratón.

-¿Que bueno que desperté o que me despertaron? –preguntó mirando a Arashi.

-Con semejante tormenta quién no iba a despertar –trató de defenderse su mamodo.

-Déjame pensarlo…¡YO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍAS QUE AVENTAR?

-Mjm hubiera querido ver eso –expresó Cymbeline medio sonriendo.

-Sí, que malo que no lo grabé –la peli-rosa hizo un chasquido de dedos.

Cymbeline notó que Brago estaba muy callado, bueno, más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado Brago?

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿"Buenos días"? –contestó bruscamente.

Cymbeline torció los ojos y Brago se fue de la sala y subió por las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo que sé, voy arriba a entrenar.

-Pero está lloviendo.

-Ah, sólo iré arriba.

-¿Y no piensas desayunar?

-No tengo hambre.

-¡¿QUÉ? –la chica estaba realmente sorprendida-. _Brago no tiene hambre, ¿cómo es eso posible? Por favor, los mamodos siempre tienen hambre, parecen pozos sin fondo, ¿qué es lo que le sucede?_

Cymbeline se quedó como en un shock, pero Adrián la interrumpió.

-Cymbeline, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, pero… ¿Brago no tiene hambre?

- ¿Y eso es tan raro… por qué?

-¿Qué nunca has visto comer a Arashi?

-Emm…no

-Ah pues ahora vas a ver cómo es que comen los mamodos.

Los 3 se fueron a la cocina y Ariadna les preparó un exquisito desayuno, Arashi empezó a comer con pocos modales, como todos los mamodos lo hacían.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Así comen todos ellos? –Adrián la miró impactado.

-Al parecer sí…

-O_o

El resto de la mañana, se la tuvieron que pasar dentro de la mansión, puesto que no dejaba de llover. Ya se había hecho tarde y era la hora de la comida. Digamos que Cymbeline estaba un poco "preocupada" por Brago.

-¡Brago! Ya es la hora de la comida. ¿Vas a bajar?

Cymbeline no recibió respuesta y decidió subir para buscarlo, pero no lo encontró. Bajó de nuevo para comer.

-¿Alguna señal de Brago? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-No…no está arriba, tal vez se fue al bosque a golpear árboles.

-¿Golpear árboles? –el chico arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, eso hace cuando está molesto.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora está molesto? ¿Por qué?

-Porque les dije que se quedaran aquí.

-Oh, bueno si quieres nos vamos y nos olvidamos de todo. _Aunque yo no me quiero ir T_T_

-No, ya se le pasará.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… _O eso espero… _Además, recuerda lo que acordamos.

-Cierto.

Arashi sólo los miraba con cara de "Humanos tontos".

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultan? –preguntó dirigiéndoles una mirada fría.

-No sólo a ti, sino también a Brago.

Cymbeline le dio un codazo y un pisotón a Adrián.

-¡Auch! Ay, no nada Arashi, no es nada…

_

* * *

En el próximo capítulo de "Sorpresas"._

_-Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi están muy lastimados._

_-Rápido, tenemos que destruir al mamodo antes de que les haga más daño._ _Brago tiene fiebre y Arashi está teniendo dificultades para respirar, hay que llevarlos a la mansión._

_-¿Crees que estarán bien?_

_-Es cuestión de esperar…_

_No se lo pierdan, capítulo 11: Dura batalla para Brago y Arashi._

_Ja, yo otra vez con mis finales de televisión. Les pongo este pequeño adelanto porque no sé si me tarde en terminar el capítulo._

_¡Sayonara!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Dura batalla

_Al parecer no me tardé tanto en subirlo pero de todos modos me gusta poner ese tipo de finales n.n _

**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Dura batalla para Brago y Arashi.**

Se hacía más tarde y Brago no había regresado a la casa. Ya había dejado de llover. Cymbeline se estaba preocupando pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que estaba molesto porque Arashi se quedaría por un tiempo y que no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero pronto se daría cuenta por lo que estaba pasando.

La chica yacía sentada en un sillón, Adrián sólo estaba parado, recargado en la pared. Arashi andaba medio preocupada, sentía la presencia de un mamodo, cerca del bosque, pero no era Brago.

De pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión que derribó árboles.

-Un conjuro mamodo –habló finalmente la peli-rosa abriendo los ojos.

-¿En el bosque? –inquirió su compañero.

-Oh no, ¡Brago! Rápido, hay que ver que está pasando –la oji-verde se movió rápidamente.

Adrián y Cymbeline tomaron sus libros y fueron corriendo hacia donde la explosión surgió.

Mientras, más adentro en el bosque, Brago tenía una batalla, pero le resultaba difícil, puesto que aquel mamodo utilizaba un poder de invisibilidad y congelamiento.

-Vamos Yoshiro, ataca –habló un mamodo conocido como Bitz.

-_**¡**__**Fiz yu! **_

A Brago lo estaban venciendo, no tenía conjuros y para colmo no podía ver al mamodo. Cada vez que Bitz atacaba con un conjuro de hielo, Brago no lo podía soportar, puesto que lo estaba dañando.

- _Todo por no quedarme en la mansión por Arashi –_pensaba el mamodo oscuro sin saber qué hacer.

-_**¡**__**Freze fa!**_

Brago no se podía mover, tenía los pies pegados al suelo mediante el hielo, se estaba congelando.

-Bien, acabemos con esto –indicó Bitz muy confiado.

-_**¡**__**Gigar fiz!**_

El ataque iba directo a Brago, sólo cerró los ojos para recibirlo, pero no pasó nada, Arashi llegó a tiempo para interponerse entré éste y él, recibiendo el ataque, instantáneamente cayó al piso.

-¡A-Arashi! –exclamó el mamodo oscuro sorprendido.

-Vamos Arashi, ponte de pie –le indicó el oji-azul.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó el mamodo viendo a su compañera.

-¡Brago! Rápido, dirige este ataque a tus pies para que te puedas mover.

Brago puso sus manos en la dirección indicada.

_-__**¡Reisu! **__–_y así el mamodo quedó liberado.

-¡¿Qué? –vociferó Bitz viendo lo que sucedía.

-Arashi –habló Adrián.

-Sí.

-Cymbeline –volvió a decir el chico.

-De acuerdo.

-_**¡**__**Tsher colap! **_

Un rayo de luz por parte de Arashi fue enviado directo hacia el humano, el cual cayó, soltando el libro y lanzándolo al aire, dándole la oportunidad a Cymbeline y Brago de quemarlo.

-Cymbeline, ahora –el chico miró a su amiga.

-_**¡Gigano**__** reisu!**_

El ataque de Brago fue hacia el libro, pero Bitz reaccionó rápidamente y evitó que su libro fuera quemado, interponiéndose él ahora.

Brago y Arashi con dificultan se podían mover.

-Cymbeline –habló el oji-azul-. Brago y Arashi están muy lastimados, incluso para ser mamodos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, tenemos que destruirlo antes de que les haga más daño.

-Humano, de pie –le ordenó Bitz.

-Eh…ya me harté, acabemos con esto_. __**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

-_**¡**__**Yigar shield!**_

El conjuro atravesó el escudo del mamodo y su libro fue quemado.

Brago cayó desmayado, Arashi dio unos cuantos pasos y también quedó inconsciente.

-¡Arashi! –gritó Adrián corriendo hacia ella.

-Brago… -la castaña también se acercó-. Parece que tiene fiebre, sería por recibir tantos ataques hielo y Arashi tiene dificultades para respirar. Hay que llevarlos a la casa.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Sólo es cuestión de esperar.

_

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, continuaré pronto, próximo capítulo, Capítulo 12: La determinación de Cymbeline._


	12. Capítulo 12: Una determinación

_¡Konichiwa! ¡Sin nada que decir, ahora sólo lean! ¡Yuju! _

**

* * *

Capítulo 12: La determinación de Cymbeline.**

Cymbeline puso a Brago en su espalda y Adrián llevó a Arashi en sus brazos.

Una vez llegando a la mansión...

-Iré por algo para curarlos –habló la castaña.

Brago y Arashi estaban inconscientes, el mamodo temblaba de frío por los ataques que había recibido. Cymbeline los colocó a ambos en una amplia cama, trajo varios medicamentos y vendajes.

Ya era de noche, cuando había terminado de vendar las heridas de los 2 mamodos.

Cymbeline le tomó a Brago la temperatura, estaba hirviendo y fue por un pedazo de tela mojado en agua fría para ponérselo en la frente. Arashi ya sólo estaba inconsciente, podía respirar bien, pero el golpe que recibió dañó mucho su cuerpo.

La chica se sentó por un lado de la cama, recargándose en la pared.

Ya era más tarde y a Adrián le empezó a ganar el sueño. Ella pudo notarlo.

-Ya duérmete –le dijo a su amigo.

-¿Eh?

-Que te duermas –repitió ella.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo los cuido.

-Bueno, pero cuando te sientas cansada o con sueño me despiertas.

-Sí, ajá.

Cymbeline se estuvo durante toda la noche a cuidar a Brago y Arashi. A Brago se le quitó la fiebre en unas pocas horas, al parecer ya iban a poder dormir bien, pero a la chica no le importó y ni se molestó en despertar a Adrián cuando le empezó a dar un poco de sueño.

La noche se pasó pronto, ya eran las 7 de la mañana y Cymbeline estaba cayendo dormida, hasta que el sueño le ganó y lo último que pensó fue:

-_Ya es de mañana, ellos dos van a estar bien, al rato Adrián va a despertar…_

Adrián vio cuando Cymbeline cayó rendida y decidió no decirle nada.

-_No puedo creer que esta niña se haya quedado despierta toda la noche y aparte a mi no me despertó… ¿cómo pudo aguantar tanto? Si ellos dos ya estaban bien, ¿por qué esforzarse tanto en cuidarlos?_

Pero algo interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho.

Arashi despertó de repente, y se sentó en la cama, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo o alguien la hubiese sorprendido.

-¿Adrián?

-Oh, Arashi, vaya, ya despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, sólo un poco cansada.

La peli-rosa notó los vendajes que tenía en las manos y en una pierna.

-¿Qué son estas vendas?

-Oh, eso, Cymbeline te curó a ti y a Brago después del ataque de aquel mamodo.

Arashi volteó hacia un lado y vio a Brago, que también estaba durmiendo, estaba lleno de vendas, banditas, etc.

-_Brago…._Hey y Cymbeline está…

-Shhh, déjala dormir –le dijo su compañero colocándose un dedo sobre los labios-. Ella se quedó despierta toda la noche.

-¿Toda la noche? ¿Por qué?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Acaso se preocuparía por nosotros?

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé, pero me dijo que ustedes todos heridos no iban a poder luchar bien.

-Eso se lo puedo creer por haber curado a Brago, pero no a mí.

-Sí, pero lo que no puedo creer es que, sabes que todavía tiene la pierna dañada, ¿verdad?

-Claro –respondió ella muy segura-. En la mañana la vi renqueando.

-Sí, y lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo pudo caminar desde el bosque hasta aquí con Brago en su espalda?

-¿Cargó a Brago?

-Sí.

-Pues vaya que esta humana es determinada.

-Yo también te cargué a ti.

-Gracias pero no es lo mismo que Cymbeline.

-_¿Acaso puede ser ella más mal agradecida? ¡Le hice un favor y la ayudé! Ah…_

Brago comenzó a oír unas pequeñas voces y despertó despacio, un poco mareado, pues al levantarse casi se cae al piso.

-Brago –dijo la mamodo.

-¿Qué, qué pasó? –inquirió algo desorientado.

El mamodo también notó los vendajes que traía en las múltiples heridas que la batalla le había causado.

-Cymbeline –respondió la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Nos ayudó, después de que el mamodo, según yo, nos dejó inconscientes.

Brago se le quedó viendo a Arashi con cara de "No te creo" y Adrián se dio cuenta.

-Créele –intervino el chico-. Está diciendo la verdad, yo la vi por un largo rato, y como está ahorita, se quedó despierta la noche entera, sólo que hace poco se acaba de dormir.

Brago miró sorprendido hacia Cymbeline, que yacía profundamente dormida.

-_¿Por qué haría todo eso? _

-Pienso que lo mejor es dejarla descansar un poco, ¿no lo crees? –Arashi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sí.

Así que los 3 salieron de la habitación, pero Brago regresó para acomodar a Cymbeline.

La levantó en brazos y la situó en la cama, para que durmiera mejor.

Arashi vio lo que Brago acababa de hacer. Cuando salió de la habitación, se dio cuenta que ella estaba afuera dirigiéndole una sonrisita.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, parece que si te preocupas un poco por Cymbeline, ¿no lo crees?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Brago…

-Sólo lárgate y déjame tranquilo.

Arashi suspiró y caminó un segundo hacia donde estaba Cymbeline.

-Brago, tienes una gran guardiana de tu libro y tú Cymbeline, tienes un mamodo que aunque parezca que no le importas, se preocupa por ti, al igual que tú por él. Gracias Cymbeline y aunque no lo parezca, Brago también te lo agradece. -le dijo esto con un susurro al oído de la chica y salió de la habitación para ir por algo de desayunar.

_

* * *

Eso es todo por este capítulo, nos vemos pronto así que ¡sayonara!_


	13. Capítulo 13: Una horrible pesadilla

_¡Hello! ¡Bonjour! ¡Guten tag! ¡Konichiwa! __¡Ciao! ¡Aloha! ¡Y en todos los idiomas que puedan decir hola!_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 13. _

**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Una horrible pesadilla.**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Cymbeline seguía durmiendo, en su memoria habían quedado guardadas las palabras que Arashi le había dirigido aquella mañana.

_-Brago, tienes una gran guardiana de tu libro y tú Cymbeline, tienes un mamodo que aunque parezca que no le importas, se preocupa por ti, al igual que tú por él. Gracias Cymbeline y aunque no lo parezca, Brago también te lo agradece._

Sabía que la voz que le dijo esto fue Arashi, pero simplemente no lo podía creer, y menos tratándose de Brago.

Adrián y Arashi estaban viendo un poco de televisión, Brago, como siempre, se encontraba entrenando, este día él estaba muy pensativo.

Todo estaba tranquilo, en calma, hasta que…

-¡AAAAHHHH! –se oyó la voz de la castaña desde su habitación.

Adrián y Arashi oyeron el grito y fueron corriendo al cuarto de la chica para ver qué sucedía. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos y en el rostro, respirando agitadamente y con una mirada perdida.

Arashi se acercó a ella, pero no podía reaccionar, estaba sumergida en aquella horrible pesadilla, que le resultó tan real que no la podía sacar de su mente.

Adrián la movió, le habló, hizo todo lo posible para que volviera a la realidad, pero no logró nada, ni tampoco Arashi.

-Vamos Cymbeline, reacciona por favor –le dijo el oji-azul.

-Cymbeline, ¿qué pasó?, ¡Cymbeline! –trataba Arashi de hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Lo quieres llamar?

-Ah…¿por qué yo?

-Porque a mí me da miedo.

-Ah…ya que… ¡BRAGO!

Brago bajó de mala gana, puesto que era Arashi la que le hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó malhumorado.

-Yo no necesito nada de ti, sino Cymbeline.

Brago encontró a Cymbeline llorando, temblando, se acercó a ella y la sacudió un poco, pero no sucedió nada.

-¿Qué le pasa? –cuestionó.

-¡¿Crees que si lo supiéramos, te hubiéramos hablado? –exclamó Adrián.

-De hecho si sabemos –lo corrigió su compañera-. Está como en un tipo de trance o algo así.

Brago la movió más fuertemente.

-Hey, la vas a lastimar –el chico sólo veía lo que el mamodo hacía.

-¡¿Quieres intentar algo mejor?

-Ok, tranquilízate, yo sólo estaba dando mi opinión.

-Ah, ya cierra la boca.

-O_o Ok, ya me callo, ya…

Brago dejó en paz a Adrián y volvió con Cymbeline.

-Cymbeline, ¡Cymbeline! Escúchame, despierta ya, esto no es un sueño. Cymbeline, ¡mírame!

La aludida volteó hacia Brago, lo vio un momento y volvió a agachar la mirada con más lágrimas.

-¡Dije que ya despiertes!

Al decir esto, Cymbeline parpadeó con fuerza, mientras, Brago la seguía sacudiendo.

-B-Brago –habló entrecortadamente.

El mamodo la soltó y se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Así no te concentrarás en las batallas.

-No me pasa nada… y ni te preocupes por las batallas, yo puedo guiar mis acciones sin distraerme, además ya te lo dije, tú vas a ser el rey.

-Más te vale.

Y así se fue más malhumorado.

-¡¿Cómo que no te pasa nada? Eso fue algo y no me digas que no fue nada –gritó Arashi preocupada.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla y pensé que todavía estaba dormida, así que no les hice caso.

Más tarde, Cymbeline salió de la mansión a tomar un poco de aire, había tenido ese sueño durante muchas noches sin parar, aunque está era la primera vez que se despertaba gritando. Aunque realizara otras cosas, siempre tenía ese recuerdo presente, ya lo había pensado mucho y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del lugar donde había vivido toda su vida, pero sólo por un tiempo, para ver si se podía olvidar de ello.

Cymbeline había llegado de nuevo a la casa.

-Ándale, pregúntale –le dijo a su camarada empujándola.

-Estás loco, no le voy a preguntar eso –respondió resistiéndose.

-Es sólo una pregunta, no te vas a morir por eso, ya ve, no es tan difícil.

-Y si no es tan difícil ¿por qué no le preguntas tú, eh genio?

-Porque se vería muy obvio ¡ahora ve!

-Ok, pero no digas nada, quédate callado.

Cymbeline iba por algo de beber y Arashi apareció enfrente de ella, asustándola un poco, pues venía distraída.

-Ah, Arashi, eres tú.

-Sí…oye Cymbeline.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Sí seguro, ¿qué es?

-Bueno yo…_que raro…¿por qué Cymbeline anda más "amable" y al parecer de un mejor humor?_

-¿Arashi?

-Ah, sí, es que…sobre tu pesadilla ¿podrías decirme por qué despertaste así, qué fue lo que soñaste?

-No.

-P-pero ¿por qué?

-Dije que no –repitió ya un poco enojada.

-Oh…está bien. Lo siento.

Cymbeline mejor se fue de la cocina para que Arashi no le volviera a hacer una pregunta así.

-¿Y? –Adrián estaba ansioso.

-No preguntes –respondió la mamodo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada, así de simple, no me quiso decir nada.

-Mmm, vaya.

-Bueno lo intentamos ¿no? O más bien, lo intenté ¿no?

-Sí…Sólo que… ¿por qué no querrá decir nada?

-No lo sé…

Mientras tanto arriba…

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntaba la chica a su mamodo.

-Por fin algo interesante, ya estaba harto de tanto aburrimiento. ¿Crees que ellos quieran ir?

-No lo creo, no aguantarían tanto y menos hablando de él.

-¿Y si lo hacen?

-Tendremos que deshacernos de ellos, sino sólo van a ser un gran estorbo.

-Mhm –el mamodo oscuro se cruzó de brazos.

Ya en la sala…

Adrián (medio dormido) y Arashi estaban sentados, sin nada que hacer. Cymbeline venía bajando las escaleras.

-Vaya, vaya que bueno que los encuentro.

-Eh…sí –Adrián hizo una mueca.

-Necesito hablar con los dos.

-Déjame adivinar, vas a hablarnos de tu sueño.

Cymbeline le clavó una mirada fulminante al chico.

-Creo que mejor cierro la boca, ¿verdad? –inquirió asustado.

-No sería tan mala idea.

-Entonces ¿de qué se trata? –intervino la mamodo.

-Creo que ya estamos aburridos de estar aquí.

-¿Estamos? –siguió la peli-rosa.

-Sí, Brago y yo.

Mientras dijo eso, Brago llegó y se paró a un lado de Cymbeline.

-Así que creo que lo mejor es dar un pequeño "paseo" por las afueras de la ciudad. No se preocupen, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, Ariadna los atenderá muy bien –les decía la chica.

-No –la contradijo su amigo.

-¿No qué?

-Iremos con ustedes –dijo Adrián decidido.

-Eso no.

-Oh claro que sí –también habló Arashi.

-Mhm sabía que responderían eso.

-Ustedes no van a poder seguir nuestro paso –intervino el mamodo oscuro.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que soy más fuerte –dijo la peli-rosa.

-Tal vez tú, pero no tu compañero humano.

-Claro que puedo aguantar una caminata así –Adrián no se preocupaba por eso.

-De una vez se los advierto, pueden ir, pero si no aguantan más de un día, no nos importará dejarlos atrás, y así pueden volver aquí –siguió la castaña.

-Eso no va a pasar, porque vamos a resistir todo lo que ustedes resistan. ¿Verdad Adrián?

-Am… sí, lo que dijo ella.

-Mhm como quieran. Mañana nos iremos, así que descansen bien y despiértense temprano, mientras puedan –contestó la chica.

-¿A qué horas es temprano para ti? –preguntó Adrián dudando.

-Mmm a las 5.

-¿A-a las-s 5-5…? Oh está bien. T_T. Arashi, me vas a tener que despertar.

-De acuerdo.

-Ve empacando las cosas que necesites, nos vemos mañana –y Cymbeline entrecerró los ojos.

Y al decir esto, todos se fueron a dormir, incluso la oji-verde, que quedo rápida y profundamente dormida, ¿sería porque la noche anterior no durmió nada?

Sí, exacto.

_

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado así que me voy._

_¡Bye! ¡Au revoir! ¡Abschied! ¡Sayonara! ¡Ciao! ¡A hui hou! ¡Y en todos los idiomas que puedan decir adiós!_


	14. Capítulo 14: El viaje

_¡Hola a todos amigos! Bueno pues aquí subiendo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, ¡espero hacer muchos más! _

**

* * *

Capítulo 14: El viaje.**

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi ya habían despertado. ¿Y Adrián? Bueno, él como siempre seguía dormido.

-Adrián, ¡Adrián! ¡ADRIÁN! ¡DESPIERTA! –su mamodo lo movía lo más que podía.

-Zzzz… -pero el chico seguía roncando.

-Ok, tú lo pediste.

Cymbeline se encontraba abajo, guardando unas cuantas cosas que le serían útiles.

-¿Que no piensas poner el libro de conjuros allí? –le preguntó su aliado.

-¿Crees que se me va a olvidar eso? Lo voy a poner en otra parte.

Mientras, Arashi se dirigía por una cosita para despertar a Adrián.

-Hola Cymbeline.

-Ah… vaya ya despertaste –contestó la chica torciendo los ojos.

-Sí, yo dije que los iba a acompañar, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Adrián.

-Hmh sabía que no se podría levantar temprano.

-No te preocupes él también irá, voy por algo para despertarlo.

-Suerte –contestó sarcásticamente.

Arashi subió rápidamente a donde estaba Adrián, con un objeto grande. Se acercó a Adrián y le tiró un balde de agua helada encima.

-¡!

Cymbeline y Brago oyeron el gran, pero gran grito.

-Mmm…ya logró despertarlo –habló el mamodo.

-Sí… -y la castaña enchuecó la boca.

Mientras arriba, Adrián estaba gritando como loco, estaba empapado.

-¡TÚ NIÑA DEMENTE! ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE OCURRE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ARROJAS AGUA FRÍA?

-De hecho, no está fría, está helada.

-¡LO QUE SEA!

-Me dijiste que te despertara a las 5.

-¡Y NO ME PUDISTE GRITAR O ALGO ASÍ EN VEZ DE TIRARME AGUA!

-Sí, ¡DE HECHO TE GRITÉ COMO 50 VECES Y COMO UN MEGÁFONO Y NO DESPERTASTE! ▼.▼

-O_o. Ah…

-¬¬ ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR PONTE A EMPACAR TUS COSAS SI QUIERES IR CON CYMBELINE Y BRAGO!

-¡A SUS ÓRDENES!

-u_u No empieces.

-Ya, está bien…ya voy.

Adrián empacó unas cuantas cosas y bajó a la sala para encontrarse con Cymbeline y Brago. El chico todavía seguía con la ropa empapada.

-¿No piensas empacar nada? –se dirigió a la peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, comida, ropa, algo.

Arashi lo miró con cara de "¿Por qué rayos me estás preguntando esa clase de tonterías"?

-Oh, está bien.

Ya una vez abajo…

-Hola Cymbeline, hola Brago –saludó el chico.

-Mhm –el mamodo no contestó al saludo.

-Vaya, no creía que te iban a poder despertar –dijo la castaña observando a Adrián todo mojado.

-Sí, quien lo diría, con un chapuzón por la mañana quien no iba a despertar, ¿verdad Arashi?

-Uhm…bien hecho Arashi. ¬¬ -comentó torciendo los ojos.

-Gracias. Así que vamos con ustedes.

Cymbeline se molestó mucho, se podía notar este enojo en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué no lo entienden? Ustedes deben quedarse aquí.

-¡¿Por qué? –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-¡¿Crees que nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí para aburrirnos! Pues estás muy equivocada –la peli-rosa se cruzó de brazos.

-Ustedes…es que ustedes.

Como Brago notó que Cymbeline no podía decir nada, decidió tomar la palabra.

-Ustedes son un estorbo, nos va a estorbar y nos va a seguir estorbando a lo largo del viaje.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SOY UN ESTORBO! ¡NI TAMPOCO A ADRIÁN! –Arashi realmente se molestó-. ¿Qué no sabes? Todos cometemos errores, hasta tú Brago aunque no lo admitas, e incluso Cymbeline, eso te lo aseguro, pero no soy tan torpe o débil como para que pienses que soy un estorbo. Y hablando de Adrián, si se cansa, no importa, yo lo ayudaré, y tú también, ¿no Cymbeline?, tú te has llegado a cansar, aunque tampoco lo demuestres, pero nunca te das por vencida y nosotros dos estamos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Así es, Cymbeline –intervino también el oji-azul-. Lo que dice Arashi es muy cierto, tal vez ella y Brago sean mamodos y sean más fuertes que nosotros los humanos, pero ellos también se cansan, ¿verdad Arashi?

-Muy cierto, yo soy una mamodo y yo me canso, tal vez no tan fácilmente, pero lo hago ¿y tú Brago?

Él no le contestó.

-¿Y tú Cymbeline?

La chica tampoco le contestó.

-Así que por favor, déjenos ir con ustedes, yo no quiero pelear sólo por esto –finalizó la mamodo.

-De acuerdo –asintió ella sin remedio.

Brago sólo miró a Cymbeline y la chica le contestó: "Creo que no nos hará daño que vayan", todo esto con una mirada.

-De acuerdo –dijo también el mamodo.

-Ok, iré a cambiarme esta ropa mojada –comentó Adrián viendo su playera.

Y cuando terminó de decir esto, empezó a llover.

-Uhm…creo que me quedaré con la que ya traigo puesta.

Los 4 salieron de la mansión, decididos a irse sin importar que estuviera lloviendo.

Ariadna se despidió desde la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Adiós a todos! ¡Cuídense mucho!

-No te preocupes Ariadna, regresaremos pronto –le aseguró Cymbeline.

Y así, todos emprendieron este viaje. Se adentraron mucho más en el bosque de lo que nunca habían hecho, incluso Brago. La lluvia se dio con más intensidad, lo que tornó la caminata más difícil y la neblina comenzó a descender.

-No puedo ver nada –dijo el muchacho.

-Yo tampoco –continuó Cymbeline.

-¿Puedes ver algo Arashi? –le preguntó su compañero.

-No, nada.

-¿Qué hay de ti Brago? –inquirió la castaña.

El mamodo estaba parado al frente, como buscando algo, mirando en varias direcciones, sin poder encontrar algo.

-¿Brago?

-¿Qué? –respondió saliendo de su trance.

-Que si puedes ver algo –repitió su compañera.

-No.

-Creo que será mejor que nos detengamos hasta que la lluvia cese.

-Estoy a favor –la apoyó Adrián.

-Sí, yo también –determinó Arashi.

-¿Qué hay de ti Brago? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

Brago no le volvió a contestar.

-Brago, ¿estás bien? ¡Brago!

-Sí, es sólo que, siento una presencia cerca de aquí, pero no logro ver nada.

-¿Es un mamodo?

-No lo sé…sólo es algo.

-¿Tú también puedes sentirla Arashi? –Adrián miró hacia su mamodo.

Arashi se situó a un lado de Brago y trató de ver a todos lados, como Brago lo había hecho antes.

-Sí, también lo siento, es como un tipo de…de…espíritu.

-O.O ¿HABLAS DE UN FANTASMA? –al oji-azul se le erizó la piel.

-Ay por favor los fantasmas no existen –contestó Cymbeline muy segura.

-¡No lo sé! –gritó la mamodo.

-Sea lo que sea, ya se alejó –y Brago volvió a la normalidad.

-Ok, ahora es mejor que nos detengamos –dijo la castaña.

-Sí –continuó su compañero.

Arashi y Adrián se acostaron en el suelo mojado, Cymbeline sólo se sentó y Brago se quedó parado. Pasó un largo rato y la lluvia cesó un poco.

-Es mejor que sigamos, porque sino va volver a llover más fuerte –Cymbeline se puso de pie dispuesta a continuar.

-Ok –y Adrián hizo lo mismo.

Los 4 siguieron avanzando aún con dificultades, pues el agua había tapado grandes hoyos en los cuales Adrián y Arashi cayeron muchas veces. Cymbeline, en ocasiones por poco y se cae, pero no cedió, tampoco Brago.

Adrián cayó con una gran piedra, lastimándose la rodilla.

-Ah…que bien, esto es genial.

Cymbeline le ofreció la mano para que se levantara y él accedió.

-Gracias, Cymbeline.

-Sí, sí. Ah…traes la rodilla sangrando.

-Ah… no es nada, yo puedo seguir así.

Cymbeline sacó unas vendas de una pequeña mochila para curarle la rodilla.

-No es necesario, si tú puedes caminar con una pierna herida, yo lo haré con una rodilla raspada –insistió el chico.

-Como quieras.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que Adrián no pudo soportar más el dolor y ardor y se tiró al suelo.

-¿Ahora sí quieres que te ayude? Sabía que no ibas a poder caminar mucho con eso.

-Ah…está bien –por fin accedió.

Cymbeline vendó su herida y siguieron caminando hasta que la lluvia empezó de nuevo con mayor intensidad y los 4 corrieron hacia un gran árbol que estaba cerca de donde ellos se encontraban para refugiarse un poco. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que habían atravesado el bosque por completo.

-Genial, sabía que esta tonta lluvia no se quitaría –la castaña miró hacia el nublado cielo.

-Lo bueno es que ya cruzamos el bosque –Adrián le buscaba un lado positivo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro desesperado.

-Lo mismo –respondió su compañera.

-Quedarnos aquí… -siguió Arashi en voz de la chica.

Arashi y Adrián estaban muy exhaustos, Cymbeline sólo un poco cansada y Brago como si nada.

Las horas pasaron sin que la lluvia se quitase, hasta que poco a poco, los 4 fueron cayendo dormidos, pero no sabrían lo que les esperaba por la mañana…

_

* * *

Ahora yo me voy, ¡gracias a todos! ¡Sayonara y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Capítulo 15: ¡Esto no puede ser peor!_


	15. Capítulo 15: ¡Esto no puede ser peor!

_Konichiwa a todos los que pasan por este capítulo. ¡Espero que les sea de su agrado! _

**

* * *

Capítulo 15: ¡Esto no puede ser peor!**

Ya era de mañana, unos pequeños rayos de luz del sol se asomaban por detrás de una gran nube gris, todavía estaba lloviendo, parecía que iba a ser una lluvia eterna.

Todos seguían dormidos, pero se alcanzó a oír un ruido.

_-__**¡Rau Zharen!**_

Era un conjuro mamodo que iba dirigido a Brago, que yacía en el suelo ¡durmiendo!, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Al oír esto, Cymbeline despertó inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, y actuando rápido, corrió para evitar que el conjuro dañara a Brago, el ruido que causó el impacto despertó a los demás.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritaron los demás al ver lo ocurrido.

Los 3 habían visto como Cymbeline recibía el ataque.

-Ah, humana estorbosa, por qué interfieres en mis planes –se oyó una voz de detrás de unos árboles.

-Porque no dejaré que dañes a nadie. –respondió la chica haciéndole saber esto a aquel mamodo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HAS HECHO? –exclamó Brago.

Después de decir esto, Cymbeline cayó desmayada al piso, había recibido un gran daño en el cuerpo. Adrián fue por su libro, pero el mamodo volvió a atacar antes de que recitara el conjuro, haciendo que Adrián soltara el libro de sus manos, por suerte, el conjuro no lo dañó, si no, el libro de Arashi hubiera sido quemado.

_-__**¡Zafag!**_

-¡Adrián! –gritó su compañera.

-Oh no, si me muevo, ese tipo va a volver a atacar y quemará tu libro, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, y Cymbeline… Cymbeline está…-el chico no sabía qué hacer.

-¡YA DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y MUÉSTRATE COBARDE! –el mamodo oscuro estaba realmente molesto.

-¿Yami? –inquirió su compañera humana al ver que su mamodo caminaba.

-Ja, vaya que tienes agallas verdad Brago ¿ese es tu nombre o me equivoco? Vamos Suzume hay que acabar con esto.

-No…no te confíes…un libro será quemado hoy y ese será el tuyo –intervino la castaña con voz entrecortada.

Cymbeline se estaba levantando con gran dificultad, con el libro negro ya en las manos.

-_Que humana tan resistente –_pensaba el mamodo conocido como Yami.

-C-Cymbeline… ¿cómo puedes estar de pie? Ese ataque es fuerte, incluso para un mamodo –Arashi no lo podía creer.

-He…te lo dije ¿no? No me importa el dolor que tenga, yo me concentraré en mi objetivo.

-Ah…maldita…acabemos con esto Suzume de una vez –habló el mamodo.

-Sí. Adiós mamodo llamado Brago. _**¡**__**Yogar zazher!**_

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

-Este poder…no puede ser…es grande. ¡NOOOO!

El conjuro de Brago superó al del mamodo Yami y su libro se quemó.

Suzume sólo estaba viendo a Cymbeline y Brago, aterrorizada, no lo creía, su mamodo Yami tenía un gran poder, ¿cómo lo habían vencido?

-Y tú que tanto miras, ya lárgate –le dijo la oji-verde.

Suzume se fue corriendo por el bosque.

-C-Cymbeline. ¿C-cómo…c-cómo…? –Brago tampoco lo podía creer.

-Brago…no iba a dejar que alguien así volviera a dañar a nadie. Es mejor que sigamos para salir de aquí.

-Sipi –contestó la peli-rosa

-P-pero Cymbeline, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el oji-azul preocupado.

-Sí…no fue nada.

Al dar un par de pasos, Cymbeline no lo soportó más y ahora sí cayó al suelo…horriblemente dañada por el conjuro.

-Uf…¿cómo que no fue nada?

Brago se acercó a ella y la levantó en su espalda.

-Si quieres…yo la puedo llevar –se ofreció Adrián.

-No es necesario. No aguantarías con ella ni un kilómetro.

-Sí puedo.

-Ya cállate –y el mamodo oscuro comenzó a caminar.

Adrián bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado.

-Adrián, es mejor que Brago la lleve, tú estás herido de la rodilla, esto te puede causar más daño, no te preocupes –trató de calmarlo su compañera.

-Ah…está bien –el chico simplemente suspiró.

Los 4 siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, donde Brago bajó a Cymbeline para que descansara un poco.

La lluvia había cesado por fin.

-Creo que será mejor revisar lo que el mamodo le causó –dijo Arashi.

-Como quieras –el mamodo oscuro no le daba mucha importancia.

Arashi levantó ligeramente la blusa de Cymbeline por la espalda, para ver la magnitud del golpe.

-Oh no…

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Adrián más preocupado aún.

-Esto está mal…muy mal.

Adrián se acercó a ella y vio la gran lesión que Cymbeline tenía en la espalda, era profunda y se parecía a la vez en que una persona era quemada.

-Será mejor que la ayudemos –la peli-rosa miró hacia el humano.

-Yo la sostengo, trae algo de su mochila.

Arashi sacó unos cuantos medicamentos y se los untó a Cymbeline, luego la vendó hasta llegar a la parte del abdomen.

Adrián mostró un rostro entristecido, las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

-Adrián…

-No Arashi…no lo puedo soportar más, yo no he hecho nada para ayudarla, ella siempre es fuerte y yo no…¿cómo no pude evitar yo ese ataque?

-Porque estábamos dormidos.

-Pero Cymbeline no…

-Mira, si esa es la decisión de Cymbeline, deberías respetarla, hay algo en ella que hace que piense que tuvo un pasado doloroso y por eso es así actualmente.

Brago prestaba oído a la conversación.

-Tal vez…pero ella no nos dirá nada.

-Tal vez a nosotros no, pero…Brago, ¿crees que le puedas preguntar por qué es así? –Arashi miró hacia el mamodo.

-Hm…no lo creo, pregúntaselo tú.

-Ya lo intenté y no me dijo nada.

-Pues sigue tratando, yo no haré nada.

-Ah… ¿por qué eres tan terco? Ella es la guardiana de tu libro y a ti parece que no te importa.

-Exacto.

-Pero yo sé que sí te importa, ella sí te importa, pero nunca serías capaz de admitir nada.

Brago apretó los dientes.

-Ya cállate niña inútil.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Adrián puso de nuevo a Cymbeline en el suelo, recargándola suavemente en un árbol para no lastimarla.

-Será mejor que vayamos por algo de comer, se hace tarde y tengo hambre –dijo el mamodo.

-Sí, creo que hay un lago cerca de aquí, podemos pescar algo –lo apoyó Arashi.

-Yo los acompaño –dijo el oji-azul.

-¿No quieres quedarte con Cymbeline?

-No te preocupes Arashi, ella estará bien, siempre logra superar sus obstáculos, quiero ayudarlos en algo.

-Está bien.

Arashi fue por delante, Adrián la siguió y después Brago, pero antes de irse, se quitó su capa y la puso encima de Cymbeline.

Ya al llegar al lago…

-¿Y tu capa? –preguntó la mamodo levantando una ceja.

-No te importa.

-U.U Uff que gruñón –Adrián torció los ojos.

Brago miró a Adrián con cara de "Si no te callas, vas a terminar con un rostro hinchado y morado".

-Emmm… O.O perdón…lo siento…ya, ya ahora sí ya…guardo silencio.

Brago y Arashi consiguieron mucho pescado, los dos eran excelentes pescando y finalmente, Adrián logró pescar un pez tipo salmón.

-¡Yuju! Logré pescar algo.

Arashi sonrió cerrando los ojos y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Después de un rato, Cymbeline había despertado y notó que la capa de Brago la estaba cubriendo, se preguntó donde estarían y para eso tendría que ir a buscarlos, tenía mucho frío y se arropó más con la capa de su mamodo. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo…sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y notó que tenía vendas rodeándola.

-_Ah…creo que me quedaré aquí…ahora soy una completa inútil…sin poder moverme...genial…y para colmo… ¿dónde están Arashi, Adrián y Brago? ¡Esto no puede ser peor! Lo mejor va a ser esperar hasta que regresen…ah…_

_

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, los dejo y ¡hasta la próxima!_


	16. Capítulo 16: Tristes recuerdos

_¡Aloha! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien y que así lean mi siguiente capítulo. _

**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Tristes recuerdos.**

Ya había pasado un rato y Cymbeline seguía sola, sin poder levantarse, esperando con toda la paciencia del mundo…

-¡Ay! ¡¿Dónde están todos? (_Uy sí, que buena paciencia tenía_).

Brago y Arashi oyeron el grito de Cymbeline.

-Cymbeline –dijo la peli-rosa.

-¿Eh? -.- -inquirió el oji-azul.

-Es Cymbeline –dijo Brago.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo saben? -.- -Adrián seguía confundido.

-Acaba de gritar –respondió su compañera.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué horas? -.-

-Ay, ya te lo dije, tú no la escuchas, pero estoy segura de que era ella, ya despertó.

-Bueno, mejor hay que regresar –decidió por fin el muchacho.

Brago y Arashi llevaron lo que habían pescado, Cymbeline estaba sentada incómodamente con una mano en la cara, como diciendo "Que aburrido, ya me harté, yo sigo aquí sin hacer nada y los demás, ¡ja! de seguro divirtiéndose sin mí U.U".

-¡Cymbeline! –exclamó el chico corriendo.

-Oh, Adrián, por fin, pensé que ya se habían ido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Yo? Ah, muy bien, ¡TÚ COMO ME VES! ¡NO ME PUEDO MOVER! ¡DE POR SI ALGUNAS PERSONITAS YA ME CREÍAN INÚTIL CUANDO CAMINABA Y AHORA QUE NI ME PUEDO LEVANTAR ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME VAYAN A CONSIDERAR?

-No te exaltes…sólo fue una preguntita…una pequeña e inofensiva preguntita…

-U.U

Al oír esto, Brago y Arashi dejaron los pescados en el suelo, Arashi notó que Cymbeline tenía la capa de Brago cubriéndola y en sus labios se formó una gran sonrisa.

-Adrián, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir por algo de madera para hacer leña, para que tú y Cymbeline puedan comer? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Oh, sí, claro. Vamos.

Mientras caminaban alejándose un poco de donde se encontraban, Arashi jaló por detrás a Adrián para "espiar" a Cymbeline y a Brago.

-Arashi, ¿qué haces?

-Shhh, no hagas ruido, quiero ver algo y que tú también lo veas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Notaste que Cymbeline traía la capa de Brago ¿verdad?

-Oh, es cierto, no me había fijado. ¿Y qué con eso? –Adrián sinceramente no le daba importancia.

-¿No lo ves? Es por eso que Brago no me quiso decir por qué no la traía cuando fuimos al lago.

-Aaa, entonces se la dejó a Cymbeline.

-Exacto. Eso quiere decir que Brago de alguna manera la quiere.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que se preocupa por ella, aunque me diga lo contrario.

Mientras tanto…

-Brago…toma tu capa…no la necesito –dijo la castaña extendiendo el brazo.

-Quédatela, la requieres más que yo…al rato te vas a enfermar como todos los humanos debiluchos y no servirás en las batallas.

-Dije que la tomaras.

-Y yo dije que te la quedaras, haz lo que te digo.

Cymbeline torció la boca y se quedó con ella.

-Gracias… ¬¬ -dijo con un tono sarcástico y desinteresado.

Brago no le contestó y se dio media vuelta.

-Ha…si le interesa –comentó Adrián con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sabía n.n –Arashi estaba emocionada.

-Ven, ahora hay que buscar madera para la leña.

-Sí.

Cymbeline ya estaba entumida de todo el cuerpo y decidió tratar de pararse. Se sostuvo con una rama del árbol con muchísima dificultad y una cara de dolor, dejando la capa de Brago en el suelo. Después de estar de pie unos segundos, cayó de rodillas, sujetándose parte del costado por el intenso dolor.

-Quédate quieta, te vas a lastimar más. Además, no te puedes levantar por el golpe que recibiste.

-Ya cállate –le reclamó su compañera-. Estoy cansada de que me digas que no puedo hacer nada bien.

Cymbeline quería demostrarle a Brago que ella podía hacer todo lo que se proponía, así que se volvió a levantar para desentumir sus piernas. Caminó un poco y Brago notó que había comenzado a sangrar en la espalda. Fue cuando Adrián y Arashi volvieron para hacer una fogata y vieron a Cymbeline de pie.

-C-Cymbeline –el oji-azul estaba estupefacto.

Cymbeline estaba a punto de caer de nuevo pero Adrián alcanzó a sujetarla con delicadeza.

-A-Adrián. Aah… -exclamó quejándose por su herida.

-Cymbeline, estás sangrando.

Cymbeline volteó un poco y notó que sus vendas se estaban haciendo de color rojo oscuro.

-Arashi, trae algo para curarla –le ordenó el guardián de su libro.

-De acuerdo.

-No, Adrián, estoy bien –trató de decirle la castaña.

-Pero estás sangrando.

-No en serio, si me ponen algo voy a sangrar más, estoy bien así.

-Pero…

-Adrián…

-Ahh…-el chico suspiró-. Ya que…necia.

Se hacía tarde y Arashi hizo una fogata para freír lo que habían pescado, claro Brago se lo estaba comiendo crudo.

Adrián vio que Cymbeline no había comido nada del pescado que le dieron y que se estaba rostizando.

-Cymbeline, tienes que comer algo –le dijo su amigo.

-Es que…no tengo hambre.

-Si no comes nada, no vas a tener fuerzas para nada –Brago la miró de mala gana.

-¬¬ Está bien, ya comeré.

Y así Cymbeline comió de mala gana.

-¿Feliz? –inquirió viendo a su mamodo.

-No –respondió él desinteresado.

-¬¬ Hmp…

Se hizo de noche, una hermosa y blanca luna se asomaba en el cielo, alumbrando la oscuridad que había en la zona. Adrián y Arashi tenían mucho sueño…se durmieron poco a poco. Brago sólo cerró los ojos y Cymbeline no pudo dormir. Decidió tratar de ponerse de pie una vez más. Y así lo hizo, esta vez no tuvo tanto dolor como en las ocasiones pasadas. Sí le costó trabajo pero estaba segura que no se caería. Y así fue, se dirigía al lago a donde fueron Arashi, Brago y Adrián.

Ya se iba cuando…

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro aún con los ojos cerrados.

Cymbeline pensó que Brago estaba dormido.

-Shhh, no quiero despertar a los demás –le dijo la oji-verde.

-No lo harás y ahora ¿a dónde piensas ir? –volvió a preguntar abriendo los ojos y sentándose.

-No te importa.

-Sí, porque al rato vas a estar tirada y no me quiero molestar en buscar por toda la zona para encontrarte y traerte de vuelta.

-Eso no sucederá porque en primer lugar, ya no me volveré a caer y en segundo, si esa es tu estúpida razón, voy a estar en el lago.

Así se fue, dejando a los demás. Arashi alcanzó a oír una parte de la conversación y despertó.

-¿A dónde iba? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber? –le respondió Brago.

-Sólo dímelo.

-Al lago.

Arashi se fue a buscar a Cymbeline y la encontró sentada a una orilla del agua…llorando. Había algo que ya no podía soportar más…la estaba matando por dentro, pero no se lo diría a nadie.

Ahora, Arashi estaba dispuesta a obtener respuestas por parte de Cymbeline para poder ayudarla y no iba a ceder hasta lograrlo…

_

* * *

Bueno, creo que mi inspiración quedó muy corta en este capítulo … T.T … espero mejorar en los siguientes. Me retiro, ¡a hui hou!_


	17. Capítulo 17: Las confesiones

_Capítulo anterior… _

_-Notaste que Cymbeline traía la capa de Brago ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que se preocupa por ella_

_-Cymbeline, tienes que comer algo –le decía su amigo._

_- Es que…no tengo hambre._

_Arashi se fue a buscar a Cymbeline y la encontró sentada a una orilla del agua…llorando._

_¡Bonjour! ¡Este capítulo me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también! ; )_

**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Las confesiones.**

Arashi se acercó con cuidado hacia donde estaba Cymbeline, para no asustarla. Cuando llegó hasta la orilla del lago, colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Cymbeline…

Cymbeline no había notado que Arashi estaba cerca de ella, porque normalmente notaría cuando alguien la estuviera viendo. Se volteó un poco para que Arashi no la viera llorar.

-Cymbeline, está bien, sé que estás llorando, no tienes por qué ocultarlo.

Cymbeline colocó su mirada más de frente y se quedó viendo el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

-Cymbeline, por favor, quiero ayudarte, quiero saber lo que te pasa –dijo esto mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-No…

-Cymbeline, por favor, no te quiero ver así, sé que has sufrido mucho dolor y eso se nota en ti, Adrián me dijo que anteriormente no eras así, que tú eras como los demás, que siempre estabas feliz…y ahora…ya ni sonríes. ¿Acaso Brago te hizo así?

-No…él no tuvo nada que ver.

-¿Entonces?

-No te lo puedo decir…

-¿Por qué no?

-Es muy doloroso… -se volvieron a formar lágrimas en sus ojos al decir esto.

-Te comprendo…yo también…hice algo muy doloroso en el pasado y tú lo sabes muy bien. Por favor, dímelo.

-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, además es una larga historia.

-No importa, la noche también es larga.

-No vas a parar hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

-Estás muy en lo cierto –respondió la mamodo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cymbeline ya no sabía qué decidir…¿se lo iba a decir? ¿O lo guardaría por mucho más tiempo solo para ella?

-De acuerdo…te lo diré.

-Gracias Cymbeline.

Cymbeline comenzó una historia, que se remontaba hasta su infancia y dice así:

_Presente:_

-Todo comenzó cuando era una niña, tenía tan sólo 6 años, mi madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y a mi padre, hacía 2 años que no lo veía. Ariadna fue la que cuidó de mí, pero no era lo mismo, ella no era mi madre y aunque a veces me tratara con algo de desprecio o fuera muy estricta, yo la quería mucho y fue cuando la perdí. Estaba destrozada…no hallaba consuelo y fue cuando un día escapé de mi casa, por poco y me mataba…pero fue cuando lo conocí, él me salvó de que me suicidara, se llamaba David…tenía 8 años de edad.

_Pasado:_

-Tú, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿No ves que jugar en el puente es muy peligroso para alguien de tu edad? –preguntó el niño.

-Ya no quiero sufrir… -respondió la pequeña castaña con la voz entrecortada.

-Y así evitas sufrir, ¿suicidándote…? No lo entiendes, todos tenemos dolor y sufrimiento en esta vida, pero aún así continúa y qué pasará cuando seas grande.

-¿Cuándo sea grande?

-Así es, tú vas a ser feliz cuando crezcas, aunque todos tengamos dificultades.

Cymbeline se echó a llorar después de eso.

-Ya no llores, todo está bien. Ah por cierto, soy David, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Cymbeline.

-Mucho gusto Cymbeline.

_Presente:_

-Y así fue como lo conocí, David, el niño que siempre me ayudó en mis dificultades y el que me daba razón y me apoyaba para superar los obstáculos que encontré en mi camino. Era mi mejor amigo, con el que pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo, nos queríamos mucho y así fuimos creciendo, hasta el año pasado, cuando tenía 13 años, me dijo que tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje hacia otro país, pero que volvería pronto, que vendría para cuando fuera mi cumpleaños.

Mi cumpleaños llegó, ya tenía 14 años, pasó una semana y David todavía no volvía, pero no me importó porque sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría, él me lo prometió. Fue cuando recibí una llamada, era David, diciéndome que era un tonto por no poder regresar antes a traerme mi regalo pero que vendría mañana.

Yo estaba muy ansiosa y feliz, lo iba a volver a ver después de un tiempo que me pareció infinito.

El día llegó, lo esperé en el aeropuerto y fue cuando de nuevo lo encontré, había cambiado mucho, aunque sólo había transcurrido un año. Le di un gran abrazo y decidimos que cenaríamos en un restaurante. Le dije a Ariadna que volveríamos en la noche, que no se preocupara.

Después de que cenamos, salimos para ir en dirección a mi casa, y fue cuando unos sujetos nos atacaron, conocían a David y querían vengarse de él porque lo creían un "mocoso insolente" por lo que les hizo de pequeño, robarle una manzana a un grandulón, una simple manzana, él era pequeño, no sabía lo que era robar. Lograron herir a David, con una arma blanca, creo que con un cuchillo o algo así, y fue inmediatamente cuando cayó, sangrando y esos sujetos…-Cymbeline le dijo esto a Arashi con los puños y los dientes apretados, llorando de rabia-…esos sujetos, lo mataron…mi único y mejor amigo…después de tanto tiempo sin verlo y perderlo así como si nada…por una estúpida razón…lo último que recuerdo que pasó fue que…mientras estaba muriendo…me dio un pequeño regalo por mi cumpleaños una cadena de oro con mi nombre inscrito en ella…me dijo que la cuidara y que sería signo de nuestra amistad por siempre…me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que iba a estar bien y me pidió una sola cosa, que no pude lograr y yo se lo prometí…me dijo que fuera feliz…sin importar lo que pasara…que lograra todo lo que emprendiera y que creciera…lo último que le dije, fue que nunca más iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a alguien que pudiera defender o salvar, el me salvó la vida y yo no pude hacer nada por él, debí ayudarlo…pero no supe cómo y se lo prometí…que yo iba a ser feliz aunque perderlo sería doloroso, es por eso que ahora…cada vez que puedo ayudar a Brago, a ti o a Adrián…lo hago…

_Pasado:_

-¡TE LO PROMETO! ¡TE LO PROMETO! TE QUIERO MUCHO DAVID, NUNCA ME OLVIDES, YO NO LO HARÉ, SERÉ FELIZ Y ALGÚN DÍA NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR, TAL VEZ NO EN ESTE, SINO EN OTRO MUNDO, ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO DAVID!

-Y-yo también C- Cymbeline…-diciendo esto, David cerró sus ojos y expiró.

-¡DAVID!

_Presente:_

-Pero cuando lo mataron…yo desencadené un gran odio a ese tipo de personas, que dañaban a las demás sin importarles lo que le hicieran, yo estaba decidida a acabar con esos sujetos, me armé de todas mis fuerzas y valor y los golpeé tan duro que dejé a uno de ellos inconsciente y después, la policía se los llevó, pero eso no iba a devolver a David a este mundo.

Y nunca pude cumplir mi promesa, después de su funeral…ya no pude volver a ser feliz, la persona que me hizo ver esto…ahora ya no estaba conmigo y no sabía qué hacer…me volví así y ya no he podido cambiar…quiero ser feliz…pero ya no lo puedo lograr…David…siempre te recordaré….

Así terminó su historia, Cymbeline estaba bañada en un río de lágrimas, sin poder contener toda la tristeza que sentía.

Arashi también comenzó a llorar, sabía lo que era perder a una persona tan especial para alguien, pero no era la única que había oído esta historia.

Un gemido de llanto se escuchó desde donde estaban Cymbeline y Arashi, era Adrián que se echaba a llorar al piso y por un lado apareció Brago con una cara más seria de lo normal, es como si inclusive mostrara un poco de lástima o tristeza, pero no se podía descifrar.

-Adrián…Brago…

-Cymbeline…-decía Adrián llorando-. Perdóname, ésta fue mi idea, le dije a Arashi que te preguntara por qué eras así, lo siento mucho…lo siento mucho…no era mi intención provocar esto.

Adrián había despertado, en realidad no sabía por qué, sólo había despertado y vio que ni Cymbeline ni Arashi se encontraban allí, vio a Brago de pie, mirando hacia la dirección en que se encontraba el lago y le pidió que lo llevara para encontrar a Cymbeline y Arashi, es por eso que se encontraba con ellas allí mismo.

Cymbeline se levantó hacia donde estaba Adrián…

-No te preocupes…no iba a poder seguir con este dolor…creo que fue buena idea decírselo a alguien… Brago…perdóname si no he sido lo demasiado fuerte como tú lo has querido, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y solo quiero que sepas una cosa, que yo nunca me voy a dar por vencida, sin importar todo lo que esté pasando.

-Ya lo sé, has resistido mucho conforme a lo que pensé que harías –respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gracias Brago…

-Bueno…creo que ya es muy tarde…es mejor que nos vayamos, si no les molesta –comentó Arashi.

-Sí –contestó la castaña.

-Claro –la apoyó su compañero.

-Lo que sea –al mamodo oscuro le daba igual.

Brago y Adrián fueron por delante y Cymbeline y Arashi por detrás. Cymbeline había dejado de llorar y en su rostro se formó una expresión de tristeza y seriedad al mismo tiempo y fue cuando decidió también hacer que Arashi le dijera la verdad a Brago.

-Arashi… -murmuró la oji-verde.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Quiero que me hagas un muy grande favor y que no sólo es para mi beneficio, sino para el tuyo también.

-Seguro, ¿cuál es?

-Pero primero debes prometerme que lo harás, sin importar que sea.

Arashi estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado con Cymbeline y accedió.

-Sí, lo prometo, haré lo que quieras.

-Quiero que le digas a Brago la verdad de lo que pasó en el mundo mamodo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí, quiero que le digas el por qué te fuiste aquel día, quiero que ustedes dos vuelvan a ser felices y sé que Brago lo comprenderá.

-Pero ¿qué no lo entiendes? Esto es lo mejor, si se lo digo, él comenzará de nuevo a protegerme y no quiero que lo dañen por mi culpa.

-Es por eso que yo lo haré rey, para que tú seas su reina y que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, ni a ti, ni a él.

Arashi no había pensado en eso y ya se lo había prometido.

-Está bien…se lo diré.

Cymbeline formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cymbeline, ¿estás sonriendo?

-¿Qué? Sonriendo…no…-dijo rápidamente para que Arashi no lo notara.

Dos finas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba feliz, quería ver a Brago y Arashi juntos de nuevo…

_

* * *

Waaaa lloré demasiado cuando lo estaba escribiendo. _

_Una aclaración, en la parte donde Cymbeline le está diciendo la historia a Arashi hay secciones que dicen: "Presente y pasado", por presente significa que se lo está relatando en el lago a Arashi y por pasado, lo que ocurrió con ella y David, lo siento si no fui muy clara._ _Gracias a todos._

_¡Au revoir!_


	18. Capítulo 18: Las confesiones Parte II

_¡Hello! Tuve que cortar el capítulo anterior porque se me hizo muy largo y puede que les enfade, pero aquí les dejó esta segunda parte, ¡disfrútenla! Ojalá esta vez no llore…T.T_

**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Las confesiones, parte II.**

-¿Entonces sí se lo dirás? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Au -.- ….sí…fue una promesa que estoy dispuesta a cumplir, pero quiero que sepas que sólo lo hago por ti –respondió la mamodo más dolida que nunca.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Emm… no lo sé.

-Díselo ahorita.

-¡¿QUÉ? DEBES ESTAR LOCA –exclamó Arashi.

-No, no lo estoy, no soy Adrián. Díselo ahora mismo.

-E-e-e-e-e…¿no podemos esperar hasta mañana?

-No, porque te la vas a llevar todos los días diciéndome "¿Por qué no mañana?"

Así que hazlo.

-Ey, tú no eres mi madre –le reclamó la peli-rosa.

-Ya sabes que no es para mí, es para ayudarte a ti y a Brago.

-Aah… ¿por qué a mí? Ya voy, ya voy, pero tú y Adrián no tienen que ver nada enfrente de Brago…digo enfrente de él porque a decir verdad, sé que ustedes dos me van a espiar.

-Que lista eres en ese aspecto, sabes muy bien los pasos que voy a dar ¿verdad?  
-Es que como nosotros dos los espiamos a ti y a Brago cuando fuimos a buscar leña, pienso que el hará lo mismo, al igual que tú…O.O Oh, oh…-Arashi dijo esto sin querer decirlo.

-¡¿QUE TU HICISTE QUÉ?

-O.O…Em….nada…yo no dije nada.

-¡ARASHI!

Cymbeline se puso a perseguir a Arashi como la loca, pasando por en medio de Brago y Adrián, aunque se cansó fácilmente porque todavía estaba adolorida.

-Ya verás Arashi, no te la vas a acabar –dijo la castaña.

-¿Y ustedes dos que traen? –preguntó Adrián confundido.

-Nada, no es nada en especial -respondió con ojos furiosos mirando a Arashi.

-Cymbeline, que tal si olvidamos este pequeño detalle y hacemos otra cosita…

Cymbeline captó el mensaje que Arashi le mandó.

-Mm…si bla bla…-dijo esto para que Brago no sospechara nada.

-Arashi, ahora yo soy el que te digo: Tú estarás muerta pronto si sigues así. Tu homicida: Cymbeline. Jaja ¿te recuerda a algo? –comentó Adrián con burla.

-Sí …por desgracia U.U

Los 4 llegaron al lugar donde se había establecido y "estaban dispuestos a dormir". Lo bueno es que ninguno tenía sueño.

-¡Ah!…odio no poder dormirme. –el oji-azul estaba desesperado.

-Si, yo también. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a caminar un poco? –sugirió Cymbeline.

-¿Qué, los 4?

-No sólo tú y yo.

-¿T-tú y y-yo? –inquirió el chico algo nervioso.

-Sí, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Oh, está bien.

Los dos se levantaron y Cymbeline le indicó con una mirada a Arashi que ya se lo dijera.

-¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme? –preguntó desconcertado.

Cymbeline no le contestó.

Mientras poco a poco ella y Adrián se alejaban, Cymbeline lo jaló de un brazo para ocultarse detrás de un árbol y sólo le dijo que no hiciera ruido y se acercaron hacia donde estaban Arashi y Brago.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró Adrián.

-Shh, ahora nos toca a nosotros espiarlos a ellos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Para qué?

-Le dije a Arashi que le dijera la verdad a Brago sobre lo que pasó en el mundo mamodo.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Exacto.  
-¿Y crees que se lo diga?

-No lo sé, ella me lo prometió y sabe que la estamos espiando. Es por eso que hace rato tenía ganas de matarla –respondió la castaña.

-No quiero saber por qué. O.O

-Ah, sí, te lo voy a decir, ¡porque ustedes dos me espiaron a mí y a Brago! -dijo alzando la voz un poco.

-Shh…ah, sí…fue idea de ella en serio, no fue mía T.T

-Sí, te creo.

-Ah, bueno –contestó aliviado.

-Vamos Arashi, me lo prometiste, díselo –se decía a si misma la oji-verde.

Mientras, Arashi observaba de reojo a Adrián y Cymbeline detrás de un árbol y decidió que ya era tiempo de decirle a Brago.

Brago estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado en el tronco de otro árbol, muy pensativo, pues se reflejaba en su mirada. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Nadie lo sabía más que él.

-Brago… -llegó Arashi por un lado.

-¿Qué? – contestó algo tajante.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Para qué? –dijo volteando la mirada hacia donde estaba Arashi sentada.

-Se lo prometí a Cymbeline y lo voy a hacer, es mejor que te sientes.

-Así estoy bien.

-Por favor, sólo siéntate.

Brago no tenía ganas de discutir y mejor se sentó.

-Ya, ¿ahora qué?

-Es…sobre por qué me odias tanto…por lo que pasó en el mundo mamodo.

Brago mostró una cara que reflejaba molestia y volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar.  
Arashi tomó con delicadeza la cara de Brago y la giró para que viera que lo decía era verdad y que no estaba mintiendo.

-Brago…perdóname. Nunca quise hacer eso. –murmuró empezando a llorar.

El mamodo oscuro había visto una infinita pureza en la mirada de Arashi, sabía que lo que dijo había sido verdad, pero no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin darme una razón? ¡¿Sólo para usarme?  
-No Brago…eso fue lo que le dije a Tim que te dijera a ti para herirte y para que no me buscaras más. Te lastimaron mucho en esa última pelea…no quería ver que te dañaran más por mi culpa, no quería que murieras por eso. Me alejé y nunca te lo dije…entrené duro para poder defenderme y que nadie nunca más sufriera por mi culpa.

Brago estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía que decir. Adrián y Cymbeline también lo estaban, puesto que Cymbeline no creía que se lo iba a poder decir, pero tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

-Brago…¡perdóname!

Y diciendo esto, la peli-rosa abrazó fuertemente a Brago. El mamodo retiró las manos de Arashi de él y se puso de pie para irse alejando poco a poco.

-¿Brago? ¡Brago! ¡¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a dar una vuelta…a ver si encuentro algo divertido que hacer.

Arashi bajó la mirada, pensó que lo que le dijo a Brago no le había importado en nada…empezó a llorar aún más.

Cymbeline y Adrián se acercaron.

-Arashi… -dijo la castaña suavemente.

-Cymbeline… -contestó entre lloriqueo-. ¿Ves por qué no era buena idea…?

-Tranquila, sé que Brago lo comprendió, sólo que primero tiene que hallar la manera de superarlo y volverte a querer, créeme.

-De acuerdo… -respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Arashi…lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, incluso algo que yo no podría hacer –indicó Adrián queriendo decir que nunca le diría a Cymbeline cuánto le gustaba y la quería.

-Te entiendo Adrián y sí lo es, es muy difícil expresarte así.

-Bueno, creo que a mi me está dando sueño…voy a dormir –comentó el oji-azul.

-Sí. –lo apoyó su mamodo.

-Oye Arashi, y Brago ¿a dónde fue? –preguntó la castaña.

-Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, ya volverá.

-Oh, está bien.

Los 3 se recostaron en el suelo, Adrián se durmió en pocos minutos.

-Amj…-bostezó el chico-. Buenas noches niñas.

-Buenas noches, Adrián –respondió la peli-rosa

-Sí, sí, que duermas bien… -le siguió Cymbeline desinteresada.

Después de un rato a Arashi también le estaba dando sueño.

-¿No piensas dormir Cymbeline?

-Es que no sé…Brago no ha regresado, y hace un buen rato que se fue.

-No te preocupes, él es muy fuerte, no le pasará nada, creo que regresará hasta en la mañana.

-Tienes razón, debo calmarme un poco. Buenas noches Arashi.  
-Buenas noches Cymbeline.

Y Arashi se durmió.

Así también Cymbeline cerró sus ojos y se durmió…ya vería a Brago después.

_

* * *

Ay que bien, esta vez no lloré y quiero que sepan que no sabía que escribir en este capítulo, ¡me tardé como 3 horas en hacerlo! T.T_

_Bueno pero ya lo completé, espero que no haya estado muy "chafa". Yo me voy, nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_Bye!_


	19. Capítulo 19: Brago vs Kumiko

_¡Aloha! ¿Cómo están? Bueno sin nada que decir: siguiente capítulo. Sí, de hecho tengo algo que decir, presiento que este capítulo va a estar bueno…espero que así sea, o ya veremos hasta que termine._

**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Haruko-Kumiko vs. Brago-Cymbeline.**

Ya se había hecho de mañana, Arashi estaba despierta, se podía ver que estaba triste, ya comenzaba a creer que lo que hizo fue una muy mala idea. No había señal de Brago, la mamodo estaba empezando a preocuparse, pues su presencia no se sentía cerca.

-_Brago…donde quiera que estés, cuídate mucho por favor…no soportaría que te ocurriera algo malo… -_pensaba Arashi inquietada.

Después de esto, Cymbeline y Adrián despertaron al mismo tiempo, sin ninguna razón en especial.

-Arashi.

-Oh, hola Cymbeline, ya despertaste.

-Am…si yo también. Hola a las dos –dijo también el oji-azul.

-¿Algún dato de Brago? –inquirió la castaña.

-No…y me estoy asustando un poco –respondió Arashi con las manos entrecruzadas.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que Brago ya no está aquí.

-¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTÁ MUERTO? –exclamó Adrián asustado.

-Claro que no taradito, si estuviera muerto su libro ya no estaría aquí –le contestó Cymbeline.

-U.U Adrián…no quise decir eso…¿podrías dejar de interrumpir hasta que termine de hablar? –comentó la mamodo.

-Ay, perdón pues, continúa.

-Lo que trato de decir es que ya no siento que él se encuentre en esta zona, pienso que ya se alejó mucho.

-Tranquila, Arashi…ha de estar pensando en lo que le dijiste –trató de animarla la chica.

-Tal vez…pero creo que mejor hay que ir a buscarlo para asegurarnos.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está ahora? –preguntó la guardiana del libro negro.

-No sé exactamente.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres ir a buscarlo? –Adrián miraba a su mamodo confundido.

-Es que siento 2 fuertes presencias en aquella dirección –dijo señalando al pueblo que estaba debajo de donde ellos se encontraban, puesto que estaban en un tipo acantilado-. Una de ellas se parece a la de Brago, la otra no sé, pero se relaciona con la de un mamodo.

-Oh, no, si Brago está allá abajo, junto con otro mamodo, no podrá hacer casi nada sin conjuros, tengo que ayudarlo –Cymbeline tomó el libro negro.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a bajar hasta allá? –cuestionó Adrián viendo la inmensa bajada.

-Como lo hizo Brago, hay que bajar por el acantilado –respondió la castaña muy segura.

-Estás loca, ¿verdad? –el chico la miraba consternado.

-Es cierto, si él pudo, también nosotros podemos –también dijo la peli-rosa.

-Pero él es un mamodo.

-Y no me digas que Cymbeline es un mamodo conforme a lo que ha hecho.

-Ay…me tenías que callar con ese ejemplo.

-Sí, era la única forma –contestó Arashi muy alegre.

-Entonces, ¿bajarán o no? –Cymbeline los miraba fijamente.

-Yo sí voy –contestó la mamodo.

-¿Adrián? –la castaña esperaba.

-Am…este…yo…

-¡Adrián! –le reclamó su compañera.

-Ay si está bien, yo también voy, pero de seguro voy a terminar con más de un hueso roto T.T

-No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada, te lo aseguro –le decía la castaña.

-Ok T.T

Mientras, en el pueblo que estaba abajo, Brago iba caminando, sin siquiera notar que un mamodo se acercaba a donde estaba él, estaba demasiado, exageradamente pensativo sobre lo que Arashi le había dicho, se sentía culpable por haberla odiado tanto durante todo este tiempo y sabía que lo que le dijo era verdad, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, no estaba mintiendo…

De nuevo en el acantilado…

Cymbeline, Arashi y Adrián estaban bajando con cuidado por las rocas, para no caer desde lo alto.

Ya sólo faltaban unos metros para llegar a tierra firme, Adrián y Arashi ya habían llegado, Cymbeline era la única que faltaba.

-Cymbeline, date prisa –habló el oji-azul.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, por si no sabías todavía tengo una herida en la mayor parte de la espalda y la roca que quiero pisar la siento media floja.

-¿Cómo que floja?

-Sí, pienso que si la piso me voy a caer.

-Ay yo la veo bien, baja ya.

-Ya voy jefe.

-U.U

Arashi estaba un poco distraída y no había escuchado la conversación. Fue cuando Cymbeline colocó sus pies en dicha roca…

-¡Cymbeline, no! –gritó la peli-rosa, pero ya había sido tarde.

Al momento en que Cymbeline pisó la roca, ésta se tambaleó y ella se fue resbalando por todo el acantilado hasta llegar al suelo, tuvo varios raspones en las piernas y brazos y estaban sangrando, no mucho, pero lo estaba.

-¡GRACIAS ADRIÁN! ¡SIGUE ASÍ Y AVERIGUA SI TE VUELVO A HACER CASO! –contestó la castaña totalmente furiosa.

-Perdón, es que vi la roca estable –dijo Adrián apenado.

-¡ESTABLE! POR FAVOR, CUALQUIERA HUBIERA VISTO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE DERRUMBARSE –le reclamó su mamodo.

-Cualquiera, menos él –Cymbeline le dirigió una mirada, aún molesta.

-Perdónenme, no fue mi intención T.T –dijo sinceramente el chico.

-Ya que, ya vámonos –y la castaña siguió adelante.

Los 3 siguieron el camino para buscar a Brago, fueron corriendo rápidamente, Cymbeline iba adelante, sin importar todas las heridas que traía, tenía que encontrar a Brago a toda costa para evitar que lo dañaran.

-Ey, ¡con más calma! –le gritó Adrián desde atrás.

-¡Espéranos! –también exclamó la mamodo.

-No, alcáncenme más adelante, tengo que encontrar primeramente a Brago, dime Arashi, ¿está cerca?

-Sí, unos cuantos metros adelante.

Cymbeline corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo hasta que logró ver una pequeña silueta que venía caminando hacia su dirección. Sabía que era Brago.

-Cymbeline, el mamodo que te dije, está detrás de Brago –dijo la peli-rosa.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y BRAGO NO LO HA NOTADO? –la castaña comenzaba a alterarse.

-Al parecer no –respondió Arashi.

Los 3 se detuvieron.

-¡Brago! ¡BRAGO! –gritó su compañera.

Brago no había notado que Arashi, Adrián y Cymbeline estaban delante de él, venía muy distraído y ni siquiera tenía en cuenta la presencia de los demás.

Una mamodo apareció detrás de Brago ¡y él ni se dio cuenta!

-Oh no…ella… -la peli-rosa se preocupó más.

-¿Qué? –Cymbeline volteó a verla.

-Esa mamodo…es fuerte.

-Oh no, Brago.

-¿QUÉ LE PASA? ¿NO LA NOTA? –Adrián también estaba en shock.

Cymbeline se acercó a toda velocidad, Brago estaba confundido.

-¡BRAGO, DETRÁS DE TI!

Brago volteó y vio a una mamodo a punto de atacar.

-Tú… -habló entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vaya, Brago que bueno que me recuerdas –habló una mamodo.

-Así que tú eres Brago, he oído hablar mucho de ti y de tu compañera –habló la humana que venía acompañándola.

Cymbeline se acercó hasta donde estaba Brago.

-Cymbeline… -murmuró la chica.

La castaña se enojó.

-Kumiko… -dijo también.

-Vaya, que bien, nos volvemos a encontrar –indicó la chica.

-Parece que también tienes un mamodo –Cymbeline miró hacia a un lado de la humana.

-Así, es, ella es Haruko –contestó sonriendo.

-Eh…pienso que deberíamos empezar la batalla ahora –habló la mamodo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres el modo rápido o lento? –preguntó su compañera.

-Me parece el rápido, pero sólo por el momento.

-De acuerdo.

-Oh, no, va a comenzar una batalla –Arashi veía la escena con preocupación.

-Ha… Cymbeline dijo que no me entrometiera cuando ellos estuvieran en su batalla…creo que es mejor esperar –contestó el oji-azul.

-Oh…entiendo.

-Cymbeline –la llamó al mamodo oscuro.

-Sí, _**¡Gigano Reisu! **_–la castaña comenzó la batalla.

-_**¡**__**So sher! **_–gritó en defensa Kumiko.

Haruko desapareció.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Cymbeline buscando por todos lados.

-No lo sé –respondió su compañero.

Haruko apareció por detrás de Cymbeline y Brago.

-Kumiko, ahora –dijo entre risas maléficas.

_-__**¡Razer!**_

Una bola luminosa fue directa hacia Brago.

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

La pequeña bola luminosa atravesó el conjuro y golpeó a Brago, que cayó inmediatamente al piso.

-Brago –Cymbeline miró hacia el mamodo.

El conjuro que Haruko había lanzado hizo que Brago quedara inconsciente.

-Ahoras sigues tú Cymbeline –dijo Kumiko.

-Eh…-la castaña apretó los dientes y puños.

Haruko apareció enfrente de ella.

_-__**¡Razer!**_

Cymbeline también quedó inconsciente.

-¿YA ES HORA DE INTERVENIR O NO? –gritó Arashi desesperada.

-Sí, vamos –contestó su compañero abriendo el libro dorado.

-Oh claro que no, ustedes no se meterán en esto –Haruko puso su mano en dirección a ambos.

-Adrián, ahora.

-Sí, _**¡Tsher togar!**_

-Ha, adiós amigos –se burló la mamodo.

_-__**¡Gigano Razer!**_

Haruko y Kumiko desaparecieron del lugar, al igual que Cymbeline y Brago con ellos.

-Oh no –Adrián miró hacia todos lados.

-Cymbeline, Brago.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Los dos están inconscientes, no les será tan difícil a esas dos quemar su libro.

-Rápido, no están tan lejos de aquí, tenemos que alcanzarlas. Recita el cuarto conjuro –le indicó la peli-rosa.

-Ok. _**¡**__**Ra fiz!**_

Arashi corrió a la velocidad de la luz, tomando a Adrián por la mano, que iba casi volando sin tocar el suelo con los pies.

Los dos se estaban acercando más a ellas, hasta que las interceptaron.

-Ha…ilusos –volvió a burlarse Haruko.

-_**¡**__**Gigano Razer!**_

Las dos se volvieron a esfumar del lugar.

-Si continúan así…nunca las vamos a encontrar –Arashi jadeaba un poco.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, no dejaré que dañen a Cymbeline -dijo su compañero con los puños apretados.

-Y yo no permitiré que lastimen a Brago… -también contestó la peli-rosa.

_

* * *

Ay no manchen, se me hizo muy largo, lo continuaré en el que sigue. Hasta pronto, esta parte se va a poner muy buena en el capítulo que sigue. ¡QUE BIEN!_

_Ah casi lo olvido, algunas aclaraciones sobre los conjuros de Arashi:_

_El conjuro "Tsher togar" crea una gran burbuja que encierra a los adversarios y evita que lancen conjuros, pero los conjuros de Arashi si pueden entrar en ella, como lo hizo para encerrar a Kumiko y Haruko, pero lograron escapar antes._

_Y el otro conjuro "Ra fiz", hace que Arashi corra a la velocidad de la luz, bueno como ya lo había mencionado. n.n_

_Sayonara._


	20. Capítulo 20: Ahora nos toca a nosotros

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Ha…ilusos –se burlaba Haruko._

_-__**¡Gigano Razer!**_

_Las dos se volvieron a esfumar del lugar._

_-Si continúan así…nunca las vamos a encontrar –decía Arashi._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo, no dejaré que dañen a Cymbeline -dijo su compañero apretando los puños._

_-Y yo no permitiré que lastimen a Brago…_

_Esto va a estar bueno._

**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Ahora nos toca a nosotros, Cymbeline, Brago, ¡los salvaremos!**

-¿Ahora qué? –Adrián miró a su mamodo.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien –contestó la peli-rosa.

-¿Quieres que use ese conjuro?

-Por supuesto.

- Pero sabes que gasta mucha energía, no podré usar ningún otro conjuro en un buen rato.

- Dime, ¿quieres encontrar a Cymbeline, sí o no? –lo retó Arashi.

-Oh, está bien. _**¡Precencious!**_

Arashi colocó sus dos manos al frente, que le indicaron la dirección en donde se encontraban Haruko y Kumiko, así como Cymbeline y Brago.

-Por allá están –indicó ella.

-Muy bien, hay que darnos prisa, es nuestro turno de ayudarlos, aunque se nieguen.

-¿Crees que se van a negar si ni siquiera tienen el libro de conjuros en sus manos?

-Ya sé, ya sé.

Mientras tanto en una casa lejana, la casa de Kumiko…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? –preguntó la mamodo a su compañera.

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras –respondió ella.

-A mí me da igual, con tal de que quemes su libro.

-De acuerdo, una vez que despierten le daremos un poquito de sufrir a ambos antes de que Brago regrese al mundo mamodo, ¿qué te parece?

-Buena idea, esperemos a que despierten.

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de la casa de Kumiko…

-¿Ya mero? –cuestionó Adrián impaciente.

-Oye no te quejes, por lo menos ya sabemos donde están. A ver, trata si ya puedes usar el conjuro.

Adrián abrió el libro pero éste no brilló.

-Nop…sigue igual.

-Oh, genial. Corre más rápido –dijo incrementando su velocidad.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo T.T

Y de nuevo en la casa de Kumiko…

Cymbeline y Brago ya estaban despertándose y fue cuando de nuevo vieron a Haruko y Kumiko paradas enfrente de ellos.

-He…que bien, ya despertaron –habló Kumiko con tono burlesco.

-Es hora de que se vayan despidiendo. Brago, hoy volverás al mundo mamodo –se rió también la mamodo.

Cymbeline notó que Kumiko traía el libro negro.

-_Oh no…el libro…¿qué vamos a hacer sin él? –_pensaba la castaña preocupada.

-No eres tan fuerte ¿verdad Brago? -dijo la mamodo muy segura.

- No te confíes Haruko, siempre te he vencido –le respondió Brago.

-Pero esta vez no lo harás. Kumiko, hazlo ya.

_-__**¡Inmovilitus!**_

El conjuro fue dirigido hacia Cymbeline, un conjuro que la inmovilizó y la empezó a cortar poco a poco, como si fuera un leve cuchillo.

-¡Ahhhhh! –la oji-verde comenzaba a sentir el dolor.

-Ha…sigues tú mamodo. _**¡Inmovilitus!**_

Ahora fue Brago quien recibió el ataque.

-Ya es suficiente para la humana –decidió Haruko.

Cymbeline cayó con demasiadas heridas…estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Dejó el conjuro por un momento más en Brago y después lo canceló. Brago también cayó al suelo, más herido que Cymbeline.

-Creo que ya estás teniendo tu merecido –habló Kumiko dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-¿Mi merecido? Ha…esto…no es nada…créeme…nada con lo que ya he sufrido. No creas que me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. No dejaré que ganes esta batalla. Además, no puedo creer que te dejes controlar por un libro, ni siquiera tienes agallas para pelear, ¿por qué lo haces?

Cymbeline estaba consiguiendo hacer enojar a Kumiko.

-Porque tú…tú siempre tenías la atención de los demás, los chicos siempre te creían la más bonita y simplemente me despreciaban.

-He… ¿sabes algo? A mí no me querían por eso, ni trataban de ser mis amigos…ellos sólo eran convenencieros para hacerse populares, no tenían nada que ver conmigo.

-Ah…ya me harté de ti y tus tonterías._**¡Razer!**_

Ahora Cymbeline ya conocía el conjuro y lo esquivó, pero Kumiko no cedió.

_-__**¡Razer! ¡Razer! ¡Razer!**_

Todos los ataques que lanzaba Haruko…ninguno le dio a Cymbeline.

-Tú estás muy herida, no podrás hacer nada más y sin tu libro…eres una inútil.

Cymbeline comenzó a llorar de rabia, empezó a tener una gran furia por el hecho de que la llamaran "inútil".

-Te sorprendería lo que Cymbeline podría hacerte –dijo Brago con voz entrecortada.

Cymbeline se armó de todas sus fuerzas y se acercó para poder obtener su libro, pero desaparecían con su conjuro.

-_**¡**__**So sher! ¡So sher!**_

Cymbeline trataba de golpear a Kumiko, pero desaparecía a cada rato.

-Cymbeline, concéntrate –le decía su mamodo.

La chica ya había aprendido la secuencia, ya sabía el lugar donde aparecerían esta vez.

_-__**¡So sher!**_

Cymbeline dio la media vuelta y fue cuando Haruko y Kumiko aparecieron, la castaña le dio un golpe tan duro a Kumiko que no tuvo dificultad en tomar su libro negro.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Kumiko.

-Nunca me llames inútil –respondió la oji-verde con un tono muy serio.

-Cymbeline, acaba con esto –y Brago colocó sus manos enfrente de él.

-Sí, _**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Pero no sucedió nada, Cymbeline ya no tenía fuerzas ni para recitar el conjuro, además su cuerpo ya no podía recibir ningún ataque, ya estaba demasiado lastimada.

-No…no… -Cymbeline trataba de hacer reaccionar su libro.

-Jaja, ya ni puedes decir un conjuro, nosotras acabaremos con esto ya. _**¡**__**Dioga Teorazer!**_

Cymbeline cerró sus ojos, pensaba que ya era el fin, cuando de pronto…

-_**¡**__**Gir Collapsus! **__–_gritó Adrián con el libro dorado brillando.

Adrián y Arashi habían entrado por una ventana y al parecer, Adrián ya pudo decir más conjuros.

El conjuro de Arashi detuvo el de Haruko y desapareció.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron ambas oponentes.

-Ustedes dos…¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN INTERFIRIENDO EN MIS PLANES? –gritó Kumiko severamente enojada.

-Mhmm, no creo que sepas lo que son los amigos…yo vengo aquí a ayudar a mi amiga Cymbeline y no permitiré que la dañes –respondió firmemente el oji-azul.

Arashi apareció por detrás de Adrián.

-Y yo…nunca dejaré que lastimes a Brago –dijo la peli-rosa también.

Cymbeline y Brago estaban atónitos, Arashi y Adrián los habían salvado.

-Ahora, es nuestro turno de acabar con esto –habló Arashi determinada.

_-__**¡**__**So collap!**_

-_**¡**__**Dioga Teorazer!**_

Los dos conjuros chocaron y ninguno quería ceder, pero un sentimiento especial surgió en Arashi y Adrián.

-No lo permitiré –el muchacho trató de incrementar su fuerza.

-No lo lograrás –dijo su compañera intentando lo mismo.

Y así, poco a poco su conjuro fue venciendo al de Haruko. Ya estaba muy lastimada y su libro se empezó a quemar.

-¡Nooo! ¡HARUKO!

Haruko desapareció…

-Ahora…¿quién es la inútil? –dijo la castaña mirándola.

Kumiko salió corriendo de la casa. Cymbeline cayó tirada de tantas heridas, Adrián la cargo en su espalda y decidieron que irían al otro lado de la ciudad hasta llegar el río que cruzaba por el camino.

Brago también estaba herido y con trabajos podía apoyar su pierna izquierda.

-Hay que irnos ya –dijo el oji-azul cerrando su libro.

-Sí –continuó su mamodo-. ¿Brago?

-Sí, sí –contestó él desinteresado.

Arashi notó que le costaba mucho trabajo caminar y le ofreció su ayuda.

-Brago, déjame ayudarte.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, así estoy excelente.

-Brago…

Brago se cayó un poco, aguantando la caída con una rodilla, veía a Arashi poniéndole una carita lastimera de "Ándale, no seas malo, déjame ayudarte, ¡por favor!". Brago recordó lo que le dijo y pensó que no le haría daño recibir una ayudadita por parte de ella, además, Cymbeline estaba desmayada, ella no vería nada.

-Ah…-suspiró-. Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez.

-Claro –contestó la peli-rosa feliz.

Arashi colocó el brazo de Brago alrededor de su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Poco después empezaron a caminar y Arashi tomó la mano de Brago con la suya, sólo para aprovechar esa oportunidad, Brago volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Adrián los estaba viendo con una cara pícara y Brago lo notó.

-¿Y tú qué tanto miras? –le dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-Oh, nada –respondió mientras formaba una gran sonrisa.

-Brago… -le habló Arashi.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

-Porque me dejaste ayudarte.

Al decir esto, Arashi se acercó aún más a Brago y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Brago se sorprendió mucho y al instante Adrián lo notó y empezó a dar carrilla.

-Brago y Arashi sentados en un árbol…

Brago lo comenzó a ver con una mirada asesina y Adrián cerró la boca.

-Vuelve a decirlo –lo retó el mamodo oscuro.

-Em…hehe…creo que no…mejor…yo estaré por acá…

En eso, Adrián se adelantó un poco para alejarse de Brago.

Los 4 (bueno con Cymbeline arriba de Adrián) caminaron un largo trecho hasta que llegaron al río que cruzaba por el terreno. Decidieron que era un buen lugar para descansar.

Adrián colocó con cuidado a Cymbeline bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y Arashi hizo lo mismo con Brago.

Adrián y Arashi sacaron un montón de vendas, Adrián curó a Cymbeline y Arashi estaba discutiendo con Brago.

-¡A ver! ¡Qué te cuesta que te vende!

-¡Me cuesta mucho!

-¡Brago!

-Arashi, ¡YA BASTA!

-Ok, tú lo pediste.

-¡Gracias! –dijo sarcásticamente.

Brago pensó que Arashi lo dejaría en paz, pero no esperaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Brago se levantó y se recargó un poco en el árbol para no apoyar la pierna que le dolía.

-Adrián, por favor –le habló su mamodo.

-¿Quieres que le haga eso? –preguntó el chico dudando.

-Sí, hay que hacerlo entender.

Brago los observó con cara de "¿Qué están planeando hacerme ustedes dos?"

Arashi se levantó y se puso enfrente de Brago.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –inquirió el mamodo oscuro.

-Ya lo verás.

-Muy bien…_**¡Collapso im!**_

Arashi se movió de manera rápida golpeando los nervios principales alrededor del cuerpo de Brago, lo que lo dejó inmóvil y cayó al suelo.

-Perdón por esa caída, pero el efecto del conjuro todavía no terminaba, así que si trataba de sostenerte te hubiera dormido el nervio de la cara.

-¿Q-Qué me has hecho? –preguntó el mamodo sin poder moverse.

-Oh, nada en especial, sólo hice que tus nervios se durmieran, ahora como verás, sólo puedes mover la cabeza.

-¡ARASHI!

-Lo siento de nuevo, pero era la única manera de que me dejaras vendarte, porque no quiero ver esas heridas todas infectadas.

-Mmm…

Arashi sentó a Brago y él sólo estaba con una cara de "Ella me venció", claro, pero como todos sabemos, Brago no estaba preparado para ese ataque. Arashi estaba muy feliz porque iba a curar a Brago. Tomaba los brazos de él delicadamente y le colocaba vendas y unos que otros medicamentos.

El mamodo hacía unas muecas de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes, esto terminará pronto.

Brago se sentía más incómodo que nunca, con Adrián viéndolo por un lado con una sonrisita.

Arashi había terminado de vendar las heridas principales, ahora sólo faltaba un gran raspón que tenía en su cara y claro que no lo iba a dejar aparte.

-Bien, ahora sólo falta tu cara.

-¿Qué? Oh, eso sí que no.

-Oh, eso claro que sí.

_(Ahora que podía hacer Brago, ni que la fuera a morder para evitar que le curara el rostro ¿verdad? Jaja eso estaría genial, pero no pasará)._

Arashi colocó su mano en el rostro de Brago y con un pequeño algodón limpió su herida.

-Listo.

-¿Y seguiré aquí sentado?

-Oh, los efectos pasarán en 3…2…1…ahora.

Y fue cuando Brago nuevamente se pudo mover. Ya no sabía si agradecerle a Arashi o quedarse así como si nada.

-Em…Arashi –dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Si?

-Ah…gracias –murmuró mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado.

-No hay de que…lástima que lo tuve que hacer a la fuerza –decía mientras colocaba su manos en la cintura.

Adrián se veía un poco preocupado, ya no estaba con su sonrisita.

-¿Qué sucede Adrián? –cuestionó su compañera.

-Oh…es que…Cymbeline no ha despertado.

-No me extraña…su cuerpo ya recibió mucho daño, déjala descansar.

-Sí…a lo mejor tienes razón, tendremos que esperar…

_

* * *

Me encantó como quedó el capítulo ¿y a ustedes?_

_Ah, sí, otra aclaración, el conjuro "Collapso im" hace que el oponente no se pueda mover, como Arashi hizo con Brago. También el conjuro "Gir collapsus", es como una gran esfera que anula el conjuro del contrincante, lo hace desaparecer. Y el otro conjuro "So collap", es como un Dioga Gurabidon de Brago, pero el ataque es de luz y hace que un libro mamodo se queme más rápido, claro este conjuro no hace efecto en Brago porque maneja la gravedad._

_Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos en la próxima aventura._

_¡Sayonara!_


	21. Capítulo 21: Los sentimientos de Adrián

_¡Konichiwa! Siguiente capítulo, no estoy inspirada a ver como sale._

**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Los sentimientos de Adrián.**

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, la noche se hacía presente, Cymbeline no había despertado, Brago estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y Arashi se sentó a un lado de él.

-Am…como que me está dando sueño –dijo Arashi mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Brago.

-Ey, quítate –le respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-U.U …Gruñón.

-Fastidiosa.

-Amargado.

-Niña torpe.

-¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!

-¡Ah ya cállense! ¡¿Creen que ustedes no enfadan con sus discusiones? ¡¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien y ya? –gritó Adrián frustrado.

-Él empezó –le reclamó su compañera.

-Ah, ahora fui yo –contestó Brago.

-Si, tú nunca me dejas estar cerca de ti.

Brago no supo que responder, eso era cierto, después de que Arashi le dijo que lo quería tanto…y él ni siquiera la dejaba acercarse…ni porque lo ayudó en varias ocasiones últimamente.

-A ver, ya, nos tenemos que preocupar de otras cosas –habló el oji-azul.

-¿Cómo que? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-¡Como el hecho de que Cymbeline no despierta!

-Ya te lo dije, déjala descansar.

-¡¿Y crees que está descansando con el pulso y la respiración muy bajos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Que Cymbeline no está respirando!

-¡¿Qué? Oye, está bien que estés idiota, pero no es para que creas que Cymbeline no está respirando –le dijo Brago.

-¡Pues júzgala entonces! –le reclamó el muchacho.

Arashi y Brago se acercaron a donde estaba Cymbeline. Arashi le tomó el brazo y supieron que lo que dijo Adrián era verdad.

-Oh no, ¿qué le pasa? –Arashi comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué hacemos? Si tan siquiera estuviera despierta –comentó su compañero.

Los 3 se estaban empezando a asustar y más Brago, si Cymbeline moría, ya no podría ser el rey mamodo, sin una compañera que leyera su libro.

-No, no te dejaré ¡Cymbeline! –gritó Adrián.

Cymbeline se estaba sumergiendo en una gran oscuridad, sin ninguna luz presente, todo el mundo la había abandonado. Lo sabía, ya no iba a poder abrir los ojos de nuevo, iba cayendo en un gran abismo, que parecía infinito, pero a lo lejos, comenzó a oír una voz que le hablaba, ese era Adrián, lo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Adrián? –dijo Cymbeline entre sus sueños.

-¡Vamos Cymbeline no te rindas! ¡Tú has superado todos los obstáculos que se han presentado en tu camino! ¡Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, sobretodo en el interior y has dado lo mejor de ti, no nos dejes! ¡Tienes que cumplir con tus promesas, hacer a Brago el rey ¿o no?, ¿no es lo que más has querido desde el comienzo de esta batalla? ¡Vamos, juntos, esto terminará pronto y no habrá más sufrimiento, vas a ser feliz, vas a ser feliz! ¡Cymbeline! ¡Cymbeline! ¡Vamos por favor, yo te quiero mucho, he tratado que nunca te pase nada malo, pero no he logrado hacer nada sino que sólo te dañaran aún más, yo te quiero como tú nunca lo podrías imaginar y no he tenido el valor de decírtelo! ¡Y ahora te lo digo, Cymbeline, despierta por favor! –dijo todo rompiendo en llanto.

Una lágrima de Adrián cayó en el rostro de Cymbeline y fue ese sentimiento especial que la hizo volver al mundo, una gran luz se abría en medio de la oscuridad que la estaba rodeando.

Brago y Arashi miraban con cara de decepción a Adrián, puesto que no estaba logrando nada, hasta que de pronto una mano de Cymbeline se comenzó a levantar poco a poco, los 2 se sorprendieron. Adrián, estaba con los ojos cerrados, puesto creía que ya había perdido a Cymbeline.

Cymbeline colocó su mano en el rostro de Adrián y fue cuando inmediatamente abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

-C-Cymbeline –Adrián se puso pálido.

-Tranquilo…estoy bien…gracias…-al decir esto mostró una leve sonrisa y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero ya estaría bien, sólo estaba muy cansada.

-A-Adrián… -Arashi lo miró.

-Yo…yo…

-Así que Cymbeline te gusta, mhm…algo sospechaba –murmuró el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué? Eso…no es cierto.

-Ay, Adrián…por favor, él ya lo descubrió –le contestó Arashi.

-Sí, ya sé y creo que Cymbeline también lo sabe…¿saben algo? Creo que esto es lo mejor, porque…no quiero dejarla ir y creo que otras personas deberían hacer lo mismo –respondió esto refiriéndose a Brago y se acostó en el suelo a un lado de Cymbeline.

Brago se volvió a sentir incómodo y se alejó un poco, tenía una mirada diferente que de costumbre y Arashi estaba intrigada por saber qué era lo que le ocurría.

Se acercó rápidamente a él y se le quedó viendo por un rato.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó fastidiado.

-Oh, nada –respondió ella mirando hacia otro lugar.

Hubo un rato de silencio pero Arashi volvió a romper el hielo.

-Brago.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿De qué hablas? No me pasa nada –contestó tajante.

-Lo dijo por tu mirada, te noto diferente.

-¿Diferente en qué?

-No lo sé…sólo te noto diferente.

-Pues no lo estoy –argumentó él.

-Bueno…veo que estoy siendo una molestia…yo…estaré por acá.

Brago se sintió raro por lo que Arashi le preguntó.

Ya era tarde, Adrián estaba dormido a un lado de Cymbeline, Arashi decidió que también era tiempo de descansar, se sentó por un momento, esperando y viendo a ver si Brago vendría también.

Parecía que no, pero sí lo hizo, Brago se recostó por un lado de Arashi, bueno estaba un poco lejos de ella y cerró sus ojos.

Arashi quería dormir a un lado suyo, pero pensó que Brago no se lo permitiría. Se hizo de las dormidas por unos 15 minutos y giró un poco para acercarse a Brago y así fue, su cara estaba junto al brazo de él y una de sus manos estaba tomando la suya. Brago abrió los ojos y trató de quitarse de encima a Arashi.

-Arashi ¡Arashi! –dijo sacudiendo un poco su brazo para quitarla o despertarla.

Brago no obtuvo respuesta y tuvo que resignarse a que Arashi durmiera a su lado.

-Ah…-suspiró-. ¿Por qué a mí?

Así, Brago volvió a cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a descansar y sanar de sus heridas.

Mientras Brago se quedaba dormido, Arashi mostró una sonrisa y decía unas cosas en su mente.

-_Gracias, Brago, hace mucho tiempo que no podía estar contigo. Buenas noches…_

_

* * *

Ya lo sé, no me lo tienen que decir, quedé muy corta en el capítulo, es que como que se me ocurrió una gran idea para el principio pero al final ya no sabía que escribir, bueno espero no haberlos enfadado, ojalá y me supere en el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Sayonara! _


	22. Capítulo 22: Sólo un beso

_¡Konichiwa de nuevo! Uff, presiento que este capítulo va a estar cursi, ¡sólo vean el título! Bueno aún así espero que les guste. ¡Luces, cámara, acción!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Sólo un beso.**

De nuevo era de mañana, los pajarillos estaban cantando alegremente, un brillante sol estaba en el cielo, Cymbeline estaba despierta, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, andaba observando de reojo a Brago y Arashi durmiendo tranquilamente juntos, como si nada, esto se le hacía raro, muy raro, sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos para que Brago la dejara dormir a su lado, y claro que la curiosidad la estaba matando, tenía que preguntarle a alguien y la primera idea que le vino a la mente fue despertar a Adrián.

-Adrián, Adrián –dijo Cymbeline moviéndolo un poco.

-Am…¿qué?¿qué? –contestó medio dormido y con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Adrián, despierta, me tienes que decir algo.

-Oh, sí, sí, sólo déjame despertar bien.

Adrián se levantó y al instante Cymbeline se lo llevó jalando del brazo (bien bruscamente, casi arrastrando a Adrián) a un lado del gran río para que no se escuchara lo que le decían con el ruido del agua por si Brago y Arashi despertaban.

-Cymbeline, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí, sí, sólo un poco adolorida.

-Ah bueno…¿y por qué me despertaste?

-Ah, es que…no se si habrás notado que Arashi estaba casi encima de Brago.

-Ah sí, creo que así durmieron o eso fue lo que vi anoche ¿y qué con eso?

-¿Cómo que qué con eso?

-Pues no le veo nada de extraño después de lo que pasó.

-Por si no sabías…¡yo no supe qué pasó!

-Oh, sí, perdón. Es que ayer, cuando el libro de Haruko, o algo así, fue quemado, tú quedaste desmayada.

-Eso ya lo sé bobo, quiero saber qué pasó con Brago y Arashi.

-Ah sí, ellos, Brago tuvo una lesión en la pierna y le costaba caminar, así que Arashi lo ayudó a levantarse y a caminar hasta aquí, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-¿Fue todo?

-No, aquí viene lo mejor, Arashi le dijo a Brago que le agradecía mucho que lo dejara cuidarlo ¡y le dio un beso en la mejilla!

-¡¿Arashi le dio un beso?

Adrián; ¡Sí! Y todavía falta más, Arashi quería vendarle las heridas y como Brago no quería, me pidió que recitara un conjuro para dormirle los nervios y lo curó muy alegremente.

Cymbeline estaba en shock repitiendo mil veces en su mente lo mismo.

-Cymbeline, ¡Cymbeline! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Adrián mientras la sacaba de su trance.

-Sí, sí, pero me quedé hasta la parte en que dijiste que Arashi le dio un beso a Brago…después de eso mi cerebro se desconectó y mi mente se fue a otro mundo, ¿dijiste algo más?

-Sí, que como Brago no se dejaba curar por Arashi, le tuve que aplicar un conjuro para que no se pudiera mover y así ella ya pudo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Arashi curó a Brago?

-Sí.

-¿Pero con cuál conjuro?

-Uno que se llama "_Collapso im"_, que hizo que le durmiera los nervios y no se pudiera mover.

-Ah…creo que es uno de los pocos ataques que funcionan en Brago ¿verdad?

-Pues no sé, pero quise tratar y funcionó.

-Bueno…

Mientras tanto…

Arashi estaba soñando y estaba haciendo las acciones que veía en su sueño en el mundo real. Veía a Brago junto a ella y Arashi sólo lo abrazaba, y fue que mientras dormía…Arashi levantó los brazos y abrazó a Brago.

El mamodo oscuro despertó un poco sorprendido, como que ya se había cansando de tener a Arashi tan cerca…lo estaba molestando.

-Arashi, ¡Arashi! –dijo Brago sacudiendo su brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué pasó? -preguntó despertándose.

-Sucede que te me encimaste.

-Oh, lo siento -contestó alejándose muy poco toda colorada.

Hubo un momento incómodo para los dos.

-Em…¿y Cymbeline? –cuestionó la mamodo para cambiar la conversación.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Me acabas de despertar!

-¡Ay! ¡Ya te dije que perdón!

-Ya cállate.

-¿Que me calle? ¡Pero si tú empezaste! –le reclamó.

-¡¿Que yo empecé? ¡Siempre me hechas la culpa a mí!

Los 2 empezaron a gritarse como los locos sin que nadie supiera lo que estaban diciendo, sólo ellos podían entenderse y fue cuando Cymbeline y Adrián llegaron y los vieron peleándose.

-Ey ¡EY! ¡YA BASTA! –gritó Adrián.

-¡YA, TRANQUILOS! –le siguió la castaña.

Pero ninguno de los dos se calmaba.

-¡Aaah! ¡Me desespera que se peleen! –gritó el oji-azul frustrado.

-Tengo una idea, jala a Arashi por la espalda y yo jalo a Brago para apartarlos.

-Ok.

Los 2 tomaron a su respectivo mamodo por la espalda y los brazos y los jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero Brago y Arashi estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que ni se querían mover, a fin de cuentas, Cymbeline y Adrián sólo lograron apartarlos un poco, pero seguían gritándose.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué? –cuestionó el muchacho.

-Ya verás.

Cymbeline se subió a un árbol, agarró unos mangos enormes y desde la rama donde estaba parada se los lanzó a la cabeza de Brago y Arashi y les dio un duro golpe. ¡Por fin! ¡Ambos se habían callado!

-¡OYE! –exclamó la mamodo.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE? –le siguió Brago.

Cymbeline bajó de un brinco del árbol y con una venita en la frente exclamó:

-¡Ustedes dos ya me tienen harta!

-¡¿Y por qué nos lanzas un mango? –gritó Arashi.

-¡Porque no pudimos hacer nada para callarlos!

Los 4 se quedaron callados… Cymbeline decidió ir de nuevo al río para refrescarse la cara del enojo. Llegó al río, se agachó y se empapó todo el rostro, a Adrián se le había ocurrido la idea de asustarla para alegrarla un poco, aunque no sería buena idea después de todo.

Mientras Cymbeline se mojaba la cara, fácilmente vio que Adrián se le acercaba cuidadosamente para aventarla al agua, lo presentía, el chico se acercó lo suficiente a Cymbeline.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo mientras le daba energía a sus brazos para aventar a Cymbeline.

-Sorpresa para ti también –contestó moviéndose rápidamente, metiéndole el pie a Adrián y haciéndolo caer al agua.

-¡Aaah! –gritó cayendo al agua.

Mientras…

-Brago –le habló Arashi.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Te juego unas carreras al lago.

A Brago le interesó la idea, sin importar que todavía no pudiera caminar excelentemente.

-Mhm…de acuerdo y el que gane no hablará en el resto del día.

-De acuerdo. En sus marcas, listos -ya había empezado a correr-, ¡fuera!

-¡EY! ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

Brago corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Arashi, pero lo que veía a punto de pasar no se veía nada bien, y menos para Arashi.

Arashi venía muy distraída volteando hacia con Brago sin mirar al frente y el mamodo oscuro vio que estaba a punto de chocar con Cymbeline, que ni siquiera había notado a Arashi, ya que sólo estaba sonriendo de lado viendo a Adrián en el agua. Brago se detuvo.

-¡Arashi! –gritó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡Cymbeline! –vociferó también Adrián.

Cymbeline volteó para ver lo que ocurría y vio que Arashi se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Ha ahora te voy a…-dijo Arashi chocando con la castaña.

-¡Aaah! –gritaron la castaña y la mamodo al momento del impacto.

Arashi tumbó a Cymbeline junto con ella al lago, las dos quedaron completamente empapadas.

-Ha…Arashi, creo que deberías ir corriendo lejos de aquí –se burló Brago.

-C-Cymbeline. Y-Yo lo siento, no era mi intención…T.T –trataba de calmarla.

Cymbeline se estaba levantando, ya que tenía la cabeza adentro del agua, traía el cabello todo mojado en su rostro y escupió un chorro de agua.

-Arashi…-dijo tranquilamente-. Ve siguiendo el consejo de Brago.

-¡Aaaaah! –y Arashi comenzó a correr.

Pero Cymbeline no se molestó en perseguirla, ya estaba mojada, ya que…ya no podía regresar el tiempo.

Se hacía de noche, el sol se estaba ocultando en un bello ocaso que llenó el cielo y las nubes de un color rojo intenso.

Arashi estaba nerviosa por lo que quería hacer. Brago estaba de pie mirando hacia el horizonte. Los demás estaban sentados.

-Emm… Cymbeline –murmuró la peli-rosa.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Sigues molesta?

-Am…no…sólo fue un accidente no hay problema, además un chapuzón no me va a matar.

-Ah…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que yo quería ver…si tú…si tú…

-¿Si yo que?

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Es que…

Arashi se acercó al oído de Cymbeline.

-Es que…quería ver si tú y Adrián se pueden ir de aquí por un momento…verás…es que yo quiero…

-No me digas…quieres besar a Brago.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

-No lo sé, me dio un leve presentimiento sobre ello. Claro, yo convenzo a Adrián.

-Gracias.

-Ey, Adrián, ven vamos a caminar, si sigo así me voy a dormir –le dijo jalándolo un poco.

-Oh, ok –contestó casi automáticamente

Los 2 se levantaron y Adrián se adelantó un poco, pero Cymbeline lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué, porqué?

-De aquí no nos vamos. Yo quiero ver esto.

-¿Ver qué? –el oji-azul estaba desconcertado.

-Arashi le quiere dar un beso a Brago.

-¿En la mejilla?

-¡Sí Adrián! En la mejilla –dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-Oh por Dios –contestó él captando el mensaje.

Mientras…

Arashi se acercó y se paró a un lado de Brago.

-Hola.

-Mhm…eres tú –respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que tanto ves?

-Oh…nada.

-¿Y por qué parece que estás con la mirada perdida?

-Así es mi forma de mirar.

-Oh, lo siento.

Hubo un ratito de silencio.

-Brago…

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho y no quiero que lo olvides -diciendo esto lo abrazó por la cintura.

Brago no supo qué contestar y sólo quitó los brazos de Arashi de él.

-Ya déjame –contestó cortante.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que te haga entender que yo no te quiero dejar ir?

Brago se alejó de Arashi, se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

-No lo está logrando –comentó Adrián.

-Hay que esperar, sé que lo logrará –le respondió su amiga.

-Brago…¿por qué? –siguió la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? El amor te hace débil, yo no quiero ser débil como todos los demás, yo me quedaré así, fuerte, como soy.

-¡¿Y es que tú no lo entiendes? El amor no te hace débil, te hace más fuerte, para entregar todo por la persona que amas y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer, he tratado de ayudarte en lo que más puedo para que sepas que yo no te quiero, yo te amo.

-¡¿Y que es lo que quieres que yo haga?

-Tal vez no hagas nada…pero yo por lo menos te quiero dar un beso como símbolo de que te quiero Brago…

-Estás loca.

-Siempre es así como respondes, ¿verdad? Sólo te alejas…

Brago estaba muy confundido, por un lado de alguna manera quería a Arashi, pero por el otro, sabía que si estaba con ella…no le traería buenos resultados. Y así lo decidió, su corazón lo decidió. Brago se dio media vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Arashi…se le quedó viendo fijamente…ella estaba llorando.

-Brago…por favor…yo sólo…

Pero Brago no la dejó terminar de hablar, se acercó a ella y le dio el beso que los dos habían esperado por un largo tiempo, la abrazó por la cintura y eso mismo hizo Arashi, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

Mientras de nuevo…

-¡ÓRALE! –dijo Adrián aventándose al suelo.

-Te lo dije…sabía que Brago no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad –contestó Cymbeline sonriendo de lado sin que Adrián lo notara.

El beso había terminado, Brago separó su rostro del de Arashi, ella estaba tan feliz que lo volvió a abrazar y esta vez…Brago también la abrazó a ella…

-Gracias Brago –comentó recargándose sobre el hombro de él.

El sol se había ocultado, las estrellas se comenzaban a observar en el cielo junto con la gran y cristalina luna…

_

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! Me encantó este capítulo, buaaa casi lloro T.T _

_Bueno, yo me voy._ _¡__Se cuidan!_ _¡__Sayonara!_


	23. Capítulo 23: También te quiero

_Konichiwa, no tengo nada que decir. Siguiente capítulo._

**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Yo también te quiero Arashi…**

La noche estaba transcurriendo, Brago y Arashi iban a dormir, se acercaban a donde estaban ocultos Cymbeline y Adrián, los 2 se asustaron un poco, puesto que Arashi les había dicho que se fueran, pero nooo, ambos se quedaron a ver que pasaba.

-Ey, Cymbeline ¡¿Qué hacemos? Se están acercando –Adrián comenzó a alterarse.

-Tengo una idea, sígueme la corriente.

Cymbeline se alejó un poco de Adrián, para aparentar que ya venía corriendo desde lejos.

-Corre, has como si te fuera a perseguir –le dijo la castaña.

-Ok…¡Aah! ¡No, Cymbeline, no! ¡No fue mi culpa! –salió corriendo de entre el árbol donde estaba escondido.

-¡Oh, claro que fue toda tu culpa! –la castaña también salió de detrás de árbol.

Adrián chocó con Arashi a propósito.

-Oh, Arashi, lo siento.

-No, no importa. Supongo que habrás hecho otra tontería para que Cymbeline te vea con esa cara.

Cymbeline se acercó a donde estaban ellos y se le quedó viendo a Adrián con cara de "Te voy a matar", al parecer el plan para que Brago y Arashi no supieran que los estaban viendo funcionó de maravilla.

-Ya en serio, Cymbeline, perdón –siguió el oji-azul.

-Ah…ya…como sea –respondió la aludida sentándose.

Los 4 se acostaron viendo hacia las estrellas del enorme cielo, el tiempo pasaba y nadie se podía dormir.

-¿Alguien que tenga sueño y que me lo contagie? –preguntó la castaña.

-No –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-Paso –continuó Arashi.

-Menos –dijo también Adrián.

-Ah "genial" –Cymbeline se resignó.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? Estoy aburrido –comentó el chico aún viendo las estrellas.

De pronto, una luz azul apareció en cielo como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

-Ey, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó Arashi sentándose.

-No lo sé –Cymbeline también lo vio unos momentos.

Esta cosa, fuese lo que fuese llamó mucho la atención de Brago y Arashi.

-Hay que ir a ver –sugirió Brago.

-Sí –lo apoyó la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó la guardiana del libro negro.

-¡¿Están locos? ¡Es de noche! –también gritó Adrián.

-¿Y qué? Dijeron que no tenían sueño, hay que hacer algo –siguió el mamodo oscuro.

-Pero…pero…aa…¿por qué? ¿Por qué? T.T –volvió a decir el chico.

-Bah…ya que…es cierto…es mejor ver que pasó, si no vamos a dormir, sólo perderemos el tiempo –y Cymbeline se levantó.

Los demás también se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al río, el nivel del agua había subido un poco y la corriente estaba más fuerte. Unas rocas sobresalían del agua, como formando un mini puente para que cruzaran, pero aún así era peligroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Se animan a cruzar o no? –cuestionó la oji-verde.

-Claro –respondió Brago sin problemas.

-Sí –dijo también la mamodo.

-Em…yo…¿que tal si los espero aquí? –preguntó Adrián cerrando los ojos.

-¡Adrián! –le reclamaron las dos chicas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya voy! T.T

Los 4 iban conservando el equilibrio ante las resbalosas piedras. Adrián y Cymbeline habían cruzado, faltaban Arashi y Brago, que estaba detrás. Pero algo mal sucedió. La corriente se puso más rápida e hizo que Arashi cayera al agua, no podía nadar, el agua la estaba arrastrando.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Arashi! –gritaron los humanos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh no.

-Rápido Adrián, utiliza un conjuro que la salve –le dijo Cymbeline.

Pero antes de que el chico abriera el libro, Brago se lanzó al agua.

-¡Brago! –le gritó su compañera.

Brago nadó para alcanzar a Arashi, ya se habían alejado mucho y Cymbeline y Adrián empezaron a correr por tierra para ver si podían hacer algo. Pero el problema empeoraba, Brago había tomado a Arashi de la mano, ahora sólo faltaba llegar a tierra firme…pero una cascada lo impidió. Los 2 cayeron por ella, asustando más a Cymbeline y a Adrián, no sabían que hacer, corrieron a lo que dieron sus piernas hasta llegar río abajo pero no los encontraban.

Brago había logrado llegar a tierra con Arashi entre uno de sus brazos, él estaba tosiendo, había tragado mucha agua, Arashi estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Arashi!

Brago le empezó a dar unos golpecitos en el pecho a Arashi, la cual despertó y escupió agua.

-Cof, cof –tosió y escupió agua.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…sólo me asusté un poco, gracias…Brago…¿por qué me salvaste?

-Porque te quiero…sólo por eso y no quiero que te suceda nada malo –contestó mirando hacia arrib.a

-Gracias de nuevo –se arrojó encima de Brago para darle un abrazo que lo tumbó.

Cymbeline y Adrián habían visto el espectáculo desde el otro lado, y en cuanto Brago los vio, se alejó de Arashi lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mamodo confundida.

-Del otro lado.

-Oh… Cymbeline, Adrián…este…nosotros…sólo estábamos…

-No tienes que explicar nada –dijo la castaña de manera desinteresada para simular que no le importaba.

-Bueno, ¿entonces cómo cruzamos? –cuestionó Arashi mirando hacia el agua.

-Brago –lo llamó su compañera.

-Sí.

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

Brago lanzó el ataque hacia el agua abriendo un camino hasta que él y Arashi llegaron con Cymbeline y Adrián.

-¿Ambos están bien? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí…no fue gran cosa –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-Sólo tragamos agua –siguió la peli-rosa.

-Ah bueno, vámonos ya –contestó Adrián.

Caminaron durante gran parte de la noche, hasta que les comenzó a dar sueño a Cymbeline y Adrián y un poco también a Brago. Arashi simplemente sabía que no iba a poder dormir.

-Ey…creo que hasta aquí aguanté…si quieren continúenle y yo me duermo –dijo la castaña tirándose al suelo.

-Te apoyo –le dijo Adrián sentándose también.

-Sí, yo también –dijo Brago.

-De acuerdo –contestó la mamodo no muy convencida.

Cymbeline se durmió sentada y su cabeza se inclinó un poco hasta que se sostuvo en el hombro de Adrián.

-Cymbeline y Adrián…sentados en un árbol… -tarareaba su compañera.

-¡Arashi! –le reclamó el oji-azul.

-Ja, tu habías comenzado, el que se lleva se aguanta.

-Mmmm… ¬¬

-¿Y qué harás, la vas a quitar? –le preguntó Brago.

-Mmm…pues ya que…que se quede así, si la muevo la voy a despertar.

-Mhm…qué curioso que hagas eso.

Y así se quedó hasta que también Adrián cayó dormido. A Brago se le estaban cerrando los ojos, y Arashi también dormiría de mala gana, colocó su brazo alrededor del pecho de Brago y él ya ni le dijo nada y se durmió…y aunque Arashi no tuviera sueño también se quedó dormida.

Pasó un rato cuando algo despertó a Arashi, una canción que se oía a lo lejos le llamaba la atención. En realidad no sabía qué era y decidió ir a averiguarlo, los demás estaban dormidos, así que se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

No sabía lo que era, pero esto pronto le traería problemas, puesto que era una mamodo que estaba cantando y poco a poco iba hipnotizando a Arashi para hacerla llegar hasta su trampa.

Arashi ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver a alguien a lo lejos que estaba de pie entre la neblina…cantando esa canción tan interesante. Esta canción era un conjuro.

-Ha…ya cayó alguien, Ariasu –dijo la voz de una mamodo.

-Muy bien.

Después de esto, la lectora del libro canceló el conjuro e hizo que Arashi volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

-Oh, nada más vienes aquí para que yo queme tu libro –dijo una voz.

-Un mamodo –Arashi la buscó con la mirada.

-"Una" mamodo, por favor, no me confundas con un estúpido hombre.

-Mitsuko… -murmuró la peli-rosa.

-Hola de nuevo Arashi, ¿y qué haces tan sola por acá?

-Al parecer fue un conjuro.

-Vaya que sí tienes cerebro. Entonces esto es una batalla, y me lo pusiste más sencillo, puesto que no traes contigo a tu compañero ¿verdad?

-Ahh… -Arashi comenzó a preocuparse.

-Bien, empecemos con algo sencillito.

_-__**¡Fuzaz!**__ -_comenzó Ariasu

Un rayo de luz azul, como se había visto antes descendió desde el cielo hiriendo un poco a Arashi, ahora sabía que no era una estrella fugaz, era un conjuro mamodo.

-Continuemos con algo más fuerte –dijo Mitsuko.

_-__**¡Gigano fuzaz!**_

Una pequeña bola de color azul se dirigió a Arashi, que no pudo esquivarla y recibió el golpe de frente. Esta vez no se podía defender, sin sus conjuros casi no podía hacer nada y sus ataques eran tan rápidos que no podía quitarse antes.

-Bien, ahora sigue el postre.

_-__**¡Seo fuz!**_

No había escape, ese ataque era grande, un gran rayo salido de la mano de Mitsuko, Arashi se veía de regreso en el mundo mamodo…

_

* * *

Continuará. Próximo capítulo, Capítulo 24: Mitsuko, una mamodo particular._

_Ya sé, quedé muy corta otra vez…ya no he podido tener la suficiente imaginación. T.T Bueno ya que…espero que les haya gustado._

_¡A hui hou!_


	24. Capítulo 24: Una mamodo particular

_¡Otro título chafas! Ay pues no se me ocurre nada para el nombre de los títulos de cada capítulo, ¡sugerencias por favor!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Mitsuko, una mamodo particular.**

-_¿Por qué?...¿por qué fui tan tonta? Brago…perdóname…te veré en el mundo mamodo…sé un buen rey… -_pensaba Arashi sintiéndose a punto de desaparecer.

La mamodo cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. El conjuro se acercaba, se oyó la explosión, pero Arashi no la había recibido. Abrió sus ojos y allí estaba, Brago había recibido el ataque.

-B-Brago… -dijo la peli-rosa sorprendida.

Atrás venían corriendo Cymbeline y Adrián, y esto fue lo que sucedió: Brago había despertado, Arashi no estaba y sabía que algo andaba mal, puesto que los 3 fueron hacia donde se estaba librando la batalla de Arashi y Mitsuko.

Cymbeline y Adrián venían más atrás, mientras comentaban algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué no usaste un conjuro para detener ese y que Brago no saliera lastimado? –le preguntó Adrián a la castaña.

-Porque yo lo iba a usar, pero Brago me dijo antes que no lo hiciera porque a esta distancia, Arashi también podría salir herida –respondió ella.

-Pero si ya estaba cerca, ¿por qué no?

-Porque no tendría el suficiente tiempo para recitar el conjuro, de todas maneras hubiera hecho impacto.

-Oh…bien…

-Brago…tú… -Arashi no podía hablar.

-Ya, no hay tiempo de explicaciones –se defendió el aludido.

-Brago, ¿por qué la defiendes? ¿Qué no se supone que tú la odiabas? –le dijo Mitsuko con rabia.

-Disculpa ¿te conozco? –contestó el mamodo oscuro con sarcasmo.

-No me hagas enojar –respondió muy seria su contrincante.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Volverme a atacar con conjuros tan débiles como ese?

-¡¿Débiles? Te aseguro que eso hubiera quemado el libro de tu amiguita.

-Ella no es mi amiguita. Y si tu ataque no quemó mi libro, ¿cómo supones que hubiera quemado el de Arashi? Aunque no lo creas, ella hubiera soportado tu conjuro.

Brago ya había conseguido su objetivo: hacer enojar a Mitsuko.

-Así que…¿quieres comenzar la batalla? –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Contigo?

-¿Qué acaso ves a alguien más hablándote? ¿O es que tienes miedo de luchar conmigo? –se burló mientras formaba una sonrisa de lado.

-No, claro que no. Bien hagámoslo. ¡Ariasu!

-Sí. _**¡Levitus!**_

Este conjuro hizo que Mitsuko se elevara junto con Ariasu y se mantuvieron en el aire como flotando, levitando.

-Mhm, veremos qué puedes hacer desde allí abajo –se burló la mamodo.

-Tengo un conjuro especial para eso –Brago no se veía preocupado.

-Ya veremos.

_-__**¡Gigano fuzaz!**_

-_**¡**__**Gigano Reisu!**_–se oyó desde lejos.

Una capa de humo cubrió el campo de batalla.

Cymbeline había corrido hacia donde estaban Brago y Arashi. Después de un rato la capa de humo se disipó.

-Una humana –habló Mitsuko.

Cymbeline tenía el libro negro brillando en sus manos y fue cuando Adrián apareció a un lado de Arashi.

-¿Qué? ¿Otro humano? –volvió a preguntar la mamodo.

-Mhm…si tan sólo somos humanos, ¿por qué te preocupas? –respondió la castaña confiada.

-Yo no me preocupo –contestó ella.

-Como quieras.

-_**¡**__**Seo fuz!**_

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

El conjuro de Mitsuko se había esfumado, pero esto no terminaba aquí.

-Me estás siendo un estorbo allá arriba, ¿qué tal si te bajamos? _**¡Bidomu Gurabirei!**_

El conjuro de Brago hizo que el de Mitsuko desapareciera, así que tanto ella como Ariasu cayeron al suelo desde los cielos, y el impacto fue para Mitsuko, que estaba bajo el ataque.

-R-Rápido…A-Ariasu…el a-ataque.

_-__**¡Shel faz!**_

Mitsuko levantó con dificultad las manos y como aplaudiendo creó una onda que logró desaparecer el _Bidomu Gurabirei _de Brago, pero no tuvo el efecto que normalmente tenía, puesto que hubiera sido más expansivo.

_-__**¡Fuzaz!**_

_-__**¡Gurabirei!**_

-_**¡Seo fuz!**_

Ariasu estaba cansada, tanto como Mitsuko y ahora su ataque fue más débil, por lo que Cymbeline no se molestó en gastar más energía del corazón.

Esta vez no detuvo el conjuro con un _Dioga Gurabidon._

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

_-__**¡Gigano fuzaz!**_

_-__**¡Gigano reisu! **_Te estás cansando ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Cymbeline.

Y era cierto, así que decidieron postergar la batalla.

-Nos volveremos a ver Brago y cuando tú no te des cuenta, tu libró estará quemado, al igual que el de Arashi –dijo Mitsuko alejándose un poco.

_-__**¡Zeofaz!**_

Mitsuko y Ariasu hicieron una pequeña explosión que las mandó hacia otro lugar y Brago y Cymbeline no se molestaron en seguirlas, las creían demasiado débiles para enfrentárseles.

-Cymbeline… -le dijo el oji-azul.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no las sigues?

-Ah...no tiene caso, su compañera no tiene mucha energía de corazón que digamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que tal vez no sea débil físicamente, pero sí de su corazón, no tiene mucha fuerza.

-Oh…

-Brago… -murmuró la peli-rosa.

-Arashi, ¿por qué estabas tan distraída? ¿Por qué no despertaste a Adrián para que te ayudara en los conjuros? –le reclamó él.

-Yo…no lo sé…es que pensé que debería haber ido sola.

-Sí, ¿y ves lo que ocasionas?

-Yo, lo siento…creí que sería algo inofensivo. Y …me veía otra vez en el mundo mamodo.

-¿Por ese insignificante ataque?

-Pero…era grande.

-No fue gran cosa, es como dice Cymbeline, esa humana no tiene gran fuerza de corazón.

-Y aún así te lastimaste el brazo.

-Lógico, como cualquiera al recibir un ataque así.

Brago tenía un poco quemado el brazo y no lo podía mover a la perfección.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos movamos –dijo Adrián adelantándose.

-¿Qué, no piensas dormir? –le preguntó su compañera humana.

-¿Yo? Mm…no tengo sueño…o si quieres nos quedamos para que tú descanses.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir, yo no estoy cansada, es que…me sorprende que no tengas sueño o algo similar.

-Sí, a mí también…pero creo que con lo que acaba de pasar se me fue el sueño.

-Mmm…

-¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Sí –respondió la castaña.

-Seh… -siguió Brago.

-Claro, pero esperen un poco –contestó la peli-rosa.

Arashi tomó la mochila de Cymbeline y sacó otra venda…

-Ahh…Arashi –le reclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Si?

-Ah, ya vámonos –dijo apresurando el paso.

-No me hagas utilizar ese conjuro –contestó refiriéndose al conjuro de _Collapso im._

-Ahh mátenme.

Arashi se acercó y vendó el brazo del mamodo oscuro.

-Ya.

-Ah…no te vuelvo a salvar de un ataque así.

-Pero lo hiciste, y como una vez dijo Cymbeline, el tiempo no se puede retroceder.

-¿Por qué siempre me toman como ejemplo? –preguntó la castaña.

-Ahh… ya hay que largarnos de aquí –siguió el mamodo del libro negro.

-Gracias Brago, pero…¿no me consideras tu amiguita? –inquirió Arashi con mucha curiosidad.

Brago no le contestó.

-Claro que no te considera su amiguita, te considera su noviecita –habló Adrián.

Brago le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Te lo advierto, si sigues así, yo seré el encargado de mandarte al mundo mamodo –habló severamente.

-Lo siento T.T. Ya en serio, te juro que no vuelvo a decir algo similar.

Y así se fueron hasta que Adrián empezó a bostezar como un loco y se lo estaba contagiando a los demás.

-¡AH, YA DEJA DE BOSTEZAR! –gritó Cymbeline desesperada.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Me está dando sueño.

-¿Y eso es alguna novedad?

Al detenerse un poco, a Cymbeline le comenzó a dar una leve sospecha de que conocía ese lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Cymbeline? –preguntó su mamodo.

-Creo…que ya he estado en este lugar antes.

Y fue cuando la chica recordó todo.

-Tío Kei.

-¿Tío qué? –cuestionó el oji-azul.

Cymbeline comenzó a correr y los demás la siguieron.

-Ey, Cymbeline ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó también la peli-rosa.

-Recuerdo este lugar, siempre que mi madre y Ariadna estaban ocupadas, me traían con mi tío Kei, hace más de 7 años que no lo veo, espero que se encuentre bien.

Cymbeline se detuvo ante una gran casa, parecida a la suya.

-Aquí es.

-Órale, qué casa tan padre –dijo Adrián mirando la fachada.

Cymbeline vio las luces encendidas en el interior así que tocó el timbre. Un señor canoso de gran estatura atendió a la puerta. Cymbeline lo reconoció al instante, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de él.

-Tío Kei.

-Sí, señorita ¿qué se le ofrece a estas horas de la noche? –habló el hombre con una voz gruesa.

-Ay, por favor tío, no me diga que no me recuerda.

El tío Kei se acercó más a Cymbeline colocándose unos pequeños lentes.

-No, lo siento señorita, no se me hace familiar.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó la castaña con un tic en el ojo.

-Cymbeline, tal vez te equivocaste de casa o de persona –le murmuró su amigo.

-Claro que no.

-Un momento, Cymbeline, ¡¿eres tú? -dijo el hombre al oír que el joven (Adrián) la llamó por su nombre.

-Ay no puedo creer que no me conociera –la oji-verde se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, niña ¡cuánto has crecido! –exclamó el señor.

-Sí, sí…muchos me han dicho eso ¬¬.

-Te noto algo diferente, ¿qué te has hecho?

-Cambiando completamente su personalidad de una niña risueña a una chica fría y con ansias de terminar la batalla mamodo –habló Adrián interrumpiendo.

-¡¿ALGUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ A TI? –gritó Cymbeline totalmente molesta.

-Perdón O.o

-Espera, ¿dijiste mamodo? –preguntó el "tío Kei".

-Sí, ¿qué acaso los conoce? –Adrián lo vio fijamente.

Brago y Arashi aparecieron por detrás y el tío Kei se asombró una vez más.

-Cymbeline, ¿tienes un mamodo? ¿Y quién es él? –preguntó señalando a Adrián.

-Es una larga historia.

Una tormenta se comenzó a dar en el lugar.

-Rápido, entren los cuatro…tenemos mucho que hablar.

_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, gracias por los reviews! Nos veremos en la próxima._

_¡Sayonara!_


	25. Capítulo 25: Los relatos del tío Kei

_Konichiwa, nuevo capítulo._

**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Los relatos de tío Kei.**

El agua de la intensa lluvia azotaba contra las ventanas, Cymbeline, Adrián, Brago y Arashi estaban sentados en un gran sofá en la casa del tío Kei.

-¿Y qué me cuentas, tío Kei? –habló la castaña rompiendo el hielo

-¿Que qué te cuento? Más bien ¿qué no cuentas tú niña? Me tienes mucho que explicar.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-Veamos, preséntame a tus amigos.

-¿Amigos? Bueno…él…es el torpe de Adrián.

-Que onda señor –respondió el muchacho-. Un momento, ¿torpe?

-Ella es Arashi, la mamodo de Adrián –continuó la oji-verde-. Y él es Brago, mi mamodo.

-Vaya, así que los dos tienen un mamodo –habló el hombre.

-Sí, señor, si no es problema le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿conoce a los mamodos? –preguntó Adrián con curiosidad.

-Oh…sólo un poco, es que hace tiempo conocí a una niña como del tamaño de ellos -dijo apuntando a Brago y Arashi-, y me dijo que yo sería su compañero humano, me explicó todo conforme a la batalla para elegir al rey mamodo, pero sus fines eran muy malos, quería destruir todo, así que lo engañé.

-¿Qué quiere decir tío? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Sí, en una batalla hice que su libro fuera quemado, lo arrojé al aire y un conjuro lo quemó.

-¿Y quién era ese mamodo? –cuestionó el oji-azul.

-Mmm…¿cuál era su nombre?...a ver…creo que era algo de Safos, Zifos… o algo así.

-Sólo falta que fuera Zophise ¿verdad? –comentó la castaña bromeando.

-Sí, exacto, su nombre era Zophise.

-¡¿ZOPHISE? –exclamaron todos menos Brago.

(_De hecho, ellos 4 saben quien es Zophise, hasta Adrián, puesto que Arashi le había hablado de algunos mamodos)._

-Sí, ¿qué con ella? –Kei no le daba mucha importancia.

-Todos sabemos que Zophise es un mamodo poderoso, ¿cómo rayos quemó su libro tío?

-Pues sólo la engañé, le dije que pelearía con ella, pero no lo dije en serio.

_(Una aclaración aquí, estoy confundida, no sé si Zophise es hombre o mujer, a mi percepción la vi como una mujer =S)._

-"Genial" -dijo Brago sarcástico-. Otra diversión que ya se fue.

-Ah ya que…un rival menos –respondió la castaña-. Y dígame tío ¿y la tía Amaya?

-Oh ella…-murmuró agachando la mirada-. Murió hace dos años –y volteó a ver una fotografía suya.

-Oh…lo siento…¿y Umiko?

-Oh tu prima se encuentra en un viaje por Europa, volverá en un mes.

-Mmm…suertuda.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron todos ustedes? –inquirió el hombre.

-Ah…conocí a Brago en la escuela…también a Adrián y encontré a Arashi…y ya…

-Emm…¿estás enojado, Brago? –preguntó Kei puesto que no sabía como era él en realidad.

Brago no le contestó y lo miró fríamente, lo que asustó un poco al tío Kei.

-No se preocupe, así es siempre –le dijo Arashi dulcemente.

-Ya cállate –le reclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-Le estoy informando al señor, no a ti metiche.

-¡¿A quién le dices metiche? ¡Por si no sabías yo todavía escucho la conversación!

-Sí, pero eso no te da derecho a que te entrometas.

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo para…

-Ay no…ahí van otra vez –Cymbeline se puso una mano en la frente.

-¡Ah! ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ? –Adrián estaba a punto de explotar.

-Tío, es mejor que nos vayamos a otra habitación, cuando ellos dos empiezan a discutir, nadie los puede callar.

-Al menos que les lances un mango a la cabeza –se burló el chico.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Está bien, si gustan, vayamos arriba –y el hombre fue subiendo las escaleras.

Una vez entrando a la habitación del tío Kei…

-¿Así son siempre? –preguntó.

-Ya no sabría decirle tío…un día se quieren mucho y al otro…se están matando –respondió su sobrina torciendo la boca.

-Oh…del odio al amor hay un solo paso –contestó el hombre.

-Bien dicho –siguió Adrián.

-Ey niña, también has cambiado tú ¿verdad?

-Ya se lo dije –repitió Adrián-, ella se volvió más seria, ya no es feliz y…

Cymbeline lo calló con un gran pisotón.

-¿Ella qué? –cuestionó Kei.

-No nada…olvídelo –contestó el muchacho casi mordiéndose la mano para aguantarse el grito de dolor.

-Tío, ¿cómo encontró a Zophise? –inquirió la castaña cambiando el tema.

-Oh, pues un día iba caminando por la calle, cuando se oyeron unas palabras, era una joven con una niña a su lado y fue cuando Zophise apareció y me dijo que si no quería morir, que tratara de leer lo que dijera en ese libro y así fue. Nos atacaron esas dos chicas y yo contesté con otro conjuro, un _Radom, _después de eso se esfumaron.

-¿De casualidad sabría el nombre de esa mamodo? Si era una mamodo ¿o no?

-Oh, sí, claro, después de que Zophise me explicó, lo entendí todo. Su nombre era algo como Mitsuko –respondió él.

-¿Mitsuko? Oye Cymbeline, ¿no era la mamodo que hace rato enfrentaron tú y Brago? –el oji-azul la veía con duda.

-Sí, junto con una humana llamada Ariasu.

-¿Ariasu? Ese nombre se me hace familiar –contestó Kei poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí no –respondió la oji-verde.

-Ariasu, Ariasu ¿dónde lo he oído? Ah ya sé, Ariasu, la pequeña niña que jugaba contigo de pequeña cuando me encargaba de cuidarte –dijo finalmente el hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál Ariasu? –Cymbeline realmente no la recordaba,

-Recuerda, tú siempre ibas a jugar al parque que está a unas cuanta cuadras de aquí con ella.

Cymbeline estaba confundida, no recordaba a ninguna niña con nombre "Ariasu", cuando "se le refrescó la memoria".

-¡Ariasu! ¡¿Mi amiga Ariasu? Imposible…ha cambiado tanto…

-¿Quién rayos es Ariasu? –Adrián estaba aún más confundido.

-Una amiga que vivía por aquí, dígame tío, ¿sigue viviendo aquí?

-No lo sé…hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Es que hace rato tuvimos una pelea con ellas dos, pero huyeron del lugar, como que Ariasu…está muy débil de la fuerza del corazón.

-Sí, con más razón se me hizo familiar aquel día –dijo Kei.

Adrián miró un reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

-¡Oh, un reloj! ¡Tecnología! –exclamó el muchacho contento-. Hace años que no veía qué horas eran en un reloj. ¡QUÉ! ¡SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA! Ahh, con más razón me está dando sueño.

-Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos –dijo la oji-verde.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? –preguntó el hombre.

-No lo sé…hace unos días que nos fuimos de mi casa –respondió su sobrina.

-¿Por qué?

-Estábamos aburridos y decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje.

-¿PEQUEÑO? Si de por si es un largo camino desde tu casa hasta aquí en carro, no me imagino caminando…

-Bueno…de todas maneras ya nos vamos, no lo interrumpimos más tío.

-Ey, pueden quedarse aquí.

-Ay claro que no tío.

-¡SÍ POR FAVOR! –gritó Adrián-. ¡QUIERO DORMIR EN UNA SUAVE CAMA! ¡POR FAVOR! T.T

El chico le puso una cara de perrito triste a Cymbeline y ella sólo tuvo que aceptar y resignarse.

-Ah…está bien…si no le molesta tío.

-Oh, claro que no. Miren, la habitación de a lado tiene dos camas, pueden dividirse y dormir a gusto, bueno si no quieren dormir juntos, que alguien se vaya a un sofá.

-No se preocupe tío, yo haré que esos dos duerman juntos –puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cymbeline, ¿qué estás planeando? –Adrián vio a su amiga preocupado.

-¿Planeando? ¿Por qué insinúas que estoy planeando algo?

-No lo sé, lo presiento y además por la cara que acabas de poner…

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya verás lo que sucederá. Tío ¿Sabe de algo que se use para tranquilizar a dos enojados y "discutidores" mamodos?

-Mmm…no lo sé…¿agua?

-Ok, si no le molesta tío, iré por un balde de agua.

-Emm…está bien –respondió el hombre un poco confundido.

Adrián, Cymbeline y el tío Kei bajaron por las escaleras y vieron que Brago y Arashi seguían gritándose.

-Ay no puede ser -dijo la castaña lamentándose.

-Lo tendremos que hacer por las malas… -murmuró el chico.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ve y llena un balde con agua, yo voy por otro.

Y así lo hicieron, se pararon enfrente de Brago y Arashi.

-A la una –dijo Cymbeline.

-A las dos –siguió su amigo.

-A las tres –contestaron los dos.

Y arrojaron el agua encima de los mamodos.

-¡AHH! LOCOS ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON? –gritó Arashi exasperada.

-Arrojarnos agua –dijo Brago-, obvio.

-¡ESO YA LO SÉ!

-Ustedes dos…primero se be...

Y antes de que Cymbeline dijera la palabra "besan", Adrián le tapó la boca con las manos y Brago y Arashi los miraron confundidos y enojados.

-Emm… Cymbeline… -dijo el chico.

-Ah, sí…-siguió la castaña como borrando las palabras que había pronunciado y quitando las manos de Adrián-, decía que ustedes siempre se están peleando y nos tienen hartos, ya eso era todo.

-Sí y nada más –respondió Adrián.

-Ya entendieron –le murmuró su amiga.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Ah y otra cosa, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí.

Pasados otros 30 minutos, a los 4 les comenzó a dar sueño y decidieron ir a la habitación que el tío Kei les había indicado.

-Cymbeline ¿y qué era lo que tenías planeado? –inquirió su amigo curioso.

-Primero tenemos que ver como reaccionan estos dos. Ey, -dijo hablándoles a Brago y Arashi-, ustedes dos tendrán que dormir aquí y nosotros dos en esta otra cama.

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron ambos.

-Me rehúso a dormir con ella –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-Sí, porque luego se me puede pegar lo amargado –contestó la peli-rosa.

-Y a mí lo estúpido.

-A ver, cállense o no quieran que les volvamos a echar agua encima. Tendré que usar el plan B –musitó Cymbeline.

-¿Y cuál es ese plan B? –volvió a preguntar el chico con más curiosidad.

-Mhm…tú me habías dicho que Arashi le durmió los nervios a Brago con un conjuro ¿verdad?

Brago se asombró porque según él, Cymbeline estaba dormida en aquella ocasión.

-Así es -respondió Adrián.

-Chismoso –le dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-Oye. ¡Le tenía que decir!

-Bueno, yo haré lo mismo, pero sin conjuros –contestó la castaña.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron ambos mamodos.

-Ah y otra cosita más…el efecto de esto dura más de una hora.

Cymbeline se acercó a Brago y Arashi y se movió rápidamente dejándolos tirados en el piso sin poder mover ni un dedo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –el oji-azul estaba con los ojos como dos platos.

-Lo aprendí en el Tai Chi.

-Órale, me lo tienes que enseñar.

-Sí, después.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritaron los mamodos.

-Ustedes me obligaron, así que resígnense.

- "Triple genial" –murmuró Brago.

-Ven Adrián, ayúdame a subirlos a esta cama.

Cymbeline tomó a Brago y Adrián a Arashi.

-Te mataré cuando me pueda mover –dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-No, no lo harás. Porque sino, no podrías ser el rey mamodo.

-¡YA LO SÉ!

-Yo también te mataré a ti Adrián –continuó la peli-rosa.

-No. Como dice Cymbeline tampoco lo harás.

Cymbeline y Adrián subieron a Brago y Arashi y los pusieron juntos, bueno no tanto, para que no se molestaran con ellos.

-Así se quedarán, y si se despiertan o se van a otro lado, prometo que los golpes serán más fuertes y más tarde los músculos les van a doler –dijo la oji-verde.

Después de un rato, Arashi y Brago se quedaron dormidos, tuvieron que dormir de "mala gana" juntos.

A Cymbeline ya le estaba dando sueño, pero primero fue a despedirse del tío Kei.

-Oiga tío, gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí esta noche.

-No hay problema Cymbeline, estoy feliz porque alguien me hace compañía.

-¿Y no piensa dormir tío?

-Oh, pues la verdad ahora no, es que hay días en que no puedo dormir y me pongo a escribir mi novela.

-Está bien. Buenas noches tío.

-Buenas noches Cymbeline.

Ya de regreso en la otra habitación, Adrián estaba acostado boca arriba y Cymbeline se sentaba en la cama, acostándose también, con cara de cansancio.

-Vaya, ese truquito que utilizaste con Brago y Arashi no me lo sabía –le dijo su amigo.

-Sí, pues hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

-Me esforzaré para conocerlas después.

-Si es que puedes…

-Hasta mañana.

-Sí…igual… -contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Cymbeline cerró sus ojos y se durmió, eso mismo hizo Adrián.

De seguro, los 4 despertarían más tarde que de costumbre, puesto que ya habían perdido muchas horas de sueño.

Mientras, afuera, esta lluvia no iba a ser como las otras…unos copos de nieve se estaban formando en el cielo y poco a poco fueron cubriendo las calles, dando una gran sorpresa a todos los que habitaban por esa zona, era la primera vez que se veía nevar allí…

_

* * *

Bueno, aquí terminé. Espero que no haya sido muy aburrido, es que últimamente no se me ocurre nada nuevo. He tratado de mejorar, pero creo que nunca lo lograré a la perfección T.T Hay veces en que me gustan como quedan mis capítulos, pero esta vez no, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Sayonara!_


	26. Capítulo 26: La nevada

…_Sin comentarios…_

**

* * *

Capítulo 26: La nevada.**

Ya era de mañana, la nieve había cubierto todo el pueblo, Brago estaba despierto, de pie, observando por una ventana…nada en realidad, tanto a él como a Arashi ya se les había pasado el efecto que Cymbeline les aplicó.

Arashi despertó después un poco adolorida, vio a Adrián y Cymbeline durmiendo por otro lado y observó tranquilamente al mamodo de la oscuridad. Se levantó y corriendo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Hola Brago –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro limpiándose la cara con la mano.

-Sólo te doy los buenos días.

-Am…¿y quisieras soltarme?

-Uh…lo siento n/n. Es que estoy feliz, hace mucho que no veíamos nieve, ¿verdad? –respondió asomándose por una parte de la ventana.

-Sí…hace tiempo.

Mientras, Adrián, dormido se dio media vuelta y se encimó en Cymbeline, despertándola.

-Adrián, ¡Adrián! –dijo arrojándolo al suelo.

-Auch…¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora qué hice?

-¡Que no hiciste! ¡¿Dormiste a gusto?

-Sí, hasta que me tiraste.

-Pues más vale que no te me vuelvas a encimar. Ah…¿por qué está haciendo tanto frío?

-Em…será porque hay nieve afuera –contestó Arashi interrumpiendo.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron ambos humanos.

-Que hay nieve afuera –volvió a decir la peli-rosa.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE HAY NIEVE? –exclamó Cymbeline.

-¿Qué no captas? ¿O es que ese menso te pasó su cerebro? –preguntó Brago.

-¡Oye! –le reclamó el muchacho.

-No vaya a ser el fin del mundo por una nevada –dijo la mamodo.

Cymbeline y Adrián fueron corriendo a la ventana.

-O.O No manchen, está nevando –dijo el oji-azul.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta –respondió su compañera.

-Imposible… -decía la castaña.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? –inquirió el mamodo del libro negro.

-¡PORQUE NUNCA HABÍA NEVADO AQUÍ! –respondieron ambos.

-¿Nunca?

-Es más, ni sabemos qué es la nieve –comentó Adrián.

-No tarado, obvio que sabemos qué es la nieve. Lo que quiere decir "mister no me explico nada" es que nunca habíamos presenciado la nieve. Tengo que avisarle al tío Kei –contestó la oji-verde.

Cymbeline bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Adrián, Brago y Arashi la siguieron, pero no se fueron corriendo.

-¡Tío Kei! ¡Tío Kei!

-Oh, hola Cymbeline –respondió el hombre desde la cocina.

-¡Tío! ¡Está nevando!

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí, sí, no es ninguna broma.

Cymbeline lo jaló del brazo hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Oh, Dios mío. Qué raro, no dijeron nada de esto en el pronóstico del clima.

-¿Qué cree que lo haya causado, tío?

-No lo sé, tal vez un cambio climático de última hora.

Adrián llegó corriendo por detrás empujando a Cymbeline y al tío Kei y se arrojó a la nieve.

-¡AAAAH! ¡ESTÁ FRÍA! –gritó el chico.

-No, está caliente U.U –respondió la castaña.

-¿No quieres un abrigo muchacho? –le preguntó el tío Kei.

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Tú quieres uno Cymbeline?

-Sí –respondió también la chica.

Brago y Arashi llegaron por detrás.

-¿Y ustedes? –volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-¿Qué? –inquirieron ambos mamodos.

-¿Quieren un suéter o algo?

-No –respondieron.

-¿No tienen frío?

-No –volvieron a decir.

-No somos como los humanos que de todo tienen frío –le reclamó Brago.

-Oh…está bien…

Los 4 salieron y disfrutaron de la nieve, hasta Brago un poco. Adrián le lanzó una gran bola de nieve a Cymbeline cuando estaba distraída, y la hizo enojar mucho.

-Jajajaja. ¡Te di! ¡Te di!

-Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste.

Cymbeline lanzó una bola de nieve también, pero no le dio a Adrián.

-Jaja, fallaste –se burló el muchacho.

-No te apunté a ti tarado –le hizo saber la oji-verde.

Cymbeline le había dado al tronco de un árbol que hizo que se sacudiera y que le tirara toda la nieve que tenía encima de una rama a Adrián.

-¡AAHHH!

-Jaja, qué bien –se burlaba también Arashi.

Cymbeline y Brago sonrieron ligeramente de lado.

-¡MSJDG MDJKX MWSODU MDIDH! –exclamó Adrián.

_Traducción: ¡Auxilio, sáquenme de aquí, no puedo respirar y está haciendo mucho frío!_

-Ah…no empieces, sabes que no te entiendo –le dijo su mamodo.

Arashi corrió hasta donde estaba Adrián y lo sacó de donde estaba enterrado.

-Ah…gracias Arashi –dijo escupiendo nieve.

-Jaja, no hay de qué.

-No te rías.

-Jaja, lo siento, pero fue muy gracioso.

-Bien, Cymbeline, ahora fuiste tú quien se lo buscó –la amenazó su amigo.

Adrián corrió lo más que pudo hasta Cymbeline sin caerse entre la nieve, pero ella le metió el pie y éste cayó rodando por una pequeña calle que estaba en bajada, cubriéndose de nieve.

-¡AHH! ¡AYUDA!

Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi caminaron hasta llegar colina abajo, donde encontraron a Adrián como un muñeco de nieve.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –reía a carcajadas limpias la mamodo.

Arashi lo levantó y le empezó a colocar más nieve, fue por un sombrero y una zanahoria y se los puso a Adrián.

-Jaja, ahora sí estás listo –se volvió a burlar.

-¿Te diviertes? –inquirió Adrián escupiendo la zanahoria.

-Como nunca.

-Tarado –le dijo Cymbeline.

-Qué amable eres –le respondió el chico.

-Lo sé.

Los 4 volvieron a subir la pequeña colina.

Arashi planeó hacer algo a propósito. Brago estaba distraído, así que la peli-rosa se "cayó" y lo tumbó por la misma colina por donde había caído Adrián.

-¡AAH! –gritaron ambos.

-Ay, ahora ellos no… -se quejaba la castaña.

Brago y Arashi estaban juntos, sepultados bajo la nieve. Brago salió rápido y Arashi seguía enterrada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

El mamodo la tomó por el brazo y la sacó.

-Ah, gracias Brago.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, niña torpe.

-¡Ay! Pues hay nieve, no puedo caminar bien.

Los 2 otra vez volvieron a subir la colina.

-Maldición, me estoy congelando. Los espero adentro –dijo Cymbeline.

-Sí, te acompaño –la apoyó el oji-azul.

-Yo no me quiero quedar aquí afuera –respondió también Arashi.

-Ya que…esto estaba aburrido –murmuró el mamodo oscuro.

Dentro de la casa del tío Kei, había 4 tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

-¿Volvieron tan pronto? –preguntó el hombre.

-No hay nada que hacer –respondió su sobrina.

-Oh, de acuerdo, beban su chocolate, les calentará el cuerpo.

-Gracias señor tío de Cymbeline –respondió Adrián.

-Dime Kei.

-Sí, gracias señor Kei.

-Ay muchacho…

Brago subió a la habitación y Cymbeline lo siguió, Adrián y Arashi se quedaron en la sala.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le preguntó la castaña.

-¿Cómo qué? –respondió su mamodo.

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunté.

-Esperar…¿qué más? Con esta nieve no se puede caminar bien.

-Bueno…-dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza-. Voy abajo…

-Sí…como quieras.

Mientras en la sala…

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Arashi.

-¿Qué? –respondió su compañero.

-Recuerdas que el día pasado, le dijiste a Cymbeline que la querías mucho y que no habías tenido el valor de decírselo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que…no parece que Cymbeline haya oído eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque presiento que actuaría de una manera diferente, y está como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-En eso tienes razón…pero creo que el destino lo decidió, ella no debe enterarse de que me gusta.

Cymbeline, estaba detrás de la pared que daba entrada a la sala, al oír esto se le enchinó la piel y tiró su taza al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido.

Adrián y Arashi caminaron y encontraron a Cymbeline viendo la taza rota en el suelo, con una cara de asombro.

-Cymbeline, yo…yo… -el oji-azul se puso pálido.

-M-Me tengo que ir… -fue lo único que dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Cymbeline llegó a la habitación donde estaba Brago, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se recargó y poco a poco se fue resbalando apoyándose en ella hasta sentarse en el suelo. Tenía la cabeza como mirando hacia arriba, pero con los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué traes tú? –preguntó su mamodo confundido.

-¡Ah! –gritó apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Brago decidió ir a ver qué había pasado.

-Quítate –le dijo a la castaña.

-Ah, ya voy –respondió moviéndose y tirándose boca abajo en la cama.

Mientras abajo…

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó el tío Kei.

-Oh, perdóneme señor, es que…me tropecé y tiré su taza, si no hay problema, yo le reparo el daño –respondió Adrián.

-Oh, no importa, lo que cuenta es que tú estás bien –respondió el hombre, recogiendo los pedazos de taza rotos.

-Gracias señor, lo siento de nuevo.

Arashi y Adrián se sentaron en un sofá.

-Arashi…¿qué voy a hacer? Viste la cara de Cymbeline…escuchó todo lo que te dije –el chico estaba seriamente perturbado.

-Tal vez es como tú dices…es cosa del destino que Cymbeline se enterara de ello.

-Ay…ya no sé –respondió tremendamente frustrado.

-No te preocupes Adrián, todo va a estar bien…

-Eso espero…

Brago llegó hasta la sala.

-Empiecen a hablar, ¿qué pasó aquí? –dijo demandante.

-¡Ah! –gritó Arián yéndose del lugar con las manos en el rostro.

-¿Y bien? –le volvió a decir a Arashi.

-Ah… -suspiró-. Es que Cymbeline oyó lo que le dije a Adrián.

-¿Y qué se supone que le dijiste?

-Lo que Adrián le había dicho a ella…que la quería y bla bla, lo demás. Cymbeline dejó caer una taza al suelo y se fue corriendo y ahora Adrián se va a andar matando por eso.

-Pues que vaya a hablar con ella y punto final.

-¡¿Qué vaya a hablar con ella? ¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar? –exclamó Adrián desde atrás de la pared.

-Pues por eso es lo que debes hacer, ¿o dejarás de hablar con Cymbeline por lo que sucedió?

_

* * *

Continuará…_


	27. Capítulo 27: La reflexión

_De nuevo sin comentarios…ando aburrida…y deprimida…T.T bueno ya que…siguiente capítulo._

**

* * *

Capítulo 27: La reflexión.**

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡No me apresures! –le reclamó Adrián acercándose y volviéndose a sentar en otro sillón.

-Haz lo que creas que es mejor Adrián…lo que te diga tu corazón –le dijo amablemente la peli-rosa.

-Yo me largo –respondió Brago.

-Te sigo… -dijo también Arashi.

Adrián se quedó pensando en qué era lo que iba a hacer…estaba muy alterado para hablar con Cymbeline, al igual que ella también.

Cymbeline seguía acostada en la cama de lado, repitiendo en su mente: "¿Le gusto a Adrián? ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?". Tenía la mirada perdida…ella ya tampoco sabía que era lo que debía hacer…

-¿Cómo…cómo puede ser esto posible?...Adrián es un bobo…él no me gusta ¿o sí? ¡Aah! Estoy confundida. No, no, él es un idiota, además…he cambiado mucho, ¡no entiendo nada!

Mientras en la sala, Adrián se puso de pie, ya lo había decidido, lo creía parte de su destino y no le importaba lo que Cymbeline le dijera, iba, muy dispuesto a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto…

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Tú lo sabes Arashi… –respondió el chico decidido.

-Bien hecho.

Adrián subió, Arashi lo siguió, Brago se quedó afuera, notaba algo raro en esa nevada.

-Toc, toc –Adrián tocó la puerta en donde Cymbeline estaba.

-Quienquiera sea, váyase –dijo ella.

-Cymbeline…-murmuró el chico entrando a la habitación.

Arashi se quedó afuera para sólo oír lo que pasaba…no se iba a entrometer para ver qué era lo que Adrián le diría.

-Vete por favor –expresó ella sin voltear a verlo.

-Cymbeline…yo…lo siento mucho por todo esto –contestó sentándose en la cama, a un lado de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-¿Desde cuándo me ocultabas esto?

-¿Ocultarte qué?

-Adrián…no te hagas el tonto…

-Ah…-suspiró-. Desde el día en que te conocí.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando que te gusto desde que me conociste?

-Sí… -respondió sin muchos rodeos.

-Pero recuerdo que lo primero que me dijiste fue que era una niña torpe. Y de ahí nos empezamos a decir de tonterías e insultos…no lo entiendo. Siempre me criticabas por la mínima cosa que traía puesta…por todo me decías algo.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Debería saberlo?

-Pues eres una chica…dicen que ellas intuyen cuando a un chico les gustan.

-Me dijeron eso mis amigas…y también como que lo presentí…pero hubo algo que me dijo que eso no era cierto…y ahora veo que me equivoco.

-Oye Cymbeline…perdón si te hice sentir mal…es que…si supieras lo difícil que es para un tonto como yo, hablarle a alguien como tú…eres lista…tienes valor para todo…eres bonita…nunca te das por vencida…y bueno…pues…yo comprendería que tú no me aceptaras…lo entiendo muy bien…pero quisiera…

Cymbeline había comenzado a llorar, la almohada en la que estaba recostada se empezó a mojar poco a poco.

-Quisiera…que olvides esto…yo no quiero perder tu amistad por esto…quiero que todo siga como normalmente lo ha hecho…que me trates como a un tarado…que nos digamos de todas las tonterías que hemos inventado para cada uno…no quiero que esto impida en seguirnos hablando o en tratarnos diferente…

-Yo…

Pero algo interrumpió a Cymbeline, una pequeña explosión se oyó en la calle, Cymbeline se limpió rápido los ojos y tomó el libro negro, Adrián tomó el libro dorado y junto con Arashi fueron a ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

Afuera, encontraron a Brago pelando con una mamodo.

-¡Brago! –gritó la chica.

-Cymbeline, es por esto –dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué?

-Ella ocasionó la nevada. Utilizó conjuros de nieve.

-Vaya, ya me parecía raro ver nieve por estos rumbos, bien, acabemos con ella.

-Mjm…no lo permitiré -dijo una mamodo con una sonrisa y unos ojos que mostraban una seguridad en que ella iba a ganar la batalla-. ¿Y tú quién eres humana?

-¿Y para qué necesitas saber? –inquirió la castaña desafiante.

-Mmm…es que he estado oyendo rumores de una humana y un mamodo fuertes, y quiero saber si son ustedes.

-He…¿ya empezaste a tener miedo? –se burló el mamodo del libro negro.

-En absoluto…lo que quiero es saber si estoy en lo correcto, para después correr la voz de que yo soy más fuerte y que los vencí.

-Ya veremos…soy Cymbeline, él es Brago.

-Lo sabía, los derrotaré aquí.

Detrás aparecieron Adrián y Arashi.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –volvió a preguntar la mamodo.

-Soy Arashi, él es Adrián.

-Con que Arashi…me suena conocido…pero no me importa, yo pelearé con Brago y Cymbeline, con ustedes no.

-Como quieras.

-Pero… -el oji-azul estaba inconforme.

-Ya sabes lo que habían dicho Cymbeline y Brago, además…él ya estaba antes, así que es su batalla –le dijo la peli-rosa.

-Mmm…ya que.

-Bien, empecemos –habló el humano.

-Y antes de eso, yo soy la mamodo que será reina, Soun y él es mi lector del libro, Taro.

-Mucho gusto –habló el chico.

-¿Y para qué son tan amables? –Cymbeline los miró con desprecio.

-Estúpidos –murmuró Brago.

-Oh, sólo mostramos cortesía para después destruirlos sin piedad –respondió Taro-. _**¡Ice fez!**_

Soun creó una gigantesca bola de nieve con la que ya había en la calle, ese fue su plan desde el principio, hacer que nevara, para luego utilizar eso en contra de algunos otros mamodos.

-_**¡**__**Gigano reisu!**_

La bola de nieve se esfumó.

_-__**¡Gigar Ice fez!**_

Esta vez, Soun tomó nieve y la trató como si fuera un lazo.

_-__**¡**__**Aion Gura…!**_

Cymbeline no terminó el conjuro y éste hizo que ella y Brago se estrellaran fuertemente contra un muro.

-Cymbeline, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? -le reclamó su mamodo.

-No alcancé a decir el conjuro, no te quejes, no volverá a pasar.

_-__**¡Gigar Ice fez!**_

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei! **_

Esta vez evitaron el conjuro.

-Ya me estoy empezando a cansar –dijo Taro-. _**¡**__**Ice munt!**_

Soun creó un pequeño pero poderoso hielo, era como una estalactita, que se dirigió directo a Cymbeline.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó el oji-azul.

Adrián alcanzó a quitar a Cymbeline del lugar antes de que el conjuro le hiciera daño, y fue Adrián quien lo recibió.

-A-Adrián… -la castaña ensanchó los ojos.

-Cymbeline, continúa con tu batalla, estoy bien.

-Sí.

Arashi se acercó a Adrián, tenía el pedazo de hielo enterrado en un costado.

-Adrián…

-Arashi, ayúdame a sacarme esto.

Arashi jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo sacó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la peli-rosa con preocupación.

-Ah…más o menos, esto me arde.

-Tenemos que ir por algo para curarte.

-No, así déjalo…

-Pero…

-¡Arashi!

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien! –se resignó la mamodo.

_-__**¡Avalant!**_

-Es el fin –se burló Soun.

La mamodo creó una ola de nieve que cubrió a Cymbeline y Brago por completo, este hechizo hacía que los que se encontraran debajo de ella se congelaran rápidamente y así destruía el libro, era su ataque preferido.

-Mhm…pensé que nos íbamos a divertir más –se quejaba.

-Sí…no eran tan fuertes –respondió Taro.

Taro cerró el libro y se fue caminando con Soun.

-No…no… -Adrián no lo creía.

-¡No! –gritó también Arashi.

De pronto, la tierra se empezó a sacudir.

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

-Imposible… -Soun miró hacia atrás.

Taro volvió a abrir el libro.

-Que bien, no ha terminado. _**¡Ice munt! ¡Ice munt!**_

**-**_**¡**__**Rioru reisu!**_

El _Rioru Reisu_ de Brago destruyó las "estalactitas".

_-__**¡Rioru reisu!**_

_-__**¡Ice shell!**_

Soun creó un escudo que detuvo el ataque de Brago.

-Con que sí. Cymbeline –le dijo su mamodo.

-Claro.

Cymbeline y Brago corrieron por un lado, esquivando el escudo que estaba manteniendo enfrente de ellos Soun, y su plan era atacarla de lado.

-_**¡Baberuga Gravidon!**_

-¿Qué? –murmuró Soun.

_-__**¡Avalant!**_

-Esto no te surtirá efecto, ¡ustedes dos no son nada contra nosotros! –gritó la castaña.

El conjuro de Brago fue destruyendo la avalancha de nieve hasta que llegó a Soun, quemando su libro, y antes de irse al mundo mamodo…

-No eras tan fuerte, presumida… -se burló él.

-Tal vez yo no…pero hay muchos otros…que sí lo son y que te derrotarán, tú no serás el rey… -respondió Soun desvaneciéndose.

-¿Y tú sigues aquí? -le dijo Cymbeline a Taro.

Y-yo, y-yo ya me iba… -salió corriendo del lugar.

Cymbeline recordó lo que pasó con Adrián.

-¡Adrián! –exclamó corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

-Estoy bien.

No era cierto, Adrián tenía una herida poco profunda, pero que aún así, importaba.

-Vamos adentro.

Cymbeline ayudó a caminar a Adrián hasta llegar a la casa de su tío Kei.

-¡¿Qué pasó? –exclamó el hombre mirando con horror a Adrián.

-Una batalla mamodo –contestó su sobrina.

-Oh, por Dios.

-Tío, ¿tendrá algunos medicamentos para esto?

-Sí, sí…voy por ellos.

El tío Kei trajo unas vendas y ungüentos y se los puso a Adrián.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡ESTA COSA ARDE! –gritó apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor.

Brago estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Arashi se veía fácilmente preocupada y Cymbeline…bueno ella como que no se veía interesada en lo absoluto. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave.

Cymbeline estaba pensando en todo lo que Adrián le había dicho, ahora ya comprobaba que de verdad la quería…ya no sabía qué hacer, eso la estaba matando, estaba demasiado confundida y mucho más con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días…

Pasadas unas horas, Adrián se pudo levantar y decidió volver a hablar con Cymbeline.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Arashi.

-Voy a terminar mi charla con Cymbeline.

-Pero…bueno… -se resignó.

Adrián trató de abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero sabía que estaba cerrada.

-Cymbeline, soy Adrián, abre por favor.

Adrián no recibió respuesta.

-Cymbeline, sé que estás ahí, quiero terminar de hablar si no te molesta…

Cymbeline escuchaba perfectamente lo que Adrián le estaba diciendo, pero ella estaba sentada en una silla, mirando hacia el infinito…

-No me quiere abrir…. –murmuró el chico.

-Utiliza mi método –Arashi sonrió.

-¿Cuál?

La mamodo le dio unas cuantas patadas a la puerta e hizo que se derribara, asustando a Cymbeline.

-Esa fue Arashi… -comentó Adrián.

-¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz? –preguntó la castaña recuperando su semblante serio.

-Ya te lo dije, no he terminado de hablar contigo y quiero saber si esto no afectará en nada en nuestra amistad.

A Cymbeline se le salieron las lágrimas, realmente odiaba llorar. Adrián se sintió culpable y se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero saber por qué haces todo esto, ya te hirieron, yo hubiera escapado del ataque o sino lo recibo y ya.

-De por si estás como estás –el chico la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes por qué…no quiero que te hagan daño.

-¡Ah! ¡No logro comprender! -gritó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Arashi entró a la habitación.

-Pienso que yo puedo tener la respuesta a eso, simplemente es porque te quiere…y ¿sabes algo? Cuando Brago está peleando…yo siento las mismas ganas de ayudarlo, tal vez le seré un estorbo o muy encimosa, pero es porque lo quiero y tampoco quiero verlo herido, prefiero que primero quemen mi libro que al de él… -dijo ella.

Cymbeline estaba asombrada, sabía que Arashi tenía mucha razón.

Ya se había hecho de noche.

-Bueno…será mejor que descansen, si mañana la nieve se quita, partiremos para irnos de nuevo –respondió la oji-verde cambiando de tema.

-Sí –la apoyó Adrián.

-Está bien –respondió Arashi.

-¡Al fin! –gritó el mamodo oscuro entrando y pisando la puerta tirada.

-Buenas noches a todos –murmuró Cymbeline.

-Igualmente –respondió la pareja del libro dorado.

-Sí, bla, bla… -Brago cerró los ojos.

Pronto comenzaría un nuevo día…

_

* * *

Fin del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente._

_¡Sayonara!_


	28. Capítulo 28: Un día diferente

_¡Aloha! ¡Se me secaron los sesos en este capítulo! Va a estar aburrido de seguro, ¡gomenasai! _

**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Un día diferente.**

Había amanecido, ni siquiera se notaba por las grandes nubes grises que cubrían el sol, estaba lloviendo por supuesto.

Cymbeline había despertado por una pesadilla y decidió ir a caminar sin importar que estuviera lloviendo. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y salió de la habitación, el tío Kei también estaba dormido y decidió no despertarlo.

Salió de la casa y notó que la lluvia estaba muy leve, así que se fue, seguía muy confundida…ahora ella era la que estaba sufriendo…no sabía que hacer, no sabía lo que sus sentimientos le indicaban…ella, al igual que Brago, tenía un gran orgullo y no dejaría que unas "estúpidas" emociones interfirieran en su batalla.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tú, Adrián…? ¡Te odio! –expresó la castaña sin saber lo que realmente quería decir.

La lluvia se estaba poniendo más intensa y empezó a granizar.

-Ah, genial, no puede ser mejor, odio la lluvia, odio todo esto.

_(Odio, odio, odio, ¿qué es en lo único que está pensando y sintiendo Cymbeline?, ay, lo siento, no vuelvo a interferir, es que quería hacer ese comentario, continuamos…)_

Cymbeline se sentó debajo de un pequeño local donde una lona la cubría de la lluvia, ella estaba mojada y estaba empezando a hacer aire frío, pero no le importó mucho, lo que sí estaba segura era que no iba a estar recibiendo pequeñas bolas de hielo en la cabeza. Cruzó los brazos, los colocó sobre sus piernas y agachó la cabeza. Estaba totalmente devastada.

Mientras en la casa del tío Kei…

Arashi estaba a punto de despertar, aunque se volvió a sumergir en el sueño y fue cuando Adrián despertó, vio que Cymbeline no estaba en la habitación y bajó, pero no la encontró, buscó por toda la casa pero tampoco la encontró y fue a pedirle ayuda a su mamodo.

-Arashi, despierta –el oji-azul la movió ligeramente.

La mamodo abrió medianamente los ojos.

-¿Adrián? –preguntó confundida porque no lo veía muy bien, pues estaba dormida.

-Sí, sí, ayúdame, no encuentro a Cymbeline por ningún lado.

-Ah…ha de estar abajo –respondió colocándose una almohada encima de la cabeza.

-No, ya la busqué y no está.

-Ah…al rato regresará, déjame dormir.

Brago ya había despertado por tanto ruido.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, siempre me despertabas, ahora es mi turno –le dijo el chico.

Adrián jaló la sábana en la que estaba Arashi con todas sus fuerzas tirándola al piso.

-¡AAH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES TARADO?

-Mmm…genial…otra que me dice tarado.

-Es que eres un tarado –interfirió el mamodo oscuro.

-Ay…otro que está igual, dime ¿alguien te preguntó algo? –respondió Adrián bruscamente.

-En primer lugar me despertaste idiota –aclaró Brago.

-Ay, perdóneme don señor delicado, por si no sabías, tu lectora del libro anda perdida y si le pasa algo, tú ya no vas a ser el rey.

-Y para su información, don señor sin cerebro, si Cymbeline estuviera en peligro, yo ya lo sabría, y no está tan lejos de aquí, ya deja de dar lata.

-¡Entonces por lo menos dime dónde está!

-Ah…estás tan estúpido que no sabrías llegar hasta allá.

-Entonces llévame –le demandó el muchacho.

-Ah, quiero que me maten.

-¡Ah, llévalo y ya para que yo pueda dormir! –gritó Arashi desesperada.

-Ah…ya que.

Brago los llevó hasta donde estaba Cymbeline, los 3 estaban cubiertos por pequeños granizos.

-¡Señorita! ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Salir sin permiso y sin avisar antes a nadie –exclamó Adrián molesto.

Cymbeline estaba impactada y se comenzó a molestar.

-En primer lugar, yo puedo salir a donde quiera, en segundo, yo no tengo por qué decirle a nadie a dónde voy si no quiero y en tercero, ¡tú no eres mi padre!

-¡AH! ¡Ya empezaste! ¡Ves, nunca se puede hablar contigo!

-Otra cosa, ¡tú no tenías por qué venir a buscarme! –le especificó ella.

-¡Pues yo que sabía si estabas bien o no!

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien, como podrás notar!

-Pues estás toda mojada y luego te vas a enfermar.

-Mira quién lo dice, por lo menos yo no traigo hielos en la cabeza.

-¡Ah, ya deja de discutir y vámonos!

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerte caso? Estás igual o peor que mi padre y como no lo eres, ¡no te tengo que obedecer!

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Tú padre ni siquiera está aquí! –el oji-azul se exasperó.

-¡Sí, lo sé perfectamente y si quieres te lo vuelo a repetir, ya que al parecer tu cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate no captó! ¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE Y NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE HACER! –lo resaltó ella.

-¡¿A quién le dices cerebro de cacahuate?

-¡Yo dije cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate, aunque te queda mejor lo que acabas de decir, porque cuando te comes un cacahuate, la cáscara queda vacía, como tu cabeza hueca!

-¡Ya basta! …cabeza de cacahuate…eso que…¡y no me digas que tú eres perfecta!

-¡Por lo menos no estoy haciendo idioteces todo el maldito día!

Brago y Arashi sólo se quedaron parados observándolos pelear.

-Y se quejaban de que nosotros éramos los que peleábamos. Cymbeline está peor que tú y yo juntos, al igual que Adrián –murmuró la peli-rosa.

-Tsh –Brago sólo los miraba.

-¡A ver, ya basta ustedes dos!

-No lograrás nada así.

-¿Alguna otra idea? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Seh…

Brago se acercó y tomó a Cymbeline y Adrián de la cabeza y los estrelló el uno contra dándoles un fuerte golpe.

-Ay…que forma de arreglar los problemas… -comentó Arashi.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA? ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY EN UNA DISCUSIÓN? –le gritó la guardiana del libro negó.

-¡Y ahora es por eso que ustedes nos tienen hartos! –contestó su mamodo.

Brago se fue y Arashi lo siguió. Cymbeline se puso de pie y se fue muy enojada, al igual que Adrián detrás de ella.

Llegaron de nuevo a la casa del tío Kei, donde éste seguía dormido.

-¿Quieres entrenar? –preguntó la castaña al mamodo oscuro.

-¿Y qué no te molesta el clima? –preguntó él.

-No, sirve que me concentro mejor.

-De acuerdo.

-Mhm…sólo entrenas con él ¿verdad? ¿Te da miedo pelear conmigo? –la retó Adrián.

-Sí, estoy temblando del miedo, del miedo que me metan a la cárcel por homicidio de un menor –contestó Cymbeline con burla.

-Te apuesto que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para pelear contra mí.

-Ok, es un reto, Brago, ¿me esperas en lo que le doy una paliza a este tipo?

-Yo quiero ver esto –murmuró el mamodo.

-Arashi ve preparando todo lo que necesites de primeros auxilios –le recomendó la castaña.

-Ah…voy por ellos UU

-Empecemos –dijo Adrián.

-¡Adrián! ¡¿En qué te acabas de meter? Por favor Cymbeline, no lo mates, quiero conservar a mi compañero –la peli-rosa se lamentaba.

-Ya veremos si lo hago o no –contestó la oji-verde.

-T.T

Los 4 subieron al techo de la casa, donde todavía estaba granizando.

-Auch, oye, ¿qué tal si esperamos a que deje de caer hielo? –sugirió el muchacho.

-Ay…¿el niñito está asustado? Pobrecito, no es tan fuerte, ni siquiera puede soportar unos cubitos de hielo…ayy –respondió la castaña en tono infantil.

-Ok. Tú lo pediste.

-Adelante, pues.

-Aquí vamos.

-Ah, ya déjate de tanta habladuría, vas a "tratar" de golpearme, ¿sí o no?

Adrián se acercó a Cymbeline, pero como sabemos…él es un tarado, ejem, no tiene mucha experiencia en batalla. Le iba a dar un golpe con el brazo, pero Cymbeline le detuvo el puño con la mano.

-¿Qué? –murmuró el chico sorprendido.

Cymbeline sonrió de lado.

-Bye, bye Adrián.

Cymbeline tomó el brazo del chico con su otra mano, lo levantó y lo arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahh…no puede ser –Arashi se tapó los ojos.

-Mhm…esto es aburrido –dijo Brago.

Y así estaba sucediendo, Cymbeline le estaba dando una paliza a Adrián.

-Ya te cansaste…ya date por vencido –le dijo la castaña.

-No, no lo haré.

-Como quieras.

Adrián le iba a dar una patada a Cymbeline, pero ella nuevamente la detuvo con su mano, Adrián estaba impactado…y era cierto…tanto entrenamiento con Brago ya había dado sus resultados. Cymbeline le dobló un poco la pierna y le dio un golpe duro en la cara, haciendo que sangrara de la nariz.

-Ya, Adrián, por favor –le rogó su compañera.

-No, Arashi.

-Ay, por favor, esto se acabó desde que inició, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo –dijo Cymbeline caminando y alejándose un poco de Adrián,

Adrián se estaba molestando, estaba en el piso, boca arriba y cuando Cymbeline pasó, le metió el pie e hizo que cayera al suelo, lo que le ocasionó un pequeño raspón en el brazo.

-Vaya, no todo lo puedes esquivar –contestó el oji-azul.

A Cymbeline le empezó a dar un ataque de ira…y ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer? Así es, desquitar su enojo en Adrián.

-No debiste hacer eso –murmuró la castaña.

Adrián se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él.

-Por esto…

Cymbeline le dio un golpe en la barbilla y una patada que lo mandó al suelo inconsciente.

-Listo, para que no me vuelva a hacer enojar –la oji-verde se fue rápidamente.

-Hmp –Brago sólo la siguió.

-T.T Ay no –se lamentaba la peli-rosa.

Arashi llevó a Adrián, todavía inconsciente a una habitación donde lo vendó, lo curó y etc. etc.

Después de unas horas, Adrián volvió de nuevo al mundo…donde le dolía todo.

-¿Arashi? –preguntó el chico adolorido.

-Ay, por fin despertaste.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le gané a Cymbeline?

-¡Que si le ganaste! ¡Aa! ¡Yo te lo advertí, te dio una golpiza como nunca había visto hacer a un humano!

-Ah…que bien…¬¬. Todo esto fue por eso…

-¿Qué cosa fue por cuál otra? –inquirió la mamodo.

-Pienso que ella no estaría tan molesta si nunca hubiera sabido tú ya sabes qué. Además también como que empecé a actuar un poco diferente de lo normal por el hecho de querer olvidar ese suceso.

-Sí, en eso tienes mucha razón y fue por eso que Cymbeline se molestó contigo, por tu comportamiento, ¿por qué no le hiciste caso a Brago?

-¿Hacerle caso en qué?

-Recuerda que él dijo que Cymbeline se encontraba bien, si salió sin decirle a nadie fue porque quería estar sola y hay vas tú de menso a ver dónde estaba –respondió Arashi.

-Pues quería saber si estaba bien, es que, como que no le creí mucho a Brago.

-Él es el mamodo de Cymbeline, él sabe si algo malo está ocurriendo.

-Está bien, lo siento, para la próxima le voy a prestar más atención.

-Pues ojalá, porque si sigues así, Cymbeline te va a matar, o como ella, y yo habíamos dicho antes, se va a convertir en tu homicida.

-¡Ya lo sé! –le reclamó el oji-azul.

_

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no me lo tienen que decir, estuvo aburrido…es que como dije antes…se me secó la imaginación, zaz nos vemos en el siguiente._

_¡Sayonara! _


	29. Capítulo 29: El picnic

_¡Bonjour! Aquí dejándoles el siguiente capítulo, sale pues nos vemos más abajo. _

**

* * *

Capítulo 29: El picnic.**

-Entonces, ¿sí estás bien? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Ah…sí…sí…sólo fueron unos cuantos y TREMENDOS golpes… -aclaró su compañero.

-Duh…sí…te comprendo. Mejor me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-Y yo que sé…ya veré que hago.

-Bueno… -Adrián sólo la vio alejarse.

Mientras, afuera…

Un gran Sol estaba en el cielo, ya había dejado de llover, ¡por fin!

-¿Y cómo quieres practicar? –preguntaba el mamodo oscuro a la castaña.

-¿Qué te parece si empleamos los conjuros? –sugirió la chica.

-Si uno de ellos te daña, mejor ni te vayas a quejar, fue tu idea.

-Sí, sí, ya, bla, bla, ¿quieres empezar o no?

-Sí…

-_**¡**__**Reisu!**_

Según este acuerdo, Brago y Cymbeline iban a entrenar, pero esta vez utilizando los conjuros de Brago.

-_**¡**__**Reisu! ¡Reisu! ¡Reisu!**_

Cymbeline había esquivado este último con mucha dificultad.

-Tienes que ser más rápida, si no puedes evitar este simple ataque, no podrás con nada en futuras batallas –habló el mamodo con brusquedad.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! Y para que sepas, nunca antes había entrenado con conjuros.

-Pues di otro de una buena vez.

-_**¡**__**Gurabirei!**_

Brago aplicó el _Gurabirei _en Cymbeline, lo que la mandó al suelo inmediatamente, por fuerza de la gravedad.

-¿Vas a levantarte o te quedarás allí? –preguntó Brago.

Cymbeline se levantó rápidamente, aguantando el _Gurabirei _con poco problema, se acercó a Brago y el conjuro se rompió.

-Bien…

-Vamos por un _A__ion Gurabirei –_dijo la oji-verde decidida.

-Ese sí que no lo resistirás.

-Ya veremos. _**¡A**__**ion Gurabirei!**_

Esta vez, el conjuro la estaba aplastando.

-Cancélalo ya –le respondió el mamodo.

-No hasta que me levante.

Si esa era la voluntad de Cymbeline, el conjuro no desaparecería así como así.

La chica estaba comenzando a tener rasguños, después de unos minutos, ya se encontraba de pie, Brago estaba anonadado.

Arashi había salido de la casa y observó a Cymbeline, su cuerpo se estaba tambaleando.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué se supone que hacen? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Pregúntale a ella –respondió Brago.

Arashi miró a Cymbeline.

-Cymbeline, ¿qué están haciendo? –volvió a preguntar la mamodo.

-S-sólo…practicamos… -respondió entre jadeos.

-¿Qué conjuro estás utilizando? –inquirió Arashi.

-Un _A__ion Gurabirei –_contestó el mamodo oscuro.

-C-Cymbeline…_¿Cómo puede ella? ¿Cómo? Yo no podría resistir tanto tiempo ese ataque estando de pie, como lo está haciendo ella…y soy un mamodo, ella tan sólo es una humana…y aún así…¿c-cómo puede? –_la peli-rosa estaba realmente sorprendida.

Cymbeline estaba quedando inconsciente aunque estuviera de pie, su mirada se fue perdiendo poco a poco…Arashi se dio cuenta.

-¡Cymbeline! ¡CYMBELINE! Brago, cancela el conjuro ya, está perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡Pero ella sigue parada! –el mamodo oscuro no podía deshacerlo.

-Yo sé lo que te digo, cancélalo ya.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Ella todavía está manteniendo el conjuro en su mente.

Arashi empezaba a alterarse, Cymbeline estaba totalmente fuera de este mundo, había comenzado a caminar sin ningún problema hacia Brago.

_(Interrumpo: Bueno, se supone que aquí, como Cymbeline ya estaba inconsciente, ya no sentía ningún dolor ni nada similar y no pensaba en la gravedad que se encontraba encima de ella, por eso se le hizo fácil caminar. Lo siento, última vez que me meto en el capítulo, eee conste, dije capítulo, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré en los siguientes xD. Continuamos…)_

Ni Brago ni Arashi sabían que hacer y la mamodo hizo lo primero que le pasó por la mente, sin importar si resultaba dañada, corrió hasta Cymbeline, dio un brinco y la empujó fuera del área del conjuro, como estaba a una altura considerada, el ataque la colapsó contra el suelo, lo que provocó que se raspara la cara, pero el efecto duró poco, puesto que al momento en que Cymbeline cayó, el conjuro se desvaneció. Cymbeline ya había vuelto a la realidad.

-¿Q-Qué? –murmuró la castaña confundida.

-Te dije que no usaras el _A__ion Gurabirei –_le replicó su compañero.

-Por lo menos lo resistí, ¿o no? –contestó ella con cara de duda porque no recordaba lo que había pasado.

-Sí…pero no mucho.

-¬¬ -Cymbeline sintió que sus esfuerzos no fueron valorados.

-Au… -murmuró la peli-rosa con voz ahogada.

Arashi seguía tirada en suelo, un poco mareada, Brago se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él agachándose.

-Em…creo que sí –respondió la mamodo agarrándose la cabeza y tratando de incorporarse.

Brago la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó un poco la cara para verle el raspón.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió Arashi.

-Tienes un raspón aquí –contestó él tocándole con un dedo la mejilla.

-¡AA! ¡Me duele! –gritó apartando la mano del mamodo.

-Ya lo sé…será mejor que te pongas algo.

-Sí…Cymbeline, ¿estás bien? –cuestionó cambiando de tema.

-Am…sí… -respondió la aludida.

-Ay…no vuelvas a aplicarte una tortura así U.U

-No era ninguna tortura…

Cymbeline entró de nuevo a la casa, se sentía fatal, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Y de nuevo afuera…

-Oye Brago… -murmuró la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tenía planeado hacer un picnic para hoy…así podemos hacer que Cymbeline y Adrián se contenten un poco…y…tú y yo…podemos pasar un rato juntos.

Arashi estaba viendo a Brago con una carita muy alegre y que incomodaba un poco al mamodo oscuro.

-Y bien…¿qué opinas?

-Ah…yo, este…mejor no los acompaño –respondió lo más cortante que pudo.

-¡Ah! ¡No seas así!

A Brago lo estaba matando la carita de Arashi.

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien! –contestó resignándose.

La mamodo sólo sonrió. Arashi fue a la cocina y preparó unos cuantos alimentos y los empacó en una canasta que encontró en el patio.

-¡Adrián! –gritó.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó el aludido desde la habitación.

-¡Baja un momento!

Mientras bajaba, Arashi habló con Cymbeline.

-Dime Cymbeline ¿te gustaría ir a un picnic hoy?

-¿A un picnic?

-Sí.

-Sí…¿por qué no? Con tal de que deje ver doble las cosas, oye ¿desde cuándo tienes una hermana gemela? –preguntó tratando de recuperar su visión normal.

-Ay…será mejor que tomes un poco de aire fresco.

Adrián bajó por las escaleras, Cymbeline lo miró pícaramente, traía un brazo envuelto en una venda, como si lo trajera fracturado, bueno pues de hecho Cymbeline casi se lo fractura, se lo dejó muy inflamado.

-Ya, ¿qué pasa? –inquirió el muchacho.

-¿Quieres ir a un picnic hoy? –preguntó su compañera.

-¡¿Él también va a ir? Entonces yo me niego –dijo la castaña.

-Ah, ya aceptaste, no te puedes negar –le reclamó la peli-rosa.

-¿Cymbeline va a ir? –cuestionó Adrián viendo a su mamodo.

-Sí.

-Pues ya que –respondió enchuecando la boca.

-Bien, ya tengo las cosas listas, hay un parque cerca de aquí, vamos ya.

Los 3 salieron y emprendieron el camino, afuera estaba Brago y se veía rehusado a ir, y Arashi tuvo que intervenir.

-Tú vienes con nosotros –le ordenó la mamodo.

-¿Y yo para qué voy? –preguntaba Brago tratando de hallar una excusa para no ir.

-Ándale, vas a ver que nos divertiremos.

-Ah…ya déjame aquí y ustedes vayan.

-Brago…

El mamodo odiaba que Arashi le pusiera una carita de perrito triste.

-¡¿Qué te hice yo? ¡¿Qué? –gritó mirando al cielo.

-Vamos.

Arashi tomó a Brago del brazo y lo llevó jalando un poco.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron a un gran parque y con abundantes árboles.

-Ey, miren, ese es un buen lugar –dijo la peli-rosa.

La mamodo puso una pequeña manta sobre el césped y sacó todo lo que había preparado.

-Coman lo que quieran.

Brago y Adrián comenzaron a comer. Cymbeline se recostó y cerró sus ojos, puso una pierna en la rodilla de la otra y la empezó a mover arriba y abajo, lo que molestó a Adrián un poco.

Adrián iba a quitar la pierna de Cymbeline de su vista, al momento en que movió el brazo, Cymbeline también movió su pierna y le dio un golpe en la frente con el zapato, bueno con el pie, lo que lo tumbó.

-¡Cymbeline! –le reclamó el oji-azul.

-Deja mi pie en paz y no te haré nada.

-¿No vas a comer nada? –inquirió Arashi tratando de evitar otra discusión.

-No tengo hambre, tal vez más al rato.

-De acuerdo.

Brago se levantó y ahora Arashi estaba…em…más cariñosa de lo normal. El mamodo caminó un poco y la peli-rosa lo siguió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ningún lado –respondió él tajante.

-¿Entonces por qué te estás alejando?

-Porque quiero.

Brago se detuvo y Arashi se detuvo también a su lado.

-Es un día hermoso ¿no lo crees? –ella sonrió aún más.

-Mm…sí, como digas.

Arashi se recargó en Brago, como ya se había dicho…estaba más cariñosa de lo normal. Tomó a Brago de la mano, cosa que no le molestó a él en lo absoluto…(_que raro)_…Arashi se acercó a él para darle un beso_, _pero Brago la soltó y se alejó.

-¡Brago! –le reclamó la mamodo.

-¡Eso sí que no!

-Sólo un besito…chiquito…

-¡No!

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que te bese.

-¡Arashi! –Brago realmente estaba frustrado.

-Ay, por favor, tú sabes que sí lo quieres, aaa pero nooo, nunca lo admitirías.

Y eso era cierto, a Brago le importaba más tener su orgullo que mostrar sentimientos.

Arashi comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el parque.

Mientras…

-Cymbeline… -habló Adrián rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Ahora qué? –contestó fastidiada.

-Ah…-suspiró-. Lo siento ¿sí? Lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…pero…¿por qué estás tan molesta?…¿fue por lo que te enteraste?

-Mm…tal vez…pero detesto que alguien me trate como niña pequeña, como lo hiciste esta mañana.

-Lo siento de nuevo, ¿amigos?

-Pues…ya que…

-Gracias Cymbeline.

-Sí, sí –respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Al parecer, el plan de Arashi para que Cymbeline y Adrián se contentaran había funcionado.

Y volviendo con Brago y Arashi.

-Vamos, ya quédate quieto, yo te voy a dar un beso quieras o no.

-Primero tienes que alcanzarme –se burló el mamodo oscuro.

-Ya lo hice.

Arashi despareció por un momento y volvió a aparecer detrás de Brago, cuando él volteó, Arashi cerró sus ojos y lo besó en los labios.

-Muack…jeje te dije que ya te había alcanzado –dijo ella mientras le tocó la nariz a Brago con el dedo índice.

Brago se sonrojó levemente pero Arashi pudo notarlo.

-Brago…¿estás rojo o es mi imaginación?

-¿Q-qué? No…ya estás tan loca que ni ves bien.

-U.U Bueno…por lo menos logré mi objetivo de hoy.

Brago volvió a sentarse donde se había "instalado" el picnic.

-Brago…¿por qué estás colorado? –inquirió la castaña, puesto que se notaba en la pálida piel del mamodo.

-Ja, lo sabía, no estoy loca –respondió Arashi mostrándole la lengua.

-¿Por qué estás así Brago? –volvió a preguntarle su compañera.

-Eso no te incumbe –respondió lo más frío que pudo.

Arashi se volvió a recargar en Brago, Cymbeline y Adrián estaban muy a gusto descansando y disfrutando de la "rica" sombra que les daba el árbol.

_

* * *

Gomenasai por haber interrumpido tantas veces…jeje…es que quería hacer mis comentarios y no podía esperar hasta el final jeje._

_¡Sayonara!_


	30. Capítulo 30: Un nuevo conjuro

_¡Hola! De nuevo advierto que haré mis comentarios a lo largo del capítulo xD._

**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Un nuevo conjuro.**

El día no podía ser más perfecto, un radiante sol, Adrián y Cymbeline de nuevo se hablaban normalmente y Brago y Arashi juntos como lo habían estado últimamente.

Arashi siempre tenía grandes ideas y la del picnic fue una de sus mejores.

Había mucha tranquilidad, Cymbeline y Adrián se estaban quedando dormidos…Brago se recostó y Arashi también cayó porque estaba distraída.

-¡Ay! Avisa cuando te vayas a mover –dijo ella.

-No tengo por qué decirte.

-Tan siquiera di algo cuando esté cerca de ti.

-… -Brago no le contestó.

Pero toda esta paz iba a ser interrumpida…

_-__**¡Rash!**_

_-__**¡Zafriduo!**_

_-__**¡Innet!**_

3 conjuros a la vez habían llegado hasta donde estaban Brago, Cymbeline, Arashi y Adrián.

-¿Qué rayos…? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Adrián poniéndose de pie.

-Conjuros mamodos –respondió la peli-rosa.

-Todos, en posición –Cymbeline tomó su libro.

Brago y Arashi se colocaron enfrente de sus respectivos lectores de sus libros, con una posición de ataque.

-Ja… -se oyó una leve voz.

_-__**¡Reisu!**_

Brago había dirigido el ataque hacia donde se había oído ese pequeño ruido.

-Tranquilo, amigo –habló la voz de un hombre.

Después de un momento, 3 mamodos aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

-Hola, hola… -hablaron.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –inquirió Brago.

-Oh, si, casi olvidamos las presentaciones –dijo uno de ellos.

3 humanos aparecieron a un lado de los mamodos.

-Yo soy Shiro –habló un mamodo.

-Mi nombre es Aiko –siguió una humana.

-Me llamo Hitomi –dijo otra mamodo.

-Yo Emi –respondió otra humana.

-Soy Tani –contestó el último mamodo.

-Y yo Kenji –indicó su compañero.

_(Aclaraciones:_

_Mamodos. Shiro, Hitomi y Tani._ _Shiro es hombre, Hitomi es mujer y Tani hombre._

_Humanos. Aiko, Emi y Kenji. _ _Aiko y Emi son mujeres y Kenji es hombre._

_Continuamos.)_

-Fuimos enviados por una mamodo llamada Mitsuko, nos encargó destruirlos –dijo Shiro.

-Ya veo, así que si ella no puede, manda a otros a hacer su trabajo –la castaña apretó los dientes.

-Y como ven que no pueden de a uno, se han juntado en un grupo de 3 –murmuró Arashi.

-Debiluchos –comentó el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Atacamos? –cuestionó Adrián haciendo brillar su libro.

-Claro, tú serás el primero –indicó Hitomi.

_-__**¡Zafriduo!**__ -_gritó Emi.

_-__**¡Tsher colap!**_

Los dos conjuros hicieron impacto, crearon una capa de polvo, pero ésta desapareció al momento.

-Tengo una idea, ustedes dos, encárguense de la novia de Brago –expresó Tani.

-¡¿Mi novia? –gritó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡¿Su novia? –exclamó también Arashi.

-Pues según lo que nos dijo Mitsuko, ustedes dos son novios –respondió el mismo mamodo apuntando a Arashi y a Brago.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritaron ambos.

-¿Ah…no lo son? ¬¬ -cuestionó Cymbeline.

-Que raro…no se nota…¬¬ -dijo también el oji-azul.

-¡USTEDES DOS CÁLLENSE! –volvieron a decir.

-¡Quieren callarse todos! ¡Esto es una batalla, yo quiero ver acción! –vociferó Kenji.

-¡YA SABEMOS! –gritaron sus compañeros.

-Como les dije, ustedes contra ella, yo me entretendré con Brago –volvió a decir Tani.

_-__**¡Gigano Innet! **__–_exclamó Kenji.

_-__**¡Oruga Reisu!**_

_-__**¡Gi raf!**__ –_gritó Aiko.

-_**¡**__**Gir collapsus! **__–_se defendió Adrián.

El conjuro de Shiro despareció, pero todavía quedaba Hitomi.

-_**¡**__**Con duo!**__ –_dijo Emi.

_-__**¡Gir colla…**__-_

Adrián no pudo terminar de decir el conjuro e hizo que tanto él como Arashi cayeran al suelo con grandes dolores musculares que les resultaban imposibles el poder moverse o decir otro conjuro.

Después de que "se habían encargado de Arashi y Adrián", Hitomi y Shiro fueron a darle "una ayuda" a Tani.

_-__**¡Dioga Inneton!**__ –_exclamó Kenji.

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Los dos conjuros volvieron a hacer coalición, pero los otros mamodos aparecieron a un lado de ellos.

_-__**¡Rash!**__ –_Aiko hizo que su libro brillara más.

_-__**¡Con duo!**__ –_la apoyó Emi

_-__**¡Dioga Inneton!**__ –_dijo también Kenji.

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

El conjuro de Brago no iba a poder con los 3 a la vez, él y Cymbeline lograron esfumar el _Dioga Inneton _de Tani, pero no hicieron lo mismo con los otros 2 conjuros, el mismo que Hitomi le aplicó a Arashi, ahora le dio con una mayor fuerza a Brago y Cymbeline.

Brago estaba quedando más dañado que Cymbeline, pero aún así ella también lo estaba recibiendo.

Cymbeline nunca antes había visto a Brago tan herido…todos sus propósitos…el hacer rey a Brago…todo se estaba perdiendo en su mente, pero nuevamente, dio todos sus esfuerzos, logró tomar el libro negro, que comenzó a brillar de nuevo.

-_El libro…no lo permitiré…yo haré a Brago rey, cueste lo que me cueste…un nuevo conjuro…sí…es un nuevo conjuro, adelante, terminemos con esto._

Adrián y Arashi miraban desde otro lado, aún sin poder moverse.

-Te veremos en el mundo mamodo Brago –dijo Shiro muy seguro.

-¿Poderoso tú? No me hagas reír, ni tú, ni tu compañera humana sirven para nada –se burló Hitomi.

-No querrás ver como termina tu novia después de esto –murmuró Tani.

-No dañarán a nadie… -afirmó el mamodo oscuro.

-Brago… -Arashi comenzó a llorar.

-Esto no puede terminar así… -Adrián tampoco sabía qué hacer.

-No…nosotros podemos derrotarlos –dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie con demasiada dificultad pues el dolor la estaba consumiendo-. Brago, tus manos al frente.

Brago también logró ponerse de pie e hizo lo que Cymbeline le dijo.

-Un nuevo conjuro…

-¡¿Nuevo conjuro? –gritó la pareja del libro dorado.

_-__**¡Riner reisu!**_

Un dragón hecho del conjuro de _Reis_ salió de las manos de Brago, haciendo que el ataque de Hitomi se consumiera, la fuerza de Cymbeline y Brago se fue incrementando, fueron esos sentimientos que hizo que la castaña pudiera leer ese conjuro.

El libro negro brilló con aún mayor intensidad, hasta que el _Riner Reisu _logró llegar hasta los mamodos y humanos, logrando por fin, quemar sus libros.

-¡Ni ustedes 3 juntos pudieron! ¡Ustedes humanos, denle la advertencia a Mitsuko que nadie podrá con nosotros! –expresó Cymbeline.

Los 3 humanos salieron corriendo del lugar.

Cymbeline y Brago cayeron muy heridos después de esto.

A Adrián y Arashi ya se les había pasado el efecto del conjuro y corrieron hacia donde estaban Cymbeline y Brago.

-¡Brago! ¡Brago! –gritó la peli-rosa.

El mamodo oscuro sólo la veía acercarse lentamente mientras éste cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

-Cymbeline, ¿estás bien? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Eso creo…pero no me puedo mover mucho y Brago…no lo sé…creo que está peor que yo.

-Espera, te ayudaré.

-¡Brago! –gritó Arashi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, él estará bien, siempre logra superar todo –respondió Cymbeline poniéndose de pie y Adrián la sostuvo por un brazo.

-A ver, pon tu brazo… -el chico trataba de ayudarla.

-No –contestó ella interrumpiéndolo-. Yo por lo menos puedo caminar, llévate a Brago, Arashi, ¿me podrías ayudar un poco a mí?

-Claro –respondió la mamodo.

Adrián se llevó a Brago y Arashi ayudaba a que Cymbeline se apoyara en ella, hasta lograr llegar a la casa del tío Kei.

Adrián tocó al timbre y el tío Kei les abrió.

-¡A ver! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron a dónde…? –el hombre estaba muy molesto.

El tío Kei no pudo terminar de hablar al ver todos heridos.

-¡¿Tuvieron otra batalla? –gritó alarmado.

-Sí… -murmuró su sobrina.

-Y esta vez más difícil –dijo Arashi.

-¡Eran 3 mamodos, cómo no iba a estar difícil! –exclamó el oji-azul.

-Rápido, entren –les indicó el hombre.

El tío Kei vendó y ayudó a Adrián y Arashi, después, Adrián curó a Cymbeline.

-¡AAAAA! ¡NO TAN FUERTE! –le gritó la chica.

-¡No estoy haciendo nada fuerte! –reclamó Adrián-. Sólo te toqué con el algodón.

-Ah…me voy a morir algún día por tantas lesiones.

-No lo dudes.

Arashi también curó a Brago. Los 4 subieron a la habitación.

La mamodo colocó a Brago en una cama, al igual que Adrián a Cymbeline.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Ay…un poco…gracias… -contestó la oji-verde.

-Sí, no hay de qué.

Arashi estaba llorando más que antes, pues Brago no había despertado.

-No Brago…no te puedes ir ahora.

-Tranquila… -trató de calmarla la castaña.

-¡No me digas que tranquila!

Cymbeline y Adrián se sorprendieron por la reacción de la peli-rosa.

-¡He tratado de hacer lo mejor para ayudar a Brago en situaciones difíciles y no he logrado nada! ¡Odio ver cuando lo están atacando!

El mamodo había despertado por la voz de Arashi.

-Arashi… -dijo Cymbeline tratándole de decirle que Brago ya había despertado.

-No Cymbeline, ya no lo resisto más –decía ella.

-Pero Arashi…

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Yo amo a Brago y no lo quiero ver morir uno de estos días por la batalla! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que luchar y lastimarnos?

-¡Arashi! ¡Escúchame!

-¡¿Qué? –gritó a un punto muy elevado de consternación.

Brago se sentó en la cama y colocó su mano en el hombro de la mamodo.

-Que Brago está bien –terminó de decir la castaña.

-B-Brago… -Arashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilízate ya, hazle caso a Cymbeline, estoy bien –le indicó el mamodo.

Arashi puso una cara que expresaba tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

-¡Brago! –gritó la peli-rosa lanzándose a él.

-Ahhh –el mamodo sofocó un grito por el dolor que le causó ese abrazo.

-¡Perdón! Lo siento mucho, pero es que me asustó el hecho de que no te volviera a ver –respondió toda apenada.

-Ah…no importa.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanses.

-Al igual que tú, también estás herida.

-Pero no tanto como tú.

-Como quieras…no voy a discutir.

Después de unos momentos Arashi y Adrián bajaron por algo de comer y mientras arriba, Cymbeline planeaba tener una "pequeña" conversación con Brago.

-Escuchaste todo lo que Arashi dijo, ¿no es así? –empezó la castaña.

-Sí… -respondió él desviando la vista hacia una ventana.

-Ya veo…Brago…

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera pedirte un favor…pero no creo que lo cumplas.

-Habla, ¿cuál es tu favor?

-¿Me podrías decir una cosa?

-¿Cómo qué? –el mamodo estaba raramente tranquilo.

-Ah…-suspiró-. No creo que me respondas con la verdad, pero bueno. Aquí va…¿tú amas a Arashi tanto como ella te ama a ti?

La pregunta impactó a Brago.

-¿Brago?

-… -el mamodo no le contestaba.

-Lo sabía…¿sabes algo? Te crees el muy rudo y sin sentimientos, pero yo sé que hasta tú sabes lo que son, pero nunca lo dirás…te comprendo…perdón si te incomodé por la pregunta…voy abajo…

-Cymbeline… -habló él antes de que su compañera saliera de la habitación.

-¿Sí?

-Ahora tú tienes que hacerme el favor de no hablar con nadie de esto, ni siquiera con Arashi –dijo muy serio.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah… -suspiró profundamente-. Sí…tienes toda la razón. Yo estoy enamorado de Arashi…y aunque a veces…me incomode un poco su presencia…yo la acepto, la quiero demasiado.

Cymbeline estaba atónita.

-Brago…

-Sí, y no me importa lo que tú pienses de esto, pero considérate muerta si se lo dices a alguien.

-No te preocupes…no se lo contaré a nadie. Oye…¿no la consideras tu novia?

-Cymbeline…¬¬ -el mamodo llegó a su límite.

-Está bien…ya me voy.

Y antes de que la chica se fuera…

-Cymbeline…

-¿Qué?

-Otra cosa.

-¿Sí?

Brago sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Cymbeline.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

-Sí… -respondió el mamodo.

-Vaya…así que después de todo era de color dorado. Gracias Brago…

Lo que Brago le había mostrado a Cymbeline era el diamante que tenía, un cristal que antes era negro, pero que cambió al color del libro de Arashi…dorado…lo que indicaba que estaba enamorada de ella.

Cymbeline salió de la habitación para dejar sólo a Brago y no molestarlo más.

Se hizo de noche y el tío Kei preparó una rica y abundante cena.

El mamodo bajó y se sentó en una silla del comedor. Arashi se sentó a su lado y después también se sentaron Cymbeline y Adrián, quedando enfrente de Brago y Arashi.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Sí… -respondió ligeramente el mamodo oscuro.

-Que bueno –ella mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Después de cenar, todos fueron a dormir. Cymbeline y Adrián cayeron rendidos. Arashi también se quedó dormida poco después.

Brago estaba observando la noche por una ventana, pasados unos minutos le comenzó a dar sueño, caminó hacia la cama y al pasar, se acercó a donde estaba Arashi, dormida, se agachó un poco y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza, esto hizo que la peli-rosa despertara, pero no abrió sus ojos.

Brago se recostó y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, Arashi se aproximó a él y se recargó.

El mamodo volvió a abrir los ojos, y se sorprendió por verla despierta.

-A-Arashi…perdón…yo sólo…¿te desperté? –cuestionó sin saber qué más decir.

-Bueno sí...pero no importa ya. Vamos a dormir.

-Sí.

-Oye…otra cosa…¿me consideras tu novia? –preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-_Genial, cuando no es ella, es Cymbeline la que me pregunta cosas así. _No lo sé….¿y tú?

-Tal vez sí…tal vez no…luego veremos.

-Ya duérmete Arashi –dijo él cerrando sus ojos.

-De acuerdo…

Arashi se colocó a un lado de Brago muy feliz y tomó su mano, Brago le correspondió tomando la de ella también, ambos cerraron sus ojos…Brago sonrió levemente…

_

* * *

¡Ahh! Un capítulo demasiado cursi. ¡Pero me gustó! xD. Nos vemos en la siguiente aventura._

_¡Sayonara!_


	31. Capítulo 31: ¿Somos novios?

_¡Konichiwa! Hace un buen que no actualizaba, es que estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, creo que voy en el número 48 jeje. Siguiente capítulo, ¡a leer! Vean nada más, otro capítulo demasiado cursi… _

**

* * *

Capítulo 31: ¿Somos novios?**

Había amanecido, Cymbeline y Adrián ya habían despertado.

-Ammm…-bostezó el chico-. Hola Cymbeline.

-Shh –le contestó con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él con voz más baja.

-Brago y Arashi siguen dormidos.

Cymbeline y Adrián vieron que los mamodos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o…?

-Ven, hay que platicar abajo –la castaña lo jaló del brazo.

Ambos se fueron al jardín de la casa del tío Kei.

-¿Ya podemos hablar? –preguntaba el muchacho.

-Sí.

-¡¿Tú los viste, verdad?

-Sí, sí, no estoy ciega –afirmó ella.

-Pero no entiendo, duermen tomados de la mano, se besan y dicen que no son novios, ¿entonces qué más podrían ser?

-Mmm…amigos con derecho…

-No creo.

-Ni yo tampoco lo creo… -reiteró la oji-verde-, tal vez no tengan el valor para preguntarse eso.

-¿Preguntarse qué?

-Que si quieren ser novios o algo así.

-Hay que preguntarles.

-Si te matan, no es mi culpa.

-Sólo va a ser una pregunta, pero hay que hacer la correcta.

-Ve pensando pues –le dijo la chica.

-Pensar no es mi fuerte.

-U.U ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta –comentó ella con sarcasmo.

Mientras en la habitación…

Brago había despertado, vio que su mano todavía estaba tomando la de Arashi. La soltó poco a poco y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla.

-¿Brago? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Arashi…yo…

-Ah no te preocupes, ya había despertado hace rato, sólo que me dio un poco de flojera levantarme y volví a cerrar mis ojos…jeje.

-Mm…¿y los demás?

Arashi volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-No lo sé, tal vez abajo. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?

-Como quieras –dijo el mamodo.

-Vamos pues.

Cymbeline y Adrián habían entrado de nuevo a la casa y vieron que Brago y Arashi venían bajando por las escaleras.

-Oh mira, ahí vienen, bien, aquí va la pregunta.

-¿Y no crees que la deberías modificar? –la castaña lo veía con cara de angustia.

-No, pienso que es la indicada.

-¿De qué están hablando? –interrumpió Arashi.

-De una pregunta que Adrián les quiere hacer y antes de todo, yo no dije nada, fue idea de él, a mí no me involucren –contestó Cymbeline.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntar? –Brago lo miró.

-Ay…no quiero ver esto… -la oji-verde se alejó un poco.

-Es que tenemos una gran duda –respondió el muchacho.

-No, no tenemos, tienes –aclaró la chica.

-Ay, también la tienes tú Cymbeline, miren, es que…ustedes son como un par de tortolitos y bueno… -empezó el muchacho.

-¿Tortolitos? –cuestionaron ambos mamodos.

-Aquí se acabó, ya te mataron Adrián –reiteró la castaña.

-Emm…sí, tortolitos –repitió él ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Qué son "tortolitos"? –inquirió Arashi.

-O.O –los humanos abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¿Y bien? –continuó Brago.

-¡¿No saben lo que son? –gritaron ambos chicos.

-¡No! –respondieron los mamodos.

-Bien, explícaselos tú –le dijo el oji-azul a la castaña.

-Ni muerta haría eso.

-Ándale Cymbeline, sabes muy bien que yo no sé explicar las cosas.

-Bueno, pero repito, todo esto fue idea de Adrián.

-¡¿Y qué significa eso? –exclamó la peli-rosa.

-Bueno…verán.

-¡Cymbeline! –le reclamó su mamodo también.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aquí normalmente se les llama tortolitos o tórtolos a una pareja de enamorados! ¡Son un tipo de aves que se dan de "piquitos" todo el día, es decir, que se están besando, y Adrián pregunta que si ustedes dos se quieren, se dan besos y bla bla, pregunta que por qué no son novios!

Brago y Arashi ensancharon los ojos.

-¡YA! ¡YA LO DIJE! –vociferó Cymbeline.

-¡No somos novios! –contestaron los dos.

-¿Entonces por qué actúan así? –preguntó Adrián.

-¿Cómo que "así"? –cuestionó su compañrta.

-Se supone que ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos y ya sabemos lo demás…

Brago y Arashi se miraron confundidos y al mamodo oscuro le comenzó a dar un ataque de ira.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó él.

-¿Y tú quieres ser mi novio? –le siguió la corriente ella.

-¡Sí! –respondió Brago imitando la voz de Arashi.

-¡Sí! –dijo ella también imitando a Brago.

-¡YA! –gritaron ambos.

-¡Listo! ¡¿Quieren algo más de espectáculo? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? –el mamodo estaba realmente molesto.

-Ay por favor, eso no es válido –murmuró Adrián.

-¡Ya cállate! –le gritó el mamodo del libro negro.

-¡Tú con tus tontas preguntas, siempre me tienes que arruinar el día! ¡Te odio! ¡No puedo creer como tú fuiste a ser el lector de mi libro! –le reclamó la peli-rosa.

Adrián sólo se quedó estupefacto ante tal respuesta. Brago y Arashi se fueron enojados cada quien por su lado.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea –le comentó la castaña.

-¡Nunca me dijiste algo así! –reclamó su amigo.

-Bueno…de hecho lo pensé. Pero ya que…ya se enojaron.

El día se pasó muy rápido…Brago y Arashi no se habían dirigido la palabra después de lo sucedido. Y durante la comida estuvo peor.

-Ey Cymbeline, dile a la mocosa que está a tu lado que si sería tan amable de pasar el estofado al menos que se lo quiera comer todo ella –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-U.U –la castaña se resignaba.

-Y Cymbeline, dile el idiota que está sentado enfrente de ti, que si tanto le molesta que otros estén comiendo, que se vaya a preparar su propia comida –contestó la peli-rosa.

-Triple U.U

-Ya se me quitó el apetito gracias al desconsiderado de esta mesa. Yo me largo –dijo la mamodo.

Arashi subió por las escaleras.

-Vete a disculpar con ella –le ordenó la castaña a su mamodo.

-No lo haré.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas Adrián? –volvió a decir la chica.

-¡¿Ahora yo lo ocasioné?

-Si no hubiera sido por tu estúpido comentario…

-¡Tú también tenías esa duda! –le demandó el muchacho.

-Y tú Brago, ¡¿por qué no puedes dejar de lado todo ese tonto orgullo y decirle a Arashi lo que me dijiste a mí?

Brago se molestó.

-A mí también se me quitó el apetito.

Y Brago también se fue. Cymbeline lo siguió.

-Ya vete.

-Brago…¿por qué no pueden estar juntos?

El mamodo no le contestó.

-¿Sabes algo? No había estado feliz en un largo tiempo…hasta que los vi juntos…hay algo en ustedes que me hace sentir muy bien…y no quisiera que por una tontería no se vuelvan a hablar. Bueno…sólo era eso…piénsalo bien, ya me voy…

Se hizo de noche, Arashi se encontraba sentada en la fuente del jardín, Brago se acercó a ella, había pensado en todo lo que pasó durante el día…al igual que en lo que le dijo Cymbeline.

-Arashi… -habló el mamodo.

-No me hables quieres… -respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Oye…en serio lo siento…es que…

-Ya lo sé…tú no me quieres tanto como yo a ti…

-No es eso…es que…

-¿Es que qué?

-Ay…no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

-¿Brago?

-Anoche… Cymbeline me preguntó unas cuantas cosas sobre tú y yo…y pues verás…creo que me "confesé", por decirlo así con ella. Y ahora lo haré contigo…

Cymbeline estaba observando por una ventana, donde se alcanzaba a oír todo lo que se estaban diciendo, Adrián también llegó momentos después. Brago ya sabía que ambos estaban allí, pero le importaba más el decirle lo que sentía a Arashi que otros dos humanos se enteraran.

-¿Qué está haciendo Brago? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Tú lo sabes –le respondió la castaña.

-¿Entonces?

-Así es…

-Que bien.

Y afuera…

-Mira… -siguió el mamodo, sentándose a un lado de ella-. Quiero decirte…

A Brago le estaba costando trabajo hablar…pero Arashi lo comprendía y le tuvo mucha paciencia.

-Ah… -suspiró-, verás…yo también…siento lo mismo por ti… -dijo agarrándose el cuello por detrás con la mano, y mientras hablaba, desvió la mirada hacia el reflejo de la luna que se encontraba en el agua de la fuente-. Creo que ya le di muchos rodeos a esto…y mejor te lo digo…yo también te quiero mucho…es más…también te amo…y no quiero dejarte ir…

Arashi estaba impactada por lo que Brago le estaba diciendo.

-Y quería preguntarte si tú…

-¿Si yo? –la peli-rosa se estaba aguantando una sonrisa.

-Si tú…¿quisieras ser mi novia? –preguntó mostrándole el diamante que tenía guardado en su bolsillo.

-Brago…tu diamante…

-Sí…había cambiado de color desde hace tiempo y si no me equivoco, es el color que tiene tu libro.

Arashi nunca había estado tan feliz.

-¿Y…?

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó ella abrazándolo.

Cymbeline y Adrián se estaban muriendo del asombro, tenían los ojos como dos gigantescos platos.

Brago también la abrazó por un momento y la besó en la frente, pero se retiró inmediato de ella.

-Brago…¿qué sucede? –cuestionó ella confundida.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…¿por qué?

Brago colocó su mano en la frente de Arashi.

-Tienes fiebre.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser –la mamodo se rió.

-No estoy loco, será mejor que entremos.

Y así lo hicieron, y al entrar se encontraron a Cymbeline y Adrián.

-Hola nuevo par de novios –se burló el chico.

-Deja de dar lata –le contestó con mucha seriedad.

-Lo siento…pero me pongo raro cuando los veo juntos.

-Bien hecho Brago… -le dijo su lectora del libro sonriendo ligeramente.

-Creo que no debería ser el único –respondió mirando a Cymbeline y después a Adrián.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambos chicos.

-Saben a que me refiero.

Brago subió junto con Arashi a la habitación. Después de un rato, le comenzó a dar mucho frío a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él.

-Nada…sólo tengo frío.

-¿Ves? Tienes fiebre.

-Pero…ahh…-.-

-Voy por algo, ahora regreso.

-Ay…no entiendo por qué me enfermé…qué desgracia… -se lamentaba la peli-rosa.

Brago bajó por…bueno en realidad no sabía que era lo que buscaba, así que le preguntaría a Cymbeline. Ella y Adrián estaban sentados viendo una película.

-Cymbeline… -habló el mamodo.

-Oh. Brago, ¿qué pasa?

-Arashi tiene fiebre…¿cómo le hago para quitársela?

-Oh muy sencillo, toma un trapo o pedazo de tela y mójalo de vez en cuando en agua fría y se lo pones en la frente a Arashi. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, así está bien –respondió él yéndose.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora es él quien cuida de Arashi –comentó Adrián.

-Sí…

Brago subió a la habitación con un trapo mojado.

-Esto hará que te sientas mejor –dijo colocándole el paño a Arashi en la frente.

-Brago…lo siento… -respondió ella sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

-Por hacerte perder tu tiempo.

-No haces que pierda mi tiempo.

La peli-rosa sólo sonrió. Después de un rato, Arashi comenzó a temblar aún más y se puso roja por la fiebre. Brago se quitó su capa y se la colocó a Arashi, la rodeó por los hombros y el cuello con su brazo, Arashi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y Brago colocó la suya en la de ella.

-Gracias Brago… -comentó ella durmiéndose.

El mamodo cerró sus ojos.

Mientras en la sala…

La película estaba a punto de terminarse y fue cuando Cymbeline cayó dormida recargada en Adrián.

Adrián le apagó a la televisión y decidió irse a dormir, cargó a Cymbeline en sus brazos y entró a la habitación, la colocó en la cama y la cubrió con una pequeña sábana, pensó que Brago y Arashi estaban dormidos cuando…

-Deberías hacer lo mismo con ella –habló el mamodo abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué me hablas? –preguntó el chico confundido.

-Pienso que será mejor que le preguntes lo mismo a Cymbeline.

-¿Lo mismo?

-Sobre lo que le pregunté a Arashi.

-Pero…tú ya sabías que Arashi estaba enamorada de ti…pero…yo no le gusto a Cymbeline.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Por el modo en que me trata –respondió Adrián con algo de melancolía.

-Pero nunca se lo has preguntado, así que todavía no sabes.

-No…

-Mañana tendremos una pequeña conversación, me debe un favor.

-Bueno…pero mejor no hay que hablar tanto, vas a despertar a Arashi.

-Ah, no te preocupes por ella, está bien dormida.

-Que lindos se ven juntos.

-¬¬ -Brago le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento…pero ya sabes como soy…

Después Adrián se durmió y pocos minutos pasaron para que Brago también lo hiciera.

_

* * *

¡Que bien! Ahora no interferí en nada._

_Jaja…espero que el capítulo no haya estado muy chafas o demasiado cursi…pero quería unir a Brago y Arashi de una buena vez._

_Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo creo que lo llamaré así:_

_Capítulo 32: Una nueva conversación._

_Les doy un pequeño adelanto, se supone que Brago y Arashi van a hablar con Cymbeline para tratar el tema de que si en verdad quiere o no a Adrián. Jaja esperemos que Brago y Arashi obtengan lo que quieren de Cymbeline, a ver si lo logran._

_Good-bye!_


	32. Capítulo 32: Una nueva conversación

_Hola amigos lectorianos y fanáticos del animé. xD. Bueno antes que todo, disculpen si he hecho estos últimos capítulos muy cursis…pero se me ocurrió hacerlos así,…pero creo que ya exageré…-.- ¡Filmando! _

**

* * *

Capítulo 32: Una nueva conversación.**

Era de nuevo de mañana, el cielo estaba muy oscuro…otra vez iba a llover.

Adrián ya estaba despierto, seguía acostado…mirando el techo de la habitación. Se preguntaba qué era lo que Brago platicaría con Cymbeline, bueno en primer lugar si es que lo hacía, pues Adrián a veces dudaba de qué era lo que haría y qué no.

Brago despertó, pero no había visto que Adrián también estaba despierto, notó que Arashi lo estaba abrazando por el pecho. Brago le quitó el pequeño trapo y volvió a colocar su mano sobre la frente de ella, ya no tenía fiebre. Decidió no moverse y mucho menos levantarse para que Arashi siguiera durmiendo. Adrián tampoco notó que Brago despertó, él estaba pensando en otras cosas…

-_Brago…Arashi…¿qué es lo que le van a preguntar a Cymbeline? Aahh, no puedo dejar de pensar en esto…por alguna razón no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza…será porque…no imposible…ay…pero es cierto…quiero saber lo que Cymbeline les va a decir sobre mí…aa…¿ahora qué hago? Todos están dormidos…no quiero despertar a nadie…por lo menos Arashi ya está muy feliz…sí, pues en compañía de Brago ¿por qué no debería estarlo? Y hablando de Brago…ha cambiado un buen…al parecer ya hizo que sus emociones le indicaran el camino correcto. Sigo diciendo que se ven muy lindos juntos…y no sé por qué digo esto…me pregunto…¿cómo me vería yo con Cymbeline? Ay…como que estos pensamientos no son bonitos…por el momento claro…pero…no queda de otra, el tiempo lo decidirá, así que esperaré a que alguien más se levante._

Mientras, Arashi ya había despertado, encontró a Brago con los ojos cerrados, ella todavía tenía la capa de él cubriéndola, estaba extremadamente feliz, abrazó a Brago con un poco más de fuerza, lo que hizo que él abriera nuevamente sus ojos.

El mamodo vio que Arashi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supuso que ya estaba despierta. Tomó su rostro delicadamente.

En ese momento, Adrián vio que ambos mamodos estaban despiertos.

-¿Brago?

-Hola Arashi…

-Oh, perdón…ahora fui yo quien te desperté n/n.

-No…

-Ah…Brago…gracias por cuidarme.

Arashi se acercó a él y le agradeció mediante un beso en la mejilla.

_-Uff…no que ya no los ibas a poner tan cursis._

_-Ey tú, no te entrometas, este es mi fic. Perdón pues, pero no lo pude evitar, era la única forma en que Arashi le podía agradecer._

_-¿Y que no le pudo agradecer con un simple "gracias"?_

_-No U.U_

_-Ya que…continuamos…ah por cierto…les habla el primo de la escritora cursi._

_-Ya cállate._

Adrián había visto todo el espectáculo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Arashi estaba mirando a Brago como hipnotizada y con una cara realmente enamorada. Brago se confundió un poco.

-Ejem… -dijo el oji-azul para llamar la atención de ambos mamodos-. Si no interrumpo nada… -dando a entender que había visto ese beso.

Brago se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –preguntó Adrián tratando de fastidiarlo.

-¡No lo estoy! –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-Bueno, eso no importa ya, Adrián, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? –preguntó Arashi cambiando el tema.

-Ah…es que Brago me dijo ayer que…me "auxiliaría" con Cymbeline –dijo el chico.

-Sí… -murmuró el mamodo.

-¿Y…lo harás?

-Sí…Arashi, me vas a tener que ayudar en esto.

-No hay problema, pero…¿qué se supone que vas a hacer? –inquirió ella.

-Adrián me pidió que tuviera una charla con Cymbeline y hacer que nos diga si en verdad lo quiere o no.

-Wuu…me gusta la idea, no se preocupen, yo los ayudo –los apoyó la peli-rosa.

-Am…¿y bien? –volvió a murmurar el chico.

-Primero despierta a Cymbeline –le indicó Brago.

-¿Y después de que lo haga?

-Te largas de la habitación y ni espíes porque Cymbeline lo va a notar.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo.

-U.U Está bien… -el chico se resignó.

Adrián tomó una almohada, llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto y se la lanzó a Cymbeline, corriendo un poco para que no lo viera.

-¡Aah! ¡¿Qué rayos? –gritó la castaña despertando.

-U.U Que sutil –murmuraron los mamodos.

-¿Qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Em…¿cómo qué? –inqurió su compañero.

-Hola Cymbeline –la saludó la peli-rosa.

-Oh, hola Arashi…¿en serio no pasó nada?

-No… -volvió a decir Brago.

-Ah…debí estar soñando.

Brago y Arashi miraron pícaramente a Cymbeline.

-¿Y ustedes por qué me están viendo así?

-Oh, por nada –dijo la mamodo levantándose y dejando la capa de Brago en la cama-. A-a-a-¡achu! –estornudó.

-Toma… -le dijo Brago levantándose y colocándole nuevamente su capa a Arashi.

-Gracias –respondió arropándose con ella.

Cymbeline los miró.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos.

-Nada…nada…¿Y Adrián? –dijo para cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé, cuando despertamos ya no estaba –respondió la mamodo del libro dorado.

-Y hablando de Adrián…Cymbeline, creo que es tu turno –interfirió Brago.

-¿Mi turno? –inquirió la aludida confundida.

-Sí –siguió la peli-rosa.

-¿De qué? –volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-De hablar –respondió su compañero.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, así que tendrás que decirme la verdad como yo lo hice contigo.

-A ver, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Sí sabes…y te lo digo en frente de Arashi, yo te dije cuánto la quería y te mostré mi cristal, ahora nosotros queremos saber si tú quieres a Adrián –le respondió su mamodo.

-¿Y para qué quieren saber? ¿Para decírselo a Adrián?

Brago le advirtió a Adrián que se alejara, pero él estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación.

-Tal vez…pero tal vez no… -le dijo la peli-rosa.

-Ah… -suspiró-. En eso tienes razón y les voy a ser sincera. Es que…ya no sé…

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –preguntó el mamodo.

-Es que no lo sé…si me gusta o no…por un lado, se que él es un idiota pero…hay algo en él que me dice que es la persona indicada para mí…pero no sabía explicárselos…estoy confundida.

-Tranquila…te comprendo, después de un tiempo lo sabrás –le contestó Arashi.,

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque eso mismo me pasó a mí n/n –contestó sonrojándose.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron la castaña y su compañero.

-Sí…fue en el mundo mamodo…después de que te conocí Brago…tú me salvaste aquella vez de ese mamodo…no sabía si en realidad me gustabas o era sólo un sentimiento pasajero, pero ahora lo que yo sé es que te amo.

Después de decir esto, Arashi abrazó a Brago.

-Sí…es cierto…bueno, voy por algo de desayunar.

Pero al momento en que Cymbeline salió de la habitación, se topó con Adrián.

-O.O Adrián…¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Yo sólo…estaba pasando por aquí y creo que escuché algo…

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?

-De hecho todo…

-O.O

-Cymbeline…creo que me matarás por esto pero ya no puedo esperar más…

Adrián besó a Cymbeline, ella, inmediatamente se desmayó y cayó en los brazos del chico.

-Vaya…vaya… -murmuró el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-O/O Emm…yo…

Adrián se puso como un tomate.

-¿Te estás poniendo rojo? –dijo Brago como reclamándole por lo que Adrián le había preguntado.

-¿Qué? O/O…No…yo…

-Ejem –interrumpió la mamodo-. Y volviendo con Cymbeline…

-Genial…mataste a mi compañera –habló Brago.

-No…creo que sólo se desmayó… -contestó colocándola en la cama.

Mientras en los sueños de Cymbeline, una voz le estaba hablando…

_-Cymbeline, Cymbeline, despierta._

La chica despertó en sus sueños.

_-¿Qué, qué sucede? _–preguntaba la castaña.

_-Cymbeline…trata de darle una oportunidad a Adrián, tú ya sabes que él daría su vida entera por tratar de que le hicieras caso, hasta para protegerte también._

_-Pero…él es un bobo._

_-Tal vez lo sea, pero es un "bobo" que te quiere, haz lo que te digo, dale una oportunidad, verás que no te defraudarás._

_-Pero…es que no sé si él me gusta._

_-Yo sé lo que te digo, estoy muy segura de que él te gusta, sólo que te pareces un poco a Brago…no lo puedes admitir tan fácilmente, sigue el consejo de tu corazón…_

La voz se esfumó y fue cuando Cymbeline abrió los ojos ya en el mundo real.

-¿Adrián? –inquirió despertando.

-¿Estás bien? Perdóname…no fue mi intención pero…no lo pude evitar.

-Ya no importa…vamos a desayunar…

Cymbeline se fue de la habitación.

-Ella… -el mamodo oscuro estaba sorprendido.

-¿No le importó? –terminó de decir la frase la peli-rosa.

-No me lo creo…oigan, ¿no estoy soñando? –inquirió Adrián pellizcándose.

-¡No! –respondieron los mamodos.

-Bueno…entonces vamos a desayunar… -dijo el chico.

Ya abajo, todos desayunaron, Cymbeline no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie. Lavó su plato y salió de la cocina.

-Ahorita vuelvo… -habló la peli-rosa.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Adrián.

-Necesito hablar un poco con Cymbeline.

Arashi corrió para alcanzar a Cymbeline, ella estaba en un columpio que se encontraba en el jardín.

-Cymbeline…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué cambiaste tu actitud…así como así?

-… -la chica no le contestó.

-¿Cymbeline?

-Arashi…creo que me estoy enamorando de Adrián…

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? O.O

-Es que hay un sentimiento que proviene de mí…que me hace quererlo…pero no sé de donde proviene…yo no pienso en verme junto a Adrián.

-No, porque fue tu corazón el que te dijo eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió la castaña.

-Cymbeline…ya sabes todo lo que me ha ocurrido con Brago…el corazón a veces toma el mando…

-Sí…¿podrías irte? Quiero estar sola un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Arashi se retiró y llegó nuevamente a la cocina.

-Más vale que te vayas preparando -le dijo a Adrián.

-¿Preparando? ¿Para qué? –preguntó el chico.

Brago captó el mensaje de Arashi.

-Oh, con que es así, muy bien…Adrián ve pensando en lo que le dirás a Cymbeline –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-¿A Cymbeline? ¿Sobre qué?

-Es la única información, descífrala tú –le respondió su compañera.

-¡No entiendo nada! T.T

-Ya lo entenderás…

Brago y Arashi salieron dejando a Adrián sólo, él en verdad no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando…tendría que meditarlo un momento para saber a qué se referían.

_

* * *

-Disculpen a mi prima…pero nunca cumple con lo que escribe, como lo de "voy a tratar de no ser tan cursi". No le crean._

_-Yo dije que iba a tratar y también dije de "no ser tan" pero eso no significaba que ya no lo iba a hacer, no vuelvas a interferir cuando esté escribiendo._

_-Fue tu culpa por invitarme a leer tu fic._

_-Sale pues, aquí yo me despido._

_-Al igual que aquí Eric también diciéndoles adiós._

_-¿Quién es Eric?_

_-U.U_

_-Jaja no te creas._

_-Bueno, más específico…aquí Eric, el primo de la escritora cursi, despidiéndose._

_-Gracias que amable, vete ya. ¡Sayonara!_


	33. Capítulo 33: Una poderosa fuerza

_No, en serio. Este capítulo va a estar de lo peor, es que tengo una idea para los que siguen, pero no me puedo brincar este…gomenasai…va estar aburrido. _

**

* * *

Capítulo 33: Una poderosa fuerza.**

Adrián se quedó pensando durante un momento y comprendió aquellas palabras que le dijeron Arashi y Brago.

-Quieren decir…¿qué yo también le gusto a Cymbeline?...quieren que le pregunte lo de…ah…esto va a ser muy difícil, pero lo haré ahora mismo –el chico por fin captó el mensaje.

Adrián salió un poco al jardín sin que Cymbeline lo notara. Arashi apareció por detrás.

-¿Ya vas a ir o todavía no? –le preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Arashi…O.O…me asustaste.

-Lo siento, ¿y bien?

-Es que…

-Por favor, Adrián, no des un paso hacia atrás ahora ¿la quieres sí, o no?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces ve –dijo empujándolo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Adrián llegó hasta donde estaba Cymbeline.

-Hola Cymbeline.

-Adrián…eres tú.

-Sí, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Seguro…

-Me dijeron…tú ya sabes que…

-¿Sobre lo que Arashi me preguntó?

-Sí…

-Oh…_mataré a Arashi después._

-Yo…quería saber si tú…quisieras…

-Adrián…yo simplemente no estoy segura de esto –dijo ella interrumpiendo.

-Sí…creo que yo también lo comprendo…

Adrián lo meditó un rato.

-Esto va a ser difícil…pero es mi elección…quiero que sólo seamos amigos –dijo finalmente.

-Sí, es lo mismo que yo pienso, creo que nos podemos querer pero…

-Pero no estamos listos para dar otro paso.

-Exacto.

-Amigos por siempre.

-Claro .

Adrián abrazó a Cymbeline y ella igualmente a él.

Y adentro…

-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Brago acercándose.

-Al parecer su corazón les indicó que tomaran otro camino, permanecerán como amigos –respondió la peli-rosa.

-Mmm…

-Por suerte, el mío me sigue mostrando un buen camino, ¿no lo crees? –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Sí… -contestó tomando la mano de Arashi con más fuerza.

Pero todo esto iba a ser interrumpido por un mamodo.

_-__**¡Baruk!**_

-¡Un mamodo! –gritaron ambos.

Brago y Arashi se pusieron enfrente de Cymbeline y Adrián, recibiendo el ataque para evitar que los dañaran.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Un conjuro mamodo! –la castaña ensanchó los ojos.

-¡Vayan por los libros! –exclamó el mamodo oscuro.

Cymbeline y Adrián corrieron por ellos, pero el mamodo misterioso volvió a atacar.

_-__**¡Baruk!**_

_-__**¡Gurabidon!**_

Brago creó un escudo que lo protegió a él y a Arashi, Cymbeline y Adrián llegaron a un lado de ellos.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó la oji-verde.

-Sí –respondieron ambos mamodos.

-¿Dónde está? –cuestionaba el chico.

-Ja ja.

_-__**¡Tsher colap!**_

El conjuro de Arashi fue lanzado hacia un árbol, donde se oyó la pequeña risa, lo que provocó que el mamodo saliera de su "escondite" y se pusiera enfrente de los 4.

-De hecho no tenía nada que hacer, pero ya que los encontré, creo que me divertiré un poco, ¿no es así Usagi? –dijo un mamodo.

-Claro Takeshi, ¿con cuál de ellos quieres empezar? –inquirió su compañero humano.

-Con él -respondió apuntando a Brago-. Y yo quiero quedarme con la chica –dijo mirando a Arashi.

-Eso sí que no –el mamodo oscuro se puso enfrente de Arashi.

-Brago… -la peli-rosa sólo lo siguió con la vista.

-Así que defiendes a la chica, bien tendré que quitarte de mi camino.

-_**¡**__**Gigaroro Baruk!**__ –_exclamó Usagi.

Takeshi creó dos _Baruk._

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

-Así que los ataques pequeños no funcionan en ti, veamos con los grandes –habló el mamodo conocido como Takeshi.

_-__**¡Dio Ra Baruku!**_

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Los 2 ataques desaparecieron.

-Ya me harté, Usagi, el tercer conjuro si no te molesta –volvió a decir el mamodo

-Claro. _**¡Giga Raba!**_

Takeshi creó dos manos que eran controladas por las suyas, tomó con una a Brago y con la otra a Cymbeline y los lejos de la casa del tío Kei.

-Ahora, fuera de mi vista –dijo Takeshi lanzándolos.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Adrián.

-Dime lindura, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –preguntó el mamodo acercándose a Arashi.

-Primero muerta –contestó la aludida.

El mamodo se molestó.

-Te lo replanteo para que me comprendas, ¡si no vienes conmigo, te destruiré!

Arashi se fastidió y le dio un golpe en la cara al mamodo.

-Grr… -gruñó Takeshi-. Bien, fue tu decisión.

_-__**¡Dio Ra Baruku!**_

Mientras, a varias cuadras de distancia…

-Oh, no –Cymbeline comenzaba a preocuparse-. Corre más rápido…maldito mamodo, como no puede contra nosotros mejor nos quita de su "camino".

_-__**¡Oruga fiz! **__–_gritó Adrián.

Arashi creó un gran rayo de luz que chocó con el ataque de Takeshi, pero que poco a poco desvaneció el de Adrián y logró herirlos.

-Vamos Adrián, préstame algo de tu energía –le dijo su mamodo.

-Ya lo sé… _**¡Ganzu togar!**_

Arashi creó dos esferas, una de ellas encerró a Takeshi y la otra a Usagi.

-De esto no podrán salir, hay que quemar su libro ya –habló el oji-azul.

-Utiliza el _So collap –_contestó su mamodo.

-Sí.

-Por favor, ¿planean detenerme con esta cosa insignificante? No me hagan reír –se burló Takeshi.

_-__**¡Dio Ra Baruku!**_

El conjuro traspasó la burbuja que encerraba a Takeshi.

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron los poseedores del libro dorado.

-_Imposible…para destrozar el Ganzu togar como si nada…¿cómo pudieron? Es uno de los ataques más fuertes que tiene Arashi…pero aún así…ese mamodo lo destruyó –_el chico comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Adrián –habló la peli-rosa.

-Sí. _**¡So collap!**_

-¡Usagi! –eclamó el mamodo.

_-__**¡Con Baurukuzen!**_

Takeshi creó grandes ondas que esfumaron el _So collap _de Arashi.

-No… -Adrián veía la escena.

-De nuevo Usagi.

_-__**¡Con Baurukuzen!**_

Takeshi volvió a crear otras ondas, Adrián estaba paralizado.

-¡Adrián! –gritó su compañera para que reaccionara.

-Arashi…lo siento… -finas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro del muchacho.

-¡No Adrián! ¡No Adrián! ¡Nosotros podemos! ¡Hazlo por Cymbeline! ¡Yo lo haré por Brago!

Cymbeline y Brago habían llegado de nuevo a la casa del tío Kei, donde se estaba librando la batalla, el ataque iba directo a Arashi y Adrián, ni Brago ni Cymbeline podrían haber hecho algo al respecto.

Arashi y Adrián vieron al mamodo oscuro y a su compañera.

-No… -dijo el chico apretando los puños y volviendo a recuperar esperanzas-. Esto no termina aquí.

El libro dorado volvió a brillar con más fuerza.

-Un…nuevo conjuro… -Arashi dirigió la vista hacia su libro.

-Así es…el onceavo conjuro…¡Arashi!

-¡Sí!

Las ondas que creó Takeshi se acercaron más a Arashi.

_-__**¡Dio collap!**_

Arashi juntó sus manos y luego las expandió haciendo que el ataque de Takeshi desapareciera, pero esto no terminaba aquí, Arashi volvió a juntar sus manos y creó una mayor fuerza en la explosión que desapareció el conjuro del mamodo, el ataque era grande.

_-__**¡Dio Ra Baruku!**_

-No funcionará…¡no podrás! –gritó el oji-azul.

Su ataque volvió a desparecer y el de Arashi llegó hasta la burbuja donde seguía encerrado Usagi, logró atravesarla y quemó el libro de Takeshi. Usagi huyó del lugar. Todo había terminado, tanto Adrián como Arashi estaban extremadamente cansados, Adrián por usar tanta energía del corazón y Arashi por utilizar semejante fuerza en el conjuro.

-¡Adrián! –exclamó la peli-rosa moviendo a su compañero que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-¿Arashi?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿De dónde pudiste decir ese conjuro?

-No lo sé…no quería que desaparecieras y lo pude leer de la nada.

-Ellos serían dos poderosos contrincantes después de todo…hasta para nosotros… -murmuró la castaña viendo a la pareja del libro dorado.

-Sí… -el mamodo oscuro no le dio mucha importancia.

Cymbeline y Brago se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.

-Tarde o temprano, nosotros nos tendremos que enfrentar –habló la oji-verde.

-¡¿QUÉ? –vociferó Adrián.

-Es muy cierto…para cuando la batalla esté terminando, sólo quedaremos unos cuantos y aunque sean amigos, tendrán que pelear entre ellos para decidir al nuevo rey –dijo también Brago.

-Es cierto… -lo apoyó Arashi.

-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! ¡NOSOTROS NO NOS ENFRENTAREMOS CON USTEDES! –volvió a decir el chico.

-No por el momento, pero… -la castaña se detuvo.

-Pero después sí… -terminó la frase su compañero.

-Mientras…hay que luchar con otros… -murmuró la mamodo.

-Sí –respondieron los portadores del libro negro.

-Ah…¿saben? Pienso que esta batalla es muy dolorosa…y por alguna parte tienen razón, aunque varios hayan sido amigos en el mundo mamodo, aquí en el mundo humano no les interesa en nada…y sólo pelean –comentó el oji-azul.

-De hecho –respondió su compañera agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? –inquirió Cymbeline.

-Por algo que sucedió antes de encontrarnos con ustedes dos. Brago, ¿recuerdas a Cherish? –le preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Sí…cómo olvidarla –respondió el mamodo.

-¿Quién es Cherish? –volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con "como olvidarla"? ¿Qué acaso ella te gustaba? –dijo Adrián.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Brago confundido.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritó Arashi muy celosa-. ¡¿Ella te gustaba?

-Para nada –contestó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡Brago! –le reclamó ella.

-Arashi…mírame, ella no me gustaba.

Arashi miró a Brago cuando le dijo esto y le creyó.

-Lo siento… -dijo.

-Y yo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién es Cherish? –repitió la oji-verde.

-Era una mamodo, amiga de Arashi –respondió su compañero.

-La conocimos en la escuela –siguió la peli-rosa.

-Y hablando de ella, ¿por qué la mencionas? –Brago la miró.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –inquirió Cymbeline.

-Pues verás… -Adrián torció un poco la boca.

-Ella…cambió totalmente con esto de la batalla mamodo, por suerte no te encontró a ti, todo pasó una semana después de que conocí a Adrián. Adrián y yo veníamos caminando por la calle, Adrián pudo leer el segundo conjuro y yo estaba muy feliz…como siempre y fue cuando nos topamos con ellas… -comenzó a hablar la mamodo.

_Pasado._

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Arashi –habló la mamodo.

-¿Cherish? ¿Eres tú? ¡Oh que alegría de volver a verte! Me sentía muy sola en este mundo sin ninguno de mis amigos mamodos –dijo la peli-rosa abrazándola.

-Mmm… -ella la miró con desprecio.

_-__**¡Kofaru!**__ –_exclamó la humana que la acompañaba.

Un cristal que lanzó Cherish fue disparado a Arashi, lo que la lanzó a varios metros atrás.

-¡Arashi! –gritó Adrián.

-¡Cherish! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –la peli-rosa estaba aturdida.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? Estamos en una batalla –contestó la aludida.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga –trató de decir Arashi.

-No hay amigos aquí, todos pelearemos entre sí y yo te mandaré nuevamente al mundo mamodo.

_-__**¡Kofaru!**_

_-__**¡Collapsus!**_

Cherish y Nicole quedaron petrificadas y durante esos 10 segundos…

-Vamos Arashi, tenemos que luchar –le dijo su compañero.

-Pero ella es mi amiga…no pelearé con ella… -respondió llorando.

-¡¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que tú vuelvas al mundo mamodo o ella? Ella ya no te trata como tu amiga, vamos Arashi.

-De acuerdo…

El efecto del conjuro terminó.

-¿Qué rayos? –se preguntaba Cherish.

-Vamos ya, parece que no sucedió nada –contestó la humana.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-Soy Nicole, ella es Cherish por si todavía no sabes.

-_¿Nicole? –_pensaba Adrián-. _Pensé que era un chico por como se viste…_

-Adiós Arashi –dijo la mamodo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho.

-No entiendo por qué cambiaste…pero no te permitiré esto –respondió la peli-rosa,

-Mi único objetivo es ser la reina del mundo mamodo.

-¡Pero Cherish! ¿Y todo lo que pasamos en el mundo mamodo? ¡¿Qué no recuerdas nada? ¡Nosotras somos amigas! ¡Recuerda a los demás con quien pasábamos el tiempo! ¡Con todos nuestros compañeros! ¡Recuerda a Brago! ¡Él también es tu amigo, y lo más seguro es que también esté en esta batalla!

-¿Quién es Brago? –inquirió Adrián.

-Otro mamodo…

_(Interrumpo: Aquí, todavía Arashi no le hablaba a Adrián de Brago, fue como si esto sucediera en el capítulo 2 de esta historia, cuando todavía no se mencionaba nada de Arashi y Adrián, porque habla del entrenamiento de Brago y Cymbeline, pero según esto, Arashi ya había conocido a Adrián en ese capítulo, espero haberme explicado. Continuamos)._

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Aquí no hay amigos! ¡Tú no eres mi amiga, ni Brago tampoco lo es! –volvió a decir Cherish.

_-__**¡Gou Kofaru!**_

_-__**¡Tsher colap!**_

-Lo siento Cherish… -se lamentó la peli-rosa.

El rayo de Arashi atravesó el cristal de Cherish y quemó su libro.

-Cuando esta batalla termine, te prometo que volveremos a ser buenas amigas…

Cherish desapareció.

_Presente_

-Éramos muy buenas amigas…y con esta batalla…su único objetivo era convertirse en reina…y olvidó todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntas, y también contigo Brago. No tuve opción más que quemar su libro –dijo la mamodo.

-Mm… -Brago miró hacia otro lugar.

-Vaya…supongo que eso fue lo mejor –respondió la castaña.

-Así es –dijo también el oji-azul.

-Su libro fue quemado…genial…pensé que iba a poder luchar con ella para probar su poder –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-Pero Brago…ella también era y es tu amiga –le comentó Arashi.

-Era broma Arashi…ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba en la batalla, pero…amiga es tuya, mía no.

-Ay Brago…U.U. Aún así, lo que quiero decir es que…esta batalla puede cambiarnos a todos.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que tú y Brago seguirán siendo AMIGOS –indicó Cymbeline resaltando esto último-, al finalizar la batalla, aunque tengamos que luchar entre nosotros…

-Claro –la peli-rosa sonrió.

-¿Amigos? –preguntó el chico.

-Tú comprendes Adrián –le respondió la oji-verde.

-Jeje…sí.

-¬¬ -Brago sólo los miró con desprecio.

_

* * *

Bueno aquí termino este capítulo…no sé…pensé que lo iba a hacer más aburrido…pero como que me gustó un poco al final, bueno díganmelo ustedes. Ah, y otra cosa, no sé si habían oído hablar de Cherish, esa mamodo si es real en el animé y manga de Zatch Bell, pero me agradó un poco y la decidí poner._

_Nos vemos en la próxima._

_¡Sayonara!_


	34. Capítulo 34: ¡A bailar!

_¡Aloha! Bueno…no tengo mucho…de hecho nada que decir, continuemos ¿quieren? Capítulo 34._

**

* * *

Capítulo 34: ¡A bailar!**

-¡Muchachos! ¡Tienen que venir un momento! –gritó el tío Kei desde la puerta.

Los 4 entraron y encontraron al hombre sentado en un sillón de la sala con varias cartas en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa tío? –preguntó la castaña.

-Oh, nada importante, sólo que…¡ustedes van a ir al aniversario de bodas de la señora Kate!

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Sí, y se van a vestir con smokings y vestidos preciosos –siguió Kei.

-¡¿QUÉ? –volvieron a decir los cuatro.

-Y van a bailar, oh que felicidad, esto va a ser espectacular.

-¡¿TRIPLE QUÉ? –exclamaron de nuevo.

-Mátenme –comenzó Cymbeline.

-Asesínenme –siguió el mamodo oscuro.

-Dególlenme –dijo también la peli-rosa.

-A mí…este…ahóguenme…sí, eso –finalizó el oji-azul.

-A ver tío y dígame, ¿por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? Hace años que no veo a la anciana de la señora Kate, ella ni me ha de recordar –dijo su sobrina.

-No le digas anciana, dónde están tus modales.

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que le diga? ¡La señorita Kate que tiene más de 70 años!

-U.U Cymbeline… -le reclamó su tío.

-Yo no pienso ir –reiteró ella.

-Mucho menos yo –dijo también Brago.

-Me niego –murmuró la peli-rosa.

-¡NO! –gritó Adrián.

-¿Acaso no tienes ingenio para inventar algo? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-No…T.T

-Vamos muchachos, no les hará daño ir –volvió a decir el hombre.

-Claro que sí nos hará daño –dijo Cymbeline.

El tío Kei les empezó a poner una cara de: "Si no van…no sabrán lo que les pasará". Esta cara asustó a todos menos a Brago.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –gritaron los tres.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡YO NO IRÉ! –reclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡SÍ IRÁS! –le ordenó su compañera.

Cymbeline comenzó a ver a Brago fríamente.

-Vamos Brago…emm…no creo que nos pase nada malo si vamos… -murmuró Arashi.

-Ya que… -se resignó.

-Que bien, ahora sólo falta que practiquen el baile –dijo el tío Kei con una sonrisa.

-Oh eso sí que no –respondió la pareja del libro negro.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta bailar –contestó su sobrina.

-No sé bailar –indicó Brago.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó el hombre a Adrián y Arashi.

-Emm…bueno pues verá… -la peli-rosa colocó su mano en la nuca.

-Mire yo… -también decía el chico.

-Respóndanme, ¿saben bailar, sí o no? –reiteró Kei viéndolos con una cara fea.

-Emm…pues sé dar algunos pasos… -murmuró el muchacho.

-Emm…no bailo tan mal… -dijo también Arashi.

-Listo, ya tienen a sus maestros –les comentó el hombre a Cymbeline y Brago.

- U.U Los mataré –amenazó la castaña.

-Haré lo mismo… -repitió su compañero.

-Ey…tranquilos…sólo es un inofensivo baile… -Adrián trataba de calmarlos.

-¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA BAILAR! –vociferó la castaña.

-Mhmm…eso no fue lo que vi aquella vez –respondió el muchacho sonriendo.

-¿Aquella vez qué? –cuestionó ella mirándolo con sospechas.

-Oh, recuerda, hubo un festival a finales del año pasado donde tú...

-Ahh… -murmuró Cymbeline mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Donde tú… -volvió a decir el oji-azul.

La oji-verde le tapó la boca a Adrián con la mano.

-No te atrevas a decir nada. ¿Y cómo rayos sabes de eso? –preguntó ella molesta.

-…

Cymbeline le quitó la mano de la boca.

-Por si no supiste, yo también fui a ese festival y te vi bai…

Cymbeline le volvió a tapar la boca.

-¿Y la viste qué? –inquirió la mamodo.

-Nada, nada no le hagan caso, ya saben que está loco –respondió la chica.

-Algo nos ocultas –indicó Brago.

-No, nada…¿cómo puedes creer eso?

-Cymbeline, no eres buena para mentir –aclaró la peli-rosa.

-U.U Desgracia… -la oji-verde se lamentaba.

Adrián le lamió la mano a Cymbeline.

-¡QUÉ ASCO! –gritó limpiándose la mano en el pantalón.

-Sabía que eso funcionaría –se burló el chico.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó Arashi.

-Ah, sí, les decía que…

-¡No Adrián! –le gritó Cymbeline.

Brago sujetó un poco a Cymbeline.

-¡Suéltame Brago!

-No…yo quiero oír esto.

-Mátenme –ella agachó la cabeza.

Cymbeline sólo se tapó los oídos para no escuchar lo que Adrián decía.

-Verán, a finales del ciclo escolar pasado, se hizo un pequeño concurso en el cual se formaron unas tipo bandas con alumnos de la escuela, Cymbeline fue la organizadora porque era la presidenta de su salón y unas amigas suyas le preguntaron que por qué no le entraba junto con sus 3 amigos, Kevin, John y Alex, pero ella decía que no sabía cantar, ¿verdad Cymbeline?

-Lalalalala, no oigo nada, no oigo nada.

-Bueno, un día la cacharon en el salón de música cantando algo en inglés, le llamaron a la profesora de canto y convencieron a Cymbeline de que entrara al concurso y así lo hizo.

-Ah…por desgracia oí todo, ¡no me lo recuerdes! ¡Ese día me enfermé de gripa y canté con la nariz tapada! –gritó la castaña.

-¡Pero ustedes ganaron! –le reiteró Adrián.

-Sí, pero no me divertí, ¡¿sabes cuántas veces y cuántas horas perdía de mi día para ir a los ensayos?

-¿Y qué con eso? –a Brago no le importaba.

-Ah casi lo olvido, que Cymbeline bailó súper chido –aclaró el muchacho.

-No es cierto –lo contradijo la castaña.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que no te gusta bailar?

-Porque así es, yo sólo seguí las coreografías.

-Coreografías hechas por ti –aclaró Adrián.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Cymbeline abrió más los ojos.

-Unos pajaritos.

-¡Aaah! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Sí me gusta bailar! Pero no pienso bailar contigo.

-¿Por qué no? Yo te puedo enseñar algunos pasos.

-Es que no me gusta bailar en pareja…además…yo sé bailar cualquier tipo de música que me pongan excepto la clásica y adivina qué, te aseguro que en esa fiestita nos van a poner el vals y cosas así.

-Ya te dije que yo te enseño.

-Si te piso no es mi culpa.

-¿Qué hay de ti Brago? –le preguntó la mamodo.

-Yo no sé bailar –esclareció.

-Pero yo sí, así que te voy a enseñar.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!

-¡YO NO SÉ BAILAR! –repitió.

-Ya te dije que yo te enseño.

-Está bien…¬¬

-Disculpe señor Kei, tío de Cymbeline –interrumpió Adrián.

-Te dije que sólo me dijeras Kei.

-Lo siento, pero no logro acostumbrarme.

-U.U Bueno, dime ya, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Tendrá algunos discos con música clásica para ensayar el baile un poco?

-Sí, claro –respondió el hombre.

-Tenía que tener…ay tío…le digo… -se quejó la castaña.

El tío Kei buscó entre algunas cosas y le dio los discos a Adrián.

-Gracias –dijo el muchacho tomando los objetos.

-No hay de qué.

El tío Kei ya se iba cuando…

-Dígame tío, ¿a dónde se supone que va? –preguntó su sobrina.

-Ah, este…yo sólo…iba…a la tienda.

-Tío…

-Ah…le prometí a Marianne que bailaría con ella en la fiesta, voy a su casa ahorita.

-¿Marianne? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-No la conoces.

-Claro que sí…¿no es aquella simpática mujer que venía a cenar aquí antes…y que por cierto siempre me decía chaparrita ¬¬?

-O.O Oh…sí…ella –Kei se sorprendió por que la recordara.

-Mmm…que le vaya bien tío.

-Sí, nos vemos más al rato, de pasada llegaré a comprar unas cuantas cosas.

-De acuerdo.

El tío Kei salió de la casa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Comenzamos? –cuestionó Adrián.

-Sí –dijo su compañera.

-Ya que… -se quejó Brago.

-Mátenme –murmuró Cymbeline.

-Ya dijiste eso –comentó el oji-azul.

-Sí, y te lo deletreo, M-Á-T-E-N-M-E.

-Cymbeline…

-Ya, ya, vamos pues, pon el tonto CD.

-Listo.

La música se comenzó a oír.

-Empecemos, Brago, ven para acá –Arashi sólo sonreía.

Brago enchuecó la boca y miró hacia arriba.

-Bien Cymbeline, haz lo que te diga –le dijo su amigo.

Cymbeline torció los ojos.

-¿Yo o tú? –preguntó la peli-rosa dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Mejor tú –contestó él.

-Ok…¬¬

Brago se acercó a Arashi.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el mamodo.

-Bien, primero pon tu mano aquí.

Arashi tomó la mano de Brago y la colocó alrededor de su cintura.

-Y esta otra va a estar con la mía –dijo tomando su mano y levantándola un poco, como cuando se baila el vals-. Y después yo pongo mi otra mano en tu hombro.

La verdad no parecían tanto, Brago estaba como a un metro de separación de Arashi, como si dos viejitos estuvieran bailando.

-¿Y ya? –inquirió el mamodo oscuro.

-No, así no es. Tenemos que estar más juntos.

Arashi tomó con más fuerza el hombro de Brago y lo acercó a ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar tan juntos? –preguntó él incómodo.

-Así se supone que debe ser. Ahora sólo tenemos que controlar los pasos. Uno atrás, otro adelante, uno a un lado y otro hacia el otro.

Brago siguió la secuencia de los pasos hasta que los coordinó con los de Arashi, en realidad, Brago sí sabía bailar, sólo que no le gustaba demostrarlo en público.

Brago comenzó a darle unas pequeñas vueltas a Arashi, como se hace en todos lo bailes. Cymbeline y Adrián estaban con la boca totalmente abierta. Brago y Arashi se separaron como diciendo "Ya terminamos, siguen ustedes".

-Vaya, ¿no que no sabías bailar? –la peli-rosa estaba sorprendida.

-… -él no le respondió.

-Eres excelente.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó con sarcasmo.

-Sí –indicó ella mientras le mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Mmm…

-Oye, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, pero no sabía que bailaras –aclaró Cymbeline.

-Yo no bailo –reiteró el mamodo.

-No parece –le dijo también Adrián.

-Bueno, es que lo haces bien –volvió a decir el chico tratando de evitarse un golpe.

-Ahora yo quiero verlos a ustedes –habló Brago.

-Con gusto ¬¬ -respondió la castaña sarcásticamente.

Cymbeline y Adrián se tomaron como lo habían hecho Brago y Arashi y Cymbeline fue aprendiendo a dar sus pasos, hasta que también terminaron con su "pirueta".

Los 4 estuvieron practicando durante el resto de día, hasta que se hizo de noche, ya estaban cansados, bueno Brago no…

-Cymbeline, ¿te quedan energías para hacer otra cosa? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Quería ver…si nos puedes dar una demostración de tu estilo de baile.

-No lo haré.

-Sólo quiero que se lo muestres a Arashi.

-Y Brago también lo verá.

-Ándale –siguió insistiendo el muchacho.

-Lo haría pero no tengo mi música, como verás.

-En seguida vuelvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy por algo.

Cymbeline no supo por qué cosa iba, pero no le interesó, pensó que sería algo sin importancia.

-¿A dónde fue Adrián? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-No lo sé… -dijo la oji-verde tirándose en un sofá.

Arashi se recargó en una pequeña mesita y no notó que tenía unas rueditas, lo que hizo que se cayera al suelo.

-¡Au!

Brago se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella accedió con mucho gusto.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

-Sí…sólo fue una caída, no es nada grave –respondió.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.

-Pero yo…

Arashi no quería discutir con Brago y mejor cerró la boca.

Adrián llegó de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Qué trajiste? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Tu I-pod –respondió el muchacho.

-¡Eres un…!

-Sabía que no podías vivir sin tu música y lo saqué de tu mochila.

-¡¿Esculcaste mi mochila? –la castaña comenzaba a enojarse.

-Sí, y por desgracia encontré cosas desagradables…

-¡Adrián!

-No, no te preocupes, no vi nada más que un montón de vendas, lo encontré fácilmente.

-U.U ¿Y para qué lo trajiste?

-Para que nos des una demostración.

Adrián conectó el I-pod e hizo que se escuchara una de las canciones favoritas de Cymbeline.

-Sólo baila como si estuvieras en aquel festival –le dijo el muchacho.

-Mátenme –repitió una vez más la castaña.

-¿Cuántas veces dirás eso hoy?

-Las necesarias para que se cumpla esa petición, es decir, hasta que alguien de ustedes me mate. Pero yo no voy a bailar ni cantar ni nada, ya lo hice una vez enfrente de muchísimas personas y aunque ustedes sean menos, simplemente no lo haré.

-Ah…está bien…

-¿Qué? ¿Así de simple? ¿No me rogarás o algo? – Cymbeline se sorprendió.

-No…

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-Nada…yo sólo te quería ver actuando una vez más pero si no quieres no te obligaré.

-Me sorprendes…eres raro…

-U.U –Adrián entrecerró los ojos.

Cymbeline estaba extrañada por ese comportamiento y más por parte de Adrián.

-Bueno, ya que –se resignó el chico.

Después de unos minutos la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró el tío Kei.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó.

-Hola tío, pues digamos que bien, mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado –respondió Cymbeline.

-Que buenas noticias.

-Sí…

-Hablando de buenas noticias…les he traído unas cosas.

-¿Qué no fue a ensayar su baile con Marianne?

-Sí, sí, pero te dije que iba ir a otro lado.

-¿Y trajo cosas como qué?

-La ropa que usarán mañana durante la fiesta.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los cuatro.

-Así es, compré dos smokings para los caballeros y dos hermosos vestidos para las damas aquí presentes.

-¡¿SMOKINGS? –exclamaron los chicos.

-¡¿VESTIDOS? –gritaron Cymbeline y Arashi.

-Así es y estoy seguro de que les encantarán, bueno, creo que ya es tarde así que mejor será que vayan a dormir para que estén listos para mañana.

-¿Y por qué para mañana?

-Porque mañana es la fiesta.

-¡¿MAÑANA? –volvieron a vociferar los cuatro.

-Sí, ¿qué acaso no les dije?

-¡NO! –respondieron.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no se preocupen, sé que ya están listos, será un gran día.

El tío Kei subió a su habitación. Cymbeline casi se desmaya.

-Ma-ma-ma-mañana… ¡MAÑANA! ¡ACASO ESTÁ LOCO! Ya en serio… ¡mátenme!

Adrián tomó una revista que estaba en una mesa y comenzó a abanicar a Cymbeline para que "respirara".

-Tranquilízate, sólo es una fiesta –le dijo.

-Ya sé…ya sé…pero no me gustan las sorpresas así…será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Los 4 subieron y se durmieron pensando cada quien en sus propios intereses y en que mañana sería un difícil día.

-_¿Por qué mañana? ¿No pudo ser otro día?…no me gusta hacer cosas como éstas sin antes tener una preparación…esto va a ser fatal –_decía la castaña en su mente.

-_¿Un baile? ¿Y para qué vamos nosotros? –_se preguntaba también Brago-. _Somos mamodos, no humanos, voy a matar al tío de Cymbeline, ¿por qué no sólo los invitó a ella y a Adrián? No quiero bailar con Arashi enfrente de tanta gente…_

-_Genial…bailaré con Cymbeline…y no me preocuparía tanto…pero odio que la gente me mire…si me mira cuando bailo…todo me sale mal…espero que no suceda… -_Adrián se estaba preocupando.

-_No puedo creer esto –_pensaba la peli-rosa-. _Me pongo muy nerviosa en este tipo de cosas…y me siento rara cuando Brago baila conmigo…tal vez será porque no quiero que me critiquen y porque nunca lo había hecho antes…porque cuando estoy con alguien más que no sea Brago…me da un pánico escénico…claro…pero no me sucede cuando Cymbeline y Adrián nos están viendo…creo que es porque ya me acostumbré._

_

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, espero no haberlo hecho aburrido, ya veremos como le va a cada uno en la fiesta. _

_¡A hui hou!_


	35. Capítulo 35: Las preparaciones

_¡Konichiwa a todos! Duh…ando deprimida. Si escribo tonterías, lo siento._

**

* * *

Capítulo 35: Las preparaciones.**

Era muy temprano, ya era de mañana, el tío Kei se había levantado, ya tenía todo planeado para esta noche. Entró a la habitación donde estaban los demás dormidos y...

-¡A levantarse todos! –dijo el hombre gritando y abriendo las cortinas.

Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi se sorprendieron un poco por la "despertada" y Adrián...

-¡Aaah! ¿Qué le pasa?

Adrián se cayó al piso por gritar.

-¡¿Está loco? ¡¿Por qué siempre me tienen que despertar? ¡Cuando no es Cymbeline, es Arashi y cuando no es Arashi, es usted!

-¡Muchacho! ¡Deja de rezongarme! ¡Tienen que estar listos para esta noche y si te da flojera levantarte, te puedo dar un buen baño ahorita!

Adrián se levantó de inmediato.

-O.O No...mire...ya estoy despierto...no me tiene que hacer nada... –respondió Adrián asustado.  
-¿Por qué viene tan temprano tío? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Para que el tiempo nos ajuste.

-Pero si la fiesta es hasta en la noche...

-Sí, pero debemos ir a comprar unas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Zapatos, accesorios... –respondió el hombre-. Bien, vístanse y vámonos.

Ya todos se iban cuando...

-No, esperen...tengo una mejor idea, yo iré a comprar todo, si quieren ustedes quédense a ensayar. Nos vemos más al rato.

El tío Kei salió de la casa.

-U.U Cymbeline, voy a asesinar a tu tío...¿por qué me levanta tan temprano? –decía Adrián.  
-"Nos" levanta, no sólo a ti –aclaró la chica.

-Sí, sí, es lo mismo.

-Yo también mataré a tu tío –indicó el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó su compañera.

-Me hará bailar y hacer vestir como un idiota, como si no tuviera suficiente con tener uno ya aquí –respondió mirando a Adrián.

Adrián volteó hacia la dirección donde estaba mirando Brago pero no vio a nadie.

-Ey, yo no veo a nadie... -hasta que lo comprendió-. Un momento... ¡oye!

-No te quejes Brago, también nosotras vamos a sufrir –le aclaró la peli-rosa.

-Y sin imaginar como nos va a vestir y peinar mi tío –Cymbeline puso una cara de repulsión.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Ves Adrián! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! –gritó de repente la castaña.

-O.O ¡¿Ahora por qué? –exclamó el muchacho sorprendido.

-Porque tú te quisiste quedar un tiempo aquí y ahora vamos a ir a la estúpida fiesta de esa vieja de Kate.

-Tú tío dijo que no la llamaras vieja.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-¡Pues estaba nevando, cómo nos íbamos!

-¡¿Y cuando la nieve se fue?

-¡Bueno! ¡Estaba cansado de caminar tanto!

-¡Aaah!

Cymbeline salió furiosa del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Arashi.

-Quiero ver los "lindos" trajes que el tío nos compró –le respondió la castaña.

Cymbeline buscó por toda la casa pero no los encontró.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Dónde los puso?

-¿Y para qué los quieres ver? De todas maneras los tendremos que usar –le respondió su mamodo.

-Sí, incluyéndote a ti…bueno…entonces los tendremos que usar como tú dices, de seguro no te importará si tienes que ponerte una camisa rosa, ¿verdad?

-¡Hay que encontrarlos de una buena vez! –gritó Brago.

Todos se pusieron a buscar pero no encontraron nada.

-Cymbeline, ¿de casualidad tu tío tendrá algún lugar especial para esconder cosas? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Si lo supiera, ¿crees que todavía seguiríamos buscando?

Pasaron unas horas y no encontraron nada.

-¡Me rindo! –exclamó Cymbeline.

-¡Te apoyo! –dijo también Adrián.

Cuando sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el tío Kei ya había entrado a la casa.

-Hola, hola a todos, vaya, se ven muy cansados, al parecer ensayaron mucho en lo que me fui, ¿no es así?

-Sí…mucho… -respondió la chica con voz apagada.

-Demasiado –dijo también el oji-azul.

-Sí…sí –murmuró Arashi.

-No se imagina cuánto –finalizó el mamodo oscuro.

Ninguno le sonó convincente al tío Kei.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó el hombre.

Adrián no pudo contenerse.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Cymbeline me hizo hacerlo! ¡Al igual que a Brago y a Arashi! ¡Yo no quería hacer nada malo!

-¡Adrián! –le reclamó la castaña.

-¿Qué hicieron Cymbeline? –cuestionó Kei.

-Ay tío, por favor, no le haga caso, está mal de su pobre y diminuto cerebro.

-¡Buscamos la ropa que nos compró para la fiesta para ver si nos gustaba! –respondió el chico.

-¡ADRIÁN! –volvió a gritar la muchacha.

-Lo siento Cymbeline, no puedo mentirle a casi nadie T.T

-Pero no los encontraron –comentó el hombre.

-No… -respondieron los cuatro.

-Que bueno, ahora todos acompáñenme.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sólo síganme.

Todos salieron y subieron a una gran y elegante camioneta hasta que el tío Kei se detuvo enfrente de una estética.

-NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO –habló Cymbeline.

-Así es, los van a peinar a TODOS –aclaró Kei.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡A MÍ NO ME VAN A PEINAR! –respondió Brago encolerizado.

-Ni el peine entraría con ese cabello tan rebelde que tienes –le dijo la peli-rosa.

-¬¬ No me des lata.

-Mhm…

El tío Kei utilizó uno de sus métodos de "caras feas" para hacer que entraran a la estética, ya dentro, les explicó a los estilistas como era que quería que peinaran a cada uno.

Pasó otro par de horas, cuando todos ya estaban listos, hasta incluso Brago, que lo peinaron "relamidamente" y con mucha dificultad, también peinaron así a Adrián, y le quitaron sus "pelos parados". Arashi se estaba aguantando la risa, al igual que Cymbeline. El tío Kei no les permitió verse en ningún espejo hasta que estuvieran "listos".

Ya de nuevo en la camioneta, Cymbeline y Arashi no dejaban de ver a los chicos.

-¡¿QUÉ TANTO MIRAN? –gritaron ambos.

-JAJA, nada… -respondieron ellas riendo.

Ya llegaron de nuevo a la casa, donde ya eran las 5 de la tarde, faltaban tan sólo 2 horas para la fiesta.

-Bien, aquí están sus trajes –dijo el hombre sacándolos de una caja que estaba escondida en la cocina.

-¡Con que allí los escondió! –gritó Cymbeline.

-Así es. Caballeros, acompáñenme a mi habitación, señoritas, vayan a la otra, no les es permitido ver a los muchachos hasta que ustedes también estén arregladas.

-Ni que fuéramos novias en una boda para no ver al novio –reiteró su sobrina.

-Lo sé, pero es una forma de agregarle suspenso.

El tío Kei les dio los trajes a Brago y a Adrián.

Adrián parecía conforme con el traje…pero Brago…

-¡No me pondré eso! –aclaró firmemente.

-Te verás muy elegante con él, e impresionarás a cierta personita que conozco –respondió el hombre guiñándole el ojo.

El tío Kei salió de la habitación para que se vistieran, les dio unos zapatos y unos moños y pañuelos que hacen complementos del smoking.

Brago estaba indispuesto a cambiarse, mientras que Adrián ya lo había hecho.

-Brago…haz un sacrificio por lo menos una vez en tu vida, ponte el traje, no te pasará nada malo… -le dijo Adrián.

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien! –accedió por fin.

Brago también se cambió, tanto él como Adrián traían una camisa blanca, un pantalón y saco elegantes y unos boleados y relucientes zapatos nuevos.

-Genial, parezco mayordomo –indicó el mamodo.

-No te quejes, estoy igual que tú.

-¿Listos? –cuestionó el tío Kei.

-Sí –respondieron ambos.

-Bien. Esperen en la sala en lo que salen las damas.

Brago y Adrián bajaron y se sentaron en un sofá.

Mientras en la otra habitación.

-No tío Kei, no lo haré –decía Cymbeline.

-Pero está hecho de las más finas telas –le contestó el hombre.

-Usted sabe que yo odio los vestidos y más éste.

-Cymbeline, yo tampoco estoy mejor que tú, ve esto…este tipo de vestidos no es mi estilo –le dijo Arashi,

El tío Kei volvió a poner sus caras feas.

-Ya, ya, no me vea así tío, me lo pondré para que esté contento –contestó su sobrina.

El tío Kei salió de la habitación mientras Cymbeline y Arashi se vestían.

Ya estaban listas y por fin se pudieron ver en un espejo.

-Que horrible peinado y que horrible vestido –dijo la castaña.

Cymbeline traía el pelo suelto hecho en roles y su pequeño flequillo lacio en la frente.

Arashi traía un chongo y le moldearon su largo cabello, con dos pequeños roles que caían en su rostro.

-No está tan mal, te ves bien, pero mírame a mí –a la peli-rosa no le gustaba su reflejo.

-Me gusta tu vestido –dijo la oji-verde.

-Y a mí el tuyo. ¿Pero no me hace ver gorda el mío?

-Claro que no. ¿Y por qué me preguntas eso? –inquirió Cymbeline.

-Bueno yo…

-Mhmhm…a mi parecer quieres impresionar a cierto muchachito que yo conozco… _(Que parecido a lo que dijo el Tío Kei)._

-No, yo sólo…

-¿Listas? –cuestionó el hombre interrumpiendo y salvando a Arashi de esa conversación.

-Sí –respondieron ambas.

-Entonces bajen y júntense con sus parejas de baile.

-Odio que los llame "parejas de baile" –aclaró Cymbeline.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –trató de animarla la peli-rosa.

-Eso espero.

Cymbeline y Arashi bajaron por las escaleras.

-Muchachos, les presento a las chicas, chicas, les presento a los muchachos.

Adrián y Brago se pusieron de pie y observaron a dos chicas que no se parecían en absoluto a la Cymbeline y a la Arashi que vieron esta mañana.

Arashi traía un hermoso y largo vestido azul oscuro, unos preciosos zapatos con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ellos y que hacían juego con su diadema y otros accesorios.

Cymbeline traía un vestido también muy hermoso, color negro con retoques grises, estaba ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la parte de las rodillas, donde se formaban unos holanes que llegaban hasta el suelo y unos pequeños tacones con rubís.

Adrián estaba con la boca totalmente abierta y Brago sólo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, Cymbeline y Arashi también estaban sorprendidas por cómo lucían los chicos, llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Arashi…te ves…hermosa… -pensó el mamodo en voz alta y al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir…yo…tú…

-Gracias Brago, tú también te ves muy guapo –dijo ella interviniendo para que Brago no dijera más cosas como esas, puesto que sabía que no le gustaba decirlas.

-Órale…te ves muy bien Cymbeline –comentó también Adrián.

Cymbeline; Gracias, tú tampoco estás tan mal.

-Vámonos ya –dijo el tío Kei vestido con un smoking muy elegante.

Todos iban a subir a la camioneta del tío Kei cuando…

-E-e-e-e, ¿a dónde creen que van? –preguntó.

-Emm…subirnos a la camioneta –respondió la castaña.

-Oh claro que no, nosotros iremos en otra cosa, que no tardará en llegar.

Y fue cuando una grande limosina apareció y se detuvo en la casa del tío Kei.

-Oh…por…Dios… -dijeron todos menos Brago.

-No hay que llegar tarde, tenemos que pasar por Marianne también –habló Kei.

-Órale, esta máquina está de locos –expresó Adrián.

-No hables así por favor muchacho, que casi no le entiendo a tu jerga adolescente.

-Quiso decir que la limosina está muy "genial" por así decirlo –aclaró Cymbeline.

La limosina se detuvo en la casa de la señora Marianne y subió a ella.

-Hola Kei –habló la mujer.

-Hola Marianne, mira te presento a los demás, Adrián, Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi –dijo mencionándolos por como venían sentados.

-¿Cymbeline? ¿La pequeña Cymbeline? –Marianne sonrió amplamente.

-Ay, tenía que mencionar la palabra "pequeña" –murmuró la castaña y los demás, excepto el Tío Kei y Marianne la escucharon.

-¡Vaya, cuánto has crecido! ¡Y de seguro este apuesto joven es tu novio! –exclamó la mujer mirando a Adrián.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron ambos muchachos.

Arashi no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Él no es mi novio –aclaró Cymbeline.

-Ella no es mi novia –dijo también el oji-azul.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Marianne.

En venganza, Cymbeline y Adrián dijeron algo más…

-Ellos son el novio y la novia –dijeron al mismo tiempo apuntando a Brago y Arashi.

Las burlas por parte de Arashi cesaron y el mamodo los miró con cara asesina.

-A mí parecer hacen una linda pareja –comentó la mujer sin saber que ellos eran mamodos-. Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cuántos años tienen?

-14 –respondieron ambos.

-Disculpen –volvió a decir ella-, ¿Pero no están muy chicos para tener 14 años? Quiero decir, no es por ofender, pero Cymbeline tiene 14 años y está más alta que ustedes.

-Es que ellos son mamodos –aclaró Kei.

-¿Quieres decir qué…? ¿Entonces ustedes son…? –Marianne los miró.

-Tío, ¿ya le había contado de los mamodos? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Así es –respondió el hombre.

-Entonces tienen un libro de conjuros –siguió la mujer.

-Sí. Brago es mi mamodo –respondió la castaña sacando el libro negro que tenía guardado en su bolso.

-Y Arashi es mi mamodo –indicó Adrián mostrando el libro dorado que tenía a un lado.

-Oh…vaya. Ustedes dos parecen más humanos, bueno excepto por las marcas en su cara.

-Siempre hay algo que nos diferencia, somos más fuertes –aclaró Brago.

-Así es –dijo también Arashi.

-Oh, de acuerdo –Marianne guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Todos fueron platicando entre sí hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión, un poco más grande que la que tenían Cymbeline y el tío Kei.

_

* * *

Miren, para explicarme en los vestidos, estos son más o menos los trajes que les pondría a Cymbeline_ _y a Arashi. Chequen estas páginas._

_Cymbeline:_ _.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/vestidos-de-novia-pepe-botella_ bueno según esto es vestido de novia, pero me gustó tomarlo como vestido para fiesta, sólo que el color que quise no es piel, como en el de la imagen, es negro con retoques grises._

_Arashi:_ _. este si me gustó como para ponérselo a Arashi, a ver si luego hago un dibujo y lo subo a una página de Internet._

_¡Se cuidan! ¡Sayonara! _


	36. Capítulo 36: La fiesta

_Gomenasai, estoy aburrida, empezamos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 36: La fiesta.**

Todos se bajaron de la limosina, llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión y se encontraron con la señora Kate, "la que cumplía aniversario de bodas".

-¡Kei! ¡Marianne! ¡Viejos amigos! –habló la señora muy emocionada.

-¡Kate! –la saludó Marianne.

-¡Kate! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –dijo también Kei.

-Sí…está más arrugada que nunca –murmuró la castaña para que la señora Kate no la escuchara.

El tío Kei le dio un pequeño codazo a Cymbeline.

-Oh Kate, de seguro ya no haz de recordar Cymbeline –comentó el hombre.

-¿Cymbeline? ¿No me digas que eres Cymbeline? Ah pero miren que hermosura de niña –contestó la señora Kate agarrándole las mejillas a la castaña.

-Sí, es un placer verla de nuevo –contestó la oji-verde forzadamente entregándole un pequeño regalo.

-Oh muchas gracias no tenían por qué molestarse –respondió la mujer.

-Sí…hubiera sido mejor –volvió a murmurar la chica.

El tío Kei le volvió a dar otro codazo.

-Deja te presento a los demás –habló con una sonrisa-. Él es Adrián, ella es Arashi y él es Brago.

-Mucho gusto a todos, espero que se diviertan, pasen, pasen, habrá un increíble baile más al rato, no se lo pueden perder –respondió Kate.

-Ya veremos… -otra vez volvió a murmurar Cymbeline.

El tío Kei le volvió a dar OTRO codazo.

-¡Ya basta de codazos! –le reclamó la chica.

-¡Entonces mejor guarda silencio! –respondió su tío.

-U.U

Los 5 llegaron al gran salón donde la fiesta se estaba dando.

-Si no les molesta, Marianne y yo iremos a platicar con nuestros amigos, recuerden que al rato va a ser el baile, ya no puedo esperar para verlos –comentó el hombre.

-Ni yo tampoco… ¬¬ -Brago estaba a punto de explotar.

El tío Kei y Marianne se fueron a un rincón donde platicaron gran parte de la noche.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-No tengo idea… -respondió su mamodo.

-Paso… -dijo también Brago.

-Me estoy aburriendo de ver a pura gente vieja –contestó la chica.

-¡Cymbeline! ¿Por qué insultas tanto a esa gente tan amable? Así te verás tú también cuando crezcas –le reclamó Adrián.

-Si es que no me muero antes.

-Ay, que pesimista –le dijo Arashi.

-Bah, no me des sermones –contestó Cymbeline.

-O.O Alguien anda de mal humor…

-¡Sí! ¡Ando de mal humor porque me hicieron ponerme este estúpido vestido!

-Está bonito –reiteró el chico.

-¡Pero yo lo odio!

Cymbeline salió al jardín que encontró en la parte trasera de la casa para "tomar un poco de aire fresco a la luz de la luna".

El tiempo estaba pasando, el baile estaba a punto de comenzar, Cymbeline entró de nuevo a la mansión, Adrián estaba disfrutando y más que eso, atragantándose con las botanas que había, Brago y Arashi estaban sentados en unas sillas.

-¡Ey! ¡A todos los que están aquí, el baile ya va a empezar, así que tomen a su pareja y comiencen a sacudir el bote! –exclamó la señora Kate.

Adrián dejó de "botanear" y tomó a Cymbeline por la mano.

-Ven Cymbeline, vamos a bailar.

-No Adrián, no quiero.

-Ándale, no te hagas del rogar.

-Ah…ya pues vamos.

La música había empezado y tal como Cymbeline se lo había imaginado, era una música muy parecida al vals. Adrián y ella comenzaron a bailar tranquilamente.

-Vamos Brago, ahora nosotros hay que bailar –le dijo la peli-rosa.

-Pero Arashi…

-No me salgas con la excusa de que no sabes bailar, porque tú sabes muy bien.

-Ah…

Arashi lo levantó de la silla y lo tomó como habían ensayado.

-¿Listo?

-Pues ya lo hiciste en contra de mi voluntad. Empecemos ya.

Brago y Arashi también empezaron serenamente. Ella se recargó en el pecho del mamodo.

Mientras tanto, Cymbeline se veía un poco alterada, ya había pisado dos veces a Adrián.

-Ay, lo siento –decía ella.

-No importa, ¿pero, estás bien? –le preguntó su amigo.

-Sí, sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que…te ves un poco asustada.

-Así es…

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo de que todo me salga mal.

-Ah, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

-Si tú lo dices… - Cymbeline trató de ganar confianza.

Pasó otro rato, el tío Kei estaba orgulloso de ver bailar a todos, él también estaba bailando con Marianne.

Después de esto…la pesadilla de Cymbeline se haría realidad.

Cymbeline estaba con Adrián como si nada, de pronto, al dar un paso, su tacón se atoró en una pequeña grieta en el suelo, lo que provocó que cayera encima de una mesa, y esto a su vez, causó que el recipiente que tenía ponche volara por los aires, hasta caer en la cabeza de un hombre que estaba en la fiesta, y especialmente, el esposo de la señora Kate, el señor Roger, todos, absolutamente todos, habían visto lo ocurrido.

-¡Cymbeline! –exclamó el oji-azul.

-Señor, yo lo lamento, no era mi intención… -la oji-verde tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Cymbeline salió corriendo del salón hacia el jardín, donde se sentó en un pequeño rincón con oscuridad para que no la vieran llorar. Adrián llegó hasta donde estaba Cymbeline, Brago, Arashi y el señor Roger lo siguieron.

-Cymbeline… -murmuró su amigo.

-¿Ves Adrián? Esto es justo lo que quería evitar…siempre hago el ridículo, por eso no quería venir a esta fiesta, ahora ya arruiné todo ¡y tenía que caer en el señor Roger! –gritó ella.

El señor Roger también se acercó.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Cymbeline, ¿verdad? –habló el hombre.

-Sí…

-Tan sólo fue un accidente, no pasó nada grave –dijo sinceramente el señor Roger.

-Pero ya arruiné su traje –la castaña bajó la mirada.

-¿Este harapo? Ah, no tiene importancia, es cuestión de cambiarme el saco, pero ya no llores por favor, estamos aquí para divertirnos. Regresa a bailar con tus amigos.

-De acuerdo…lo siento de nuevo.

-No hay problema.

El señor Roger volvió a entrar para cambiarse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Arashi.

-Sí… -respondió Cymbeline.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos para continuar –dijo la peli-rosa tomando a Brago del brazo y jalándolo un poco.

Brago sólo le puso una cara a Cymbeline como de "¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!". Cymbeline sólo mostró una sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

-¿Ves lo que te pasa por llorar? –inquirió Adrián.

-¿Qué? –siguió la oji-verde.

-Se te corrió un poco el delineador que traías.

Adrián sacó un pequeño pañuelo y le limpió el rostro a Cymbeline.

-Lista –dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres regresar?

-Sí, pero hay que alejarnos de cualquier mesa que contenga alimentos o bebidas.

-Claro –respondió él.

Los dos volvieron a entrar y eso como si nada hubiera pasado, todos los invitados estaban bailando, ya habían limpiado el ponche que se había derramado en el suelo.

Adrián y Cymbeline volvieron a divertirse.

Mientras tanto…Arashi estaba bailando y había notado que muchos se les estaban quedando viendo fijamente a ella y a Brago, él estaba sólo con los ojos cerrados.

-Brago… -habló la peli-rosa un poco temerosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-Todos nos están viendo –respondió con la mirada hacia a un lado.

-Sólo ignóralos, yo ya lo hice.

-Pero no puedo así como así…

-Sólo deja de verlos y veme a mí –le dijo tomando su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de él.

-Es que si te veo durante mucho tiempo de frente…bueno yo… O/O

Arashi se puso roja. Ella siempre se ruborizaba cuando veía a Brago cara a cara durante varios segundos.

-¿Tú qué? –inquirió el mamodo oscuro.

-Me pongo…ay no sé…me sonrojo cuando te miro a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces sólo ciérralos y ya.

-De acuerdo.

Pero antes de que Arashi los cerrara, se acercó a Brago para darle un beso, pero el giró la cara hacia otro lado para "sacarse", como muchos dirían.

-¿Brago? –cuestionó ella confundida.

-Ahora no Arashi…hay mucha gente mirando…

-Creí que me dijiste que los ignorara, ¿no es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú?

-Sí…pero…

-Está bien, tienes razón –respondió ella.

Se hacía más tarde, todos a excepción de Brago se estaban durmiendo, al igual que el tío Kei y decidió que era hora de irse.

El tío Kei se acercó a donde estaban sentados.

-¿Ya se quieren ir? –preguntó.

-¡Sí! –contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, ¿Marianne? –Kei miró a su compañera.

-Sí, claro, yo también estoy cansada –contestó la mujer.

-Vámonos pues.

Todos se pusieron de pie hasta llegar a la entrada, donde estaba la señora Kate para despedirlos.

-Kate, es hora de que nos vayamos, los niños tienen que descansar –habló el hombre.

-¡¿Niños? –exclamaron los cuatro.

-Claro, te comprendo, gracias por venir, espero volver a verlos pronto –le respondió la mujer.

-Sí, igual yo a ti.

-Ay, claro que no –murmuró Cymbeline.

-Ni muerta –dijo Arashi.

-No gracias –habló también el mamodo oscuro.

-Espero que no ocurra en un buen tiempo –finalizó el oji-azul.

Todo esto lo murmuraron entre ellos para que la señora Kate, ni el tío Kei escucharan.

Se subieron a la camioneta y al instante se quedaron dormidos, excepto el tío Kei y Marianne.

-Pobrecillos, ya estaban muy cansados –dijo la mujer.

-Sí –respondió Kei.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea que los dejaras en tu casa.

-No, ya les hacía falta divertirse un poco.

-Tienes razón.

El tío Kei se detuvo en la casa de Marianne.

-Gracias Kei –dijo la mujer.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar ser mi compañera para el baile.

-Nos vemos pronto Kei.

-Sí, cuídate Marianne.

-Igual tú.

-Adiós.

-Adiós –respondió también ella.

Pasaron otros minutos cuando el tío Kei llegó a la casa y despertó a todos para que fueran a dormir. Lo único que querían era tirarse en una cama y descansar, se quitaron los trajes y se pusieron su ropa, ya ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

Antes de dormirse, Cymbeline observó el reloj, ¡eran las 3:30 de la mañana!

-¡SON LAS 3:30! –gritó la chica.

El grito de Cymbeline despertó a todos e hizo que se les quitara un poco el sueño. Brago sólo la miró mientras los demás le reclamaban.

-¡ME VAS A SACAR UN INFARTO! –gritó Adrián.

-¡YA DEJA DORMIR! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

-¡SON LAS 3:30 A.M.! –volvió a decir la castaña.

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ? –gritó la pareja del libro dorado.

-¡QUE YA ES TARDE!

-¡PUES YA DUÉRMETE Y DEJÁNOS DORMIR! –reiteraron ambos.

-¡Aa! ¡Ya mátenme!

Todos se volvieron a acostar muy enojados y por fin se durmieron, esperando a que cierta personita no los volviera a despertar con semejantes gritos.

_

* * *

Mmm…este capítulo me quedó corto conforme a los que ya he escrito, bueno ni modo, nos vemos._

_Bye!_


	37. Capítulo 37: La pelea

_Hola! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, continuemos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 37: La pelea.**

Las 11 de la mañana, todos seguían dormidos hasta que...

-¡A ver! ¡Ya levántense bola de flojos! ¡Son las 12 del día! –gritaba el tío Kei.

Adrián volvió a caerse al suelo gritando.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡No de nuevo por favor!

-¡TÍO! ¡SON LAS 11 NO LAS 12! –le reclamó su sobrina.

-Por si no sabías, ¡ya es tarde! –contestó el hombre.

-¡NOS DORMIMOS CASI A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡¿NO NOS PUDO DEJAR OTRA HORITA MÁS? –volvió a decir la castaña.

-No…

-U.U

-Perdón pues, pero se me hizo mejor despertarlos yo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron Cymbeline y Adrián.

-Por eso.

Un gran camión pasó por la cuadra dando a conocer su claxon a todo volumen.

-O.O

-Qué onda… -murmuró el oji-azul.

-Voy a darme un baño –dijo la chica.

-Te sigo –contestó su amigo.

Brago y Arashi estaban muy callados, de hecho no habían dicho nada.

-¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó Cymbeline mirándolos.

-¿Cómo qué…? –respondieron ambos mamodos.

-No lo sé…se ven…diferentes.

-Es cierto, ¿qué pasó? –inquirió también Adrián.

-Nada –contestó la peli-rosa.

Arashi salió de la habitación y Brago fue a bañarse para lavarse el cabello y quitarse el embarrado de gel que traía, ambos andaban de mal humor y no sabían por qué.

-¿Y éstos que traen? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-Ah, pues mira, yo pienso que… ¡Ah por qué rayos te digo esto! ¡No lo sé!-contestó la castaña.

-Sólo fue una preguntita…O.O

-Es que no lo sé…tal vez sólo están cansados.

-Quien sabe…bah, me voy a bañar, hay te vez.

-Sí, yo también voy…

Todos fueron a un baño, cada uno por separado. Pasó un rato y Cymbeline y Adrián ya estaban listos.

Brago salió con una toalla rodeándolo por la cintura. Arashi iba saliendo cuando de pronto se le cayó un jabón que traía en las manos y llegó hasta el pasillo por donde el mamodo oscuro iba caminando.

Brago notó que a Arashi se le había caído algo, pero solo miró de reojo, así que no prestó atención y pisó el jabón que yacía en el suelo, resbalando y azotando de pura espalda.

-¡Aaa! ¡Arashi! ¡¿Por qué nunca te fijas? –le reclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El jabón se cayó!

-¡Se cayó o lo tumbaste!

-¡Está muy resbaloso! –trató de defenderse ella.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dejas en su lugar?

-¡¿Y tú por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?

-¡Porque yo vengo viendo al frente, no al piso a ver que cosa se encuentra tirada!

-¡Nunca pones atención!

-¡Y tú tumbas todo! ¡Dedos de mantequilla!

Y así empezaron a gritarse, Cymbeline y Adrián los estaban viendo a pocos metros de distancia.

-¿Por qué Brago siempre comienza las peleas? ¿No puede ser tolerante una vez? Tan sólo fue una pequeña caída –comentó el oji-azul.

-Tal vez si Arashi no fuera tan torpe… -contestó la castaña.

-¿Le estás diciendo torpe a Arashi?

-Vaya, hasta que comprendiste algo.

-¡Y si tu mamodo no fuera un insolente con ella!

-¡Y si la tuya no fuera tan encimosa y fastidiosa para molestar a Brago!

-¡A ver espera un momento! ¡Tu diario…!

Y ahora los que empezaron a gritarse fueron Cymbeline y Adrián, pero el tío Kei los interrumpió.

-¡A desayunar! Aunque sean las 12… -murmuró al final.

Todos bajaron y cada quién comió lo que le apeteció, nadie se dirigió la palabra, Adrián se había desesperado.

-¡Aah! ¡¿Por qué están todos tan callados? ¡Ahora ya no se gritan verdad! –exclamó el chico.

Nadie le contestó, todos estaban molestos.

-Gracias por abrirme como birote…U.U _¿Por qué pregunté esa tontería?...de por sí todos estamos enojados._

Pasó otro rato, Cymbeline estaba leyendo una revista, Adrián estaba sentado en un sillón, Brago iba a bajar las escaleras, pero nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Arashi venía saliendo del cuarto media dormida y no se fijó que Brago estaba delante de ella, se tropezó tumbándolo a él y a ella por las escaleras. Cymbeline y Adrián sólo pudieron mirar cómo caían por cada escalón.

-¡Aaaah!

Llegaron al suelo, Brago se levantó rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa niña tonta? ¡¿Ni caminar sabes? –le dijo el mamodo.

-¡Ya cállate y no me reclames! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte, no! ¡¿Por qué no te detuviste?

-¡Porque ya estabas encima de mí!

Mientras tanto…

-¿Ves? Brago siempre ocasiona todo –dijo Adrián.

-¡¿Que Brago lo ocasiona? ¡Por si no viste, Arahsi lo tumbó! –reiteró Cymbeline.

-Y como dice ella, si es tan rudo, porque no trató de levantarse.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, JUSTO COMO TU MAMODO!

-¡Y TU UNA AMARGADA JUSTO COMO BRAGO!

Y así otra vez volvieron a pelearse, hasta que ocurrió lo inimaginable, Arashi estaba demasiado molesta y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue…

-¡¿Sabes algo Brago? ¡No te soporto! ¡Te odio Brago! ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido! ¡No sé por que me llegué a enamorar de ti, ahora veo cómo eres en realidad! ¡Un desconsiderado que no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo!

Brago se quedó callado, Arashi salió de la casa corriendo y llorando.

-¡Arashi! –le gritó el mamodo.

Mientras, Cymbeline seguía gritando y Adrián notó lo que había pasado y que Arashi se había ido y trató de tranquilizar a la castaña.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡CYMBELINE! –exclamó el muchacho.

Pero Cymbeline no reaccionó así que Adrián tomó medidas más "drásticas".

-Ay…¿por qué ahora? Me voy a morir después de esto, pero es la única forma para que me haga caso.

Adrián se acercó a Cymbeline y la pateó duramente en la pierna.

-¡Adrián!

-¡Perdóname pero era la única forma de que te callaras!

-¡¿Y por qué?

Y mientras, Brago interrumpió.

-¡Hey! ¡Arashi se va!

-¡Ya lo sé! –le respondió Adrián.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Cymbeline.

-¡Lo que oíste! –contestó el mamodo.

-¡Arashi se fue! –gritó el oji-azul.

-¡¿Y por qué? –repitió la castaña.

-¡Porque se molestó conmigo! Y creo que esto sí no me lo va a perdonar –respondió Brago.

-¡Brago! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro con ella? –le reclamó Adrián.

-¡Estoy de malhumor y no soporto nada!

-¡Pero si es tu novia!

-¡Y eso que! ¡Aunque lo sea, me puedo llegar a molestar!

-Ya, ya, ¡YA BASTA! ¡Ya hay que dejar de discutir e ir a buscar a Arashi, o algo malo le puede pasar! –interrumpió Cymbeline.

Los 3 salieron corriendo, Brago la sentía más lejos a cada paso que daba.

-Más rápido –dijo acelerando el paso.

-¡Odio correr! –gritó Adrián.

-¡Pues ponte a hacer más ejercicio! –le sugirió su amiga.

Adrián se estaba quedando atrás, así que Cymbeline lo jaló del brazo llevándolo más rápido.

-¡Aaa! ¡Cymbeline, espera!

-¡Aah eso sí que no! ¡Tú vas a seguir mi paso aunque no te guste!

Adrián se tuvo que resignar y corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera de cuando era un niño.

Mientras, en un pequeño bosque que estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, Arashi iba caminando, llorando, preguntándose tantas cosas…

-_¿Por qué….por qué? Brago…¿por qué? No lo entiendo…hay veces en que el parecer que me quiere tanto como yo a él, pero ahora lo veo y es verdad, yo no le intereso…¡¿Por qué él? ¡¿No pude haber querido a alguien mejor que él?_

Mientras…

Brago y los demás se detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Arashi…está en aquel bosque –respondió el mamodo apuntando con el dedo-. Pero presiento que algo malo está sucediendo.

-A ver, hay que tranquilizarnos todos, Brago, ¿qué es lo que exactamente está pasando? –cuestionó Adrián jadeando.

-No estoy seguro, la presencia de Arashi se combinó al parecer con otra…y no sé en qué punto exacto se encuentra, sólo sé que está en aquel bosque –contestó.

Y así fue como pasó, Arashi estaba deseando el nunca haber existido, no quería sufrir más, estaba borrando su presencia para que no la siguieran, se estaba desvaneciendo, poco a poco se hacía más transparente. El libro que Adrián traía empezó a quemarse un poco.

-¡¿Qué rayos? ¡NO, ARASHI! –Adrián comenzó a asustarse.

-¡RÁPIDO! –exclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-Su libro…se está quemando… -Cymbeline no lo podía creer.

-Eso quiere decir que… -el chico empezaba a sudar frío.

El muchacho comenzó a llorar, Brago sólo estaba con el corazón en la garganta.

Así es, Arashi iba desapareciendo junto con su libro, pero hubo un sentimiento en ella que hizo que volviera a "materializarse" por así decirlo y su libro volvió a la normalidad. Ese sentimiento fue el hecho de que no podía dejar a sus amigos atrás, a Cymbeline…a Adrián…y hasta a Brago…

-El libro… -el oji-azul lo volvió a ver, estaba normal.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Cymbeline confundida.

-Al parecer nada…pero hay que apurarnos de todas maneras –dijo el mamodo.

-Sí –respondieron ambos.

Y en el bosque…

-_No…no me puedo ir ahora… -_se decía la peli-rosa.

Un ruido se oyó entre los árboles y Arashi estuvo alerta.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó.

Arashi comenzó a sentir la presencia de un mamodo, pensó que sería Brago.

-¿Brago?

-Fallaste –dijo una voz-. No me confundas con un hombre sin cerebro- volvió a decir.

-¡Mitsuko! –gritó la mamodo.

-Hola de nuevo Arashi –habló sonriendo malvadamente.

Mitsuko se acercó a Arashi.

-¿Y tu compañera? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto ella? Veo que de nuevo tu compañero no viene contigo ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es.

Mitsuko vio que Arashi estaba derramando lágrimas.

-Ay, la pequeña Arashi está llorando, ¿ahora que te hizo tu noviecito Brago? –preguntó burlonamente.

-No lo metas a él –respondió la peli-rosa con seriedad.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Porque sabes que todos en este mundo te defraudaron?

Arashi estaba atónita.

-¿O por qué siempre estás sola? ¿Qué acaso no tiene amigos? –continuó la mamodo.

Mitsuko estaba haciendo sentir muy mal a Arashi y tomó una decisión fatal.

-¿Sabes Mitsuko? –comenzó la peli-rosa-. No entendía por qué siempre me tienes tanto odio, y es por Brago…¿no es así? Él te gusta y no permites que nadie más esté encima de él.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –respondió la aludida muy molesta.

-¿Entonces de qué color es tu diamente? Te aseguro que es negro…igual al mío…

Mitsuko se había enojado.

-Ya me harté de ti.

-Yo también, así que…quiero pedirte un favor…mándame al mundo mamodo ya…atácame hasta que quemes mi libro.

-Con gusto, ¡Ariasu!

La humana salió de entre las sombras con el libro de Mitsuko brillando en sus manos.

-Adiós Arashi –dijo Mitsuko.

-Sólo…otra cosa…no lastimes a Brago… -le pidió la peli-rosa.

-Ya veré si no lo destruyo antes, tengo un nuevo conjuro y creo que será lo mejor utilizarlo en ti.

_-__**¡**__**Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

Arashi se colocó enfrente del ataque, esperando a recibirlo y regresar al mundo mamodo…

_

* * *

¡Continuará! ¡Ah, ahora los dejo en suspenso! Sayonara!_


	38. Capítulo 38: El laberinto

_De nuevo sin comentarios, ¡lo que sigue!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 38: El laberinto.**

-Adiós Arashi –dijo Mitsuko.

-Sólo…otra cosa…no lastimes a Brago… -le pidió la peli-rosa.

-Ya veré si no lo destruyo antes, tengo unos nuevos conjuros y creo que será mejor utilizar uno de ellos en ti.

-_**¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

Arashi se colocó enfrente del ataque, esperando a recibirlo y regresar al mundo mamodo…

-_Lo siento amigos, pero ya lo decidí…no puedo soportar más esto…Brago…_

No ocurrió nada…Brago había llegado a tiempo, quitó a Arashi del camino y él fue el que recibió el conjuro.

-¡Brago! –gritó Arashi sorprendida.

Brago resultó severamente dañado, por un lado aparecieron Cymbeline y Adrián.

Aunque antes ya se había mencionado que Ariasu no tenía gran fuerza del corazón, el conjuro de Mitsuko era poderoso.

-¡¿Qué han hecho? –preguntó la peli-rosa llorando.

-¡¿Qué has hecho tú? –le reclamó la castaña.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo como eso? –gritó su compañero.

-No tengo nada que hacer en este mundo…no entiendo por qué fui enviada a esta batalla…no quiero sufrir.

Brago se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Arashi.

-Arashi…todos de alguna manera tenemos que sufrir, esta vida no es perfecta y cometemos errores que pueden ser horribles…Arashi…perdóname…no era mi intención hacerte enojar…sólo estaba de muy malhumor…no tienes por qué irte ahora.

-Brago…

_-__**¡Seo fuz!**_

El ataque fue hacia Brago, que volvió a recibirlo.

-¡Por si no sabían, yo sigo aquí! –gritó Mitsuko.

-Mitsuko, ya basta, por favor…estás hiriendo a Brago –le dijo la peli-rosa.

-Esa es mi intención.

-Pues entonces…enfréntate a mí.

-No desperdiciaré mi tiempo contigo –le respondió Mitsuko.

_-__**¡Seo fuz!**_

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

El ataque se detuvo, Brago estaba muy lastimado, con dificultad se podía mantener en pie, Arashi se puso delante de él.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –le preguntó el mamodo.

-Ya lo dije, esta es mi batalla, ¡Adrián!

-Sí –respondió el chico abriendo el libro.

Brago iba a hacer a un lado a Arashi, pero Cymbeline lo detuvo.

-Brago, no lo hagas, si te vuelven a atacar o si contrarrestamos con otro conjuro, te van a lastimar demasiado, déjaselo a ellos…

-Está bien… -contestó sosteniéndose un brazo.

_-__**¡Gigano fuzaz!**__ –_gritó Ariasu.

_-__**¡Gir Collapsus!**_

Los dos ataques desaparecieron. Ambas parejas de humano y mamodo continuaron atacando durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

_-__**¡Seo fuz!**_

_-__**¡Oruga fiz!**_

Cymbeline se estaba desesperando y lo reflejaba con una cara de frustración y enojo. Brago la notó y colocó sus manos al frente.

-Hazlo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, sólo hazlo –volvió a decir el mamodo oscuro,

-_**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Adrián captó el mensaje.

_-__**¡So collap!**_

-¿Qué? ¿Dos contra uno? Eso no me parece justo –dijo Mitsuko sarcásticamente-. Bueno, ya que.

_-__**¡Shel faz! ¡Shel faz!**_

Los conjuros de Brago y Arashi desaparecieron.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los cuatro.

-_Imposible, ¿cómo pudo romper estos ataques como si nada? –_Cymbeline tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Mitsuko mostró una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción.

-Vaya, ¿por qué tan atónitos? También he ganado nuevos poderes y los he incrementado.

-Cymbeline, acábala con un _Riner Reisu –_le dijo su mamodo.

-De acuerdo.

-No lo permitiremos, ustedes me están y me han sido un estorbo, a ver cómo se las ingenian para salir de esto –respondió Ariasu.

-Qué bien, el otro conjuro –Mitsuko volvió a sonreír.

_-__**¡Riner re…!**_

Pero antes de que Cymbeline terminara de recitar el conjuro…

_-__**¡Paretus labetus!**_

Unas paredes se levantaron enfrente de los 4 y los rodearon, formando un tipo laberinto.

-Ahora vámonos de aquí –dijo Mitsuko.

_-__**¡Zeofaz!**_

Mitsuko y Ariasu desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos? –preguntaba Brago.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

Cymbeline caminó un poco y descubrió que había varios caminos para seguir.

-Un laberinto –respondió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su amigo.

-Mitsuko creó un laberinto –volvió a decir.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Arashi comenzó a hablar.

-Estamos atrapados –terminó la frase Brago.

-Tal vez no –dijo Adrián.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó su compañera.

-Podemos usar un conjuro para destruir los muros –murmuró Cymbeline.

-Utiliza un conjuro_ –_contestó su mamodo.

-Como sea. _**¡Oruga Reisu!**_

El conjuro hizo un hoyo en las paredes.

-¿Eso es todo? –Arashi no lo creía.

-Que sencillo, vámonos ya –comentó Adrián.

Todos caminaron pero al momento en que iban a cruzar por el agujero, las paredes se volvieron a reconstruir.

-Mmm…sabía que esto tenía su chiste –se quejó la castaña.

-Deja lo intento –contestó el oji-azul-. _**¡So collap!**_

Volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, los 4 siguieron recitando conjuros pero no lograban nada.

-Estoy harto –comentó el mamodo oscuro.

-Tendremos que seguir –contestó su compañera.

-Pues caminen ya –dijo Adrián.

-U.U –Arashi sólo se resignó.

Todos caminaron por su lado, hasta que llegaron y se toparon con más paredes, todos estaban separados.

-¡¿Dónde están todos? –gritó Cymbeline.

-¡ME PERDÍ! T.T –exclamó el oji-azul.

Brago y Arashi oyeron los gritos de Cymbeline y Adrián y llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos y se volvieron a juntar.

-Si seguimos así… -empezó el muchacho.

-Nos perderemos más de lo que estamos –finalizó la castaña.

-Piensen, tenemos que hacer algo –murmuró Arashi.

-Trata de crear un conjuro con gravedad, tal vez someta a las paredes y así podamos cruzar –dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-Pero ya lo hicimos –le contestó su compañera.

-No, sólo usaste los conjuros de ataque.

-Oh, pues hay que probar. _**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

El conjuro aplastó los muros, pero volvieron a aparecer.

-Uno más poderoso por favor –le dijo Adrián.

-A sus órdenes. ¬¬ -contestó Cymbeline.

-Perdón pero ustedes controlan la gravedad, nosotros la luz.

-_**¡Baberuga Gravidon!**_

¡Otra vez lo mismo! Las paredes superaron al conjuro.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Brago sarcásticamente.

Los 4 pasaron un tiempo recorriendo el laberinto pero a fin de cuentas llegaron a donde mismo.

El tiempo transcurrió y todos estaban hartos. Un foquito brilló sobre la cabeza de Arashi.

-¡Adrián! ¡Eres un tarado! –le gritó la peli-rosa.

-Que novedad. ¬¬ -murmuró la pareja del libro negro.

-¡¿Y ahora por qué? –reclamó el chico.

-¡Podemos salir de aquí usando el conjuro de _Precencious! –_le respondió su mamodo.

-O.O ¿Precencious? ¿Cuál rayos es ese?

-U.U ¡ADRIÁN!

-Aaaa…¡Precencious! –dijo recordándolo.

-¡¿Nos estás diciendo que pudimos haber salido de aquí hace horas? –exclamó la castaña.

-Prácticamente…¡sí! –respondió Arashi.

-¡Te voy a matar Adrián! –le dijo Cymbeline.

-¡No es mi culpa!

-¡¿Entonces de quién?

-¡Es de Arashi!

-¡¿Y ahora por qué mía? –reclamó la peli-rosa.

-¡Porque se supone que tú debes recordar todos los conjuros que tienes!

-¡Tú eres el lector de mi libro, tú debes saber cuáles son!

A Brago le iba a explotar la venita de la cara.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡En vez de estar discutiendo por una tontería, utilicen ese famoso conjuro y salgamos de aquí!

-¡Aaa! ¡Está bien ya! _**¡Precencious!**_

El libro que Adrián sostenía en sus manos comenzó a brillar, al igual que los ojos de Arashi, tornándose de un color rosa claro y esfumando un poco su pupila, se puso de pie y el libro brilló con más fuerza, empezó a caminar.

-Síganla –dijo el chico.

-¿Estás seguro de que nos llevará a la salida? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Sí, este conjuro la guiará por el camino correcto.

-De acuerdo…

Brago, Cymbeline y Adrián siguieron a Arashi. El conjuro desgastaba mucho la energía del corazón y Adrián se estaba cansando.

-Más rápido, por favor Arashi.

Arashi siguió la orden, comenzó casi a correr al igual que los demás.

Eran demasiadas paredes rodeándolos, Cymbeline se sentía insegura sobre esto.

-_Esto no va a funcionar, el conjuro no servirá. Es que, ¿cómo se supone que Arashi va a encontrar la salida?_

Pero lo hicieron, Arashi se detuvo frente a dos paredes, una de su lado derecho y otra del lado izquierdo, afuera del laberinto, se veían los árboles, finalmente habían salido y llegado nuevamente al bosque.

El libro dorado dejó de brillar y los ojos de Arashi volvieron a la normalidad. Adrián estaba casi cayéndose del cansancio.

-Ya llegamos, déjenme descansar aquí.

-Vaya, no creía que esto iba a funcionar –se sinceró la castaña.

-Pues lo hizo –aclaró Brago.

Arashi estaba con la mirada media perdida, Brago se acercó a ella.

-¿Arashi?

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Sólo pregunto.

-Es que…¿cuál se supone que es el plan de Mitsuko? ¿Para qué nos encerró? ¿Qué no nos iba a atacar o algo así?

-Es cierto, ¿para qué hizo todo eso? –preguntó también Adrián.

-Y hablando de Mitsuko, ¿en dónde está? – Cymbeline la buscó con la mirada.

Al decir esto, el laberinto desapareció detrás y Mitsuko apareció enfrente de ellos.

-De hecho sólo me quería entretener probando este conjuro, no planeé nada, pero ya que lo dices…

Ariasu apareció a su lado y el libro comenzó a brillar.

-Prepárense –habló el mamodo oscuro.

El libro de Brago también comenzó a brillar. A Adrián ya no le quedaban fuerzas y sólo abrió el libro como forma de aparentar que también iba a atacar. Ariasu estaba inmóvil, como si no fuera a hacer nada.

-_Vamos, ¿por qué no atacas? _–la castaña se estaba desesperando.

-_¿Qué estás tramando Mitsuko?_ –se preguntaba Arashi.

-_¿Qué es lo que esperas? –_Brago también ansiaba pelear.

-_No tengo fuerzas para decir otro conjuro, si ataca, Brago y Cymbeline se tendrán que encargar de ella –_Adrián estaba realmente agotado.

-Ya me harté –habló la oji-verde-. _**¡Gigano Reisu!**_

_-__**¡Gigano fuzaz!**_

-_Ariasu ha ganado más fuerza, antes no hubiera podido detener un Gigano Reisu con ese conjuro _–pensaba la castaña-. _Además…Brago todavía está lastimado._

-Déjate de tonterías ya Mitsuko –dijo el mamodo oscuro.

De nuevo todos quedaron inmóviles.

Mitsuko sonrió malévolamente, sabía que Arashi ya no podía atacar, que el lector del libro ya estaba cansado y decidió dirigir sus ataques a ella. Levantó su mano con dirección a Arashi y rápidamente Ariasu recitó el conjuro.

_ -__**¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

-Conozcan la nueva habilidad de mi conjuro –habló Mitsuko.

Pero al momento en que lanzó el conjuro, cambió de dirección hacia Brago, y Cymbeline no tuvo suficiente tiempo.

_-__**¡Dioga Gur…!**_

El conjuro los convirtió en estatuas de metal.

_Interrumpo:_

_-¡Otra vez tú!_

_-¡Sí! Otra vez yo y recuerda que sólo eres un invitado en mi fic, sino ahorita estarías encerrado y atado en un clóset._

_-Tú lo dijiste, tú me invitaste._

_-¡Porque ya estaba harta de que me dieras lata y de me preguntaras si podías intervenir y ya lo hiciste!_

_-Bueno ya, dime, ¿para qué interrumpes?_

_-¡Para hacer una explicación!_

_-¡Explica pues!_

_-¡Es lo que he tratado de hacer pero tú no me dejas!_

_-…_

_-Está bien, como decía, se supone que Mitsuko los transformó en estatuas, pero aquí según este conjuro Cymbeline y Brago pueden ver perfectamente lo que está pasando y pensar, lo único que no pueden hacer es moverse o hablar, pero siguen viendo el espectáculo._

_-¿Listo?_

_-¡Sí, ya!_

_-Continuamos._

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó el oji-azul.

-¡Brago! –exclamó también la peli-rosa.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué harán sin nadie que los defienda y sin conjuros? –se burló Mitsuko.

Y era cierto, ahora estaban indefensos.

-Me desharé de ti de una vez por todas –dijo la mamodo.

-Adrián, ponte detrás de mí –le ordenó su mamodo.

-¡¿Qué, se te salió un tornillo? No dejaré que te dañen.

-Entiende Adrián, un conjuro simple para mí te puede provocar incluso la muerte a ti, hazme caso y por una vez en tu vida no seas necio ni terco.

Adrián estaba inseguro, pero no tenía más remedio que acceder.

-Está bien –dijo colocándose detrás de ella.

_-__**¡Gigano fuzaz!**_

Arashi fue herida, cayó al suelo pero se volvió a poner de pie.

_-__**¡Seo fuz!**_

Arashi volvió a caer, con varias quemaduras.

_-__**¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

Adrián pensó que también los convertiría en estatuas, pero lo único que pasó fue que Arashi volvió a recibir el conjuro y salió volando unos cuantos metros atrás, ya estaba demasiado herida.

-¿Qué rayos…? –se preguntaba el muchacho.

-¿Qué no prestaste atención a lo que dije? Este conjuro tiene dos habilidades y las dos me encantan, puedo preferir convertirlos en estatuas o simplemente usarlo como ataque, que bien ¿no? Terminaré con ustedes con otro igual –volvió a decir Mitsuko.

Arashi se volvió a poner de pie enfrente de Adrián.

-Arashi…

-Gracias por todo Adrián, nunca te olvidaré, sé que eras un poco tonto, sin ofenderte, pero eres una gran persona y el lector de mi libro y te quiero mucho, despídeme de los demás cuando todo acabe y vuelvan a la normalidad, muchas gracias de nuevo.

-No Arashi, ¡no Arashi! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Adiós Adrián…

-Que conmovedor, Ariasu, acábalos ya –le ordenó su mamodo.

-Como quieras.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO ACABARÁ AQUÍ! –gritó Adrián decidido.

_-__**¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿ASÍ TERMINAS EL CAPÍTULO? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE? _

_-Emm…lo quiero dejar en suspenso._

_-¡ESO NO SE VALE!_

_-Claro que sí, es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiero con él._

_-Eres una malvada._

_-Ja ja, lo sé, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo para ver lo que sucede._

_-U.U Te odio._

_-No, no es cierto._

_-¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero por qué me haces esto?_

_-Tranquilízate, no tendrás que esperar demasiado, vas a poder seguir interviniendo conmigo en el siguiente._

_-Bueno ya que…_

_-Aquí despidiéndome._

_-Sí, yo también, a casi lo olvidaba, soy otra vez Eric, el primo de la escritora malvada._

_-¬.¬_

_-Ya está bien, no me hagas nada, me callo, ¡hasta luego!_

_-Ya por fin se fue. Sayonara y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	39. Capítulo 39: Esto no termina aquí

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Arashi…_

_-Gracias por todo Adrián, nunca te olvidaré, sé que eras un poco tonto, sin ofenderte, pero eres una gran persona y el lector de mi libro y te quiero mucho, despídeme de los demás cuando todo acabe y vuelvan a la normalidad, muchas gracias de nuevo. _

_-No Arashi, ¡no Arashi! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Adiós Adrián…_

_-Que conmovedor, Ariasu, acábalos ya –le ordenó su mamodo._

_-Como quieras. _

_-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO ACABARÁ AQUÍ! –gritó Adrián decidido._

_-__**¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

_¡Waa! Perdonen el retraso, pero anoche hubo una gran tormenta que me desconectó de la tecnología hasta estas horas T_T. ¡Se fue la energía eléctrica durante todo el día! ¡Me convertí en una cavernícola! Pero acabo de regresar al mundo real XD._

**

* * *

Capítulo 39: Esto no termina aquí (Un poder indescifrable). **

El libro dorado comenzó a brillar con una intensidad como nunca antes.

-No…no termina para nosotros…¡sino para ti! –gritó Adrián- _**¡Rap Lapzuna!**_

Arashi y Adrián se convirtieron en una sola persona, se fusionaron, ambos con el poder especial de la mamodo, la luz. Arashi seguía los movimientos que Adrián realizaba y los convertía en grandes rayos de luz para atacar, el libro seguía brillando con un resplandor increíble dentro de ellos.

-¿Q-Qué? –Mitsuko no lo creía.

-Mitsuko, es otro conjuro… -le dijo su compañera.

El _Gigarado seofuzunen _de Mitsuko se había esfumado, pero el _Rap Lapzuna _de Arashi apenas comenzaba.

-Imposible…la mamodo estaba herida y su compañero no podía invocar ningún conjuro… -decía Ariasu.

-De nuevo, incrementa tu fuerza –le ordenó su mamodo.

-Ustedes no ganarán. _**¡**__**Gigarado seofuzunen! ¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

_-__**¡Rap Lapzuna!**_

Su conjuro se hizo el doble de fuerte, destruyendo los de Mitsuko.

-¡Una vez más! –gritó Mitsuko.

_-__**¡Gigarado seofuzunen!**_

No pasó nada, a Ariasu ya no le quedaban fuerzas como para recitar un conjuro de tal magnitud.

-Mitsuko…ya no puedo.

-¡Pues utiliza otro! Si no nos defendemos, yo desapareceré.

_-__**¡Seo fuz!**_

Su fuerza se iba agotando. Adrián y Arashi comenzaron a hablar como si fueran una sola persona, como si sus pensamientos fueran iguales, combinando las dos voces.

-Te creías muy fuerte y tu orgullo es lo que acabará contigo hoy, has lastimado a demasiados y no sólo a mis amigos, sino a muchos otros mamodos y humanos e hiciste que hicieran tu voluntad, los obligaste y les diste misiones que ellos en realidad no querían cumplir, pues esto no pasará nunca más, ya no estarás aquí para hacer eso, no más –hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Adrián juntó sus manos y eso mismo hizo Arashi, las abrió y la mamodo de la luz fue creando una esfera resplandeciente que se hizo más grande conforme aumentaba su poder.

-Adiós Mitsuko –dijeron.

La esfera fue disparada hacia las dos.

-¡Ariasu! –gritó la mamodo.

_ -__**¡Shel faz!**_

El conjuro no surtió efecto, ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto. El ataque impactó en Mitsuko y su libro se empezó a quemar.

-¿Ves lo que has ocasionado? Si no hubieras sido así, tal vez hasta serías mi amiga en este momento, ya no tienes oportunidad de manipular a los demás y mucho menos de ser rey, reina del mundo mamodo.

_(Emm, aquí una interrupción, hehe, Adrián dijo "Rey" y Arashi dijo "Reina", seguimos)._

-Mitsuko…

-No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte Ariasu…eres igual que todos los débiles humanos –dijo mientras se desvanecía.

-¿Sabes algo? –comentó la humana-. Tú nunca fuiste de mi agrado, no sé por qué acepté ser tu compañera, siempre me diste órdenes, pero estoy feliz de que pueda regresar a mi vida normal y que tú desaparezcas.

-Algún día te arrepentirás…

Mitsuko desapareció y el conjuro que atrapó a Cymbeline y Brago también, los dos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Lo siento amigos, perdónenme por causarles tanto daño, nunca fue mi intención, pero aún así lo hice –respondió sinceramente Ariasu.

-No fue tu culpa, Mitsuko fue la que ocasionó todo –dijeron Adrián y Arashi mientras el conjuro seguía intacto.

Cymbeline se acercó a Ariasu.

-¿Ariasu?

-Sí…ese es mi nombre.

-¿Qué, no me recuerdas? –le preguntó la castaña.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ariasu, soy Cymbeline.

-¿Cymbeline? ¿Cuál Cymbeline?

A Ariasu se le helaron hasta las venas.

-¡Cymbeline!…eres tú…yo…yo… -decía al momento en que la recordó.

-Hola de nuevo, hace tiempo que no te veía.

Ariasu de por sí se arrepentía de dañar a gente inocente y ahora que se enteraba que a la que también dañó fue Cymbeline, estaba devastada.

-Cymbeline, yo…yo…lo siento, lo lamento, ¡nunca hubiera hecho esto de saber que eras tú!

Ariasu comenzó a llorar.

-Cálmate, todo está bien ya, todos cometemos errores.

-Así es –respondió la pareja del libro dorado.

-¿Arashi? –inquirió Brago buscándola.

-Por acá –volvieron a decir ambos.

-¿Qué rayos es…?

-Vaya, este es un nuevo conjuro –contestó Cymbeline.

-Exacto –respondieron.

El conjuro se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, Adrián y Arashi se separaron y volvieron a la normalidad, cada uno por su lado, el libro cayó en las manos de Adrián.

Arashi estaba totalmente lastimada y Adrián ya ni podía respirar de tanta energía que utilizó. Brago y Cymbeline corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Están bien? –exclamó la castaña.

Adrián se tiró al suelo.

-Des…can…sar…necesito des…can…sar…

-¡Arashi! –gritó el mamodo oscuro.

-Yo…estoy bien.

Caminó un poco, pero sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron, iba a caerse, pero algo la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, fue Brago, la había sujetado por los brazos, la colocó suavemente en el piso.

-Aaa…perdona…gracias –dijo ella levemente.

-¿Perdona? –Brago estaba confundido.

-Por ni poder mantenerme en pie.

Arashi estaba demasiado cansada, cerró sus ojos y quedó medio inconsciente.

-Arashi, ¡Arashi! –dijo sacudiéndola un poco.

-Hay que regresar. Adrián, trata de levantarte –le dijo la castaña.

-¿No me puedes cargar? –le preguntó el chico.

-¡Estás demasiado pesado!

-Tan siquiera inténtalo, yo muriéndome y tú que no me quieres ayudar.

-¡Oye! ¡No me rezongues! ¡Te he ayudado en lo que he podido!

-Sí, ya sé, está bien. Lo lamento.

Ariasu se estaba sintiendo un estorbo y más aún después de lo que había hecho por culpa de Mitsuko.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya. De nuevo perdónenme por todo lo que les ocasioné a ti y a tus amigos Cymbeline –dijo ella.

-Ya, no hay más problema, pero no te tienes que ir tan pronto, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a tomar una taza de té a la casa de mi tío? –sugirió la oji-verde.

-¿De tu tío?

-Sí, de mi tío Kei, no sé si lo recuerdes.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? Me cae muy bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…no quiero ser una molestia.

-Ay por favor, no lo serás, ven con nosotros.

-Está bien.

-Ariasu, ¿te podría pedir un favor?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a cargar a este humano que se hace pasar por un inválido?

-¡Hey! –reclamó el muchacho.

-Hehe, claro –respondió Ariasu con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, mi nombre no es "el humano que se hace pasar por un inválido", soy Adrián, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente, soy Ariasu, aunque creo que ya no ocupamos presentación.

-Sí, exacto.

-Vamos pues –dijo la castaña.

Ariasu y Cymbeline levantaron a Adrián, para ayudarlo a caminar un poco.

-Oye, no te haría tan mal hacer más ejercicio y bajar un poco de peso –le murmuró su amiga.

-Y eso que estoy delgado, imagínate si estuviera como nuestra maestra de Ciencias Sociales.

-Ay ni lo menciones –respondió ella con náuseas.

-Jaja, ¿no han pensado en ser comediantes? –cuestionó Ariasu.

Cymbeline y Adrián se miraron un poco confundidos y con cara de "¿Acaso ella está bromeando?"

-¡No! –respondieron ambos.

-Lo siento, pero es que ambos son graciosos –reiteró la chica.

-No me digas U.U –le contestó Cymbeline.

-Se está haciendo más de noche y me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad y sobretodo si estamos en un bosque… -comentó Adrián.

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Brago, ¿y Arashi? –preguntó su compañera.

-Tranquila, yo la llevo.

-No entiendo por qué pregunté eso si ya conocía la respuesta.

-¬¬ Ahora tú no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Qué él –respondió apuntando a Adrián-, ya de por sí me dice de cosas cuando estoy con Arashi, no empieces tú también.

-Oh, lo siento, vámonos ya.

Y así se encaminaron a la casa del tío Kei. Ariasu estaba un poco curiosa.

-Y dime Cymbeline, ¿cómo has estado? –inquirió.

-Supongo que bien, y por bien me refiero a esto: voy viajando con un tarado y 2 mamodos, por ahora estamos en la casa de mi tío y mi vida está siendo controlada por un libro y un enfrentamiento para ganar esta batalla, ¡ESTOY MAL!

-Ya sabemos, y yo también estoy involucrado en esto, esta batalla nos está dificultando la vida –siguió el oji-azul.

-Ni que lo digas –dijo también Ariasu.

-¿Ya mero llegamos? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Mejor cállate taradito, de por sí te estamos ayudando –contestó Cymbeline.

-U.U

-Una pregunta –intervino Ariasu.

-¿Qué? –la castaña la miró.

-¿Por qué le dices tarado a tu amigo?

Cymbeline la miró con una cara de "¿Acaso esta es otra broma o no lo has visto?"

-Es que, ¡sólo míralo!

Adrián se le quedó viendo a Cymbeline con cara de "Gracias, que amable eres".

-Bueno, la verdad es que a veces actúa muy "taradamente", hace algunas cosas sin pensar, pero es una gran persona y es mi amigo.

A Adrián se le salió una lágrima.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó la castaña.

-Nada, se me metió una basura al ojo –contestó Adrián moqueando un poco.

-Ay, que lindos –comentó Ariasu.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir.

-Ya que –Cymbeline se resignó.

Brago no había dicho nada desde que salieron del bosque.

-Ey, ¿qué le ocurre a Brago? –le susurró el oji-azul.

-Y me preguntas a mí –contestó la castaña.

-Los estoy oyendo perfectamente y no me ocurre nada –respondió el mamodo.

-¿Y por qué tan callado? –cuestionó su compañera.

-Porque no tengo nada que platicar con ustedes.

-Aah, sí, es que como Arashi no está despierta para que platiques con ella… -le dijo Adrián.

Adrián ya tenía hasta los límites de paciencia a Brago. El mamodo oscuro se acercó a Adrián y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Cymbeline se le quedó viendo un momento a Brago.

-Ya me tenía harto, no encontré ningún remedio más.

-Yo no estoy reclamando nada. Creo que así dejará de molestar un tiempo, ¿no lo crees Adrián? –contestó la oji-verde.

-Sí…no volveré a decir algo similar –contestó el chico.

-Más te vale –amenazó el mamodo.

Cymbeline y Ariasu levantaron a Adrián y se lo llevaron arrastrando, ya que ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie.

Pasó un rato y se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta.

-¿Aquí es? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Sí –respondió la castaña.

Cymbeline tocó a la puerta y apareció el tío Kei.

-¡Ay! ¡No de nuevo! –habló el hombre.

-Lo siento tío, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Es que nos ha visto llegar un sinfín de veces todos heridos –contestó Cymbeline.

-Oh…

-Un momento, jovencita, ¿la he visto antes? –preguntó el tío Kei.

-De hecho sí.

-Es Ariasu tío –respondió su sobrina.

-Ariasu, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

-Tío, espero que no le moleste, pero la invité a tomar una taza de té.

-Claro que no, sabes que todos tus amigos son bienvenidos aquí.

Los 5 entraron, Cymbeline se encargó de curar a Arashi y a Adrián sólo le quedaba el remedio de descansar. El tío Kei trajo 3 tazas de té, ya que sabría que Brago no quería y Arashi no estaba despierta.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Ariasu.

-No hay de qué.

-Dime Ariasu, ¿qué es lo que tú me cuentas de nuevo? –preguntó la castaña.

-Nada… -habló de una forma fría y seria.

-Eso parece algo, dime, ¿cómo están tus padres? –intervino el tío Kei.

Ariasu se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Ellos murieron hace dos años, me quedé a vivir con mi hermano, pero ahorita anda de viaje en Hong Kong por unos asuntos de trabajo y me quedé sola, hasta que conocí a Mitsuko, pero finalmente nunca la volveré a ver nunca más, no sé si la conoció, porque creo que un día nos encontramos usted y yo con los mamodos.

-Sí, sí, que bueno que ya no está aquí –se alegraba el hombre.

Se hizo más de noche.

-Creo que mejor me voy, gracias de nuevo por el té –dijo Ariasu

-Ey, espera un momento, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí, en la casa, en lo que regresa tu hermano? –le sugirió el tío Kei.

-Que buena idea –lo apoyó su sobrina.

-Dije que no quería ser un estorbo.

-No lo eres –reiteró el hombre.

-Ándale, quédate –insistió Cymbeline.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

-Oigan, yo me estoy durmiendo y estoy demasiado cansado, ya me voy –dijo Adrián.

-Yo voy a subir a Arashi a la habitación –habló también el mamodo oscuro.

Adrián y Brago subieron.

-¿Gustas quedarte en la habitación con nosotros o en otra? –preguntó la castaña.

-Si quieres, en la de ustedes –respondió Ariasu.

-Ok. Buenas noches tío.

-Hasta mañana a todos.

Cymbeline y Ariasu también subieron.

Adrián ya estaba dormido, al igual que Arashi claro y Brago yacía sentado a un lado de la mamodo.

-Si no te molesta, puedes dormir aquí –dijo la oji-verde convirtiendo un sofá en una cama.

-Claro que no –respondió ella.

-Ok, hasta mañana.

-Igual.

-¿No piensas dormir, Brago? –inquirió su compañera.

-No tengo sueño.

-Ah, bueno.

Cymbeline notó a Brago medio "preocupado".

-Ella va a estar bien –le comentó.

-¿Qué?

-Arashi. Ella va a estar mejor mañana.

-Ya lo sé –afirmó el mamodo.

-Ah bueno, buenas noches.

-…

Y así Cymbeline también se durmió, no esperaría lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir mañana…

_

* * *

-Ahora no interferimos._

_-Ni que lo digas, qué milagro._

_-Supongo que no había nada que explicar o decir._

_-Exacto, de hecho, sólo en una ocasión._

_-Bueno, ya me voy, ¿puedo estar en el siguiente capítulo?_

_-Claro._

_-Sale, Sayonara._

_-Igual, aquí despidiéndonos, ¡Sayonara!_


	40. Capítulo 40: La desaparición del tío Kei

_-Saludándolos, Eric…sin nada que decir._

_-Igualmente, ¿qué te parece si empezamos el capítulo?_

_-Te apoyo._

_-Luces, cámara, ¡acción!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 40: La desaparición del tío Kei.**

Era temprano en la mañana, Cymbeline había despertado, los demás seguían dormidos, soñando y Adrián…roncando (_Ay…). _La chica se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se fue a dar un baño y se preparó su desayuno junto con un vaso de leche y se sentó en un sofá para ver un poco de televisión.

-_Creo que este día va a estar aburrido, ¿ya despertarían los demás? Ha pasado un buen rato, ¿y Arashi cómo seguirá? –_se preguntaba la castaña.

Cymbeline se levantó para ir a lavar los platos, pero algo la detuvo. Un sobre cerrado había entrado por debajo de la puerta de la casa.

-¿Hay alguien allí?

Nadie respondió.

Cymbeline abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados pero no había nada ni nadie, rejuntó la carta del piso.

-_¿Una carta? ¿Será para el tío Kei?_

La chica leyó la parte superior del sobre y decía; "Para: Cymbeline".

-_¿Para mí? Qué raro…¿quién se supone que sabe que me encuentro aquí y no en mi verdadera casa?_

Cymbeline abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta:

"_Querida Cymbeline:_

_Como habrás notado o incluso si no te has dado cuenta, tu buen tío Kei no se encuentra en casa, si lo quieres volver a ver sano y salvo, tendrás que venir a esta dirección; Calle Yorkshire #457-A. Ven tu sola, no te atrevas a venir acompañada"._

A Cymbeline se le subió el corazón a la garganta, corrió rápidamente por toda la casa y buscó en cada habitación, en el más mínimo rincón donde una persona puede estar, pero no encontró a su tío.

-_Tío Kei, ¿ahora en qué te metiste? Sea lo que sea, te ayudaré y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Un momento…¡¿Dónde rayos queda la calle Yorkshire?_

Cymbeline salió de la casa y la puerta se cerró bruscamente, ocasionando un ruido que despertó a Brago.

El mamodo oscuro vio que su compañera no estaba en la habitación, pero no le importó _(ya le importaría después, ¿verdad?). _Arashi seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Arashi, Arashi –dijo el mamodo moviéndola un poco.

La peli-rosa abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-¿B-Brago? ¿Q-Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste.

-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo, después de ese conjuro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias –contestó ella sonriendo.

Y mientras…U.U

-¡No mamá! ¡No quiero modelar tu vestido! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Aaaa!

Adrián despertó gritando por una pesadilla, que ya se imaginarán cómo era por lo que dijo y Ariasu se levantó por los gritos del muy asustado chico.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó ella.

Adrián se tranquilizó un poco.

-Nada…sólo una pesadilla –respondió el chico.

Brago y Arashi se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Y te quejas que a veces te despierten a ti cuando aún así te levantas gritando como un demente maniático y sabiendo que toda la cuadra está escuchando tus gritos?"

-¡Lo siento! –reiteró el oji-azul.

-Oigan, ¿y Cymbeline? –inquirió Ariasu.

-Ha de estar abajo, a veces se levanta muy temprano –respondió el mamodo.

-Este…me está dando hambre –murmuró Adrián.

-¡Te acabas de levantar! –le dijo su compañera.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo hambre, voy abajo por un exquisito desayuno por parte del querido tío Kei.

-¿Ya hasta le dices "querido tío Kei"? Si tan siquiera fuera tu tío verdadero…

-Está bien…el querido tío de Cymbeline, el señor tío Kei.

-U.U Ay Adrián…

Los 4 bajaron.

-Emm, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿y Cymbeline? –repitió Ariasu.

-¿Y su tío? –preguntó Adrián.

-¡Y te preocupas más por su tío! –le reclamó su mamodo.

-¡Porque también él es importante!

-¿Brago? –Arashi lo vio fijamente.

-No se encuentra aquí –contestó.

-O.O ¡¿YA SE MURIÓ? –exclamó el muchacho con el corazón en la garganta.

-¡¿CUÁNDO ENTENDERÁS QUE POR ESO, ME REFIERO A QUE NO ESTÁ EN LA CASA? –exclamó Brago.

-O.O Oh…

-¿Entonces, en dónde están los dos? –volvió a preguntar Ariasu.

-No lo sé, Cymbeline no se siente que esté cerca… -habló el mamodo.

Mientras, a muchas cuadras de distancia…

-Disculpe señor, ¿sabe dónde está la calle Yorkshire? –preguntaba Cymbeline.

-Claro pequeña, sigue derecho 3 cuadras, luego das vuelta a la izquierda, vuelves a caminar 3 cuadras y das vuelta a la derecha, caminas 2 cuadras y das otra vuelta a la derecha, ¿entendiste? –le contestó un señor.

-O.O Em...sí, muchas gracias

Cymbeline caminó las 3 cuadras derecho y después…

-Disculpe señora, ¿sabe dónde está la calle Yorkshire?

Y así se la pasó Cymbeline preguntando direcciones conforme caminaba poco a poco.

-A ver, según este mapa –se lo había dado una señora-, me encuentro en Torringtown y Yorkshire…debería estar a la vuelta.

Caminó y allí estaba la famosa calle Yorkshire.

-¡Aaa! ¡Finalmente! Ahora…a buscar el número.

La humana se acercaba más a dicho lugar.

-424, 432, 440, 450, 457, ¡457-A! Aquí es…

El dichoso lugar era como una casa cualquiera, con una gran puerta de madera enfrente, Cymbeline tocó y la puerta se abrió como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hubiera empujado y entró.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nadie respondió.

-Estoy harta, vengo caminando un buen tiempo, soy Cymbeline y si no me regresan a mi tío, prometo que yo misma los encontraré.

Una luz se encendió en medio de una gran habitación, como si fuera un salón de baile, allí estaba el tío Kei, amarrado a una silla y con la boca tapada.

-¡Tío! –exclamó corriendo hacia él.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿tú eres Cymbeline? No era lo que esperaba –habló una voz.

-Por favor…es otra simple humana –contestó otra.

-Les dije que no era gran cosa –finalizó una diferente.

Cymbeline reconoció la última voz.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Kumiko?

_-Bueno, aquí como recordarán Kumiko es, bueno, era la lectora del libro de Haruko en los capítulos 19 y 20._

_-Eso ya lo sabemos._

_-Bueno, sólo estoy aclarando por si algunos no lo recuerdan._

_-Está bien pues, continuamos._

-Digamos, que dando una ayudadita a unos amigos, para que se deshagan de ti para siempre –respondió la aludida.

Detrás de Kumiko aparecieron otra humana y un mamodo.

-Mhm…que gran idea el que vinieras sola, soy Sharon y mi mamodo, Etros –habló una chica.

-Una trampa… -murmuraba Cymbeline.

-Así es –sonrió Sharon.

-Mhm…despídete de tu memoria –dijo el mamodo.

-¿Qué?

-Ja, ja. _**¡Mem ro!**_

-_Un conjuro…¿qué rayos se supone que hace? _–se decía la castaña.

Mientras en la casa…

-¿En dónde creen que estén ambos? –preguntaba Adrián.

-Probablemente salieron a un lado –respondió Ariasu.

-No lo creo, no saldrían tan temprano –contestó el mamodo.

-Al menos que no nos quisieran decir a dónde iban –siguió el oji-azul.

-Hay que buscar pistas –sugirió la peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –inquirió su compañero.

-Como esa –respondió Brago apuntando a una carta que yacía en el suelo.

Arashi la rejuntó, la leyó y se la mostró a los demás.

-Oh, no, que mal, que mal –Ariasu comenzaba a asustarse.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, presiento que hay un mamodo de por medio en esto –dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-Sí, ¡a correr! –gritó Arashi.

-¡Odio correr! T.T –reiteró Adrián.

Los 4 salieron corriendo y como lo hizo Cymbeline, fueron preguntando direcciones hasta que llegaron al número 457-A de la calle Yorkshire.

-Aquí es –murmuró Ariasu.

-La puerta está cerrada –dijo el oji-azul tratando de abrirla.

-Está…a-to…ra-da… -también comentó la mamodo jalándola.

-Obvio…es una casa común y corriente, ninguna está abierta a menos que toques un timbre –respondió la chica.

-Quítense –Brago los hizo a un lado.

El mamodo le dio un golpe con el puño y la puerta cayó.

-Listo.

-Que buena idea en usar la fuerza bruta –le dijo la peli-rosa.

Todos entraron.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó el muchacho.

Cymbeline yacía tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, por lo que se veía.

-¡¿Ustedes otra vez? –exclamó Kumiko.

-Kumiko… -murmuró Ariasu.

-¿Ariasu? ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Estoy con ellos.

-Te has suavizado…niña idiota. Por lo menos ya perdiste a tu querida mamodo, qué lástima me das.

-Sí, y ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Disculpa, ¿quiénes son éstos? –interrumpió Sharon.

-Mhm…unos molestos mosquitos… -respondió Kumiko-. El mamodo de Cymbeline, Ariasu, la otra humana y otra pareja de un humano y una mamodo.

-Vaya…Arashi y Brago… -habló el mamodo conocido como Etros.

-Etros… -respondieron ambos.

-¿Y tú qué haces en esta batalla? Eres un debilucho –le dijo Brago.

-He incrementado mi poder, no me subestimes.

_-__**¡Ro memum!**_

Etros lanzó un rayo blanco que impactó en Brago y lo envió unos cuantos metros atrás de donde estaba.

_-__**¡Tsher collap!**_

Arashi atacó de frente a Etros y como estaba distraído, recibió el conjuro de frente.

-¡¿Y ustedes? –el mamodo los miró con odio.

-Seguimos aquí, por si no te habías dado cuenta –le contestó la peli-rosa-. Brago, trata de despertar a Cymbeline, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tipos.

Brago y Ariasu llevaron a Cymbeline a otra habitación.

-Etros, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? –preguntó su compañera refiriéndose a Brago y Ariasu.

-Déjalos, no van a salir de aquí con vida.

-Ja, ja, qué dulce es la venganza –se burlaba Kumiko.

En la otra habitación se encontraba el tío Kei, Ariasu lo desató y Brago movía a Cymbeline bruscamente para tratar de despertarla, pero no lo estaba logrando.

-¡Aaa! ¡Por fin puedo hablar! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ese maldito mamodo y su compañera, se aprovechan de un pobre anciano como yo! –decía el hombre.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? -le preguntó Ariasu.

-Sí Ariasu, gracias. Pero Cymbeline…

-¿Sabe lo que pasó con ella?

-El mamodo le dio con un conjuro.

-¿Qué tipo de conjuro? –preguntó Brago.

-Algo relacionado con la memoria.

-No…¡No! –el mamodo oscuro apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó la chica.

-Si es lo que creo que es…Etros le borró la memoria.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron Kei y Ariasu.

-Si no lo destruimos, Cymbeline no volverá a la normalidad.

Cymbeline despertó y vio con confusión a las personas que la rodeaban.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Cymbeline! –la llamó su mamodo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?

-Que desgracia…estabas en lo correcto Brago –murmuró el tío Kei.

-Tranquila, tú sólo quédate aquí, nosotros te ayudaremos –le dijo Ariasu.

-¿Ayudarme en qué? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Luego te explicamos, ¡sólo quédate aquí!

Brago salió de la habitación.

-¡Arashi! ¡Tienes que destruir a Etros ya!

-¡¿Qué? –la peli-rosa lo miró.

-¡Le borró la memoria a Cymbeline!

-¿Ya despertó? –inquirió el muchacho.

-Sí –respondió Brago.

-¡Pues que te ayude con unos conjuros!

-¡Te estoy diciendo que perdió la memoria! ¡¿Cómo crees que va a querer leer un conjuro si ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos nosotros o lo que es el libro?

-¡Está bien! Haré lo que pueda, Arashi, en posición. Nos desharemos de él ya mismo.

-Sí –contestó ella.

_-__**¡Tsher togar!**_

-_**¡**__**Gigano memum! **_–se defendió Sharon.

Los dos conjuros chocaron y desaparecieron al instante.

_-__**¡So collap!**_

_-__**¡Memoruzom!**_

-¿Eso es todo? No me hagan reír –se burlaba Etros.

_-__**¡Dio memoruzum!**_

_-__**¡Gir Collapsus!**_

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

-Adrián, utiliza algunos más poderosos –le dijo su compañera.

-Sí, hago lo que puedo.

Brago se veía alterado y con impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

-_Este tipo…ha ganado mucho poder conforme a lo que era en el mundo mamodo. Tengo que hacer que Cymbeline lea el libro lo quiera o no…_

Brago corrió y llegó con Cymbeline.

-Niña, lee esto –le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –preguntaba la castaña.

-¡Sólo léelo! ¡No te pasará nada!

-Bueno…pero ¿qué leo?

-Una frase.

-¿Cuál de todas? –la oji-verde veía la gran cantidad de palabras.

-La que sea –le respondió su mamodo.

_-__**Gigano Re…**_

-No lo hagas –dijo Kumiko interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-No leas nada de ese libro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lastimará.

-Está bien, tómalo tú –le contestó mientras extendía los brazos con el libro negro para dárselo a Kumiko.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No le prestes atención! ¡Ella sólo trata de engañarte y de hacerte daño! –le reclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él es de los fines malvados! –exclamó Kumiko.

Kumiko hizo enojar a Brago, así que éste la sujetó del cuello contra la pared.

-Ey, déjala ya –le dijo Cymbeline jalando el brazo de Brago.

-Si lees ese libro, la dejaré –le contestó.

-Está bien, pero suéltala.

-Vayan con Arashi, nosotros la detendremos –respondió Ariasu.

-¡Ya! ¡¿Qué esperan? –exclamó el tío Kei.

Brago soltó a Kumiko, y Ariasu y el tío Kei la sostuvieron y la amarraron a la silla.

-¡Suéltenme! –gritaba.

-Y para que aprendas… -el hombre la miró.

El tío Kei le tapó la boca con un trozo gigante de tela.

-¡MGFSA! –vociferaba Kumiko.

-Lo siento querida, no logro entenderte.

Cymbeline y Brago salieron, Arashi y Etros seguían en su batalla.

_-__**¡Ro memum!**_

-_**¡**__**Oruga fiz!**_

Pasó un momento.

_-__**¡Gigano memum!**_

Adrián estaba distraído pensando en otras maneras de atacar.

-¡Adrián! –le gritó la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora –dijo Brago.

_-__**¡Gigano Reisu!**_

-¿Brago? ¡¿Cymbeline? –Arashi estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya sabe quiénes somos? Oh, que felicidad –dijo el chico.

-¡Claro que no! Pero con tal de que lea el libro y destruyamos a Etros –contestó el mamodo oscuro.

_-__**¡Memoruzom!**_

Un rayo se disparó a Brago y otro a Arashi.

_-__**¡Gir Collapsus!**_

-¡Cymbeline! –la llamó su mamodo.

Cymbeline no le respondió.

-¡Te estoy hablando niña!

-¿A mí? –preguntó confundida la castaña.

-¡Sí! ¡Tú eres Cymbeline!

-¿Así me llamo?

-¡SÍ!

Cymbeline no había reaccionado a tiempo puesto que no entendía que era lo que pasaba y por ello Brago recibió el ataque.

-¡¿Por qué no leíste un conjuro? –le reclamó su compañero.

-¿Leer un qué?

-¡Esto no va a funcionar!

-Nosotros lo haremos –contestó Adrián.

-¡No están logrando nada! –le gritó Brago.

Ariasu y el tío Kei también salieron para ver si podían ayudar en algo.

Etros comenzó a reírse malévolamente.

-Muahaha, ¿les digo algo para poner la cosa más interesante? Si no queman mi libro antes de las 12 del día de hoy, el efecto de conjuro durará para siempre y su amiguita nunca podrá recordar nada.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ? –exclamaron todos al unísono.

El tiempo se les estaba agotando, ya eran las 11:48 a.m., si no acababan con esto rápidamente, perderían a una muy grande e importante persona…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

-¡¿Por qué lo cortas?_

_-Sabes que a mí me gusta el suspenso._

_-¡Pues a mí no!_

_-Lo siento Eric, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡este es mi fic!_

_-Ayyy de por sí tardaste siglos en escribir este capítulo, ahora tendré que esperar para el otro._

_-Tranquilo, vas a poder estar conmigo._

_-De acuerdo…_

_-Yo me voy, sayonara._

_-Yo…me quedaré otro rato._

_-Ahh, eso si que no, tú vienes conmigo._

_-¡Auxilio! Help!_

_-Lo siento, pronuncias tan mal el inglés que ni siquiera te entiendo._

_-Ya quisieras hablar el inglés como lo hablo yo._

_-¬¬. Presumido. De nuevo, ¡sayonara!_


	41. Capítulo 41: De vuelta a la normalidad

_-Hola a todos._

_-Sí, bla bla, menos plática y más escritura._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Perdón, pero creo que ya esperé lo suficiente para leer este capítulo._

_-Tan sólo han pasado dos horas ¬¬_

_-Lo sé, pero ya me desesperé._

_-Bueno, antes de que acá a mi compañero le de un ataque de ansiedad._

_-Que por cierto ya lo tengo._

_-¡Ya pues cállate! Empezamos…¬¬_

**

* * *

Capítulo 41: De vuelta a la normalidad.**

-_Vamos…no permitiremos que esto se quede así, Cymbeline tiene que volver, tiene que volver… _-se decía a sí mismo Adrián.

-Vamos Adrián, está en nuestras manos –le dijo su mamodo.

-Sí, le daremos con todo. Arashi, la estrategia 2.

-De acuerdo.

La estrategia 2 consta en una serie de ataques un poco débiles y después el uso de uno rápido, como el _Ra fiz _seguido de los conjuros poderosos.

_-__**¡Tsher colap!**_

_-__**¡Ro memum!**_

Los dos conjuros hicieron impacto y desaparecieron.

_-__**¡Tsher togar!**_

_-__**¡Gigano memum!**_

La burbuja de Arashi desapareció.

-Apenas empieza –murmuró el oji-azul-. _**¡Ra fiz!**_

Arashi comenzó a correr rápidamente, llegó hasta donde estaban Sharon y Etros y comenzó a rodearlos corriendo en círculos y despistándolos un poco.

-¡Ahora! _**¡Collapso im!**_

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Sharon.

Etros recibió el ataque por la espalda, como se sabe, el ataque duerme los nervios y eso mismo le pasó al mamodo, que quedó en el suelo sin poder mover un dedo.

_-__**¡Ganzu togar!**_

-_**¡Memoruzom!**_

Etros no pudo efectuar el conjuro. Tanto él como Sharon quedaron encerrados.

-Despídete. _**¡Dio collap!**_

-¡Etros! –gritó su compañera.

El ataque fue dirigido hacia la burbuja donde estaba Etros, así, no pudiéndolo evitar, y dañándolo, se fue desvaneciendo.

Su libro se quemó exactamente a las 12 del día, Cymbeline cayó al piso. La burbuja que encerraba a Sharon desapareció. Kumiko había logrado desatarse y tanto ella como Sharon salieron corriendo, pero Adrián detuvo a Kumiko en la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el chico.

-Y-Yo… -Kumiko trataba de buscar una salida.

-No, no lo harás, te prometo que si te vuelvo a ver junto con otro mamodo, también te lastimaré a ti y a tu amiga, sin importar que sean humanas. No te vuelvas a aparecer por acá. ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí…

Adrián se quitó del camino y Kumiko se fue. Mientras tanto, los demás estaban tratando de despertar a Cymbeline.

-Cymbeline ¡Cymbeline! ¡Despierta ya! –le gritaba su mamodo.

-Cymbeline, vamos –decía también la peli-rosa.

-¡Tu tío te está hablando! –habló Kei.

-Cymbeline, regresa por favor… -murmuraba Ariasu.

Adrián se acercó a ella.

-Niña…¿qué se supone qué haces? ¿Por qué duermes sabiendo lo que está pasando a tu alrededor? Trataste de salvar a tu tío, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, por el hecho de que en esa carta decía que vinieras sola? ¿Y tus amigos dónde están? Nosotros somos tus amigos y juntos pudimos haber evitado esto. No creas que no te íbamos a buscar y sólo quiero que sepas que todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, todos juntos.

Cymbeline reaccionó por todo lo que le dijo Adrián y abrió sus ojos, ahora sólo faltaba saber si sabía quiénes eran las personas (y mamodos) que la veían.

-¿Cymbeline? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-¿Qué? –respondió ella.

Cymbeline estaba un poco confundida, a los demás se les heló el corazón, pensaron que seguía sin recordar nada.

-¿Adrián? ¿Qué, qué rayos pasó aquí?

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Cymbeline! –gritó abrazándola.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE VENIR AQUÍ SIN DECIRLE A NADIE?

-¡¿QUÉ?

Cymbeline no recordaba nada desde que Etros le borró la memoria.

-¡¿POR QUÉ? –le volvió a reclamar Adrián.

-A ver tranquilízate, en la carta que recibí decía que viniera sola, no quería meterlos en líos.

-Y aún así lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-¡Como que qué! Tuvimos que pelear con ese mamodo.

-Es cierto, el mamodo, ¿dónde está?

-¡¿Qué acaso no viste lo que acaba de pasar? –le preguntó la peli-rosa incrédula.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que llegué a una casa, vi al tío Kei en una silla amarrado. ¡Por cierto! ¡¿Dónde está mi tío Kei?

-Aquí, estoy bien, cálmate –le contestó el hombre.

-Emm… y me topé con Kumiko y alguien llamado Etros o algo así y que dijo un conjuro…pero nada más.

-Es obvio –dijo Brago.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Ese conjuro tiene como un efecto secundario, el que después de que se le ha borrado la memoria a alguien y éste vuelve a la normalidad, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido durante ese lapso de tiempo.

-No entiendo –murmuró el oji-azul.

-No recuerda nada de lo ocurrido desde que Etros le borró la memoria, sólo lo anterior y lo de ahorita.

-Oh.

-Pero se supone que ya está bien, ¿o no? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Sí –respondió Brago.

-Ahora yo no entiendo nada –siguió la castaña.

-Te lo explico rápidamente. Etros te dio con un conjuro que te borró la memoria, tú no recuerdas nada, Arashi y Adrián tuvieron que pelear ellos solos porque tú ni siquiera me reconocías y mucho menos sabías de la batalla. Finalmente lo derrotaron y ya recuerdas lo demás.

-Mmm…genial.

-Para la próxima, ¡avísanos! –reiteró el muchacho.

-Ya te dije que no quería meterlos en líos.

-Pues piénsalo mejor antes.

-De acuerdo U.U

-Ya vámonos, ¿quieren? –dijo el tío Kei impaciente.

-Sí, este lugar me da miedo –a Ariasu comenzaban a darle escalofríos.

Cymbeline se levantó casi cayéndose.

-Ey, ey, ey, tranquila. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el oji-azul

-Sí, sólo me sentí un poco mareada.

-Deja te ayudo.

-No, no, no, así estoy bien.

La chica caminó y otra vez casi se vuelve a caer.

-¿Ya quieres mi ayuda? ¬¬ -repitió el chico.

-¡Te digo que estoy bien!

Todos se fueron y Cymbeline se sintió mejor. Al poco rato, se detuvieron en la esquina de una calle. Nadie hablaba.

-Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad? –dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso? El que no sabemos dónde estamos ¡o el hecho de que ni siquiera nos percatamos hacia que dirección está la casa! –respondió su mamodo.

-Disculpe, señor Kei…¿usted sabe hacia donde tenemos que caminar? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Ay miren, que lindo pájaro volando en el amplio cielo –respondió.

-Tío ¬¬ -le reclamó Cymbeline.

-¿Y ya vieron a las pequeñas hormigas caminando tan delicadamente en el suelo? –volvió a decir.

-USTED VIVE AQUÍ ¡Y NO TIENE IDEA DE DONDE ESTAMOS! –gritaron los demás.

-¡No me reclamen! ¡Yo casi no conozco de calles!

-Me debí quedar sin memoria –sugería la oji-verde.

-Mejor no lo menciones –contestó Adrián.

Y otra vez a preguntar direcciones. Por fin llegaron de nuevo a la casa del tío Kei.

-¡Finalmente! –exclamó Ariasu.

-¡Póngase a estudiar mapas tío! –le dijo su sobrina.

-Sí, está bien, prometo que lo haré.

El tío Kei se puso a preparar algo de comer puesto que ya era muy tarde y nadie había desayunado. Ariasu, Adrián y Cymbeline se pusieron a ver televisión. Brago salió al jardín y Arashi lo siguió.

El día se puso nublado, parecía que era de noche puesto que ningún rayo de sol alumbraba a la ciudad.

Adentro de la casa…

-Tío, ¿nos podría preparar unas palomitas de maíz? –preguntó la castaña.

-Claro.

-¿Quieren ver una película? –inquirió Adrián.

-¿Cómo cuál? –Ariasu los volteó a ver.

-Que sea una de miedo. Buahahaha –Cymbeline rió sombríamente.

-Que macabra me saliste –le murmuró el oji-azul.

-U.U No me gustan esas películas porque a veces grito –respondió Ariasu.

-¿Y cómo gritas? –cuestionó la oji-verde.

-¿Cómo grito?

-Sí, es que quiero saber.

-Así: ¡Aaa! –respondió moviendo las manos.

-Mhmm…si eso es gritar para ti, deberías ver a este tipo y averiguarás que él no grita, él VOCIFERA. Como si no tuviera suficiente con oír su voz.

-¡Oye! –le reclamó el chico.

-Ay, no me digas que no es verdad, tú llegas a gritar como si de verdad te estuvieran matando.

-¿Es cierto? –inquirió Ariasu.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! T.T Soy gritón por naturaleza y herencia.

-Entonces, ¿sí vemos una película de miedo? –reiteró la castaña.

-Sí –respondieron sus amigos.

-Tío, ¿tendrá alguna película de miedo?

-Mmm…creo que sí, ¿de qué tipo la quieren? Tengo películas que no te asustan, las que te ponen la piel de gallina, las que te hacen gritar, las que te hacen brincar de tu asiento, las que te hacen mojar tus pantalones, las que hacen que salgas corriendo o las mejores, no aptas para cardíacos. ¿Cuál quieren?

-No apta para cardíacos –respondieron ambas chicas.

-Las que no te asustan –las contradijo Adrián.

-Ay por favor, no seas tan llorón –le reclamó Cymbeline.

-Está bien, pero si me da un ataque al corazón las culpables serán ustedes y tendrán el remordimiento de que mataron a una muy guapa y buena persona que no les hizo nada y la culpa se apoderará de ustedes por el resto de su vida.

-¿Remordimiento? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-¿Guapa persona? Supongo que estás hablando de nosotras –respondió la castaña con burla.

-No, ya en serio –dijo el chico.

-Ay, esas películas no son reales –le dijo la castaña.

-Ya pues, pónganla.

-¿Cuál nos recomienda? –inquirió Ariasu.

-Una que se llama "Horror en el hospital" –dijo el tío Kei. _(No sé si está película haya existido, así que no me culpen si conocen una con ese nombre)._

-Wuu, suena bien, ¿qué les parece? –Cymbeline volteó a ver a sus amigos.

-Genial –Ariasu sonrió.

-…

-¿Adrián? –preguntó la oji-verde.

-… -el chico no respondía.

-¡Adrián!

-Perdón, es que estaba pensando en cómo terminaré cuando la película finalice.

-¿En cómo terminarás cuando la película finalice? –Ariasu no comprendía.

-Un momento, ¡¿tú piensas? –exclamó la castaña.

-Ja, ja –Ariasu comenzó a reír.

-Sí ja, ja ¬¬ qué graciosa –respondió el muchacho con sarcasmo.

-Ya sabes que es broma –contestó Cymbeline.

-¿Les molesta si pongo la película? –preguntó el tío Kei.

-Adelante –contestaron las chicas.

-… -el oji-azul no volvió a contestar.

-¡Adrián! –le reprendieron ambas.

-Sí, sí, ya pónganla.

Y así comenzaron a ver la película y como estaba nublado, apagaron las luces de la sala para darle un ambiente de más miedo. El tío Kei se puso a verla con ellos.

Mientras afuera en el jardín, Brago estaba de pie mirando como hacia el infinito, sabía que Arashi estaba junto a él, unos metros atrás, sin embargo no había dicho palabra alguna. Arashi estaba un poco incómoda con tanto silencio.

-Brago, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

-… -el mamodo no le respondió.

-¿Brago? –dijo ella tocándolo en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿No vas a preguntarme el por qué?

-¿Debería?

-Supongo…tú siempre lo haces.

-Está bien… -suspiró-. ¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy bien?

-Porque te noto algo extraño –contestó la peli-rosa.

-¿Extraño? ¿Cómo que extraño?

-No lo sé…sólo te siento diferente de lo normal.

-Mmm…

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No…

Arashi no le creyó.

-No me sonó muy convincente, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó nuevamente ella poniéndose un poco más suave.

-Es que…he estado pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

-En los momentos finales de esta batalla. Yo no quiero enfrentarme a ti, simplemente no puedo.

-Yo tampoco quiero, pero ¿sabes algo? Si al final, tú y yo tenemos que luchar, prefiero quemar mi propio libro –dijo abrazándolo.

La respuesta dejó atónito a Brago, nunca pensó en hacer eso con su libro.

-¿Por qué lo quemarías? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro intrigado.

-Porque no quiero que ni tú ni yo salgamos lastimados.

-¿Pero que acaso no te gustaría ser reina del mundo mamodo?

-Claro que no, si lo fuera, pues no habría opción, pero pienso que tú eres el más indicado para ese puesto.

Brago retiró los brazos de Arashi de su cuerpo, ella se sintió un poco triste, pero todo esto fue interrumpido por un GRAN, pero GRAN grito proveniente del interior de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió la mamodo.

-Hay que ir a ver.

Y adentro…

Adrián había gritado como si le estuvieran haciendo un calzón chino de aquí a Júpiter por una escena que ni siquiera se acercaba a lo más terrorífico de la película.

-¡QUÍTENLA! ¡QUÍTENLA! –gritaba el muchacho a punto de llorar.

El tío Kei rápidamente apagó la televisión para que el muchacho dejara de gritar.

-Ya, ya está, cálmate –le dijo Cymbeline.

Ariasu prendió las luces de la habitación.

-Creo que mojé mis pantalones –murmuró el chico.

-¡Que asco! –la castaña se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

-No es para tanto –dijo también Ariasu poniéndose de pie también.

-Cymbeline, Ariasu, ¿les parece si vemos la película después? –sugirió el tío Kei-. Y por después me refiero a que él –comentó apuntando a Adrián-, no la esté viendo, sin ofender.

-No, no importa, es más, véanla cuando yo esté dormido –contestó el aludido.

Arashi y Brago llegaron.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuesitonó la peli-rosa.

Brago vio a Adrián con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Supongo que él fue el que gritó –indicó el mamodo.

-Sí –respondió Ariasu.

-¿Apoco su grito se oyó hasta el jardín? –Cymbeline no lo creía.

-Y más allá –respondieron los mamodos.

-¿Estás bien Adrián? –preguntó su compañera.

-Sí, sólo odio las películas de miedo, yo me largo.

El día había pasado rápido, ya se había hecho de noche, todos, hasta Brago, bueno, excepto Adrián, vieron la película. Arashi de vez en cuando fingía estar asustada para aferrarse a Brago.

-¡Aaa! –exclamó la peli-rosa colocando su cabeza hacia abajo en el hombro del mamodo oscuro.

-¿Eso te asusta? –le preguntó Brago.

-Un poquito.

-No lo veas y ya –dijo cubriéndole los ojos con las manos.

-No, estoy bien, en serio, tan sólo es una película.

-Si le hicieras ver eso a Adrián –intervino Cymbeline.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Arashi.

-Que tan sólo es una película y no es real –terminó la frase Ariasu.

-Saben que él no me hará caso –afirmó la mamodo.

-Sí –respondieron las chicas decepcionadas.

La película se terminó.

-Me estoy durmiendo –dijo Ariasu.

-Sí, yo también, ¿va a dormirse ya tío? –cuestionó su sobrina.

-No, veré un poco de noticias.

-Está bien, hasta mañana.

-Que descansen todos.

Subieron al cuarto, Adrián ya estaba dormido. Ariasu, Cymbeline y Arashi se recostaron para dormir igualmente. Brago se quedó de pie mirando por la ventana.

Cymbeline y Ariasu se quedaron dormidas al instante. Arashi se levantó y se quedó a un lado de Brago.

-¿No piensas dormir? –le preguntó.

-No tengo sueño –afirmó el mamodo.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo un rato, ¿te molesta?

-No.

Arashi estaba bostezando continuamente.

-Duérmete –le dijo Brago.

-Pero si tú no te duermes, yo tampoco lo haré –contestó ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Para probarte que puedo aguantar tanto como tú.

-No seas tan competitiva.

-No lo estoy siendo.

Pasó otro rato y Arashi se le estaban cerrando los ojos, Brago decidió hacer algo por ella.

-¿Sabes? Me está dando sueño, ¿vienes?

-¡Claro! –respondió la peli-rosa aliviada.

Brago se recostó junto con Arashi por un lado.

-Buenas noches –dijo ella.

Diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó dormida en cuanto cerró sus ojos, Brago siguió despierto el resto de la noche, muchas preguntas le estaban rodeando la cabeza, como el hecho de que si en verdad tendría que enfrentarse a Arashi al final, pero por el momento no le tendría que importar tanto, puesto que les faltaba un largo camino por recorrer a los 4.

_

* * *

-Aquí despidiéndose Eric, ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir, bye!_

_-Sí, igual yo. ¡Sayonara!_


	42. Capítulo 42: ¿Amiga o enemiga?

_¡Aloha a todos! Jaja, ando feliz, ahora mi primo no intervendrá en el fic porque no lo esperé y comenzaré sin él, jaja, llegará hasta la mitad del capítulo, jaja, soy muy malvada. Empezamos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 42: ¿Amiga o enemiga?**

Había amanecido, una densa capa de niebla y una ligera lluvia cubría a la ciudad.

Brago estaba despierto, pero tenía sus ojos cerrados. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y de pronto…

_(Perdón, pero no se escribir la forma en que se hace ese sonido, así que lo escribiré a mi creencia)._

-Wiu wiu wiu wiu wiu.

Un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia pasaron con la sirena a todo volumen, despertando a cualquier individuo que estuviera dormido y como siempre, una personita de "naturaleza y herencia gritona"…

-¡Aaaa! ¡No de nuevo!

Adrián se cayó de la cama gritando.

-Sí…¡no de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que vuelvas a gritar así? –gritó la castaña.

-¡¿Qué no oíste la ambulancia o patrulla o lo que haya sido, que acaba de pasar enfrente de la casa? –le reclamó su amigo.

-No estoy sorda, pero hay veces en que tengo el sueño muy pesado, como el del día de hoy y no habría escuchado nada, ¡pero no pude evitar tu alarido!

-Oye Cym –interrumpió Ariasu-. ¿Siempre es lo mismo con él?

-¿Cym? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Por desgracia sí –respondió la oji-verde.

-¿Cym? –repitió Adrián.

-¿Qué? –contestó la aludida.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo que Cym? Ni que fueras el invasor Zim.

-¡Es corto para Cymbeline, tarado! –respondió la castaña.

-Imagínate, él es mi lector del libro, ¿cómo será mi sufrimiento? –dijo Arashi bostezando.

-¬¬ Cállate niña malcriada –contestó su compañero.

-No empieces, simio en evolución.

Brago se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana para ver lo que pasaba, una columna de humo se veía a pocas cuadras de distancia, con ambulancias, bomberos, etc. por toda la calle.

-Hay humo afuera –dijo el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su compañera asomándose también.

-Déjenme ver –habló el chico tratando de quitar a Cymbeline y a Brago sin lograr nada.

-Hay que averiguar qué está sucediendo –murmuró Ariasu.

Bajaron inmediatamente, el tío Kei estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión con una cara que mostraba un poco de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede tío? –inquirió su sobrina.

-Parece que hubo un atentado en el banco de la ciudad.

-¿Un atentado? –intervino Adrián.

-Así es, por las grabaciones tomadas por las cámaras de seguridad, una chica está involucrada y lo más interesante, un "ser de otro mundo".

-Un mamodo –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto, o al menos es lo que yo pienso, porque una persona no es capaz de crear explosiones en un banco al menos que traiga bombas y no creo que las haya utilizado.

-Es mejor que vayamos, gente inocente puede resultar herida si son un humano y un mamodo como muchos que ya hemos conocido –dijo Cymbeline tomando su libro.

-Yo los acompaño –contestó Ariasu.

-No quiero que salgas herida –reclamó la castaña.

-¿Y qué? No crean que por no tener un mamodo conmigo puedo ser una inútil, tengo algunos golpes que podrían ser de gran ayuda.

-Pero Ariasu…

-Cymbeline, bueno, Cym, si ella quiere ir no veo por qué no –trató de convencerla el oji-azul.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia la "escena del crimen". Una fila de policías cubría la entrada del establecimiento, el humo se había disipado. Detrás del edificio estaban nuestros amigos.

-No podemos entrar, hay muchos policías rodeándolo y no creo que nos dejen pasar con decirles "venimos a derrotar a la criatura del otro mundo" –dijo la castaña.

-¿Ahora qué? –inquirió Adrián

-Que tal si los quitamos del camino –habló el mamodo oscuro tronándose los nudillos.

-Tú siempre con tu fuerza bruta, tu única amiga para resolver los problemas –le contestó la peli-rosa.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Por lo menos nos desharíamos de ellos.

-Llamarías la atención y vendrían los refuerzos.

-Necesitamos una distracción –comentó Ariasu.

-Buena idea –contestó la oji-verde.

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Adrián.

-¿O quién? –siguió la peli-rosa.

Brago, Arashi, Cymbeline y Adrián miraron pícaramente a Ariasu.

-¿Y ustedes por qué me miran así? –preguntó la chica.

Los demás se rieron con risitas maliciosas y pícaras, a excepción de Brago, claro.

Después de un pequeño rato…

-Bien, ¿entonces ya saben el plan? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Es muy sencillo –respondió su mamodo.

-Sí –aclaró la pareja del libro dorado.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ser la carnada? –se quejó Ariasu.

-No lo llames carnada, sólo eres la distracción –afirmó Cymbeline.

-¡¿Pero por qué yo? –repitió.

-Porque eres la más indicada para esto.

-¿No pudo ser él? –dijo apuntando a Adrián.

-¡Siempre me usan para este tipo de ejemplos! ¡No estoy tan estúpido para todo! –se defendió el chico.

-¿En serio no? ¬¬ -cuestionaron los demás sarcásticamente.

-¡Púdranse los 4! –gritó Adrián.

-¡El hecho de que no tenga un mamodo, no significa que tengo que ser parte del plan de esta forma! –respondió Ariasu.

-Tranquilízate –le dijo el muchacho.

-Yo te dije que no vinieras, pero tú quisiste y si nos quieres ayudar de verdad, esta es la única manera –comentó la castaña.

-¡Aaa! ¡Está bien! –aceptó por fin.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Como siempre –contestó Brago.

-Claro –respondieron Cymbeline y el oji-azul.

-Sí –terminó Ariasu.

-Vamos pues –y la castaña comenzó a caminar.

Ariasu salió para colocarse enfrente del banco, delante de los policías para que la vieran, les dio la señal a los demás.

-Es la señal –habló el muchacho.

-De acuerdo, Brago –la llamó su compañera.

-Sí.

-_**¡Reisu!**_

-Ahora –dijo también la peli-rosa.

_-__**¡Tsher collap!**_

Los dos conjuros hicieron impacto muy cerca de Ariasu para aparentar que la habían atacado, todos los que estaban presentes vieron la explosión.

-_¡Waa! Casi me dan. Qué horrible –_Ariasu se lamentaba.

Ahora Cymbeline y los demás le dieron otra señal a Ariasu. Después de que se desvaneció la capa de polvo, la chica comenzó su parte.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me han atacado! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! –gritaba desesperadamente.

Todos los policías que se encontraban en la entrada acudieron para "ayudar" a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo "lastimada".

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó un policía.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó otro de ellos.

-¡El dolor es insoportable! –contestó la muchacha.

Ariasu les dio otra seña de que podían avanzar.

-¡Ahora! –gritó el mamodo oscuro.

Los 4 fueron corriendo rápidamente hasta que lograron entrar al edificio, había muchos más agentes y policías adentro, tratando de buscar a los que habían ocasionado este desastre.

-Hay que distraerlos –comentó Adrián.

-¿Pero cómo? –Cymbeline trataba de idear una estrategia.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Arashi-. Brago, ¿alcanzas a ver hasta dónde termina este pasillo?

Brago se asomó un poco.

-Sí, termina casi a la otra salida.

-De acuerdo, mi idea es que provoquen una explosión hacia el otro extremo del lugar, para llamar la atención de las personas y si no me equivoco, a la vuelta hay unas escaleras, así lograremos subir otros pisos y buscar al mamodo sin que nos descubran.

-Es una buena estrategia, pero un problema –intervino la castaña.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Adrián.

-Si hacemos lo que dices, una vez que encontremos al mamodo y tengamos que luchar, vamos a ocasionar severos daños y así nos descubrirían fácilmente.

-Y es por eso que tenemos que sacar lo más pronto posible al mamodo y enviarlo afuera, allí nadie podrá detenernos –respondió Arashi.

-De acuerdo.

Brago se colocó en medio del pasillo.

-_**¡Reisu!**_

Una explosión se causó en el otro extremo y así se juntaron en masa los que estaban allí dentro, los 4 corrieron y tal como había dicho Arashi, se encontraron con unas escaleras y llegaron hasta el quinto piso, donde no había ningún guardia ni policía.

-Correr, siempre es lo mismo –decía el chico.

-Por lo menos ya nos libramos de ellos –aclaró Cymbeline.

-Siento la presencia de un mamodo –habló Brago.

-Tal y como lo sospechaba, el mamodo huyó a donde no había nadie –siguió la peli-rosa.

-Prepárense, ya también nos ha de haber localizado –repitió el compañero de la castaña.

-Así es –respondió alguien.

Una mamodo muy "bonita" salió de entre unas sombras, tenía su cabello de largo y de color dorado y era parecida a Arashi en el rostro.

-Colette… -dijo la peli-rosa.

-¿Collete? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-Hola Arashi, hola Brago –respondió ella.

-¿La conocen? –preguntaron los guardianes del libro.

-Sí –respondió Arashi.

-No –contradijo el mamodo del libro negro.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no me conoces? –reclamó Colette.

-¡No te conozco!

-¡Eres un retrasado!

-Que bien, ya encontré otro apodo para Adrián –se burló Cymbeline.

-¡Oye! –reclamó el chico.

_-¡Así es! ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?_

_-Lo siento, es que ya tenía la idea del capítulo y si esperaba un minuto más, se me iba a olvidar._

_-¡¿Y no lo pudiste anotar en un papel?_

_-No, últimamente me está dando alz heimer._

_-¬¬ Eres una malvada de primera._

_-Bueno, pero ya llegaste y por cierto… ¡ya interrumpiste! ¬¬_

_-Ni siquiera sé de que trata el capítulo, ¡tan siquiera deja que lo lea!_

_-Ya dijiste la palabra "siquiera" dos veces._

_-Lo que sea. Déjame leer._

_-Está bien, voy por algo de comer, si no terminas de leer en lo que regreso yo voy a continuar._

_5 minutos después._

_-Ya llegué, ¿ya acabaste?_

_-Con trabajos si le entendí, pero ya._

_-Continuamos._

-Perdón Adrián, pero ese apodo te puede quedar muy bien en algunas ocasiones –reiteró la oji-verde.

-Ya en serio, ¿quién eres? –le dijo Brago a la mamodo.

-¡Colette! –respondió la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Cuál Colette?

-¡Yo! ¡Mamodo ignorante! –gritó.

-¡NO TE CONOZCO! –exclamó Brago con muy poca paciencia y con una venita en la frente.

-Es la que va en nuestra clase –le dijo Arashi.

-Hay muchos en la clase, no los recuerdo a todos.

-¬¬ -Colette lo miró despectivamente.

-Un momento… -interrumpió Adrián.

-¿Ustedes tienen clases? –preguntó la castaña en voz del chico.

-Claro, asistimos a la escuela tal y como ustedes lo hacen –respondió la peli-rosa.

-O.O

-¡¿Qué nunca te lo dije? –le gritó Brago.

-No…olvidaste mencionar ese insignificante detalle ¬¬ -contestó su compañera.

-Por si no saben, sigo aquí –habló la mamodo.

-Gracias al mundo mamodo que eres tú, Colette… ¿también has venido a buscar al mamodo que está atacando el banco? –Arashi se sentía aliviada.

-Jaja…¿buscándolo? La estás mirando.

-¡¿QUÉ? Sólo te veo a ti.

-¿Qué acaso tengo que deletreártelo? Yo soy la mamodo que TÚ estás buscando.

-Vaya…parece que la epidemia de estupidez de Adrián se le está contagiando a Arashi –comentó la castaña.

-¡Cymbeline! –reclamó el muchacho.

-¡Perdón! ¡Este día traigo ganas de insultarte!

-¡Insulta a alguien más!

-¡Tú eres el único tarado presente que conozco!

-Ya me hartaron. Si no te molesta querida… -ordenó Colette.

_-__**¡Sof!**__ –_dijo una voz.

Una ráfaga de aire llevó a Arashi y a Brago a estrellarse con la pared que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Ustedes! –le dijo la peli-rosa a Cymbeline y Adrián-. Dejen de discutir y ayúdenos.

-Pensé que era tu amiga –contestó la oji-verde.

-Yo también lo creía, pero al parecer no, sólo es otra que lucha por la corona.

-Exacto querida –habló la mamodo.

-Sí…ya la recuerdo –aclaró Brago-, Colette, es la que no deja de fastidiar con sus "queridas" y "queridos", esa palabrita me saca de quicio.

-No me importa –respondió la aludida.

_-__**¡Sof!**_

_-__**¡Reisu!**_

_-__**¡Sof!**_

-_**¡**__**Thser colap!**_

-Y dime "querida", ¿dónde se supone que está tu compañero? ¿O acaso se oculta por miedo? –preguntó Cymbeline retándola.

-Ja, ¿que mi compañera se esconde por miedo? Por favor, no seas ridícula.

-No Cymbeline…te equivocas –dijo la voz.

Una chica de la edad de Cymbeline apareció a un lado de Colette, con su largo pelo negro y lacio y unos ojos azules.

-Sh-Sheridan… .-murmuró la castaña.

-Hola Cym…

_-Aquí una aclaración._

_-Quieres retrasar más el capítulo, ¿verdad?_

_-Ándale pues, si crees que esas son mis intenciones-_

_-¿Cuál es tu aclaración? Yo ya no necesito, yo lo sé todo sobre tu fic._

_-¡¿Tan siquiera sabes quién es Sheridan?_

_-No._

_-¡No que lo sabías todo!_

_-¡¿Y quién es esa?_

_-¡Es una amiga de Cymbeline! ¡La nombré unas veces en el capítulo uno!_

_-Aaa._

_-Continuamos ¬¬_

-Tú…¿has ocasionado todo esto? –la oji-verde no lo creía.

-Ehh, como verás las joyas y el dinero van muy buen conmigo, ¿no lo crees? –respondió la peli-negra.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Muy simple, con tan sólo decir unas palabras…_**¡Gou Sof!**_

El conjuro hizo que los 4 se estrellaran contra el muro.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que tú no eres así.

-Claro que sí…y ahora lo puedo demostrar –indicó Sheridan.

Cymbeline sabía que esa no era la Sheridan que había conocido, su mejor amiga en la escuela, no era la niña buena y educada que siempre pasaba el tiempo que ella.

-Tú, ¿qué le hiciste a mi amiga? –preguntó la castaña muy seria a Colette.

-Jaja…sólo la incité a que luchara conmigo y para hacerla más fuerte, ¿ves ese medallón que tiene colgando en su cuello? Hace que la persona que lo lleve libere a su "otro yo", por así decirlo y que haga unas que otras travesuras, además, también hace que la persona se vuelva más fría para incrementar su poder y el mío claro, ¿no es genial?

Colette comenzó a reír macabramente.

_-__**¡Sofure! **_

Cymbeline no respondió con ningún ataque y esta vez, ella fue la que resultó herida.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no utilizas un conjuro? –le reclamó su mamodo.

-No lo haré…ella es mi amiga, además, sus ataques son de viento por lo que se ven, si aplicamos uno como un _Gigano Reisu, _eso las dañará a ellas.

-¡Pues dirige sólo el ataque a Colette!

-¡¿Y si utiliza en mi contra a Sheridan?

-¡¿Y eso te importa?

-¡Claro que sí!

_ -__**¡Sofure!**_

-Si tú no vas a responder, nosotros lo haremos –intervino Arashi.

_-__**¡Gir collapsus!**_

-Sheridan, querida, ¿por qué no quitas a éstos del camino? –le dijo su mamodo.

-Será un placer. _**¡Sofurun!**_

El conjuro hizo que Adrián y Arashi salieran disparados del edificio hacia la calle.

-¡Adrián! ¡El décimo conjuro! –gritó la peli-rosa.

-¿El décimo? ¡Pero para qué!

-¡Confía en mi!

_-__**¡Oruga fiz!**_

Arashi detuvo la caída con el conjuro. Todos veían como los dos venían cayendo poco a poco.

-Bien, ahora sólo ve disminuyendo tu energía poco a poco para aterrizar –habló Arashi.

Así lo hizo Adrián hasta que llegaron a tierra firme, donde Ariasu estaba de pie observando hacia el edificio.

-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Sí, ¿qué pasó contigo? –respondió el muchacho.

-Oh, nada, no te preocupes, ¿qué hay de Cymbeline y Brago?

-Están arriba, encontramos al mamodo que ha estado ocasionado los daños, su nombre es Colette –contestó Arashi.

-Sólo que hay un problema… -dijo Adrián-. Cymbeline no quiere pelear porque la lectora del libro de la mamodo es una amiga suya que está siendo como controlada por Colette.

-Sólo…espero que esto termine bien –murmuró Ariasu.

Mientras arriba…

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si empezamos la pelea? –habló la peli-negra.

-No pelearé contigo –respondió la castaña.

-Tal vez tú no… ¡pero yo sí! _**¡Sofurun!**_

-¡Vamos Cymbeline! –gritó su mamodo.

-Pero…

-¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Todo estará bien, créeme!

-_**¡**__**Aion Gurabirei!**_

El conjuro de Colette desapareció con el de Brago.

_-__**¡Sofure!**_

_-__**¡Gigano Reisu!**_

Los dos conjuros volvieron a desaparecer.

-Querida, ¿no quieres tener lo que siempre has querido? –comenzó a hablar Colette.

-Sí…lo que siempre he querido… -murmuró su compañera.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntaba.

-Tener mucha riqueza…

-Eso se te concederá si acabas con esos dos.

-Claro que lo haré. _**¡Sofure!**_

_-__**¡Gigan…!**_

El ataque de Colette se dio muy rápido y Cymbeline no tuvo tiempo de responder, esta vez el conjuro dañó a Brago.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Hemos entrenado mucho tiempo para enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa! –le reclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-Ya lo sé…_tanto entrenamiento para cosas como ésta. Tengo que hacerlo y regresar a mi amiga a la normalidad._

-Terminemos ya –dijo Sheridan-. _**¡Gir Sofurunuzen!**_

-_**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Los dos conjuros hicieron una gran explosión que devastaron una parte del edificio, quedando los 4 con vista hacia la calle, destruyó los muros que los estaban rodeando.

-Vamos, ya verás que lo lograrás –le dijo Colette

-Seguro. _**¡Gir Sofuru…!**_

Sheridan no tuvo tiempo de terminar el conjuro porque llegaron muchas personas y policías.

-Nos veremos después, al parecer, hoy no nos queda el suficiente tiempo. Jaja. _**¡**__**Gigarardo Sofunuzen!**_

-¡No las dejes ir, di un conjuro! –exclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-No, todo será en su debido tiempo y lugar, por ahora…sólo hay que dejar que se vayan.

Brago estaba muy enojado por lo que Cymbeline acababa de hacer, pero ya no había remedio, Sheridan y Colette se habían ido.

Cymbeline y Brago también decidieron irse antes de que los culparan por algo que ellos no habían hecho. Llegaron al suelo y se encontraron con los demás.

-Cym, ¿están bien? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Sí –respondió ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? –cuestionó Arashi.

-Cymbeline las dejó ir –contestó el mamodo oscuro.

-Sabes que no era el lugar para enfrentarlas.

-Como quieras, pongámoslo así, Colette huyó.

-Mmm…oye Cym, ¿conocías a la compañera de la mamodo? –volvió a preguntar la peli-rosa.

-Sí…es una amiga de la escuela pero Colette la está controlando para aumentar su fuerza por medio de un collar, medallón o algo así, lucharemos con ellas más tarde –dijo con un tono muy frío y serio.

-Quiero saber más de tu amiga, ¿se puede? –inquirió Adrián.

-Primero, hay que irnos de aquí –contestó la castaña.

-Vámonos pues –Arashi comenzó a caminar.

Los 4 regresaron a la casa del tío Kei.

_

* * *

-Ahora interrumpiste mucho._

_-Ya lo sé, pero fue tu culpa._

_-Lo que digas, blah blah, ¬¬ yo me voy, ¡sayonara!_

_-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes sólo aquí! ¡Tu primo Eric te habla! ¡Vuelve aquí! Ya me largo, no se preocupen, adiós, ¡ven acá!_


	43. Capítulo 43: Historias del pasado

_Sin nada que decir…_

**

* * *

Capítulo 43: Historias del pasado.**

El día estaba tranquilo después de lo que pasó, se había hecho de noche, parecía que el día tan sólo hubiera durado 5 minutos, el tío Kei se encontraba bebiendo su taza de café, Cymbeline de té de manzanilla y chocolate caliente para Arashi y Adrián.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos contarás? –preguntaba el chico.

-Mhm… -suspiró Cymbeline-. Bueno, verás, yo he vivido en esta ciudad durante toda mi vida, aunque me cambiaba frecuentemente de casa, pero siempre asistía a una misma escuela.

Adrián, Arashi, el tío Kei y Ariasu escuchaban con mucha atención la historia de Cymbeline, e incluso Brago, que aunque pareciera desinteresado, tenía los oídos y la mente bien atentos a la conversación.

-Conocí a Sheridan en el kínder, o bueno, en el jardín de niños, preescolar, como le quieran llamar y estuvimos juntas en la primaria y fue mi mejor amiga, después, en la secu, pensamos que nos íbamos a separar porque me iba a cambiar a otra escuela, pero al final, nos quedamos juntas de nuevo, siempre compartíamos todo e incluso secretos más íntimos, como a lo que le teníamos miedo, los chavos que nos gustaban…

Adrián interrumpió al oír esto último.

-Emm… ¿y de quiénes hablaste tú? –preguntó él muy interesado para saber la respuesta.

-¬¬ ¿Crees que te voy a decir? –contestó la castaña.

-…No…

-¬¬ ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad…

-¬¬ ¿Puedo continuar?

-Sí, lo siento.

-Bueno, como decía, siempre nos llevábamos muy bien, hasta que pasó lo de bueno…ya saben.

-¿Lo de tu amigo? –inquirió Arashi.

-Sí.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Ariasu.

-De…bueno…ya te platiqué –le contestó el tío Kei.

-Aaahh.

-¿Le contaste tío? –cuestionó Cymbeline.

-Lo siento, creí que sería la mejor idea.

-Creo que fue bueno después de todo, por lo menos ya sabe de lo que hablo, ¿o no Ariasu?

-Sí…y lo siento.

-No hay problema.

-¡¿Podrían callarse todos? Quiero escuchar el resto de la historia –comentó el oji-azul.

Cymbeline también se calló.

-Continúa –habló Adrián.

-Me dijiste que me callara –respondió la castaña.

-¡Todos menos tú!

-No te haría daño especificar.

-¡Ya pues! ¡Por favor, sigue!

-Sí, ya sé, después del accidente, pues verán, empecé a tratar muy mal a mis amigos hasta tal grado que ya casi ni les hablaba y mucho menos a Sheridan y ya saben el resto, esa mamodo, Colette, la está controlando.

-No la está controlando –interfirió su mamodo.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó su compañera.

-Colette no tiene ese poder, sólo es de Zophise.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas eso? –preguntó también la peli-rosa.

-Muy simple, Cymbeline, tu amiga aceptó pelear con Colette –contestó Brago.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Sheridan nunca haría eso –le reclamó la castaña.

-Claro que lo hizo, sino no estaría con ella.

-No estoy entendiendo nada –dijo Adrián.

-Qué novedad –contestó el mamodo oscuro.

-Ni yo, y eso no es ninguna novedad –intervino Cymbeline.

-Ahh… -Brago suspiró muy profundamente-. Odio explicar las cosas, pero lo haré, no sé si te habrás fijado, que Colette dijo que con ese medallón que traía "tu amiga" en el cuello incrementaba su poder.

-Sí, no estoy sorda, claro que la escuché perfectamente.

-Ese medallón sólo incrementa la fuerza, no la controla.

-Ahora yo no entiendo –murmuró Ariasu.

-¡¿QUÉ NO LO PUEDO DEJAR MÁS CLARO? –exclamó él fastidiado.

-¡NO! –gritaron todos.

-¡Aaa! ¡¿Ese idiota les pasó su cerebro a todos ustedes? –preguntó apuntando a Adrián.

-¡NO! –volvieron a responder.

-¡Oye! ¡Oigan! –reclamó el chico.

-¡Esto es lo que quiero decir! –habló Brago-. ¡Sheridan aceptó el trato de luchar con Colette aunque lo niegues Cymbeline, y para ello, la mamodo la hizo más fuerte mediante ese medallón porque tu amiga accedió!

-Pero aún así, Sheridan no se comportaría de la manera en que lo hizo –contestó su compañera.

-Ese medallón o collar, como lo prefieras llamar, tiene un efecto secundario, hace que el humano sólo tenga la intención de ganar la batalla sin importar que tenga que lastimar a gente inocente, incluso mataría a sus familiares si intervinieran en su objetivo, esa cosa nubló su mente, y se ha olvidado de cómo fue anteriormente, ¡¿está claro?

-Sí –repitieron todos.

-¿Y qué se supone que haré para regresarla a la normalidad? –inquirió Cymbeline.

-Sencillo, derrota a Colette y ese medallón desaparecerá automáticamente, tan tan, tu amiga está de vuelta –contestó su mamodo.

Brago se había desesperado mucho con esta conversación.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la castaña dirigiéndose a Adrián.

-¿Qué?

-Es tu turno.

-¿Mi turno?

-Estabas muy interesado en oír mi historia. Sigues tú.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que cuente? –el chico realmente no sabía.

-No lo sé, pero me interesaría saber algo…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Quiero saber, ¿por qué estás tan sólo?

-¿Sólo? Pero si me ves rodeado de personas.

-Deja que termine de hablar. Hablo de, ¿y tus padres? Conociéndolos, nunca te dejarían ir sólo a nada, ni siquiera a la casa de tus primos –afirmó Cymbeline.

-Oh…eso.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?

-¡Tú quieres saber todo de mí y no me dices nada de ti!

-Es cierto, yo tampoco conozco nada de tu vida –intervino Arashi.

-Ni yo de la tuya –reiteró Adrián.

-Te propongo algo, si dices tu historia, yo haré lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición. Que los demás también cuenten algo.

-Claro –contestó Ariasu.

-No sé que podría contarles, pero haré un esfuerzo –dijo también el tío Kei.

Hubo una persona, bueno, mamodo que no respondió.

-¿Brago? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-No diré nada –respondió simplemente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no hay nada importante.

-Vamos Brago, no seas así, sólo algo, algo pequeño.

Arashi le puso una carita lastimera.

-Sí, sí, ya.

-Gracias ^^. Bien Adrián, comienza.

-De acuerdo –inició el muchacho-. Pues sí, mis padres son unos sobre protectores y los odio, odio que nunca me dejen sólo sin saber a dónde voy, siempre me he preguntando, si algún día me caso, ¿qué acaso mis padres estarán pegados a mí en la nueva casa donde viviré? Y simplemente, escapé.

-¿Sólo por eso? –inquirió la castaña.

-No, de hecho, fue cuando conocí a Arashi, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió la mamodo.

-La encontré cuando fui a la tienda por unas cosas, el único lugar a donde mis papás me dejaban ir sólo, la llevé a casa y ellos la rechazaron, eso me hizo enojar y Arashi pensó que no iba a ser su compañero pero al final acepté, y decidí huir de mi casa, les dejé una nota diciendo que no se preocuparan, que yo estaría bien y que por supuesto, no llamaran a la policía para que fuera a buscarme, un día recibí otra llamada de mis padres, les expliqué todo sobre la batalla mamodo y al final, aceptaron y les dije que cuando todo terminara, volvería sano y salvo, algo hubo en ellos que los hizo recapacitar y aceptaron dejarme tener un poco de libertad y ahora aquí estoy.

-Wow –se asombró la peli-rosa.

-Sigues –le dijo su compañero.

-Ah… -suspiró-. Y bien, ahora dime, ¿de qué hablo?

-De tu niñez, de tu familia –contestó Cymbeline.

-¿Mi…familia?

Arashi sonrió tristemente, Brago la notó al instante. Una lágrima se asomó por su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó el oji-azul.

-Sí, sólo que…

-¿Sólo que…? –preguntó también la castaña.

-No nada, es que quería que los demás continuaran antes que yo.

-Oh bueno, señor Kei, Ariasu, ¿gustan continuar? –comentó el muchacho.

-Claro –contestó Ariasu-. Bien, les contaré de mi infancia, yo viví con mi padre la mayor parte del tiempo, porque mi mamá estaba de viaje muy continuamente, mi vida fue simple, viví cerca de aquí durante mucho tiempo y crecí como cualquier otra, como ya saben, mis padres murieron, sufrieron un accidente en avión, pero bueno, los extraño, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida.

-Tienes mucha razón pequeña, cuando yo era niño… -habló el tío Kei.

-Uuuu… -contestó su sobrina.

-Ya sé que fue hace años, no me tienes que recordar lo tan viejo que estoy Cymbeline.

-Sólo estoy bromeando tío, usted no está viejo.

-De acuerdo, yo viví muy frecuentemente en granjas, pues mi padre se dedicaba a eso, no me quejo, aprendí muchas cosas nuevas, crecí y mi padre murió cuando tenía 17 años, mi madre cuidó de mí y nos mudamos a la ciudad, pasó el tiempo y como ya saben, me casé, mi madre también murió por la vejez, tuve una hija y estoy orgulloso de ello y de todos ustedes.

-Bien Arashi, sigues –dijo su compañero.

-De acuerdo, disfruté mi infancia, tengo dos hermanas y un hermano, a mi mamá y a mi papá, yo viví muy feliz, tuve una vida llena de risas y diversión, según yo, esto duraría para siempre, o al menos, eso pensaba. Los mamodos comenzaron a culpar a mi padre de muchas injusticias, lo creían un despiadado y todos empezaron a odiarme por ello. Muchas personas de la aldea en la cual vivíamos se juntaron y decidieron darle un castigo a mi padre, quitarle a la hija más pequeña de su familia, o sea, yo. Una noche, llegaron en revuelta, y entraron a nuestra casa, me jalonearon y mi familia me defendió, pero no pudieron hacer nada, eran demasiados, pensé que era el fin, que iba a morir, pero entre tanta gente, hubo una persona que me salvó, su nombre era Jake, un mamodo amigo de mi familia y decidió llevarme al lugar más alejado de donde había vivido para salvarme, crecí y me entrenaron en distintas escuelas, Jake y mi familia se mantuvieron en contacto, o al menos hasta que lo descubrieron y lo mataron, era mi único amigo en ese mundo y me tuve que resignar a que estaría sola, tenía tan sólo 7 años cuando sucedió esto. Pero crecí y me hice amiga de una mamodo, su familia era muy amable conmigo y me invitaron a quedarme con ellos, y así lo hice, y después de otros 7 años, aquí me ven.

Arashi comenzó a llorar. Brago se estaba enojando por algo…

-¿Por qué lloras? –cuestionó el mamodo toscamente.

-¿Que por qué lloro? –preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de contar?

-¿Y qué? Tú por lo menos sabes que tu familia sigue sana y salva, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Entonces, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué lloras?

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Me separaron de mi familia siendo tan sólo una niña pequeña, tengo mucho dolor por eso! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

-Tú no sabes…tú no sabes lo que es el dolor –dijo Brago apretando los dientes y los puños con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir? A ti no te separaron de tu familia –respondió parando de llorar.

-No…no me separaron.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú…tú…

-¡¿Yo qué?

-¡Tú no viste morir a tu madre enfrente de ti! –gritó finalmente.

Arashi y los demás se quedaron impactados.

-¿Quieren saber mi historia? –preguntó-. Yo nací en una pequeña familia y crecí con mi madre, mi padre había muerto en una guerra poco antes de que yo naciera y mi madre se dedicó a dar lo mejor de ella para cuidarme y así lo hizo, viví…feliz…durante 10 años, hasta que llegaron los empleados de una escuela especial para guerreros mamodos y buscaban a nuevos aprendices, niños de 10 años, como yo, llegaron a mi casa y mi madre se negó a que yo participara en actividades como esas, tanto se negó y me protegió y la vi morir, la mataron, nunca me lo perdoné, porque no pude hacer nada y desde allí me hecho fuerte y he entrenado duro, durante estos últimos 4 años me metieron a la Academia de Mamodos SC. Y me ves aquí, pero algo te digo Arashi, tú sabes que tu madre está viva, yo ya ni recuerdo a la mía, la borré de mi mente.

Arashi se sintió muy mal por esto, Brago salió de la habitación hacia el jardín. Mientras, los demás seguían con los ojos como dos platos del tamaño de Júpiter.

-Entonces Brago es así por eso… –dijo la castaña.

-Yo pensé que ni siquiera conocía la felicidad –comentó Adrián.

-Está bien que tu madre haya muerto, pero no me imagino verla morir enfrente de ti –se lamentaba Kei.

-Creo que es el que más ha sufrido, ¿o no? –murmuró Ariasu.

-Ni que lo digas –afirmó el oji-azul.

Arashi se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó su guardián del libro.

-Necesito hablar con cierto mamodo –respondió ella.

-¿Estás loca? –le dijo Cymbeline.

-Cymbeline tiene razón, es mejor que lo dejes un rato sólo –la apoyó Ariasu.

-No soy muy bueno para dar consejos, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellas –dijo también el tío Kei.

-No, estoy segura de esto, tengo que hablar con él de algo… -afirmó la mamodo.

-Como quieras –Adrián pareció no darle mucha importancia.

-Qué rápido, ya son las 7 –comentó la castaña viendo un reloj en la pared.

-¡¿Las 7? –exclamó el hombre.

-Sí…¿por qué?

-¡Mi planta!

-¿Cuál planta? –Ariasu estaba confundida.

-¡Mi planta! –repitió el hombre.

El tío Kei comenzó a gritar como loco por su querida "planta".

-Cym…¿se le zafó un tornillo a tu tío? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Eso parece. Tío, tío ¡tío!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Tranquilícese, sólo dígame qué le pasa!

-Es que, comencé a cultivar una pequeña planta proveniente de Sudamérica y que tiene uno de los más finos olores del continente, hasta para crear distintos perfumes y le tengo que poner agua a las 7 de la noche del día de hoy para que no se pudra.

-Pues corra señor, que su planta se va a echar a perder –dijo Ariasu.

-¡Ya voy!

El tío Kei salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde tenía su pequeña plantita. Mientras, Brago estaba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol que tenía el jardín de la casa. Arashi lo estaba buscando, pero no lo encontraba.

-_Brago…¿en dónde te metiste? No me digas que te volviste a ir. _

Brago se percató que Arashi estaba caminando debajo de donde se encontraba él, pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba. En fin, la mamodo de la luz estaba harta de dar vueltas y vueltas y ya estaba oscureciendo más y más.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Soy pésima para encontrar a alguien! –dijo tirándose al pasto boca arriba.

Y allí estaban, unos ojos la miraban desde lo más alto del árbol.

-¿B-Brago?

Mientras, adentro…

Cymbeline se estaba durmiendo, aunque fuera muy temprano, estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado durante los días pasados.

-Lo siento, ya no aguanto más, me voy a dormir, adiós.

-Adiós –le dijo Adrián.

-Buenas noches –respondió Ariasu.

Y Cymbeline se fue. Después, llegó el tío Kei con una maceta y su "plantita".

-¡Miren esto! ¡Mi esfuerzo dio frutos!

-¿Qué? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Huelan esto y díganme qué opinan –dijo el hombre.

Ariasu y Adrián la olieron.

-Wow, qué rico huele –afirmó el chico.

-Sí, pero me está dando un poco de sueño –respondió Ariasu bostezando.

-Emm…a mí también –dijo el oji-azul con los ojos cerrándoseles.

Y los dos cayeron dormidos, Adrián quedó encima de Ariasu.

-Qué raro… -el tío Kei se acercó y olió la planta-. Parecería que fuera un somnífero o algo así.

Y el hombre también se quedó dormido, a un lado de los otros dos humanos.

Cymbeline se encontraba arriba en la habitación, tenía un poco de calor y fue a abrir la ventana del cuarto, cuando vio a una persona tirada en el pasto. Se le quedó viendo un momento.

-¿Arashi? ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¿No se supone que hablaría con Brago?

Cymbeline iba a gritarle a Arashi para llamar su atención, cuando una figura saltó de un árbol, era el mamodo oscuro.

-Oh, creo que sí hablará con él después de todo, mejor no me entrometo.

La castaña cerró la ventana después de que entró un poco de aire fresco a la habitación, pero eso no quería decir que no vería lo que pasaba.

Mientras, afuera en el jardín…

-¿Qué sucede? –se dirigió a la mamodo que yacía "descansando" en el suelo.

-Necesito hablar contigo –respondió la peli-rosa.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Por favor, sólo escúchame –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué es pues?

-Verás, yo…

-¿Qué? –Brago comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte hablar de eso…

-¿Sabes? –habló él después de unos momentos-. Mi madre me decía de niño que yo era la viva imagen de mi padre, pues no sabía responderle, nunca lo conocí –diciendo esto, volteó la mirada.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tú dijiste, que alguna vez fuiste feliz, ¿por qué no eres así ahora? Digo, ¿no es lo que tu madre hubiera querido?

-Esta nunca fue mi intención –contestó Brago-. Pero me hicieron así, y no pienso hacer nada al respecto.

-Está bien, respeto eso, pero de vez en cuando, trata de estar más relajado, ¿sí?

-Luego veré…

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriendo.

Arashi abrazó a Brago y él simplemente la separó.

-_Mhm…perdón de nuevo Brago… -_se lamentaba sinceramente la peli-rosa.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Adrián, Ariasu y al tío Kei tirados y había un olor extraño.

-Ay Brago…si supieras todo lo que Arashi haría por ti…no sé de qué hablaron pero ya me lo imagino… -decía la castaña con lástima y pesadez.

Diciendo eso, Cymbeline se fue a dormir.

Y adentro…

-¿Qué rayos es eso…? –preguntaba el mamodo oscuro.

-Huele como a una mezcla de flores o algo a…

La mamodo no terminó de hablar y cayó dormida.

-¿Arashi? –preguntó Brago moviéndola.

El mamodo se levantó y comenzó a marearse, veía las cosas dobles.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede? Siento la cabeza muy pesada…

Y Brago también cayó a un lado de Arashi. Ya los encontraría mañana Cymbeline…

_

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! Primer capítulo desde hace mucho en que tengo paz y no hay interrupciones, ¡genial! ¡Sayonara!_


	44. Capítulo 44: ¿Más que un accidente?

_Siguiente capítulo. Ay, el pasado se me hizo muy aburrido y tenía más ideas para éste y el que sigue, ahora estoy sola, que bien. Empezamos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 44: ¿Más que un accidente?**

Amaneció y la casa se iluminó con los brillantes rayos del sol que habían entrado por las ventanas y que despertaron a la castaña, que yacía dormida en la habitación.

-Aaahmm -bostezó Cymbeline levantándose-. Yam, yam, yam.

La chica miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, y las dos otras camas estaban tendidas.

-¿Mmm? Que raro…¿apoco ya se levantaron los demás? Y más extraño aún…¡¿ya tendieron sus camas? ¡El apocalipsis! ¡Nadie hace nada de eso más que yo! ¡¿Qué les sucede? ¡¿Y cómo fue que no me despertaron al levantarse? ¡Yo tengo el sueño ligero! Algo está pasando aquí…tengo que averiguarlo ¬¬. Pero antes…voy a darme un baño.

Y así fue, la chica se fue a bañar y mientras abajo…con un olor que seguía impregnado en el ambiente, 5 personitas (incluyendo mamodos) estaban "cómodamente dormidos" en el suelo.

La humana de la melena bajó a la cocina secándose el pelo, en busca de alguna alma que estuviera presente en aquella casa "aparentemente" vacía. Cymbeline comenzó a oler algo raro.

-¿Qué es eso? Huele como a…¡oh no! –exclamó tapándose la nariz y la boca aguantando un poco la respiración-. ¡Tío Kei! ¡¿Esa era su famosa planta?¡¿Por qué no me dijo el nombre? ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan menso? ¡Adrián está contagiando su estupidez! ¡Ahhh!

La chica salió rápidamente por una puerta que estaba en la cocina tosiendo y finalmente respirando aire fresco en el jardín.

-Genial, un somnífero, ahora debo encontrar a los demás, supongo que deben estar dormidos…

Cymbeline se volvió a tapar la cara y respiró profundamente, los encontró en la sala, abrió las puertas que daban directo al jardín y sacó la plantita y digamos que…la quemó, sí, la quemó, fue la manera más fácil para ella de deshacerse de ella. El aire entró a la casa, pasaron unos minutos pero los demás no despertaban, la humana se estaba hartando.

-¡Adrián! –habló levantándolo-. ¡Ariasu! –dijo también levantándola y dejándola caer-. ¡Tío Kei! –le gritó en el oído-. ¡Arashi! –exclamó moviéndola-. ¡Brago! –lo sacudió bruscamente, jalándolo de la capa-. ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡¿Cómo rayos se despierta a alguien por efectos de una planta?

Cymbeline pensó durante unos momentos la forma de cumplir con su cometido.

-Vamos Cymbeline, piensa, piensa, ¡piensa! ¿Cómo los puedo…? ¡Sí! Jajajaja, me matarán por esto, pero de seguro funcionará.

Ya se imaginarán la idea de Cymbeline, además ella no estaba de acuerdo en limpiar el desastre que haría, ya que por fin los despertaría. Llegó con baldes de agua y se los echó encima, pero antes, se tapó los oídos con mucho, pero mucho algodón.

-¡! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? –exclamaron todos, menos el mamodo oscuro.

Para Cymbeline, el gran grito de los 5, sólo le sonó como un pequeño chillido y después se quitó los pedazos de algodón.

-Ya pasó lo peor, ahora sigo yo. ¡Los acabo de despertar porque estaban dormidos gracias a la querida planta de mi tío! ¡Por mí los hubiera dejado dormir otro día, pero no! ¡Digan que los ayudé y que soy buena persona!

Estaban empapados y molestos con el tío Kei, todos, se le quedaron viendo de forma fea, por así decirlo.

-Señor ¬¬ -comenzó Adrián.

-¿Tiene…¬¬ -preguntó Ariasu.

-algo ¬¬ -continuó la peli-rosa.

-que decirnos? ¬¬ -finalizó el mamodo.

-Emm…este yo…verán –se puso nervioso-. ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que esa cosa causaba sueño!

-¡PUES ENTÉRESE DE LO QUE SUS PLANTAS HACEN EN LA GENTE PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! –le gritaron.

-Ya, no se enojen, todos cometemos errores, INLUYÉNDOME –distinguió la castaña-, para los que lo quieran resaltar, ejem, Adrián.

-De hecho iba a decir lo mismo –contestó el muchacho.

-Ajá ¬¬. Verán, voy a salir un rato, no me molesten.

La chica salió de la casa a caminar un poco.

Después de que todos se secaron…

-¿Saben algo? Hace mucho que no caminamos afuera, hay que ver qué hay de nuevo –comentó el oji-azul.

-Estoy de acuerdo –contestó su compañera

-Los acompaño –dijo Ariasu.

-Mhm…no pienso quedarme sólo en esta casa para que un lunático me vuelva a dormir con una estúpida planta –habló Brago.

-¡Escuché eso! –gritó el hombre desde la cocina.

-¡¿Por qué cree que lo dije en voz alta?

-T.T ¡Dije que lo sentía!

-Está bien ya, vamos a salir un rato –volvió a decir Adrián.

-¡Cuídense! –exclamó Kei.

-Esperen, Arashi, ¿me llevo el libro?

-Obvio, usa tu cerebro –contestó su mamodo.

-Si a lo que tiene se le puede llamar cerebro… -volvió a decir Brago.

-Voy por él ¬¬

-¿No piensas llevarte el tuyo, Brago? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-¿Y para qué? Sin Cymbeline no puedo utilizar los conjuros y no creo que la encontremos pronto, con el de Arashi tenemos por ahora.

Adrián llegó con el libro en un pequeño morral y junto con el de Brago también.

-Traigo el tuyo también Brago, por si ocurre alguna emergencia –dijo el chico.

-Qué bien, mi libro se ha infectado de tus gérmenes transportadores de la idiotez.

-En ese caso no lo hubiera traído.

-Nadie te lo pidió –reclamó el mamodo.

- Me da flojera subir las escaleras, ahora te aguantas.

-¿Aguantarme yo? Si tú eres el que lo está cargando, ¿yo por qué me debería de preocupar?

-Idiota… -murmuró el mamodo.

Adrián se quedó callado, parecería que no hubiera escuchado eso último…

-Ya no se te ocurre nada que decir, ¿verdad? –dijo la peli-rosa.

-Emm…no… -contestó su compañero resignado.

-Ya me desesperé, ¿piensan salir a caminar, o no? –inquirió Ariasu desde la puerta.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos –habló Arashi caminando.

Los 4 salieron despreocupadamente, sin saber lo que ocurriría. Un mamodo los seguía de lejos para que no notaran su presencia.

Pasó un buen rato, Cymbeline había explorado un poco más de la zona para conocerla mejor. Del otro lado, venían los demás caminando, si seguían así, se interceptarían, pero la castaña se había detenido a descansar un poco. Brago estaba un poco alerta, Arashi lo notó extraño.

-¿Qué sucede Brago? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué? Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? Sabes que no me puedes mentir.

-No lo sé, sólo que creo que alguien nos viene siguiendo.

-¿Alguien?

-Sí, ¿de quién hablas? –interfirió Adrián.

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó el mamodo.

-¡No te exasperes!

-Tal vez sólo sea tu imaginación –sugirió Ariasu.

-Créeme que yo no bromeo en cosas como éstas.

-Bueno, tal vez sólo sea gente caminando por este rumbo.

-Tal vez…

Pero algo mal sucedió, el mamodo que los seguía se acercó demasiado y Brago y Arashi lo descubrieron rápidamente.

-Brago no mentía, hay alguien allí –dijo la peli-rosa.

-Un mamodo y un humano –contestó Brago.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, Adrián sacó su libro y lo hizo brillar.

-Adrián, estate atento –le ordenó su compañera.

-Claro.

El mamodo se acercó más y se hizo vistoso, tenía una sonrisa malévola, junto a él apareció una chica pelirroja con pecas y con un libro en sus manos.

-Hola chicos –habló la muchacha.

-Faltan presentaciones –respondió el mamodo misterioso.

-Soy Janeth –contestó la humana.

-Iyasú a su servicio –dijo el mamodo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien, tenemos una batalla –expresó la chica.

-Prepárense –continuó su compañero.

Esta vez, Adrián se veía muy atento, aunque…en realidad no lo estaba.

-Estrategia número 4 –indicó Iyasú.

-De acuerdo. _**¡Ran fou!**_

Una capa de niebla cubrió el área donde la batalla se estaba librando, Cymbeline estaba cerca de allí y notó que eso era "extraño" y fuera de lo normal, puesto que no era de mañana y ver una capa de niebla a estas horas, de verdad parecería un problema de la naturaleza, fue corriendo para ver lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto…

Janeth había desaparecido por un momento y el mamodo quedó enfrente de nuestro equipo tan conocido, la humana empezó a coquetear por detrás de Adrián y se puso más atarantado que nunca.

-¡Adrián! ¡¿Qué haces? –le gritó su mamodo.

-Hola guapo, dime, ¿tienes novia? –le preguntaba Janeth.

-Emm…yo este…verás lindura…

-¡Ahora! –gritó Iyasú.

_-__**¡Gigano rou!**__ –_gritó la humana mientras sonreía.

El mamodo lanzó un rayo hecho de la niebla que había creado con una pequeña descarga de electricidad en ella. Brago y Arashi estaban por lo menos para evitar que el conjuro lastimara a sus compañeros humanos, el conjuro se acercó lo suficiente para que Brago lo destruyera, pero no sucedió nada, alguien se había interpuesto recibiendo el ataque…

-¡Cymbeline! –gritaron los mamodos y Ariasu.

-¡¿Cymbeline? –exclamó el chico saliendo de su trance.

La chica cayó al suelo malherida pero se levantó velozmente, Adrián también reaccionó y le pasó el libro negro, ella lo abrió y comenzó a brillar, Brago se puso alerta.

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

El conjuro impactó con el mamodo y lo mandó varios metros atrás, Janeth corrió hacia él.

-Vámonos, esto queda pendiente –dijo Iyasú.

-De acuerdo. _**¡**__**Des rou!**_

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto –habló el mamodo desapareciendo junto con su compañera.

A Cymbeline le temblaban las piernas. "Genial", otra vez lastimada. Adrián se acercó a ella.

-Cym, Cymbeline, ¿estás bien?

La chica se empezó a molestar.

-Adrián…¿cómo puedes?...¡¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota como para distraerte en plena batalla?

-Yo…lo siento…es que…

-Siempre debes estar atento, sin importar lo que esté pasando a tu alrededor con personas que ni siquiera conoces…tenías tu libro, y Arashi estaba lista para atacar…sólo faltaba que dijeras unas cuantas palabras…y una chica desconocida hace que te distraigas…eres tan tarado…y nunca cambia…rás…

Después de esto Cymbeline cayó al suelo, y estaba dejando de respirar un poco.

-¡Cymbeline!

-Rápido, tenemos que hacer algo –dijo la peli-rosa.

Una ambulancia venía pasando por la calle, Brago se puso en medio y la detuvo con una mirada que dirigió al chofer, éste se asustó tanto que se bajó rápidamente. Ariasu fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Por favor, no se asuste, tenemos un problema con una chica, está malherida, ayúdenos –dijo la muchacha.

-Claro, ¿dónde está su amiga? –preguntó un paramédico.

-Por allá.

Otro hombre descendió de la ambulancia y bajó una camilla, subieron a Cymbeline en ella y le proporcionaron oxígeno.

-Su amiga está en estado crítico, tenemos que llegar pronto al hospital. Súbanse todos –les dijo el primer paramédico.

Y así lo hicieron, la sirena comenzó a sonar, y el enfermero que estaba atendiendo a Cymbeline en la parte de atrás…venía…¿cómo lo diría?…aterrorizado por la apariencia de Brago y no lo dejaba de mirar.

-Emm…disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? –inquirió Adrián un poco confundido.

-Sí, es sólo que… -respondió el hombre que había bajado la camilla, apuntando a Brago, el cual, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

-No se preocupe, él no le hará nada malo…ahora por favor, podría dejar de mirarlo, ¡Y CONCENTRARSE EN VER QUÉ LE PASA A MI AMIGA! –gritó exasperado el chico.

-¡Discúlpeme su alteza! –le respondió el paramédico.

Arashi soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Mejor cállese! –volvió a decir a Adrián-. ¡Dígame qué le va a pasar a mi amiga!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera vi lo que pasó! ¡Eso lo averiguará en el hospital y vamos lo más rápido posible! ¡Así que muchacho, si vuelves a mencionar una palabra, yo mismo seré el que te arroje fuera de esta ambulancia!

-u_u –el chico mantuvo su boca cerrada.

Pasaron unos minutos y se llegó a un hospital llamado "Hospital del Río Nilo" _(no me culpen, no se me ocurría otro nombre y si éste existe, sigo diciendo que no soy culpable). _

Colocaron a Cymbeline en una habitación en el quinto piso del hospital, muchos médicos la revisaron, le hicieron exámenes, estudios y de más. Los chicos estaban afuera esperando respuestas. El doctor principal salió del cuarto.

-Doctor, ¿Cymbeline estará bien? –preguntaba el oji-azul.

-Le hemos hecho todo lo posible y al parecer lo que recibió fue una pequeña descarga eléctrica que ya ha sido sacada de su organismo, por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse, tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte –respondió el hombre.

-¿Y cuándo cree que despierte? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Ese es el problema, por su estado, pareciera que estuviera consciente e inconsciente a la vez, no le podemos dar ninguna respuesta concreta, propongo que esperemos hasta mañana. Hasta el momento, sólo le colocamos un yeso en la parte de su muñeca derecha porque tiene un pequeño esguince.

-¿Un esguince? –cuestionó Adrián.

-Sí, se lastimó un ligamento de la mano, pero no llega a la fractura, no se preocupen. Como les dije, hay que esperar hasta mañana.

-Está bien.

Adrián estaba UN POCO alterado.

-Tranquilízate de una vez por todas que luego me pones nerviosa a mí también –le dijo su mamodo.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Será mejor que llame al tío Kei.

Adrián fue hacia un teléfono público y llamó al tío de Cymbeline, después de un rato llegó y se presentó con un rostro pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, habló con unos doctores y le aclararon todo, al igual que lo sucedido afuera en la batalla.

-¡Aaa! ¡Mi sobrina se va a morir! –gritó desesperado Kei.

-Calmado, los médicos dicen que está estable –le dijo Ariasu.

-Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana –sugirió Adrián.

-De acuerdo –respondió la peli-rosa.

Brago se mostraba indiferente ante la situación.

Los 5 se quedaron en la habitación de la joven. La noche pasó rápida para algunos como Brago y Arashi e infinita para Adrián, Ariasu y el tío Kei.

Había amanecido y Cymbeline no había despertado, todos salieron a desayunar tal vez a un restaurante cercano, pero Adrián se quedó. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama a un lado de la castaña.

-Ay niña…siempre soy el culpable de todo lo que te pasa…lo siento mucho. Perdóname, espero que estés bien, te quiero demasiado como para que te vayas… -la abrazó y la levantó un poco-. Perdóname… -volvió a susurrar y la bajó con cuidado.

El chico también salió del cuarto. Pasaron unos 30 minutos y Cymbeline había abierto sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una ventana con un pajarito parado en el borde cantando.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Dónde rayos estoy? –se preguntaba.

La humana se levantó con mucha dificultad y miró a su alrededor, su mano derecha traía un pequeño yeso cubriéndola.

-Genial…un hospital, no podría ser peor. Odio los hospitales –murmuró mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Miró hacia abajo por la ventana y vio a unos pequeños niños jugando y riendo, uno de ellos se cayó al ir corriendo.

-Que niño tan patético –comentó.

-Pero tú fuiste también una niña y te aseguro que al igual que ellos, tuviste días tan inocentes y felices como ésos –dijo la voz de una figura que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

La chica volteó y allí estaba Adrián, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Con esa actitud de "no me importa nada"? –le preguntó la castaña.

Adrián se acercó.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a sermonear o algo así? –volvió a preguntar ella.

El muchacho la abrazó, cosa que sorprendió a Cymbeline.

-Estás de pie –dijo él dejándola de abrazar.

-Obvio tarado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo.

-Te lastimaste la mano.

-Lógico, ya lo sé.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser fastidioso.

-Pues no lo estás logrando.

Cymbeline se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada, de pronto miró a Adrián moviendo su boca como loco, pero simplemente no escuchaba nada de nada. Se le quedó viendo asustada al chico que seguía hablando.

-Cymbeline, Cymbeline, ¡¿estás bien?

La chica no lo oía, pero por lo menos reaccionaba y respondió.

-No te oigo.

-¡¿Qué?

-No te oigo.

-¡¿Cómo que no me oyes? –exclamó el oji-azul.

-¡Adrián, no te oigo! ¡No sé lo que estás diciendo!

-Oh por Dios. Espera quédate aquí –respondió haciendo una señas y saliendo de la habitación.

Poco después, el muchacho llegó con un doctor y le revisó los oídos.

-Ajá…tal como lo sospechaba –murmuró el hombre.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? –preguntó Adrián.

-Dime algo, ¿sufrió algún golpe o caída?

-De hecho, ambos.

-Eso fue, el golpe la aturdió y la dejó como…sorda.

-¡¿SORDA?

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, esto se repara con una pequeña operación, mientras, le pondré unos aparatos que le permitirán escuchar temporalmente.

Cymbeline estaba con cara de "No entiendo nada, ¡alguien dígame, o mejor, escríbame algo para leer que pasa!".

El doctor salió y volvió a entrar con dos objetos que colocó en cada oído de la chica, ajustó unas cosas y después…

-Dime, ¿me puedes escuchar?

-Sí, claramente –respondió la castaña.

-Mira, te aturdiste por el golpe que recibiste, esto se remedia fácilmente, con una pequeña operación en el tímpano para que vuelva a la normalidad y respecto a lo de tu mano, el yeso te lo puedes quitar mañana, porque supongo que hoy te darán de alta.

Cymbeline se puso totalmente pálida.

-¿U-Una o-operación?

-Así es, prepararé todo para dentro de unos minutos.

-Vaya, parece que todo terminará bien, ¿verdad Cymbeline? –comentó el oji-azul.

Nadie respondió. Un pequeño golpe se oyó.

-¿Cymbeline? –preguntó volteando.

La muchacha yacía tirada desmayada en el suelo. Adrián le comenzó a dar aire, pero no reaccionaba.

-¡Cymbeline!

El doctor llegó con su equipo de trabajo y encontraron a la chica en la cama, al parecer "dormida".

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó.

-Se desmayó –respondió el chico.

-Supongo que le tiene un poco de miedo a las operaciones.

-Sí…al parecer.

-Será mejor que empecemos antes de que despierte.

Adrián salió de la habitación y los médicos prosiguieron con su tarea. El chico le explicó a los demás sobre lo que pasaría.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y los doctores terminaron con la operación, fue muy pequeño en realidad, nada de que preocuparse y menos para una chica como Cymbeline.

Después de otro rato, despertó un poco adolorida, Adrián volvió a entrar.

-Cym, ¿me puedes escuchar?

-Sí…auch…pero me duele.

-El dolor sólo durará un par de horas más.

-Genial.

-Dime, ¿por qué te desmayaste?

-Si te lo digo, te vas a reír.

-No lo haré, ¿qué sucede?

-Ahhh…-suspiró-. Le tengo miedo a los hospitales.

-¿A los hospitales?

-Ya sé que es muy tonto, pero así es, les tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque detesto ver a gente enferma con tantas cosas incurables y de sólo pensar en que me podría pasar algo así…

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada malo –trató de decirle el chico.

La chica se animó un poco.

Volvió a pasar el tiempo y dieron de alta a Cymbeline, el tío Kei pagó por todos los servicios.

Mientras, afuera de la habitación de Cymbeline, en la sala de espera, Arashi se estaba comiendo un plátano, ¿de dónde lo sacó? Sólo ella lo sabe. Ariasu esperaba junto a ella y el tío Kei también.

Después de un rato, Adrián salió con una chica sentada en una silla de ruedas, era Cymbeline con cara de "Ay, por Dios, ¿por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué?"

-Adrián, ¡no estoy inválida! ¡Yo puedo caminar por mí misma!

-Lo sé, pero escuchaste al doctor, es mejor que te quedes quieta y no te lastimes más de lo que estás.

-Mhm –bufó.

Mientras, Arashi, se había terminado de comer su platanito, y arrojó la cáscara a un bote de basura que estaba detrás de ella, pero, no se quedó en dicho bote, Brago iba pasando y la cascarita le había caído en la cabeza, se molestó un poco por el descuido de la peli-rosa.

-Gracias por el regalito Arashi.

-¿Cuál regalito? –preguntó volteando.

Brago tenía la cáscara de plátano colgando todavía.

-Ups, perdón, yo le apunté al bote.

-Que mala puntería tienes, ¿no lo crees?

-Lo siento ¬¬ _Aunque te lo mereces por testarudo y gruñón –_decía por dentro la peli-rosa.

Brago lanzó el "regalito" al suelo, junto a unas escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de la habitación de su compañera. Mientras tanto, Adrián venía caminando con Cymbeline. Venía, exageradamente distraído, como nunca lo había estado, parecería que hasta le gustaba el hospital y por ello, algo pasó, ya sabrán qué. La silla de ruedas de la chica pasó inadvertida por un lado de la cáscara, Cymbeline ni la vio pues venía demasiado molesta con eso de que parecía ser tratada como una inútil y Adrián…pues verán, él pisó el desperdicio arrojando la silla unos cuantos metros adelante.

-¡Adrián! ¡Cuidado que luego me tumbas! –le reclamó la castaña.

Ella, junto con Arashi, Brago, Ariasu y el tío Kei voltearon hacia donde venía Adrián caminando con algo entre los pies que lo hacía resbalar, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se estrelló contra una pared, después contra el barandal y se cayó del piso donde se encontraban, todos se asustaron, pues pensaban que Adrián posiblemente se había matado, Cymbeline se levantó de la silla y todos rápidamente fueron corriendo para ver qué había ocurrido. Adrián cayó a un carrito de ropa sucia que se lo llevó durante los otros 3 pisos restantes, bajando con mucho peligro por las escaleras y estrellándose contra cada muro, hasta llegar a la recepción, donde al carrito se volteó encima del chico y por lo tanto toda la ropa sucia también.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, Brago le quitó el carrito de encima a Adrián, pero nadie se acercó a quitarle todas las "garras" que traía encima. El muchacho se movió bruscamente para quitarse todo lo que lo estaba aplastando, se levantó y pues…tenía ropa interior colgando en la cabeza, no estaba ni limpia ni olía tan bien que digamos…y algo verde se le quedó embarrado en la cara.

Cymbeline, Arashi, Brago, Ariasu y el tío Kei se le quedaron viendo a Adrián un momento y después…

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Los 4 comenzaron a reír frenéticamente...aunque algo los interrumpió. Una risa aún más fuerte se comenzó a oír a un lado de ellos. Un chico vestido completamente de negro se encontraba en el suelo no riendo…sino carcajeando y apuntando a Adrián. Los demás dejaron su diversión de lado y vieron a la figura muriéndose de la risa. Todos estaban boquiabiertos, hasta Adrián.

-Dejen que mi cerebro procese esto –decía Cymbeline.

-Igual el mío, tengo que aclarar lo que estoy viendo –la mamodo se frotaba los ojos.

-No es mi imaginación, ¿o sí? –preguntaba Ariasu.

-Mis lentes están bien y tienen muy bien su aumento, yo también lo estoy viendo –contestó el tío Kei.

-Y yo –finalizó el oji-azul.

Brago + diversión es = ¿risa? Imposible

-¡¿BRAGO SE ESTÁ RIENDO? –exclamaron al unísono.

Arashi se desmayó. Pasó un momento y Brago dejó de reírse.

-Tú…eres el más idiota que he conocido en la vida –dijo el mamodo con los rastros de una diminuta sonrisa.

-Brago… -comentó su compañera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó recuperando su antigua expresión seria.

-¿Sabes reír?

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba riendo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE ESTABAS RIENDO!"

Brago se quedó callado, y cambió de tema.

-Y a ella, ¿qué le pasó? –cuestionó dirigiéndose a la Arashi que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-Su cerebro no pudo procesar la información de lo que estaba viendo –respondió Ariasu.

-Mhm…

Adrián fue por otra silla de ruedas para colocar a Cymbeline, pero se negó.

-Yo no la ocupo, llévate a Arashi en ella.

-No será necesario, tengo la camioneta aquí afuera –dijo el tío Kei.

Adrián se trató de quitar lo verde que traía pegado pero simplemente no pudo, todos se subieron a la camioneta y un olor impregnaba todo el carro.

-¡Adrián! ¡Sal de este auto! –gritó la castaña.

-¡Apestas! –exclamó Ariasu tapándose la nariz.

-¡Arashi va a despertar por tu hedor! –le dijo también el hombre.

-No respiren por la nariz y listo –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

Así lo hicieron, todo el camino se fueron con las ventanas totalmente abiertas, no respirando, pero aún así casi vomitándose. Al llegar a la casa, todos echaron a Adrián a la regadera para que se bañara y así fue, se hizo de noche y todos se fueron a dormir, y Arashi…pues siguió desmayada y supongamos que durmió más.

-Ansío quitarme este tonto yeso –decía Cymbeline mirando su brazo.

-Tan sólo esta noche con él y se acabó –contestó su amigo.

-Sí, bla, bla, adiós.

Todos se durmieron.

_

* * *

Uff capítulo muy largo -.- , pero me gustó ^.^ y… me tardé 4 noches seguidas en hacerlo haha…me cansé y no hubo interrupciones de primos tarados, que bien. ¡Sayonara!_


	45. Capítulo 45: Una inesperada sorpresa

_-Hola a todos, por desgracia, me encuentro con una personita indeseable, no podía esperar hasta que se fuera o se me iban las ideas para el capítulo._

_-Así es._

_-Ya te lo advertí, si interrumpes en cualquier parte…te mataré._

_-Ya me quedó claro, pero si tengo alguna duda, tendré que intervenir._

_-Está bien, empezamos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 45: Una inesperada sorpresa.**

Eran las seis de la mañana, estaba helando allá afuera, un frente frío había entrado en la ciudad, parte de la época de invierno. Abajo en la sala, en un cómodo sofá, estaba el tío Kei hablando por teléfono con una persona…

- Bien, entonces, ¿cuándo vendrás? –preguntaba el hombre.

-Supongo que hoy –respondió una voz por el teléfono.

-¿A qué horas llegarías?

-Depende del tráfico que haya, creo que en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Y no crees que se sorprenderá, o incluso más que eso, que le dará un ataque de rabia, o hasta un infarto si vienes?

-Tarde o temprano lo tiene que saber, puesto que nadie se lo dijo y es su derecho de que esté informada.

-De acuerdo, te veo al rato –se despidió Kei.

-Sí, adiós –contestó también la voz.

El tío Kei colgó el teléfono.

-Ay, Dios por favor, que Cymbeline no se altere por esto…han pasado…1, 2, 3, 4…10 años…10 años que no lo ve y no sabe nada de él…ahh –suspiró fuertemente.

Arriba en la habitación, un chico que había despertado, se estaba muriendo de frío porque…al parecer, alguien, le había quitado su cobija y se la había puesto a sí misma. Adrián se desesperó.

-Lo siento, Cym, ¡yo quiero mi cobija! –gritó.

El muchacho jaló la cobija que traía Cymbeline, tumbándola al suelo.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Adrián!

El alarido…despertó a los demás.

-¡No de nuevo! –se lamentaba Ariasu.

-¡Ahora qué pasó! –gritó la peli-rosa.

-¡Fue su culpa! –respondió el oji-azul apuntando a la persona que estaba en el suelo con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió la castaña-. ¡Yo estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, tú me aventaste!

-¡Tenías toda la cobija para ti sola! ¡Tengo mucho frío!

-Es cierto, hoy está haciendo mucho frío –intervino Ariasu.

-¡Ese no es el punto! –exclamó Cymbeline-. ¡Lo importante es que un retrasado mental, ejem, Adrián, me acaba de tumbar y de despertarnos a todos!

-¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije, fue todita tu culpa!

Cymbeline se puso de pie y ambos empezaron a gritarse como locos, hasta el tío Kei escuchó los gritos allá abajo.

-Me harté –habló el mamodo oscuro.

Brago se acercó a ambos, los tomó por la cabeza y los estrelló el uno contra el otro.

-¡Aaaaahhh! –gritaron ambos chicos.

-Ya apláquense si no quieren que les de uno así el doble de fuerte.

El tío de la chica había llegado a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó el hombre.

-Oh, no se preocupe –le dijo Arashi.

-Una pequeña discusión –contestó Ariasu.

-Sí, por culpa de Adrián –aclaró la castaña.

-No, porque una desconsiderada se quedó con toda la cobija para ella sola –volvió a decir el muchacho.

-Sabes que yo duermo muy loca, así que no te quejes.

-¡¿Entonces qué hacía? ¡¿Morirme de frío?

-¿No pudiste tomar una cobija del clóset? Hay miles allí dentro –respondió el tío Kei.

-¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que había cobijas! –dijo Adrián.

-¿Y no me pudiste preguntar?

-¡No sabía que estaba despierto!

-Ya, está bien, ya, todo arreglado, ¿ok? –dijo el hombre.

Nadie contestó.

-Cymbeline, Adrián –los reprendió.

-¬¬ Sí. _Ya que…siempre es así y no podrá cambiar nunca –_pensaba la oji-verde.

-¬¬ Sí. _Gracias a la amargada me regañan a mí –_se decía Adrián.

-Vamos a desayunar pues.

-¿No es muy temprano? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Está bien, si quieren más al rato.

El tío iba a salir de la habitación cuando una figura le pasó al lado casi aventándolo, ya sabrán quien fue…ejem, Brago. Después de que se había ido…

-Emm…¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Kei confundido.

-No se preocupe…siempre es así…o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo –respondió la mamodo.

-Pero…lo noto algo extraño –volvió a decir el hombre.

-Así ha estado últimamente –le dijo también Ariasu.

-Está bien, ya no me entrometo –y el tío Kei salió de la habitación.

Arashi y Ariasu también salieron.

Mientras, Cym, veía con indiferencia un yeso que traía en la mano.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

-Me quiero quitar esta cosa –respondió apuntando las vendas.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque mi mano izquierda está muy torpe, siempre me pasan cosas malas cuando realizo acciones con ella.

-Me estás lanzando la indirecta.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó ella confundida.

-Ay, no te hagas, quieres que te quite esa "cosa".

-¡¿Disculpa? –exclamó ella poniéndose un poco roja.

-Ya te caché –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡En ese caso yo le puedo decir a mi tío!

En realidad, Cymbeline no quería que Adrián la ayudara, sólo lo dijo porque sí, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja por dicha pena que ni siquiera fue real.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo misma lo haré!

Y así, se quitó la "cosa", al parecer, su mano izquierda no era tan torpe después de todo.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya no tienes que hacer nada!

-Está bien, no te alteres –trató de calmarla su amigo.

-¡No estoy alterada!

-¡Está bien, ya me callo!

-Muy buena idea.

-Vamos a ver que hay de nuevo allá abajo.

Ambos chicos bajaron a la sala, Ariasu, Arashi y el tío Kei estaban viendo tele.

-Emm…oigan… -habló Cymbeline.

-Oímos –respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Que graciositos me salieron. ¿No saben dónde está Brago?

-Hablando de él…¿no lo han notado raro en los últimos días? –interfirió el oji-azul.

-Sí –dijo simplemente su mamodo.

-Es lo mismo que pregunté –comentó Ariasu.

-Igual yo –murmuró el tío Kei.

-Es lo que quería ver, tengo que hablar con él y tratar de que me diga algo, ¿algún lugar donde crean que se puede encontrar? –volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Creo que yo sé, vuelvo en un rato –y la peli-rosa salió al jardín.

-Bueno, dejo esto en manos de Arashi –dijo la guardiana del libro negro sentándose en el sofá.

-Igual –habló Adrián sentándose también.

Ariasu notó que Cymbeline ya ni traía el famoso yeso.

-Cym, ya estás mejor, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –contestó la castaña sin darle mucha importancia.

-Que bien.

Afuera en el jardín…

-_Bien, Arashi concéntrate, trata se sentir dónde se encuentra Brago –_después de unos minutos-. _Ya lo vi…¿por qué le encanta tanto ese árbol?_

Allí estaba, el mamodo vestido de negro se encontraba sentado en una rama cerca de la punta, Arashi iba a escalar el árbol, aunque se sentía muy torpe para ello, pero lo necesitaba, así que lo haría.

-_Qué bien, soy terrible escalando árboles, ¿por qué a mí? –_se lamentaba la peli-rosa.

Brago ya la había notado, aunque no haría nada al respecto. Cuando Arashi se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia de dónde estaba Brago, una rama se rompió al apoyarse en ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-¡Ahhh!

La mamodo sólo cerró sus ojos para no ver el tremendo golpe que se iba a dar. Pasaron unos segundos y Arashi no sentía el suelo, abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Brago?

El mamodo oscuro alcanzó a bajar del árbol y atrapar a Arashi antes de que cayera.

-Muchas gracias –dijo mientras Brago la bajaba.

Él volvió a subir al árbol.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

La mamodo otra vez iba a tratar de subir el árbol, pero ya le había entrado el miedo.

-No lo hagas –le dijo Brago desde arriba.

-Pero…

-Te vas a volver a caer.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Que sea después.

-No, que sea ahora –respondió ella.

-Dije que no subas.

-Pues no te haré caso.

Y ahí va otra vez a subir el árbol.

-Ahh…-el mamodo suspiró.

-Ya casi llego… -se dijo a una rama de distancia.

Subió otra rama…

-¡Llegué! ¡Ja! ¡No que me iba a caer! -exclamó sentándose en la rama donde estaba el mamodo.

-Yo dije que era lo más probable, pero no te aseguré que te caerías.

-Claro que lo hiciste.

-Arashi, no quiero discutir –dijo seriamente.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que quieres? –preguntó con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Qué no puedo visitarte cuando quiera?

-No, normalmente lo haces por alguna razón, así que dímela ya.

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Ahora sobre qué? –Brago comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Bueno…yo…está bien, no sólo yo, sino todos…te hemos…bueno…te hemos notado algo extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, extraño, te comportas diferente.

-Entonces no me conoces bien, así soy yo.

-Brago, claro que te conozco y sé que me estás mintiendo –reiteró ella.

-No puedes probarlo.

-Claro que sí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y escucharlo en tu voz.

-Sólo…

-¿Sólo?

-Nada…

-No Brago, ahora me dices.

-No tengo por qué –se defendió el mamodo.

-Por favor…sólo trato de ayudar.

-Mhm….

-¿Y bien?

-Es por lo de la historia de mi madre…me trae malos recuerdos…es sólo eso.

-Perdón…

-¿Perdón? –preguntó confundido.

-Sí, yo fui la que te obligó a que dijeras eso…lo siento.

-No importa.

Arashi se sintió mal por esto, se acercó a Brago y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó ella.

-Mhm…creo –susurró.

El mamodo bajó del árbol con Arashi en sus brazos, y bajándola, entraron a la sala. Todo estaba como si nada…y de pronto…el timbre de la casa sonó varias veces.

-¿Mmmm? Qué raro… -se decía Cymbeline.

-Ni que lo digas…¿a quién se le ocurre venir tan temprano? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-Tienen razón, ¿qué tal si hubiéramos estado dormidos? –comentaba Ariasu.

-¿Quién será? –volvió a inquirir la castaña.

-Yo creo saber la respuesta –respondió el tío Kei.

-¿Eh? –preguntaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Ay…por favor, te lo ruego Cymbeline, y a todos los que están presentes aquí, no se alteren, no se alteren, no se alteren.

-Ya tío, ¿qué sucede?

-Vino una persona muy importante.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe? –interfirió Adrián.

-Porque esa persona habló hace rato y dijo que vendría…y supongo que ya llegó.

-¿De quién habla tío?

-Abriré la puerta y ya lo verán…

El tío Kei abrió la puerta y allí estaba la tan esperada persona…un hombre de unos 40 años, pelo castaño oscuro, alto, delgado y con buenas facciones, parecido a alguien que se encontraba en dicha casa…

-Les presento a Joel… -habló.

-Buenos días a todos, espero no haberlos despertado –dijo el aludido.

-Mira Joel, te presento a los que están aquí. Ellos son Arashi y Brago.

-¿Son de los que me dijiste que tendrías que explicarme algunas cosas? –preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, pero creo que este momento no es indicado para eso.

-Tienes razón.

-Él es Adrián y ella Ariasu –siguió el tío Kei.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igual –respondieron ambos algo intrigados.

-Y ella es…Cymbeline.

-Vaya Cymbeline, cuánto has crecido –dijo Joel sonriendo.

-Emm…eso creo… -respondió ella confundida-. Dígame tío…¿quién es él?

-Cymbeline, y para todos, él es Joel –contestó.

-Eso ya nos lo dijo –habló Brago.

-Queremos saber si por lo menos lo conocemos –contestó el oji-azul.

-Creo que no, sólo lo conoces tú Cymbeline –contestó Kei.

La chica se le quedó viendo raro a "Joel" y al tío Kei.

-Tío, discúlpeme, no lo conozco.

-Kei…creo que será mejor que se lo digas de una vez por todas –le dijo el hombre.

-Tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar, a veces, ella me da miedo –respondió apuntando a Cymbeline,

-¡¿Disculpe tío? ¬¬

-Nada Cym, sólo es una broma –decía riendo nerviosamente.

-Si no se lo dices tú, yo se lo diré –indicó Joel.

-Está bien, ya, lo haré.

-¿Y bien? –la castaña sólo esperaba.

-Cym…

Al tío Kei le costaba trabajo hablar, después de unos segundos…

-Cym…él es tu padre.

A la oji-verde se le heló la sangre.

-Hola hija… -dijo Joel sonriendo con dificultades.

-Pa-pá…

La chica se comenzó a enojar, los demás seguían muy sorprendidos.

-¿Tú eres mi padre? –preguntó la oji-verde.

-Así es.

Cymbeline comenzó a llorar.

-Te fuiste…nos dejaste a mi madre y a mí solas…tenía 4 años, mamá murió dos años después…si tú no te hubieras ido…¡ella seguiría viva! ¡Así es! ¡Ella seguiría viva! ¡Tú hubieras evitado que le sucediera eso! ¡Mi madre seguiría aquí y yo no hubiera tenido que pasar por tantas cosas tan horribles y doloras!

-Hija, debes entender que… -el hombre trataba de calmarla.

-No, tú debes entender que mi madre está muerta por tu culpa.

-Sé lo que pasó con ella desde hace mucho tiempo Cymbeline, pero no veo porque yo soy el culpable de esta historia.

-¡Porque ella no hubiera tenido ese accidente! ¡No hubiera tenido que hacer ese viaje!

-Cymbeline, por favor.

-No…no…eres un…¡eres un…!

La chica corrió y se encerró en el cuarto.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó Joel apunto de correr para seguirla.

El tío Kei lo detuvo.

-¿Q-Qué? –lo miró.

-Déjala –respondió Kei.

-¡¿De qué me estás hablando? Es mi hija y tengo mucho que hablar con ella.

-Espera un poco…Cymbeline tiene que…procesar la información, por así decirlo.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no dejaré esto así, voy a subir, y entraré hasta que se haya calmado, estoy tan sorprendido como ella… -comentó Adrián a punto de tener un tic nervioso.

-Está bien…haz eso –le dijo el tío Kei.

Había pasado media hora, el tío Kei había dado de desayunar a todos, excepto a Cymbeline. Era hora de que Adrián "actuara". Subió a la habitación y tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

-Cym, por fas, necesito entrar.

Nadie volvió a contestar.

-Entonces…tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

El chico fue por un pasador y logró abrir la cerradura, al entrar, encontró a Cymbeline recostada de lado en una cama, se acercó para hablar con ella.

-Cymbeline, yo…

Pero no podía platicar con ella ahora… Cymbeline estaba dormida y tenía la cara brillosa por las lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro.

Adrián decidió irse…mejor esperaría hasta que despertara y obtener respuestas por parte de su padre.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

-Ja, ya cumplí con mi prometido, no interrumpí._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Me dejarás estar en los siguientes?_

_-Está bien._

_-Una pregunta, cambiaste el título antes de descargar el documento en la página, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, de hecho, antes se llamaba "El padre de Cymbeline", pero le quería dar una sorpresita a los lectores, jeje._

_-Que buen idea, sale, me voy, ¡sayonara!_

_-Ya me copiaron lo de sayonara, ya que, ¡sayonara!_


	46. Capítulo 46: Discusiones y explicaciones

_-¡Konichiwa!_

_-¡Konichiwa también!_

_-Farol ¬¬_

_-Quiero ser buen representante en tu fic._

_-Ya, que, ¿empezamos?_

_-¡Claro!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 46: Discusiones y explicaciones.**

Cymbeline estaba dormida, o al menos eso parecía, de hecho sólo estaba con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse, pero Adrián salió e hizo un ruido con la puerta, haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos. Decidió tratar de ir a ver qué es lo que pasaba con su "padre".

Adrián volvió a bajar a la sala para hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas, detrás, Cymbeline lo seguía sigilosamente para que nadie la viera ni la oyera. Llegó abajo y se ocultó detrás de la pared que separaba a dicha sala y a una habitación, en el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras. Brago la notó instantáneamente, al igual que Arashi.

-Está allí atrás, ¿verdad? –dijo la peli-rosa susurrándole al mamodo.

-Sí… -se confundió-. Un momento, ¿qué tú no podías identificar la presencia de ningún humano más que tu compañero?

-De hecho no la sentí mediante esa presencia, la oí perfectamente cuando venía bajando por las escaleras.

-Con que tienes un súper oído…

-Digamos que sí -respondía ella muy orgullosa.

-Mhm…

-¿Celoso?

-Ja –contestó en tono burlón-. ¿Para qué necesito un oído así si puedo saber exactamente dónde se encuentra una persona o un mamodo?

-Para que escucharas conversaciones que te interesen.

-A mí no me interesa meterme en los asuntos de los demás ¬¬

-¡¿Me estás diciendo metiche?

-Si lo que eres tú…se le puede llamar metiche, entonces sí.

-¡Oye! ¡A mí no me vas a decir metiche, "don señor lo sé todo y soy superior a los demás"!

-¡A ver! ¡Ustedes no se van a pelear aquí ni ahora, Cym está dormida y si la despiertan…! –empezaba a decir Adrián.

-Uy qué miedo, ¿y qué nos harás?, ¿cosquillas? –preguntaba Brago con sarcasmo.

-Jajajaja –Arashi se reía.

-Y otra cosa… Cymbeline no está dormida…de hecho está detrás de esa pared –contestó el mamodo para que sólo Adrián y Arashi escucharan.

-Oh…se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –dijo el chico.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Hay que hacer que su padre nos responda a todas las preguntas que le hagamos y que Cymbeline escuche las versiones y las verdades de por qué se fue y todo eso.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…pero buena idea, además, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de saber si alguien miente o no –respondió su mamodo-. Ahora sólo dile a Ariasu.

Mientras el tío Kei y Joel estaban distraídos, y más Joel, ya que se encontraba viendo fija y raramente a Brago y Arashi, Adrián aprovechó para contarle su plan a Ariasu y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-Kei, ¿me podrías explicar quiénes son todos ellos? –preguntaba el padre de la castaña.

-Seguro. Mira, ella es Ariasu, una antigua amiga de Cymbeline, él es Adrián, un amigo de la escuela de tu hija, él es Brago y ella Arashi, son dos mamodos.

-¿Mamodos?

-Sí, verás…todo comenzó con la batalla para elegir a un nuevo rey en su mundo…

Y así, el tío Kei le explicó todo al padre de Cymbeline sobre los mamodos y las experiencias que han pasado junto con los chicos. La castaña estaba media harta de oír toda la historia que mejor se sentó y cerró sus ojos un rato. Después de todas las explicaciones por parte de los que se encontraban presentes para Joel, ahora era el turno de ellos para obtener las preciadas respuestas y lograr el ingenioso plan.

-Y bien...señor Joel, Cymbeline nos dijo que usted se fue cuando ella tenía 4 años –comenzó Adrián.

Al oír esto, Cymbeline se puso de pie y pegó el oído al muro para tratar de escuchar mejor.

-Oh sí…sobre eso…verán…no me fui por la razón que Cymbeline cree, le expliqué todo a su madre, pero le rogué que nunca le dijera nada porque no la quería preocuparla, conociendo a mi hija.

-¿Cómo que preocupar? –inquirió Arashi.

-Pues sí…Cymbeline, aunque estuviera muy pequeña…se preocupaba exageradamente por mí…si tenía gripa, ay, que ni le dijeran porque ya estaba pegada a mi cama hasta que me pusiera mejor.

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero, ¿esto que tiene que ver con lo que pasó con su familia? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Para allá iba, pues…miren…es por ello que he venido, después de 10 años, ya se resolvieron los problemas que tenía y por eso, esperaría que Cymbeline lo comprendiera, aunque pienso que nunca me creería...yo trabajaba en asuntos mundiales y de negocios, nunca supe la razón, pero unas personas de una organización en Europa recibieron una carta falsa donde decían que yo era un tipo terrorista y que quería atentar contra ellos, para que evitaran esto, mandaron a otros para "deshacerse" de mí, me enteré antes de que llegaran al país y decidí irme para no poner en riesgo a mi familia, era todo lo que tenía y no quería perderla, preferiría haber muerto yo que a mi familia le hicieran daño y me fui, estuve viajando durante mucho tiempo por demasiados países y es también por eso, que mi esposa y mi hija se mudaban continuamente, pero nunca se lo dijimos a Cymbeline, y ahora que todo está arreglado con esa organización he podido volver para tratar de que mi dulce niña…tal como la recuerdo el último día que me fui, me perdone…

-Dígame algo –dijo Brago participando en la conversación-. ¿Por qué Cymbeline dice que fue su culpa el que su madre haya muerto?

-Porque está segura de que si yo no me hubiera ido, mi esposa no hubiera tenido que entrar a trabajar, porque ella se ocupaba más de las tareas del hogar y por ello no hubiera tenido ese accidente.

-¿Y cuándo se enteró que su esposa había muerto? –cuestionó el oji-azul.

-Dos meses después, cuando Ariadna logró localizarme y fue como…una apuñalada en el corazón…y más…ver a mi hija sola…sin sus padres…¿cómo iba a vivir así? Pero no…no quería la dañaran…no podía volver ahora…

A Joel se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas y detrás del muro…Cymbeline también comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Discúlpenme chicos –dijo el hombre.

-No hay problema…todos hemos sufrido mucho aquí… -murmuró la peli-rosa.

-Otra pregunta…¿cómo fue que le ocultaron eso a Cym durante tanto tiempo? ¿O qué fue lo que le dijo para que creyera eso? –Ariasu tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno…mi esposa ideó una excusa muy sencilla…lo que provocó el odio que ahora mi hija me tiene, simplemente le dijo que yo me fui porque no quería estar con ellas, como si fuera un tipo divorcio con mi esposa y lo creyó durante todos estos años…pero debe entender que nunca…nunca fue mi intención dejarla…yo amaba y amo a mi familia y a mi esposa, donde quiera que esté ahora, a mi hija, después de tanto tiempo…no me imagino todo lo que sufrió…no…¿pero qué más podía hacer? Ya lo dije…no las quería poner en peligro…

Brago bajó la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la mamodo.

-Sí –respondió muy despreocupado.

-¿Tienen otra pregunta? De seguro ya han de tener harto a nuestro invitado –expresó el tío Kei.

-No te preocupes Kei, está bien –le aseguró Joel.

-De hecho, yo tenía otra pregunta…¿cómo se enteró que estábamos aquí? Se supone que Ariadna no sabía nada…¿o sí? –preguntaba Arashi.

-Emm…jeje…de hecho yo la llamé y le avisé que estaban aquí… -rió Kei.

-Mmm ¬¬

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Joel dispuesto a responder.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un momento y se miraron los unos a los otros.

-No, es todo…muchas gracias –respondió Adrián.

Arashi hizo unas señas con los ojos como diciendo "¿Le decimos ya?". Los demás respondieron con la cabeza que sí.

-Ya puedes salir Cymbeline –dijo su mamodo.

El tío Kei, Joel y la misma Cymbeline se sorprendieron.

-¿Cymbeline? –preguntaron los dos hombres.

La chica salió y se hizo presente, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Papá…yo lo siento…lo siento por dos cosas…no era mi intención escuchar, es que alguien, ejem, Adrián, me despertó y la otra razón… -agachó la mirada-, perdóname por no haberte creído y por tenerte un odio por lo que hiciste, perdóname papá…te extrañaba mucho…

Joel se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, y la chica hizo lo mismo correspondiéndole. A Adrián se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Y tú por qué rayos estás llorando? –le preguntó su mamodo.

-Ay…yo –dijo moqueando-. Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar.

-Idiota –murmuró Brago.

-¬¬ Gracias.

-De nada.

-Ahora…yo quiero que tú me perdones, por nunca haberte dicho la verdadera razón –se sinceró su padre.

-Ya no te preocupes, ahora entiendo todo –contestó la castaña.

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde, voy a preparar el desayuno –habló el tío Kei.

-¡Son las 8 de la mañana! –exclamó Ariasu.

-¿Y qué? Tengo hambre.

-Duh…

Cymbeline y su padre dejaron de llorar.

-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vamos al lago a acampar? –sugirió Joel.

-¿Cuál lago? –preguntó Adrián.

-El que está a unos cuantos minutos en auto.

-Suena bien –indicó la peli-rosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo –contestó Ariasu.

-Pues…ya que… –dijo la oji-verde.

-¡Yo también voy! –gritó Kei desde la cocina.

-¡Día de acampar! ¡Día de acampar! ¡Qué bien! –exclamaba el oji-azul contento.

-Pues no puedo responder algo diferente a sí, porque de todos modos, una personita me lleva a fuerzas –comentó el mamodo oscuro.

-No sé de quién me estarás hablando –respondió Arashi mirando hacia el techo.

Joel se le quedó viendo a Adrián y éste se sintió un poco incómodo por la forma en que lo miraba.

-Disculpe…¿por qué me mira así? –preguntó el chico.

-Vaya, mi hija se ha conseguido un novio apuesto y al parecer muy educado y amable.

Joel ignoró el comentario del tío Kei cuando dijo que sólo era un amigo de la escuela de su hija.

-¡¿NOVIO? –exclamaron la castaña y el oji-azul.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –los demás comenzaron a reír a excepción de Brago.

-¡¿Educado? ¡¿Amable? ¡¿Apuesto? –repetía Cymbeline-. ¡Discúlpame papá pero él no es mi novio porque es un tarado, retrasado mental!

-¡Hija! ¡¿Dónde están tus modales? –le gritó Joel.

-Justo aquí, pero no en el caso de Adrián.

-Disculpe la interrupción señor –respondió el chico.

Adrián jaló a Cymbeline hacia el corredor donde estaban las escaleras.

-Cymbeline, ¿cómo te digo esto tranquilamente?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no pruebas algo diferente de vez en cuando?

-Ok, ¡derramaste la última gota en el vaso de mi paciencia!

-¿Tienes un vaso de paciencia? Órale, esa no me la sabía de ti.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Tú siempre me molestas mucho y me insultas!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¡Que me digas la razón de por qué lo haces! –le demandó él.

-¡Porque eres un tarado! ¡Así de simple es mi explicación!

-¡Y tú eres una amargada! ¡No es mi culpa que no te quieras divertir!

-¡Crees que no me divierto!

-No lo creo… ¡lo sé! –aseguró el chico.

-¡¿Ves? ¡Esa actitud me molesta de ti!

-¡Aaahh!

-¡Aaahh! –gritó también la castaña.

El padre de la chica miraba horrorizado la pelea de su hija y de su "amigo".

-¿Y a ellos qué les pasa? –preguntó.

-No se preocupe, ellos son así…se pelean el 90% del tiempo del día –respondió Arashi sonriendo.

-Oh por Dios.

-Imagínese algo así –murmuró el mamodo oscuro.

Adrián y Cymbeline habían escuchado esto último.

-Ja, sobretodo porque tú inicias todo cuando nos peleamos –se burló la peli-rosa.

-¡Otra vez con eso! –reclamó Brago.

Y ahora ellos…a gritarse. Joel se sentía como un hombre raro en el lecho de un manicomio.

-Oh por Dios –repitió.

Su hija y su "amigo" se acercaron.

-Mhm…y dicen que nosotros discutimos –murmuró Adrián.

-¡Un día les tuve que lanzar unos mangos en la cabeza para que se callaran! –aclaó Cymbeline.

-No te olvides de los baldes de agua –le recordó el chico.

-Exacto.

-Creo que Kei les ha pegado la locura –dijo Joel.

-¡Ey! ¡Te escuché! –volvió a gritar el tío Kei desde la cocina.

-Lo siento, sabes que es broma Kei.

-Ajá –respondió sarcásticamente.

Pasó un rato y todos desayunaron a gusto…bueno también le tuvieron que explicar al padre de la castaña el por qué se acaban casi toda la comida los mamodos…que comen mucho, etc., etc.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que preparemos las cosas para irnos a acampar –habló Joel.

-De acuerdo, chicos, empaquen todo lo que quieran llevar, que hoy nos vamos de campamento –finalizó el tío Kei.

-¡Qué bien! –dijeron todos menos Cymbeline y Brago.

-_Ahh…¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? –_se preguntaba el mamodo con frustración.

_

* * *

-Chido capítulo, ya me tengo que ir, ¡sayonara!_

_-Igual yo, ya es noche, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no lo sé, pero ahora llamó más mi atención y la de mi primo, espero que sucediera lo mismo con ustedes y para que no parezca copiado… ¡a hui hou!_


	47. Capitulo 47: El campamento

_¡Konichiwa a todos! Ando media deprimida, así que si no queda bien el capítulo o no les gusta, no es mi culpa, sino de mis tontos sentimientos y emociones. Comenzamos. _

**

* * *

Capítulo 47: El campamento.**

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que preparemos las cosas para irnos a acampar –habló Joel.

-De acuerdo, chicos, empaquen todo lo que quieran llevar, que hoy nos vamos de campamento –finalizó el tío Kei.

-¡Qué bien! –dijeron todos menos Cymbeline y Brago.

-_Ahh…¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? –_se preguntaba el mamodo con frustración.

_-"Genial" Acampar. Mi actividad favorita ¬¬ -_se decía la castaña.

-¡Día de acampar! ¡Día de acampar! –repetía el oji-azul.

-¡Ahh! Ya dijiste eso. ¡Cállate! –le contestó Cymbeline.

-Uff, no es mi culpa que me guste ir de campamento. ¿Por qué tan molesta?

Cymbeline estaba al borde de la locura y digamos que, explotó.

-¡Por que no me gusta acampar!

Y Brago también explotó.

-¡Yo me niego a quedarme en una tienda rodeado de animales idiotas que molestan en la noche!

-¿Los animales molestan? –inquirió Arashi.

-¿Los animales son idiotas? –preguntó también el chico.

Cymbeline se desesperó aún más por esto y le dio un zape a Adrián que lo mandó al suelo.

-Auch…

Todos se les quedaron viendo al chico tirado y a la chica enojada con un tic en el ojo.

-Vamos, ustedes dos, ¿qué les sucede? Esta es una actividad muy divertida cuando la haces con tus amigos y familiares –trató de animarlos Joel.

Todos les pusieron una carita de "por favoooor" a Brago y a Cymbeline.

-¡Asesínenme! Ya está bien, dejen de mirarnos así, yo voy –habló la oji-verde.

-Igual –respondió su mamodo en tono de desprecio y torciendo la boca.

-Vamos a empacar las cosas –dijo el tío Kei.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y el tío Kei, el sólo, había empacado las cosas de los demás, excepto de Brago y Arashi, puesto que no llevarían nada de equipaje, sacó unas tiendas de campaña y bolsas de dormir.

-Aquí tienen todo, les empaqué lo más necesario, también lo que puede serte importante Joel –comentó Kei.

-Que rápido para empacar las cosas de 5 personas –habló la castaña.

-Ni que lo diga, que bien, me quitaron una tarea –se alegraba Adrián.

-¿5 personas? Yo sólo hice 4 maletas –aclaró el hombre.

-Somos 5, Cym, Adrián, Joel, usted y yo –contestó Ariasu.

-Oh…olvidé mi maleta, en seguida vuelvo –dijo corriendo.

-Mientas vuelve, hay que subir las cosas a la camioneta –indicó el padre de Cymbeline.

Todos se encaminaron afuera e hicieron lo que Joel les dijo, poco después, llegó el tío Kei con su pequeña maleta.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó el hombre.

-Sí –contestó Kei.

-Espero que haya empacado todo –le dijo Cymbeline.

-¿Empacó ropa? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-Sí –respondió el tío Kei.

-¿Lámparas, pilas, etc.? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Sí, no olvidé nada –reiteró.

-Creo que sí olvidó algo tío –le aseguró su sobrina.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que no lo hice? –la retó.

-Depende, ¿qué es lo que apuesta?

-Si olvidé algo, seré tu esclavo y haré todo lo que digas durante el campamento.

-Esa idea me agrada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para mi "venganza" –la castaña sonrió de lado.

-Pero si no olvidé nada, digamos que te inscribiré a un concurso de baile con Adrián que será en la ciudad en una semana.

-Ja, trato hecho.

-Bien, dime, ¿qué es lo que CREES que olvidé?

-Nuestros libros de conjuros –respondió ella muy segura.

-O.O ¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó su tío-. ¡¿Los libros de conjuros están incluidos en el programa de campamento? ¡Eso no es justo!

-Claro que lo es tío, no se sabe cuando nos pueden ser de gran utilidad o cuando se presente una emergencia. Bien, iré por ellos, no, mejor aún, esclavo, ve por los libros –le contestó en tono burlón.

-¡Niña malvada!

-Ja, fueron sus condiciones tío, ahora vaya por ellos.

El tío Kei fue por los libros resignado y Cymbeline subió a la camioneta un poco molesta por el hecho de ir a acampar. El tío Kei también subió.

-Aquí tiene su majestad.

-Que amable –dijo ella dándole su libro a Adrián y guardando el suyo en su morral.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras que casi todos venían platicando y jugando y de más, bueno, menos Brago y Cymbeline. Venían demasiado, exageradamente serios mirando cada uno por la ventana en el asiento que venían sentados.

Ariasu, Adrián y Arashi se les quedaron viendo a ambos y los estaban "comparando". Brago los notó y Cymbeline ya los estaba mirando con cara de "¡¿Y ustedes bola de metiches qué tanto me ven?"

-¡¿Ahora qué? –exclamó el mamodo oscuro.

-Ustedes dos son igualitos –dijo Ariasu mirando al mamodo y después a Cymbeline.

- Mhm… -respondieron ambos.

El resto del viaje, todos se fueron muy calladitos, había pasado más o menos una hora hasta que llegaron a su destino, eran las 10 de la mañana.

Había un hermoso lago iluminado por un gran sol amarillo y rodeado por unos frondosos árboles que hacían sombra.

Nuestros amigos bajaron al igual que todas sus cosas y se establecieron, el tío Kei había empacado tres tiendas de campaña, una para él y Joel, otra para Cymbeline, Adrián y Ariasu y la última para Brago y Arashi, si no es que éstos últimos se resignaban a dormir juntos en una tienda así.

Brago y el tío Kei levantaron rápidamente su tienda, mientras tanto, Adrián trataba de levantar la suya, aunque…digamos que no lo hizo muy bien, pues se quedó enredado entre las telas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Ariasu.

-¡No! ¡E-estoy…perfecta-mente BIEN! –contestó el muchacho.

-Ay tarado, siempre necesitas ayuda, yo lo haría, pero…esclavo...ven y levanta nuestra tienda…emm…y ayuda al tarado –le ordenó la castaña.

-¬¬ -el oji-azul sólo la miró.

-A sus órdenes ¬¬ -contestó el tío Kei.

-Y sin quejas, usted mismo fue el que tuvo toda la culpa.

-¬¬ De acuerdo. _Niña malcriada, lo que le pasa por estar sin padre durante todo este tiempo._

El tío Kei levantó la tienda después de esto.

-Listo, ¿estás feliz? –preguntó el hombre.

-De hecho…no –contestó su sobrina.

-¡¿Y ahora por qué? ¡¿Qué no he hecho todo lo que has querido?

-Sí, pero no ando de humor como para estar feliz.

-Vamos, alégrate. El aire fresco nos rodea, un hermoso sol nos ilumina con sus rayos de oro y los pajarillos cantan –comentó Adrián.

-Dime algo…¿eso lo sacaste de alguna galleta de la fortuna? –le preguntó Ariasu.

-Jajaja –la peli-rosa sólo reía.

-¡Ey! –les reclamó el chico.

-Sí, sí, bla, bla, tengo hambre –aclaró Cymbeline.

-¿Y no se supone que desayunaste? –inquirió la mamodo.

-Sí, pero tengo hambre, es que casi no comí nada, además ni te quejes que tú eres una mamodo y a cada rato tienes hambre.

-No soy la única.

-Sí, sí, todos los mamodos.

-Hablando de eso, es cierto, hay que comer algo –indicó Joel.

-¿Por qué no pescamos algo? –sugirió Ariasu.

-Buena idea, pero yo tengo algo mejor…aunque no creo que funcione… -murmuró el oji-azul.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó su compañera.

-Se me ocurría…ir al lago.

-Estamos a un lado de él –contestó Ariasu.

-¡No he dicho mi idea! –contradijo el muchacho.

-¡Pues dila! –le demandó la peli-rosa.

-Vamos, ¿qué puedes perder? Últimamente tu cerebro está funcionando mejor –expresó la castaña.

-Mi idea es que…vayamos a nadar.

Pasaron 5 segundos.

-Olvídenlo, su cerebro está igual que siempre –aclaró Cymbeline.

-¿Y ahora por qué lo dices? –le preguntó su amigo.

-¡Porque yo no me voy a meter al agua con esta ropa!

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tomando en cuenta eso, yo empaqué trajes de baño –contestó el tío Kei.

-Oh, por Dios –contestaron los demás.

-Otro problema… -reiteró la castaña.

-¿Ahora cuál? –se quejó su tío.

-Yo no veo baños por aquí…así que no hay lugar para cambiarse.

-¿Y por qué no se cambian detrás de un árbol? –cuestionó su padre.

-¡Papá!

-Es la mejor idea –volvió a decir.

Joel se acercó a su hija y le murmuró algo al oído.

-Por favor, hagan esto por mí, yo no quiero que Kei se vaya a nadar con ustedes…porque simplemente…da miedo en traje de baño, así que yo lo entretendré mientras ustedes se divierten –le susurró.

-Está bien. Agarren todas sus cosas y vayan detrás de un árbol –dijo la oji-verde.

-O.O Estás loca –le contestaron Ariasu, Adrián y Arashi.

-Sólo háganlo –repitió ella.

Y la chica les puso una cara de "Si no se cambian…preparen su funeral ¬¬". Los demás no tuvieron que responder, tomaron lo primero que encontraron y se fueron corriendo, todos menos Brago, él sólo se sentó a la orilla del otro extremo del lago, mirando el agua fijamente.

Pasó un rato y salieron 4 chicos. 3 chicas con un bikini fino, y otro chico…con el short al revés. Adrián se le quedó viendo a Cym medio boquiabierto. Brago, también había visto a Arashi y sin poder ocultarlo, ni siquiera en su mente, pensaba que se veía muy hermosa, pero siempre seguía con su cara seria. Cymbeline, Arashi y Ariasu se le quedaron viendo a Adrián.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –las chicas comenzaron a reírse de él.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sabes ponerte bien un traje de baño! –gritó Cymbeline entre risas.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Adrián.

El muchacho volteó a ver a bajo y vio que la etiqueta la traía adelante y no donde debía estarlo.

-Vuelvo en un segundo.

Las demás se acercaron al agua.

-Ay, está fría –dijo Ariasu metiendo el pie.

-Pues ya que… -se resignaba la castaña.

Antes de que se fueran a meter, un chico llegó corriendo y se aventó un clavado de bomba, salpicado a las demás.

-¡EY! –gritó Cymbeline.

-¡Ay! No digan nada, que al cabo se van a mojar ustedes también –le reclamó Adrián.

-Tiene razón… ¡bala de cañón! –exclamó Ariasu aventándose al agua también.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró la castaña.

Y también se aventó un clavado. Los 3 se acercaron al centro del lago.

-¿Qué tan profundo será? –se preguntaba el oji-azul.

-Voy a checar.

Cymbeline tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se sumergió. Después de unos 10 segundos…

-Ahh –dijo tomando aire-. Son como unos 3 metros más o menos.

-Órale –decía Ariasu.

-Está bien –indicó el chico.

Arashi se quedó afuera del agua.

-¿Qué pasa Arashi? Métete –le dijo su compañero.

-No gracias –respondió la aludida.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Ariasu.

-No tengo ganas de nadar.

-Ay por favor, no creo que esa sea la razón –repitió el oji-azul.

-No, no la es. Es que el agua está muy fría.

-De hecho ya la sentimos media tibia. Además eres una mamodo, ustedes no son tan "vulnerables" como los humanos –Cymbeline tenía un buen argumento.

-No, en serio, no quiero nadar ahorita –volvió a decir la mamodo.

-Si no quiere nadar, no la obliguen –contestó Joel al ver lo que sucedía.

-Naden ustedes –siguió Kei.

-Está bien –dijo Ariasu.

-Ok –la castaña comenzaba a nadar.

-Ajá… -respondió el muchacho no muy convencido.

Arashi se fue caminando por la orilla en dirección hacia donde Brago estaba sentado, pero Adrián también se acercó por el agua hacia donde su mamodo estaba.

-Ey, ¿qué haces? –preguntó la castaña.

-Shh…

Adrián se sumergió y llegó hasta la orilla.

-¡Sorpresa!

El chico jaló el pie de Arashi para tumbarla al agua, pero algo salió mal. La mamodo trató de resistirse y por lo tanto perdió el equilibrio de la otra pierna, rebotando con la cabeza en el suelo, golpeándosela y cayendo a lo profundo del lago. Arashi se hundió rápidamente.

-¡Arashi! ¡Arashi! –comenzó a gritar su compañero.

-¡Eres un tarado! –le gritó Cymbeline.

-¡¿Qué has hecho? –exclamó Ariasu.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Joel desde el otro extremo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Arashi se está ahogando! –Kei se puso de pie.

Brago actuó rápidamente, se arrojó al agua y encontró a Arashi casi llegando al fondo, la tomó de la mano y la sacó lo más pronto posible que pudo. La llevó a la orilla y la dejó con las piernas flotando en el agua y el resto de su cuerpo sobre tierra firme. La mamodo de la luz casi no se encontraba respirando.

Los demás salieron del agua. Brago le apretó el pecho lo más que pudo hasta que escupió agua y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¡Arashi! ¡¿Estás bien? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-Brago…gracias… -contestó quedamente.

-¡Arashi! –gritó su compañero.

-¡Tú idiota! ¡Si sigues así le vas a causar la muerte a alguien! –le reclamó Brago.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo quería que viniera a nadar con nosotros!

-¡Pero todo lo que tú haces es arruinar un día!

-¡En serio lo siento! ¡Soy un simple ser humano!

-¡Exacto! ¡Es por eso que nunca los soporto! ¡Los humanos son tan…son tan…!

-Brago, tranquilízate, por favor, estoy bien, creo que eso es lo que importa ahora o al menos para mí –trató de calmarlo la peli-rosa.

Brago se sosegó un poco, pero aún así siguió molesto con Adrián.

-Arashi, en verdad lo siento, perdóname, es que… -trataba de decirle el chico.

-Está bien Adrián, sólo fue un accidente.

Cymbeline se sentía un poco rara con esta situación.

El tío Kei y Joel llegaron corriendo para ver lo que pasaba. Brago se levantó y se fue a caminar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Arashi está bien? –cuestionó Kei.

-Digamos que casi se ahoga –respondió su sobrina.

-¿Pero están todos bien? –volvió a preguntar Joel.

-Sí –respondió Ariasu.

-Oh, que bueno –dijo aliviado.

-¡Me va dar un infarto algún día por su culpa! –aclaró el tío Kei.

-Lo siento en verdad, todo lo ocasioné yo –comentó el oji-azul.

-Tranquilo, ya está todo bien, ¿o no? –reiteró el padre de Cymbeline.

-Sí –le respondió Arashi.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos con nuestras actividades –Kei regresó a su lugar.

-Ya todo pasó, pero quiero saber algo, Arashi, me da el presentimiento de que no querías nadar sólo por el hecho de que el agua estaba fría, dime, ¿me equivoco? –expresó la castaña.

-No…es que…yo le tengo miedo al agua –dijo por fin.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, le tengo miedo al agua…no sé nadar –repitió.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron en el mundo mamodo? –le preguntó Ariasu.

-Trataron, pero le tenía y le tengo una fobia extrema.

-Si no es por entrometerme, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? –volvió a decir Cymbeline.

-Es que…cuando era chiquita, mi familia y yo siempre íbamos de vacaciones a la casa de verano de mis abuelos, tenía 3 años y había una gran alberca profunda. De pequeña yo era muy curiosa, mis padres se voltearon por un segundo y yo salí al jardín persiguiendo una mariposa, venía muy distraída mirando hacia esa hermosa criatura, que ni siquiera veía por donde caminaba y fue cuando me caí a la alberca, mi papá oyó el chapuzón y yo simplemente pensé que iba a morir, puesto que sólo sabía flotar pero no nadar y además me hundo rápidamente. Pero mi padre me alcanzó a salvar y desde ese entonces tengo miedo de volver a meterme a aguas profundas y que precisamente me ocurrió hoy.

-Lo siento de nuevo Arashi, no sabía esto y por favor sólo perdóname –volvió a decir su compañero.

-¡Ya te dije que sí te perdono! ¡¿Cómo rayos puedo hacerte entender?

-O.O

-Arashi, compréndelo por favor, sólo es un simio en evolución –dijo la oji-verde.

Arashi y Ariasu soltaron la carcajada.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba eso –decía le peli-rosa.

-¿Hace mucho? –inquirió Ariasu.

-Es que un día, estos dos –contestó Cymbeline apuntando a Adrián y Arashi-, se estaban pelando y Arashi lo insultó con "simio en evolución".

-Bien pensado Arashi –comentó Ariasu.

-Gracias.

-¿Ya terminaron de burlarse de mí? U.U –cuestionó el chico.

-Espera…

Arashi soltó otra carcajada.

-Listo –contestó.

-Jaja, muy gracioso U.U Regreso al agua –dijo su compañero brincando y sumergiéndose.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo lo sigo –comentó Ariasu.

-Igual –dijo la castaña.

Y las dos al lago también. Arashi se quedó afuera.

-Dime Arashi, ¿no te gustaría que te enseñáramos a nadar? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Respóndeme algo primero, ¿cuándo nos iremos? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Supongo que pasado mañana, ¿no? –indicó Ariasu.

-Dejen pregunto. ¡PAPÁ, TÍO KEI! ¡¿CUÁNDO NOS VAMOS? –exclamó la oji-verde.

Joel y el tío Kei se exaltaron por el grito.

-¡No estamos tan sordos! –le dijo su padre.

-¡¿Apoco ya se quieren ir? –cuestionó su tío.

-¡No! ¡Sólo es una pregunta! –aclaró Adrián.

Joel y el tío Kei murmuraron unos segundos.

-¡Pasado mañana! –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh! ¡Tenía razón! –sonrió Ariasu.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sí te gustaría aprender a nadar? –repitió Cymbeline.

-Tal vez mañana, hoy no –contestó la mamodo.

-De acuerdo.

Arashi empezó a caminar un poco.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su compañero.

-A buscar a cierto mamodo malhumorado y tratar de que se le quite esa actitud por lo menos hoy.

-A ver si lo logras –Ariasu no se veía convencida.

-Créeme que lo haré –contestó muy segura la peli-rosa.

Mientras, los demás seguían jugando y haciendo pequeñas competencias, un mamodo ya se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados bajo la sombra de un árbol, secándose. Arashi lo encontró fácilmente y se sentó junto a él.

-Brago…

-No me hables quieres –contestó él rudamente.

-Brago por favor.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Que perdone al imbécil de tu compañero?

-No me quiero enojar, así que lo diré con calma, no es mi culpa que Adrián sea mi compañero, sabes que hay un humano destinado a leer cada libro de cada uno de nosotros, además, sólo fue un accidente.

-Mhm…si no hubiera sido por mí, estarías muerta.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho Brago, pero…¿qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿El hecho de que me hubiera ahogado o por Adrián?

-Principalmente por ese tonto humano, sólo hace puras tonterías.

-Ya lo sé, pero debes comprender, él todavía tiene el espíritu de un niño y por eso siempre es tan feliz, los humanos tienen otro tipo y edades en las que maduran, son diferentes a nosotros –trataba de expresar la peli-rosa.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces no te enojes, aunque sea muy tonto, es un gran chico, pero tú no has descubierto esa cualidad en él, y espero que lo hagas pronto.

Brago se quedó callado y siguió con su expresión seria, ya no se le veía tan molesto como antes.

-¿Me harías un favor? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Es que mañana, los demás me darán lecciones de natación y quisiera que tú fueras mi supervisor.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Brago… -Arashi lo miró con súplica.

-Está bien –respondió torciendo los ojos.

-Gracias.

Arashi se levantó para irse.

-Ay, se me olvida algo… -dijo regresando.

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se fue. Brago sólo la observó yéndose muy feliz.

Atardeció, los que estaban en el agua salieron como pasas, para cambiarse, Joel prendió una fogata y el tío Kei consiguió un poco de pescado. Cuando todos estaban listos, Brago llegó traído por las sombras de la noche y se sentó en el pequeño círculo que habían formado los demás, asaron malvaviscos y cenaron lo que a cada uno le apeteció.

Oscureció más y a la mayoría les estaba dando sueño.

-Bueno, miren, esto fue lo que planeamos, tú, tú y tú –habló Joel dirigiéndose a Cymbeline, Adrián y Ariasu-, se van a esa tienda-. Tú y tú –repitió dirigiéndose a los mamodos-, a aquella y tú yo –le habló a Kei-, en ésta.

-De acuerdo –respondieron todos.

-Desacuerdo –resaltó Brago.

-¡Aa! ¡No empieces, sólo serán dos noches! ¿O prefieres dormir con Adrián? –le preguntó la peli-rosa.

-¡Aa! ¡Está bien pues!

Pasó otro rato y se acomodaron todos en la tienda.

El tío Kei, Joel, Adrián, Ariasu y Arashi se quedaron dormidos instantáneamente. Por alguna extraña razón, Brago y Cymbeline no se durmieron, sólo cerraron los ojos y se recostaron.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

Ya me voy, es noche y tengo sueño, jaja, ya me lo pegaron los personajes de la historia. ¡Sayonara!_


	48. Capítulo 48: ¿Más frialdad?

_¡Konichiwa a todos! Presiento que este capítulo me va a gustar y espero que también a ustedes._

**

* * *

Capítulo 48: ¿Más frialdad?**

La noche pasaba rápidamente para todos menos para Cymbeline y Brago, había algo en aquel bosque que simplemente no los dejaba descansar ni tener tranquilidad. ¿Acaso les recordaba algo? Sí, de hecho era eso. Entrenaron tanto tiempo y derrotaron a enemigos tantas veces en bosques que hacía que se acordaran de cómo eran antes de encontrarse con Arashi y Adrián y de olvidarse de todas las aventuras y buenos momentos que habían pasado no sólo con ellos 2, sino también con Ariasu, el tío Kei y el poco tiempo que llevaban con Joel, y alguien se aprovecharía de esta situación…comprendiendo esos sentimientos pasados y así, hacerlos renacer de nuevo.

-A esos dos son a los que quiero derrotar, no a los otros, será más divertido ponerlos contra ellos –habló alguien.

-Está bien. _**¡**__**Rious far!**__ –_respondió una voz humana.

El conjuro se alcanzó a oír en el campamento donde estaban nuestros personajes. Ni Cymbeline ni Brago se encontraban dormidos pero tampoco "despiertos" así que lo escucharon perfectamente, pero de una manera inconsciente y no lograron reaccionar. Dicho conjuro empezó a hacer su efecto…

-Cymbeline, Brago –se oía a la lejanía.

Ambos abrieron los ojos inmediatamente, puesto que no estaban dormidos.

-_¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre? –_se preguntaba la castaña.

La chica volteó a ver a los que se encontraban en su tienda, pero estaban dormidos. Brago hizo lo mismo…pero Arashi también estaba profundamente dormida. Ambos salieron de sus tiendas, Cymbeline tomó el libro negro que tenía por un lado.

-Brago…¿qué sucede? –inquirió.

-Es lo que yo quería preguntarte. ¿Acaso me llamaste?

-Claro que no, yo también escuché mi nombre…pero no hay nadie despierto.

-Al menos que…

-¿Al menos que qué?

-Al menos que haya alguien más por aquí –respondió su compañero.

-¿Hablas de un mamodo?

-Sí…

-Hay que estar alerta.

Los dos se quedaron un buen rato afuera pero nadie apareció, quienquiera que fuera tenía un buen escondite y no se podía descifrar en dónde se encontraba.

-Creo que no hay nadie –comentó Cymbeline.

-Tienes razón…tal vez…sólo es nuestra imaginación –el mamodo aún no se confiaba.

-O quizás estemos cansados, yo no he dormido en toda la noche.

-Yo tampoco he dormido pero no estoy "tan cansado" como para alucinar que me están llamando.

-Ay está bien, sólo lo digo por mí.

-¿Y conmigo qué? Yo también lo oí, no sólo tú.

-Esto está muy extraño, será mejor que ya nos vayamos…

Gran error, ya se iban cuando…

-_**¡**__**Dioga rou!**__ –_se escuchó ahora.

-Mhm…¿ahora tienes algo que decir en mi contra? –dijo Brago.

-De acuerdo, tenías razón es un mamodo…¿dónde está? –preguntaba su compañera.

-No lo sé, el conjuro se escuchó cerca…pero el mamodo no se siente cerca.

-¿Cómo que no se siente cerca? Si acabamos de escuchar el conjuro y créeme que eso sí fue cerca. Casi enfrente de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé…y no creo que sea el eco, puesto que no hay aquí nada que lo provoque.

-¿Y qué hay del humano? ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Otro problema…parece que no hay nadie aquí –contestó él.

El mamodo que los observaba a pocos metros de distancia se había convertido en un animal típico de los bosques, un búho, y la magnitud de su conjuro hizo que su presencia de mamodo y la de su compañero se esfumara como si nada.

El "búho" se acercó a Cymbeline y Brago.

-Algo viene.

-De acuerdo –respondió la castaña abriendo el libro y haciéndolo brillar.

Un pequeño búho llegó ululando y brincando por tierra, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de la pareja del libro negro.

-Ah… -suspiró ella con un poco de satisfacción al saber que no era un "mamodo"-. Es sólo un búho.

Brago se le quedó viendo fijamente, parecía que el búho tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Brago…Brago –lo llamó Cymbeline haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada…de hecho este búho me da mala espina.

-Tranquilízate, ya sé que no te gustan los animales.

-Estoy tranquilo, pero…tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto –habló el buhó.

A Cymbeline se le heló todo el cuerpo al ver al animal hablar.

-El búho…acaba de…

Dicho esto, el animal abrió sus ojos con un brillo inusual. Era un conjuro complicado, el mamodo se había convertido en un animal…pero no sólo causó eso, con el conjuro pasado, supo leer las "vidas pasadas" de Cymbeline y Brago, cuando no tenían tantas emociones ni tanta "felicidad". Tomó esos sentimientos y los usó en su contra, haciéndolos revivir nuevamente. La pareja oscura volvió a ser como era antes, ya ni siquiera recordaban a Arashi ni a Adrián, y mucho menos a Ariasu, al tío Kei y a Joel.

El libro negro comenzó a brillar con tremendo odio por parte de ambos que hizo que los demás se despertaran.

Arashi fue la primera en despertar, no vio a Brago a su lado. Después Adrián y Ariasu, Cymbeline no estaba con ellos y al final, Joel y el tío Kei, asustándose un poco por un "brillo" que se veía afuera de su tienda.

-¿Qué sucede? –se preguntaba la peli-rosa.

En la otra tienda…

-¿Y Cymbeline? –inquirió Ariasu.

-No lo sé. Algo está pasando –respondió el oji-azul.

Y en la última tienda…

-Kei, ¿qué es eso? –cuestionaba Joel.

-¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?

Mientras afuera, Cymbeline y Brago vieron la forma real del mamodo en su interior, ya que en el exterior seguía siendo un búho.

-Brago…es un mamodo, hay que acabarlo ya –dijo ella seriamente.

-Claro.

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

El búho huyó fácilmente, pero el conjuro hizo semejante impacto que ocasionó que los demás se aterrorizaran. Todos salieron de sus tiendas.

-¡Arashi! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su compañero.

-Ese conjuro es de Brago –respondía ella.

-¿Y en dónde se supone que están? –Ariasu los buscaba por todos lados.

Una gran capa de tierra cubría todo el ambiente. Joel y el tío Kei llegaron por el otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Joel.

-Aquí me va a dar un infarto –dijo Kei.

-Parece que hay una batalla –hablaba el chico.

-Que involucra a Cymbeline y Brago –terminó la frase la peli-rosa.

La capa de tierra se disipó y allí se encontraban ambos. El "búho" llegó hasta el hombro de Ariasu.

-Oh, hola amiguito, ¿también te asustó el estruendo? –la chica acariciaba su cabeza.

-Cu cú…cu cú (_no sé imitar búhos ¬¬)._

Cymbeline y Brago se encontraban mirando enfrente de ellos, pero en realidad ya no había nada.

-Ah… -Joel suspiró-. No pasó nada malo.

-¡Ey Cymbeline! ¡¿Qué sucede? –le gritó el muchacho.

-¡Brago! ¡¿Hay un mamodo aquí? –preguntó también la peli-rosa.

Cymbeline y Brago voltearon a ver a los que les llamaban, su mirada atravesó completamente a Adrián y Arashi, y aterrorizó a los demás que estaban presentes. Una mirada con demasiado odio, frialdad, crueldad y un desprecio hacia el mundo entero.

A Arashi se le escaparon las lágrimas y cayó al suelo de rodillas, esa mirada la había herido no físicamente, sino en el alma. Adrián se quedó paralizado, al igual que los demás.

La pareja oscura giró y se dirigió al búho que yacía en el hombro de Ariasu.

-¿P-Por q-qué nos miran a-así? –Ariasu estaba realmente asustada.

-Arashi…Arashi… -la llamaba su compañero sin poder mirarla.

-Adrián…algo va mal –respondió ella entrecortadamente.

-Explíquenme qué es esto –demandaba Joel.

-Cymbeline me está dando miedo –murmuró el tío Kei.

-A mí quien más miedo me da es Brago –contestó Ariasu.

-Fuera de nuestro camino –dijo el mamodo acercándose junto con Cymbeline.

-No Cymbeline –respondió Adrián armándose de valor-. Quiero saber qué les ocurre a ti y a Brago.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres? –decía la castaña-. Aquí no ocurre nada, al menos que estés acompañando al mamodo que ella –habló apuntado a Ariasu-, tiene encima.

-¿Un mamodo? –preguntó la aludida mirando al búho.

Arashi logró ponerse de pie y miró al búho a los ojos.

-Es un mamodo.

El búho comenzó a reír.

-Vaya que tienes buenos instintos –dijo.

El animalejo tomó su forma original.

-Tú… -murmuraba Adrián.

-Así es…yo –contestó Iyasú.

Su compañera apareció por un lado.

-Su amiga se recuperó desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿cierto? –decía Janeth.

-¡¿Qué es lo que les has hecho? –exclamó Ariasu.

-Algo muy simple en realidad –respondió la chica-. Iyasú tiene un conjuro muy útil, hace que los sentimientos que tuvieron en un pasado ellos dos –dijo refiriéndose a Cymbeline y Brago-, ¿cómo lo diría? Hice que las emociones que tenían, renacieran.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-Que puedo leer su mente e identificar cómo eran anteriormente –contestó el mamodo.

-No comprendo –murmuró el tío Kei.

-Yo sí…recuerden…Adrián, tú principalmente…¿cómo eran Cymbeline y Brago antes de qué pasaran el tiempo con nosotros? –le cuestionó su compañera.

-Casi…no expresaban emociones y nos odiaban…lo único que querían era destrozar a los enemigos, y casi lo hacen con nosotros, aunque por el hecho que los conocíamos, no lo hicieron.

-Bien comprendido, chicos, así que…les regreso a sus amigos, si es que no quieren terminar con ustedes primero –respondió Janeth.

Iyasú comenzó a reír malévolamente. Y su plan sí fue sencillo, iba a poner en contra a Cymbeline y Brago contra Adrián y Arashi y también a Ariasu, Joel y Kei si se interponían en su camino de eliminarlos.

-Vaya, esos dos idiotas se fueron, pero quedan ustedes, nos conformamos con esto –habló la castaña.

-Cymbeline, por favor, reacciona –le decía su amigo.

-Brago…vuelve a la normalidad por favor… -le pedía también la peli-rosa.

-No sé quién eres –contestó el mamodo oscuro.

-Oh no…no sólo hizo que se hicieran fríos, hizo que se olvidara de todos nosotros –Ariasu comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Brago, por favor, soy Arashi, tú y Cymbeline conocen a los demás.

-Yo sé quién eres… -dijo el aludido.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Arashi con esperanza.

-Eres otro de los mamodos que luchan por la corona y tengo que aclararte algo, ¡el único que será rey aquí, soy yo!

-No…Brago…no… -sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

_-__**¡Rioru reisu!**_

El conjuro impactó en Adrián y Arashi.

-Rápido, salgan todos de aquí –ordenó el muchacho.

-Pero Adrián –Joel trataba de ayudar.

-Se los ruego, háganme caso, cuando están así, nadie los podrá parar, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para salir de esto. Váyanse, no quiero que salgan lastimados…por favor… -las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Los demás le hicieron caso y salieron rápidamente del lugar, corrieron unos metros lejos de donde estaban los otros para estar a salvo.

-Bien Cymbeline, es hora de que me escuches –comenzó el chico.

-Ja. ¿Escucharte? ¿A ti? ¿Y en qué debo escucharte? –le decía la castaña.

-Trato de ayudarte a ti y a Brago.

-Me tienes harta. _**¡Gigano reisu!**_

El ataque fue dirigido esta vez sólo a Arashi, que recibió una herida en el abdomen que comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Arashi! –gritó el oji-azul.

-Adrián, usa los conjuros de nuestro libro.

-Pero si lo hago…

-Sólo los usarás para defendernos de los de ellos, no para atacarlos y mucho menos dañarlos.

-Pero Arashi, recuerda la primera vez que nos encontramos con ellos, nuestros conjuros no funcionaron porque Brago maneja la gravedad. Sabes que sólo algunos tienen efecto.

-Hay que intentarlo, es la única manera.

-Está bien.

_-__**¡Aion gurabirei!**_

_-__**¡Gir collapsus!**_

El conjuro de Arashi no tuvo efecto, el de Brago la comenzó a aplastar y a herirla aún más.

-¡Arashi!

El chico no sabía qué hacer, no podía usar conjuros para anular los de Brago, los únicos que le servían en este momento eran el _Ra fiz, Precencious _y _collapso im, _pero no les serían de gran ayuda ahora. Lo único que a Adrián se le ocurrió fue hablar con Cymbeline, prefirió arriesgar su vida él que perder a Arashi. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde la chica, junto con su mamodo, estaban.

-¡Cymbeline! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Tú eres nuestra amiga, eres amiga de todos los que estamos aquí, por favor, préstame atención, un mamodo los hizo regresar a lo que de seguro ya no quieren ser! Así se comportaban antes de que llegáramos nosotros y los demás, pero…después…se hicieron más amables y lograron comprendernos en toda ocasión y sobretodo ayudarnos, dime Cymbeline, cuántas veces no te han herido por salvarnos a nosotros y tú Brago, especialmente, cuántas veces te han lastimado para que no le hagan daño a Arashi.

La pareja del libro negro se enojó.

_-__**¡Reisu!**_

El conjuro esta vez fue hacia a Adrián, que lo mandó atrás unos metros y lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol, pero el _A__ion gurabirei _que estaba encima de Arashi desapareció.

-¡Adrián! Hay que seguir hablándoles, es la única manera de que vuelvan a ser como los conocemos –decía su mamodo.

-Ya lo sé, es lo mismo que estoy tratando de hacer. _**¡Ra fiz!**_

Arashi tomó a Adrián y junto con el poder del conjuro, ambos empezaron a rodear en un círculo a Cymbeline y a Brago. Adrián detuvo el conjuro e hizo que él quedara enfrente de la chica y Arashi enfrente del mamodo.

-Brago…dime algo…¿tú quieres ser el rey del mundo mamodo, o no? Pero esta no es la manera en que lo consigas, estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que podamos –dijo la peli-rosa tomando el brazo del mamodo.

Ante esta acción, el mamodo oscuro se enojó y lanzó a Arashi con mucha brutalidad.

-Cym, reacciona ya –le decía también su amigo.

La chica también se molestó y le dio una patada en el estómago a Adrián. Tanto él, como Arashi ya estaban muy malheridos y si continuaban así, tal vez, podrían hasta morir. Brago se acercó hasta donde estaba la mamodo de la luz, se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose el abdomen con mucho dolor con un brazo.

-Brago… -susurró llorando aún más.

El mamodo oscuro levantó su brazo enfrente de ella, esperando a que su compañera leyera el conjuro.

-Brago…siempre he querido ser tan fuerte como tú…para probarte…para probarte que no soy tan débil…pero te diré algo…tú siempre serás el más fuerte –admitía la peli-rosa.

-Qué conmovedor –contestó la castaña-. _**¡Oruga re…!**_

-¡Cymbeline!

El semejante grito de Adrián hizo que la chica no terminara de leer el conjuro. Un humano desesperado yacía parado enfrente de ella, tomándola de una mano y llorando.

-Por favor… -decía entrecortadamente-. Tú eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido, y no sólo físicamente, sino también en tu interior, nunca te das por vencida y eso es lo que te identifica de los demás, eres única, eres una en un millón, eres muy especial y todos te queremos mucho, no te dejes controlar por esto…tú y Brago son más poderosos que este hechizo, ¡supérenlo! Eres mi mejor amiga…y no quiero perderte.

La mamodo de la luz le siguió la corriente a su compañero.

-Es cierto…Brago…yo tampoco quiero perderte…quiero que regreses…¿no me ibas a cuidar mañana mientras aprendía a nadar? Tú lo prometiste…

Las palabras de estos dos estaban llegando a lo más profundo de Cymbeline y Brago, hasta hacerlos reaccionar y así, por fin, rompiendo el conjuro de Iyasú.

Cymbeline bajó la mano con la que sostenía el libro, el cual dejó de brillar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y volvió a la normalidad.

Brago también volvió a ser el mismo, bajó su brazo y miró a la mamodo que yacía con los ojos cerrados esperando recibir un ataque por parte de él.

-¿Qué espera tu compañera?…dile que acabe conmigo ya… -habló Arashi dándose por vencida.

Brago se puso en cuclillas, levantó el rostro de Arashi y limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Brago…eres tú –contestó abriendo sus ojos.

-Adrián…¿qué es lo que acabo de hacer? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Cymbeline…no fue tu culpa –contestó su amigo.

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡No pude reaccionar a tiempo! Ahora tú y Arashi están lastimados…

-No Cym…toda está bien.

Dicho esto, Adrián la abrazó con fuerza y recargó su cara sobre la de ella.

-Arashi… -decía el mamodo sosteniendo su rostro con suavidad.

Se sentía tan culpable de haberla herido que casi quería destruirse a sí mismo.

-Que bueno que has vuelto –la peli-rosa sonrío y cayó rendida en los brazos del mamodo que la acompañaba.

-Arashi…yo… no sé…cómo pude hacer esto.

-No hay…pro-…problema… -contestó ella quedándose inconsciente.

Brago la abrazó con mucho remordimiento.

Adrián también estaba mal, y se sentó en el suelo un poco mareado.

-Adrián…¿estás bien? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Sí…ve a buscar a los demás.

-¿Y en dónde se supone que están?

-Más adentro…en el bosque.

Cymbeline colocó a su amigo en el suelo, recostándolo con cuidado.

-Brago, voy a buscar a los demás, quédate aquí.

-Como quieras –respondió su mamodo.

La chica siguió unas pisadas que se habían marcado en la tierra. Llegó hasta donde había un pequeño claro y encontró a sus amigos.

-Chicos.

-¡Aaaah! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo-

Los 3 se alejaron al pensar que Cymbeline todavía los quería matar.

-Tranquilos, soy yo. Tienen que ayudarme, Adrián y Arashi están muy heridos.

-Oh no, yo no quiero caer en tus trampas –decía el tío Kei.

-Señor, Cymbeline no sabía quiénes éramos, ahora ya nos reconoce –aclaró Ariasu.

Joel miró a su hija y por su respiración entrecortada sabía que había vuelto a ser ella misma.

-Kei, es ella, no te asustes –dijo.

-Perdónenme por lo que he ocasionado, pero…no pude superar el conjuro, nos llegó por sorpresa –respondió la chica.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿en dónde están Arashi y Adrián? –preguntó su amiga.

-Es lo que necesito, Brago se quedó con ellos, pero están lastimados. Síganme.

Todos fueron corriendo hasta llegar a una tierra que estaba destrozada por tantos conjuros.

-¡Brago! –gritó la castaña.

-Ve buscando algo para curarlos, el humano está temblando mucho y Arashi está perdiendo mucha sangre –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-Tío, papá, ¿qué es lo que saben de plantas medicinales o algo que se pueda encontrar aquí? –preguntó la oji-verde.

-Emm…bueno yo… -Joel murmuraba.

-Este…creo que conocía una planta –el tío Kei se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ay por favor, ¿qué nunca tuvieron clases de primeros auxilios o algo así? –se quejó Ariasu.

-No… -respondieron ambos.

-Cymbeline, tú sabes algo de esto, ¿o no? –volvió a preguntar su amiga.

-Sé cómo hacer que una persona desmayada vuelva a la normalidad y esas cosas, pero no sé nada de las hierbas que se utilicen.

-De acuerdo, necesito la ayuda de todos. Brago, coloca a Adrián y Arashi en una tienda. Señor Joel y señor Kei, necesito que traigan un poco de agua del lago, Cym, busca unas plantas que tengan pequeñas hojas de color entre rojo y verde.

Y así, hicieron lo que Ariasu les indicó. Cymbeline encontró las hierbas fácilmente.

-Ya, aquí están –dijo la chica.

-Muy bien, ahora sólo necesito dos pedazos grandes de tela o algo así –decía Ariasu.

-Usa esto –contestó el tío Kei dándole una camisa que tenía en su tienda.

Brago la rompió en dos. Ariasu mezcló las plantas con el agua hasta que formó una especie de mezcla pegajosa que colocó a Arashi y a Adrián en las heridas más alarmantes de su cuerpo. Después las amarró con los pedazos de la ropa.

-Es todo lo que se puede hacer por hoy…hay que esperar hasta mañana…mientras hay que descansar un poco –dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Cymbeline, ¿tú estás bien? –preguntó su papá.

-Yo sí…no recibimos ningún conjuro por parte de ellos…y ahora están así por mi culpa –respondió apretando los puños.

-No sólo fue tu culpa, también fue mía –contestó su mamodo.

-Claro que no…si yo no hubiera leído los conjuros, tú no los hubieras herido.

-En fin, fue culpa de los dos –dijo Brago un poco molesto.

-¡Ya ustedes dos! ¡No fue su culpa, fue la de ese mamodo que sólo sirve para huir! –gritó el tío Kei.

-Ya, Arashi y Adrián estarán bien, se los aseguro, no lo sé, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ello, ya casi amanece…no sé ustedes pero a mí ya se me fue el sueño, así que mejor…estaré afuera a ver qué hay de nuevo –contestó Joel.

-Yo iré a dormir aunque sea, por lo menos otra hora…no quiero que me vuelvan a asustar mamodos en la noche –respondió el otro hombre.

-Estaré cuidando a los demás para ver que no tengan malas reacciones –dijo también Ariasu.

-Y yo estaré afuera –contestó Cymbeline.

-Igual –siguió el mamodo oscuro.

Joel se fue a sentar a un lado del lago, el tío Kei se durmió al instante, Ariasu vigilaba cuidadosamente a Adrián y Arashi, Brago se subió a un árbol y Cymbeline lo siguió.

-Brago…¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo su compañera.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-No sé tú…pero…me aterré por actuar en la manera en que lo hacía.

-Mhm…

-Dime…¿tú quisieras volver a ser cómo éramos antes de estar con Adrián, Arashi y los demás?

-… -el mamodo no lo contestó.

-¿Brago?

-No lo sé…siento que así me hecho más débil pero…de la otra forma actúo sin pensar antes lo que puede pasar. Pero…después de hoy…¡aah! ¿Cómo pude…lastimar a Arashi? –se lo volvía a recordar.

-Hay que estar calmados…estarán mejor en la mañana y te diré algo más…tú no eres más débil…eres más fuerte y creo que por una parte yo también.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque protegemos a los que más queremos y eso incrementa nuestra fuerza, interior y exteriormente.

-Mhm… -Brago analizaba el significado de esas palabras.

-Iré abajo…

Cymbeline bajó del árbol y se fue con Ariasu para tratar de ayudarla.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, Arashi dejó de sangrar y Adrián ya respira bien, es cuestión de esperar –respondió su amiga.

-De acuerdo…

Ya se estaba haciendo más temprano, el sol comenzaba a asomar unos pequeños rayos de luz por el horizonte.

_

* * *

-Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, jaja me pondré a hacer el que sigue, además ya llegó Eric._

_-Simón, ahora tendrás que esperar hasta que lea los capítulos que me faltan._

_-De acuerdo, que te diviertas._

_-Simón-_

_-Bueno, yo me voy._

_-Simón._

_-¡Ya deja de decir simón!_

_-Simón._

_-Hay U.U luego dice que porque me enojo._

_-Simón._

_-¡Basta!, ya mejor me voy, ¡sayonara!_

_-Simón._

_-¡Aaah! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_-Simón._


	49. Capítulo 49: Lecciones de nado

_-¡Waa! ¡Ya van como 30 veces que oigo simón!_

_-Simón._

_-Por favor, te lo ruego, ya cállate T.T_

_-Simón._

_-De acuerdo, no haré el capítulo hasta que dejes de decir esa palabra Ò.Ó._

_-Sim…empieza._

_-Mhm…ahora si te callas verdad ¬¬_

_-Ya lo siento, comienza, en serio._

_-De acuerdo, capítulo 49._

**

* * *

Capítulo 49: Lecciones de nado.**

Ya se estaba haciendo más temprano, el sol comenzaba a asomar unos pequeños rayos de luz por el horizonte.

Ariasu y Cymbeline salieron de la tienda, el tío Kei ya había despertado y se fue a sentar junto con Joel a un lado del lago. Poco después, aparecieron las chicas.

-Hola tío, hola papá –saludó la castaña.

-Hola hija.

-Hola Cym –dijo también Kei.

-Buenos días a todos –habló Ariasu.

-Igualmente –respondió Joel.

-Dime Ariasu, ¿cómo siguen Adrián y Arashi? –preguntó el tío Kei.

-Un poco mejor, hay dos ventajas en esto, Arashi recibió más daño que Adrián, pero como es una mamodo sanará rápidamente y Adrián no está tan lastimado, por lo que se recuperará pronto.

-Que buenas noticias –se aliviaba el padre de la oji-verde.

Brago, al ver que todos habían salido de la tienda, bajó del árbol con cautela para que no lo oyeran ni vieran, pero Cymbeline alcanzó a detectarlo, no volteó para verlo fijamente, sólo giró un poco sus ojos para asegurarse que era él.

-¿Qué pasa Cym? –preguntó su padre.

-No volteen, pero díganme si alcanzan a detectar a alguien caminando.

Los 4 miraron disimuladamente.

-Es Brago –respondió su tío.

-Lo sabía –murmuró sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué querrá? –preguntó Ariasu con intenciones de levantarse.

Cymbeline la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Déjalo –le dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quiere ver cómo sigue Arashi o algo así? –Ariasu estaba desconcertada.

-Ese es el punto, no quiere que nadie más que él esté en la tienda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –interrogó Joel.

-Qué casualidad que Brago vaya a ver como está Arashi justo cuando todos salimos, ¿no? –decía Cymbeline.

-Es cierto, ¿y por qué? –el tío Kei también estaba confundido.

-Porque Brago tiene un orgullo con el cual no quiere expresar sus sentimientos enfrente de los demás.

-Qué raro es –respondió Ariasu.

-No es raro…simplemente quiere quedar como el más fuerte aquí. Deja que salga a ver qué pasa –replicó la castaña.

-De acuerdo, actuar como si nada, listo –dijo Joel.

Y así era, Brago entró a la tienda donde una mamodo y un humano dormían pacíficamente. El mamodo oscuro se sentó a un lado de Arashi. Adrián se veía completamente perdido en sueños, así que no tendría que preocuparse de nada. La miró por un instante.

-Arashi…no sé por qué…pero pienso que todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa…la mayoría de las veces es así… -murmuró acariciando su rostro fina y delicadamente y quitándole un mechón que colgaba cerca de su ojo-. Como lo siento…a veces desearía…que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…así no te pasarían cosas tan graves…

Brago se puso de pie para salir. De hecho, Arashi y Adrián estaban conscientes, Arashi se despertó por las palabras de un alguien. Adrián estaba a punto de despertarse también.

La mamodo de la luz se levantó con un poco de dificultad, su herida no había cerrado por completo, pero por lo menos ya no estaba como antes.

Brago estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Gracias.

Para cuando Brago se dio la vuelta, Arashi se encontraba parada enfrente de él a unos 5 centímetros de distancia. El mamodo vio con curiosidad la herida de la chica, que seguía cubierta con un trozo de tela.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella.

La mamodo se le quedó viendo a Brago.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó él un poco incómodo.

-¿Cómo te haré entender? –respondió Arashi con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacerme entender qué?

-Que yo siempre te perdonaré Brago…siempre…sin importar la situación en que nos encontremos.

Adrián ya se había despertado, al principio vio lo que lo rodeaba un poco borroso, se frotó los ojos y vio a dos figuras paradas. Eran los dos mamodos.

-Pero Arashi…incluso si…

-Te dije que en cualquier situación.

La mamodo se acercó más a Brago y digamos que éste, estaba en shock, hasta que sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos. Era un beso simple que representaba cuánto amaba Arashi a Brago y que daría todo por él hasta el final.

Brago salió de su shock y cerró sus ojos, Arashi lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. Adrián logró ver aquello.

-_Genial, siempre me despierto viendo eso –_pensaba el chico-. Ay, o sea, muy enamoraditos, ¿verdad?

Arashi se separó de Brago y se dio media vuelta.

-Oh, Adrián…ya estás mejor –dijo la peli-rosa.

-Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza. Mejor salgo para…no interrumpir nada.

El chico salió de la tienda para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

-Bueno…creo que ya se fue…¿en qué estábamos? –habló la peli-rosa. volviéndose a acercar a Brago.

-Arashi, espera –contestó el mamodo deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada…es sólo que…deberías recostarte para que no te lastimes.

-Ay por favor, estoy perfectamente bien.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y casi se cae, pero Brago la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Ay…creo que todavía me duele.

-Mhm…-bufó él volviendo a ver su herida.

-¿Qué tanto ves? –le cuestionó ella.

-Espera, te quitaré esto.

El mamodo le quitó el pedazo de tela que tenía amarrado por la cintura para checar que tan grave estaba su lesión.

-Mmm…no está tan mal como esperaba. Ya sé que hacer.

-No entiendo.

-Se supone que hoy ibas a aprender a nadar, ¿o no?

-Sí…pero no creo que pueda –indicó Arashi.

-Súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo.

Arashi lo miró confundida, pero no hizo nada.

-Está bien, yo lo haré –habló Brago subiéndola-. Sujétate bien.

Afuera, Adrián había llegado a la orilla del lago.

-Hola.

-¡Adrián! –exclamaron los demás.

-Como ya dije…hola.

Cymbeline lo abrazó.

-Auch, cuidado, traigo adolorida la espalda –le dijo el oji-azul.

-Lo siento –respondió la castaña un poco apenada.

-¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Bien, supongo –contestó el chico.

-Ay muchacho –Joel puso su mano en la frente.

-Dices que ya te encuentras bien, quítate esas disque vendas –le indicó el tío Kei.

Así lo hizo, sus heridas ya se habían curado por completo.

-Vaya que esa planta sí sirve –dijo Ariasu.

-Bueno, de hecho me hubiera quedado a descansar…pero creo que interrumpía algo… -contestó Adrián.

Ya todos se imaginaban qué era.

Brago salió con Arashi en su espalda. Ella venía muy sonriente con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él. Por ese momento, sólo por ese, le importó más Arashi que el hecho de que lo vieran así.

-Síganme la corriente. Ay…entonces era cierto –comentó la castaña dirigiendo su mirada a los mamodos.

-Claro que sí –respondió el oji-azul.

-1, 2, ¡ahora! –indicó Cymbeline.

-Uyyyyyyyyy –le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Arashi se puso colorada y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Brago llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y bajó a la peli-rosa.

-Hola chicos –saludó ella todavía ruborizada.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos porque Brago no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienen nada más que decir? –habló el mamodo oscuro.

-No…O.O –contestaron todos.

-Bien dicho. Ahora, van a hacer lo que les diga, van a enseñarla a nadar a Arashi, ¿quedó claro?

-Ajá O.O –volvieron a decir.

-Pero Brago…no creo que pueda –le decía la mamodo.

-Tú tranquila, sé cómo curar esa herida. Regreso en un segundo.

Brago se fue brincando de árbol en árbol.

-¿Y a éste qué mosco le picó? –Adrián estaba sorprendido.

-No me la creo…Brago no se molestó… -Cymbeline estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya, vaya –decía Joel.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ariasu.

-¿Qué acaso no es claro?

-Yo no entiendo –expresó el tío Kei.

-Por favor Kei… -Joel lo miró.

-Aaaa, ya capté.

-Nosotros no –contestaron los demás.

-Díganme, ustedes son adolescentes, supongo que Brago también lo es. No sé si ustedes saben, pero llega un momento en que…alguien se cansa de que lo estén molestando por temas como éste…lo que quiero decir, es que…el amor es un sentimiento normal en este mundo y les aseguro que aquí se puede presentar con mucha frecuencia.

Adrián volteó a ver a Cymbeline y ésta, al sentir su mirada también se le quedó viendo. El chico se puso rojo y volteó para otro lado.

-¿Y a qué llegas con todo esto? –le preguntó la castaña.

-Tú decías que Brago no quiere mostrar sus sentimientos enfrente de otros. Pues verán, acaba de hacerlo.

-En eso tiene razón –contestó Ariasu.

-Bueno, yo tengo otra pregunta…¿a dónde fue Brago, Arashi? –cuestionó su compañero.

-Si lo supiera…dijo que hoy nadaría pero no sé cómo…

Brago regresó con un montón de plantas en su brazo.

-¿Qué haces Brago? –preguntó Cymbeline

-Ustedes los humanos no son los únicos que pueden saber sobre medicina silvestre, en los entrenamientos del mundo mamodo, era lo que primero nos enseñaban. Y Ariasu, tus métodos no son tan eficaces.

Brago mezcló las hierbas con agua y creó otra sustancia.

-Mhm…¿cómo digo esto? Quítate el vestido –le dijo el mamodo.

-¿Qué? O.O –inquirió la peli-rosa sorprendida.

-Uy…que atrevido –murmuró su compañera.

-¡No quise decir eso! –le reclamó Brago.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-¡Aah! ¡Váyanse a cambiar!

-¿A cambiarnos? –Ariasu no comprendía.

-¡Se supone que van a nadar! ¡¿O quieren darse un chapuzón con la ropa que traen puesta?

-Lo que quiere es que vayamos a ponernos los trajes de baño –contestó la castaña.

-Adrián…¿puedes traer el mío? –indagó la peli-rosa.

-Seguro.

Joel y el tío Kei se sentaron afuera de la tienda, los demás, excepto Brago y Arashi fueron por su ropa.

Mientras…

-Brago…¿para qué quieres que me ponga el traje de baño…si ni siquiera voy a poder nadar? –le dijo la peli-rosa.

-Para poder curarte le herida mejor, ya que se tiene que hacer contacto con el lugar afectado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

-En el mundo mamodo, en la clase de defensa personal, ¿qué nunca te lo enseñaron?

-De hecho…no.

-Mhm…

Los otros llegaron y se fueron caminando a los "árboles" para cambiarse. Adrián le arrojó el bikini de Arashi a su cara.

-¡Ey! –reclamó ella tratándose de parar.

Brago la tomó de la mano y la ayudó.

-Ahorita regreso –dijo.

-Ajá…

Aparecieron todos, Cymbeline, Adrián y Ariasu se metieron al lago.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer Brago? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sólo espera.

Arashi llegó por un lado sosteniéndose parte del abdomen por encima de la cintura con una mano.

-¿Ya? –inquirió el mamodo.

-Eso creo.

-Quítate la mano de ahí.

-No…

-¿Ahora qué? –Brago comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No quiero.

-Entonces no aprenderás a nadar.

-¡Ah! T.T De acuerdo.

Arashi quitó su mano y Brago comenzó a observar su herida con detenimiento.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella.

-Como ya te dije, no está tan mal como pensé. Esto se te quitará rápido. Ven, vamos a la tienda.

Los dos se alejaban cuando…

-Uy, ya se van a lo oscurito –se burló el chico.

-Basta Adrián, lo digo en serio ¬¬ -lo amenazó la peli-rosa.

Ambos entraron a la tienda.

-Oye…¿no te molesta que nos digan tantas cosas? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Me da igual, son sólo humanos molestando.

-Oh…y…¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Recuéstate.

Arashi hizo lo que Brago le pidió, sacó la mezcla que había preparado y checó con cuidado la lesión.

-Cierra tus ojos –le indicó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Esto te va a doler un poco.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella cerrándolos.

Brago tomó un poco de su "medicina" entre sus dedos y la aplicó en la zona afectada. Arashi cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

-¡Aaah! ¡Esta cosa arde!

Su grito fue oído por todos los que estaban afuera.

-Te dije que iba a doler, en unos momentos se te quitará –le aseguró el mamodo.

Pasaron unos segundos y la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, Arashi estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Estos SÍ son buenos remedios. Ven, es hora de que aprendas a nadar.

-Ya voy.

Ambos salieron.

-Arashi…¿y tu herida? –cuestionó su compañero.

-Al parecer ya sanó…sólo me duele un poquito.

-Bien, seremos tus profesores de nado –indicó la castaña.

-Primero, tienes que meterte al agua –continuó Ariasu.

La peli-rosa se negó y tuvieron que tomar medidas más drásticas. Brago observaba con repulsión la "escena".

Arashi estaba sujetando la tierra con los dedos y Adrián la jalaba por los pies.

-¡No Adrián! ¡No me quiero meter!

Brago se estaba desesperando.

-¡BASTA! ¡Esta no es una forma de enseñarle a nadar! Se supone que le tiene miedo al agua, primero tiene que superar ese miedo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer? –preguntaba Ariasu.

-Yo no sé dar clases de nado –expresó el muchacho.

Cymbeline se quedó callada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Cymbeline? –cuestionó Brago.

-Yo no tengo paciencia para enseñar –dijo volteándose para que su mamodo no la viera de frente.

-De acuerdo, ustedes…váyanse a nadar o hagan lo que quieran, yo le enseño.

Cymbeline sonrió ligeramente. Ella y sus amigos se fueron al otro extremo del lago para "mirar de lejos" las clases que Brago, "por alguna extraña razón" le daría a Arashi.

-Tu sonrisita me da miedo –le dijo Adrián.

-De hecho es algo pícara –aclaró Ariasu-. ¿Qué planeas Cym?

-¿Yo? Yo no planeo nada... de hecho es otra cosa.

-¿Como qué cosa? –inquirió su amigo.

-Sé que esto les sonará raro, pero tengo una habilidad especial y una extrema paciencia para enseñarle a alguien algo. Por ejemplo, yo pude haberle enseñado a Arashi a nadar…pero no lo hice.

-¿Y eso fue por qué…? –Ariasu esperaba una respuesta.

-Verás, no hice nada al respecto cuando Adrián la empezó a jalar para que se metiera al agua, porque tenía un presentimiento de que Brago le enseñaría y así lo hizo.

-¿Y cómo rayos sabías eso? –el oji-azul la miró fijamente.

-Porque conozco muy bien a Brago y a mi parecer, hoy está de buen humor, diría que hasta está feliz y em…amable

-Creo que no comprendo…¿Brago…feliz? –Ariasu estaba desconcertada.

-¿Brago…amable? ¡Qué locura! –exclamó también el chico.

-Sí, ya lo sé, es muy extraño, pero sólo véanlo, se ofreció para darle las preciadas clases y además nos hizo un favor a nosotros –aclaró Cymbeline.

-¿Como que un favor? –volvió a preguntar Adrián.

-Sí, un favor, pienso que de alguna manera, Brago quería que hoy nos divirtiéramos.

-¿Estás completamente segura? –cuestionó Ariasu frunciendo el ceño.

-Absolutamente.

-Órale –el oji-azul estaba asombrado.

-¿Y qué les parece si vemos cómo son estas clases? Muy disimuladamente –sugirió la castaña.

-Claro –respondieron ambos con miradas pícaras.

Mientras, a la otra orilla del lago…

-Bien…¿con qué vamos a empezar? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Primero tienes que perderle el miedo al agua –contestó Brago.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Métete al agua.

-No…

-¡¿Quieres aprender a nadar sí o no? –el mamodo oscuro estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Pero es que…luego me ando ahogando.

-Sólo es la orilla, métete hasta donde el agua te llegue a los hombros, no te pasará nada.

Arashi se veía indecisa.

-El agua forma parte de este mundo y del nuestro, cuando tengas que salvar a alguien que estuviera en esta situación…¿lo dejarías morir? –cuestionó Brago.

-Claro que no –respondió ella firmemente.

-Entonces tienes que ahuyentar esa fobia de tu mente. El agua es vida, por así decirlo, todo ser vivo necesita agua para vivir, hasta nosotros, los mamodos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí…

La chica metió un pie y después el otro, iba a avanzar un poco más, pero algo la detuvo…

-¿Ahora qué? –cuestionó él.

-No me meteré si tú no estás adentro.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó.

-¡Es mejor prevenir que lamentar! ¡Métete, si no yo no lo hago!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo quítate tu capa y ya!

La mamodo estaba a punto de llorar y Brago decidió mejor no "hacer esta cosa en grande".

-Ahh… -el mamodo suspiró como nunca antes lo había hecho-. Está bien.

Brago se quitó sólo la capa y entró al agua. Se paró en el lugar donde quería que Arashi estuviera.

-Ya, ves…¿no es tan difícil?

-Ya voy…no me apresures.

Arashi entró lentamente y paso por paso hasta llegar hasta donde Brago estaba. Se le veía un poco alterada y su mirada lo reflejaba.

-Cálmate ya, no te pasará nada malo –le dijo el mamodo.

-Tengo una mala sensación.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por esto!

La mamodo pisó una roca que hizo que resbalara, aunque estuviera en el agua, puesto que el terreno venía en bajada. Brago reaccionó fácilmente y la sujetó por un brazo, la sostuvo para que contuviera el equilibrio pero al momento de levantarla, sus cuerpos se chocaron. La peli-rosa se ruborizó.

-L-Lo s-siento –tartamudeó ella soltándose.

-No importa. Trata de quedarte parada bien.

-Sí.

-¡Eeee! ¡Ese repegón! –gritó Adrián desde el otro extremo.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué tanto miran? ¡Metiches! –exclamó Arashi.

-Arashi, entre más te moleste eso, más te seguirán diciendo de cosas. Sólo ignóralos –le dijo Brago.

-Trataré…

-Ahora…tienes que saber expulsar el aire debajo del agua. Toma una bocanada y al momento de sumergirte, exhálalo por la nariz.

Arashi hizo lo que Brago le pidió. Arashi aprendía rápidamente y por lo tanto no le costaba trabajo en absoluto.

-Bien, ahora quiero que nades hasta el centro de este lago –indicó.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Allí es donde está lo más profundo! ¡No lo haré!

-Claro que lo harás.

-¡No lo haré!

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no –volvió a decir la peli-rosa.

-Que no –dijo ahora él.

-Que sí –Arashi se dejó llevar sólo para contradecirlo.

-Que no.

-¡QUE SÍ! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!

-Bien, entonces nada hasta el centro –volvió a decir el mamodo.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Acabas de decir que sí.

-¡Pero yo O.O! ¡Me engañaste! ¡No Brago, no lo haré!

-Mi paciencia se está agotando.

Brago pensó durante un momento y se le ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal: hacer enojar a Arashi.

-Espérame aquí, regreso en un momento –indicó él.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A hablar con los demás sobre algo importante.

-Está bien.

Arashi se aterró un poco y se sentó en la orilla, saliendo del agua. Brago se sumergió y Cymbeline, Adrián y Ariasu lo perdieron de vista.

-Ey, ¿a dónde se fue? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-Y yo que sé, tal vez le está mostrando a algo a Arashi –contestó la castaña.

-Pero Arashi ya se salió… -comentó Ariasu.

-¡No lo sé! –reiteró Cymbeline.

-No de hecho estoy atrás de ustedes escuchando todo lo que dicen –habló el mamodo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –gritaron los tres al unísono.

Brago les había llegado de improvisto y digamos que…les dio un susto de infarto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡¿Quieres que me muera? –exclamó Adrián.

-No sería tan mala idea –dijo el mamodo.

-¿Sabes? No te noto en ningún aspecto amable.

-¿Amable? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

-Adrián, cállate, no le hagas caso Brago, no le funciona el cerebro –contestó la castaña.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste la que dijiste que se veía amable, de buen humor y hasta feliz! –le reclamó el chico.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Brago.

-Ok…se acabó, ¡YO LO MATO!

Brago la sujetó de un brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame y déjame estrangularlo de una buena vez! –gritó Cymbeline.

Adrián se puso detrás de Ariasu.

-Vaya que sí le tienes miedo –comentó la chica.

-Más de lo que te imaginas –contestó el oji-azul asustado.

Cymbeline seguía tratándose se liberarse.

-Ya cálmate. Yo seré el único que tendrá el privilegio de asesinarlo algún día… -aclaró el mamodo.

-Oh, oh O.O –Adrián se asustó aún más.

-No quiero ser agresiva…pero…¿qué vienes a hacer aquí? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Necesito que hagan algo –contestó Brago.

-¿Como qué? –preguntó su compañera.

-Arashi no quiere nadar más adentro porque le sigue teniendo un poco de miedo al agua, lo que quiero es que la hagan enojar.

-¿Y por qué quieres que se enoje? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Porque la conozco muy bien, y cuando está molesta hace las cosas sin pensar y creo que será una buena forma de que nade porque tengo una sensación de que ella sabe nadar.

-¿Sensación? –inquirió Ariasu.

-Sí, no sé si lo hacen aquí en su mundo, pero las personas, tanto como los mamodos tenemos habilidades especiales desde nuestro nacimiento, aunque hay veces que tardamos en descubrirlas –aseguró el mamodo.

-Sí, ¿y? –Cymbeline se desesperaba.

-Presiento que Arashi sabe nadar bien, aunque no lo ha intentado. Entonces, ¿me ayudarán en esto?

-Yo te apoyo, pero no sé cómo podría hacer enojar a Arashi –contestó Adrián.

-Despreocúpate de eso, ya tengo una buena idea en mente. Brago, vete adelantando al lugar donde quieres que Arashi llegue nadando y ustedes, síganme la corriente –indicó la castaña.

Brago llegó hasta el centro del lago y esperó el plan de su compañera y de los demás. Empezaron la "escena" casi gritando para que Arashi los oyera.

-Sí, chicos, es cierto, Brago me lo dijo a mí misma y yo se los digo ustedes –comenzó la castaña.

-¿Pero estás segura de que habló de Arashi? –siguió Adrián.

-¿No sería otro nombre? –preguntó también Ariasu.

-No, estoy completamente segura –reiteró Cymbeline.

Arashi comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación.

-Sí, Brago me dijo que Arashi era una cobarde de primera, que ni siquiera tenía las suficientes agallas para nadar unos cuantos metros –continuó la oji-verde.

-¡¿En serio? –exclamó Ariasu casi riéndose.

-¡No me lo creo! –gritó el muchacho.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE QUÉ? –vociferó la peli-rosa interviniendo en la conversación.

Brago también se sorprendió.

-¡¿Que yo dije qué? –exclamó él.

-Brago, es lo único que se me ocurrió, ahorita verás los resultados –susurró su compañera.

-Si es que Arashi primero no ¡se enoja conmigo! –le reiteró el mamodo.

-Sólo síguenos la corriente –le señaló Adrián.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡A ver Brago! ¡Aclárame eso! ¡¿Cómo que soy una cobarde? –repitió Arashi.

-Mhm…así es –contestó él-. Ni siquiera te atreves a nadar unos cuantos metros…siempre me quieres probar que eres tan fuerte como yo…pues te diré la verdad. ¡No lo eres!

Arashi se enojó aún más.

-¡Ven acá y arreglemos las cosas de cara a cara!

-Mmm…no me da la gana, si me quieres reprochar, ven y atrápame –la retó el mamodo.

-¡Oh claro que lo haré! –puntualizó ella.

El plan de Brago había funcionado, Arashi estaba tan enojada que ya no pensó en sus acciones. Se metió rápidamente al agua y comenzó a mover los brazos y piernas, estaba nadando y como el mamodo oscuro había dicho, ella tenía un don especial para el nado. Brago sonrió de lado, los demás estaban con la boca abierta.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Mamodo pedazo de…! ¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Siempre me insultas pero ahora llegaste lejos! ¡Te voy a matar!

La peli-rosa continuó nadando hasta llegar a donde estaba el grupito de los 4.

-Arashi está nadando –murmuró el oji-azul.

-Creo que después de esto, superará su miedo –dijo Cymbeline.

-Yo no lo creo…sé que lo hará –afirmó Ariasu.

-¡Ja ya te alcancé! ¡Ahora te mataré Brago!

Arashi iba a golpear al mamodo que estaba enfrente de ella, pero éste la sostuvo por las muñecas para evitar que sus brazos se movieran.

-¡Suéltame Brago! –gritó queriéndose zafar.

-Deja de moverte para que no te lastime –respondió él.

-¡No Brago! ¡Suéltame ya!

-Arashi… -el mamodo trataba de apaciguarla.

-¡Ya déjame, eres un desconsiderado! –exclamó a punto de llorar.

-¡Arashi! –la llamó Brago.

-¡¿Qué? –vociferó con unas pocas lágrimas.

-Ve dónde te encuentras –respondió él mientras la soltaba.

-Yo…yo…

-Así es…acabaste de nadar.

-Pero yo…tú…

-Mi idea era hacerte enojar…pero no yo…se suponía que serían ellos…pero me echaron la carga a mí por miedosos.

-¡HEY! –le reclamaron los demás.

-Sólo, no llores. Todo está bien –volvió a decir el mamodo.

-Creo que nunca más tendré miedo a nadar….pero aún así ¡eres un tarado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirme todas esas cosas?

-Arashi…nada de eso es cierto.

-Sólo era un pequeño plan…no te enojes –le dijo su compañero.

-Y si te quieres enojar, enójate con nosotros, ya que fue nuestra idea, no de Brago –le indicó Ariasu.

-Está bien…los perdono a todos y gracias –respondió la peli-rosa.

-Bueno…¿y qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vamos a nadar! –gritó Cymbeline.

Se pasaron el resto del día adentro del lago.

-Tengo una idea ¡hay que hacer unas carreritas, a ver quien nada de un extremo a otro del lago más rápido! –dijo Adrián.

Todos accedieron. Brago se sentía muy confiado, puesto que estaba especializado en nado rápido.

El tío Kei y Joel serían los jueces de la competencia.

-En sus marcas –empezó Joel.

-¿Listos? –continuó Kei.

-¡Fuera! –gritaron ambos.

Todos salieron muy parejos, pero poco después, Arashi y Brago tomaron la delantera, el tramo se acortaba y quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la otra orilla. Alguien había llegado…¿quién fue, Brago o Arashi?

-Y el ganador es… -decía Joel.

-¡Arashi! –exclamó el tío Kei.

¡Así es! ¡Su primer día nadando y le había ganado a Brago!

-¡Eso es trampa! –aseguró el mamodo oscuro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú perdiste y yo gané! ¡Acéptalo! –decía Arashi muy feliz.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

Todos empezaron a reír, después llegaron Cymbeline, Ariasu y Adrián respectivamente.

-¡Adivinen! ¡Le gané a Brago! –gritó la peli-rosa.

-Órale –comentaba su compañero.

-Ja –se burló la castaña.

-Felicidades –le dijo Ariasu.

Brago se veía un poco molesto.

-No te agüites –comentó Arashi.

-No estoy agüitado –aseguró el mamodo.

-¿Me harías un favor?

-¿Ahora qué?

-Acepta que yo te gané.

-¡Maldición!

-Sólo quiero escucharlo una vez.

-Tú…tú… ¡tú me ganaste! –dijo él con dificultad y rápidamente.

-¡Gracias! Y gracias también por enseñarme a nadar.

La tarde transcurrió muy divertidamente. Ya en la noche, hicieron una fogata, todos se sentaron y asaron malvaviscos.

-Bueno, mañana nos vamos, ¿se divirtieron? –preguntó el padre de la castaña.

Todos respondieron menos Brago y Cymbeline, ninguno le reclamó. Se estaba haciendo más de noche, Arashi se estaba quedando dormida, poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que cayó rendida en las piernas de Brago.

El mamodo decidió llevarla a la tienda. La levantó en brazos y se fue caminando.

-Ay sí, muy enamorados –volvió a decir el oji-azul.

-Ya cállate Adrián, tarde o temprano te matará –le respondió la castaña.

Después de que Brago desapareció entre las sombras, un proyectil se estampó en la frente de Adrián, una gran roca lanzada por el mamodo de la oscuridad lo había golpeado.

-¡Eso duele! –exclamó frotándose.

-Te lo advertí –repitió Cymbeline.

Brago llegó a la tienda con Arashi y la dejó a gusto para que reposara, él también se recostó.

Se hizo más tarde y todos se fueron a descansar, mañana tendrían que regresar a casa, aunque vivieron de muchas aventuras, unas buenas y otras malas.

_

* * *

-¡No manches! Te excediste en este capítulo._

_-Sí, por eso ya me voy, estoy cansada._

_-Simón._

_-¡Y ya empezó! ¡Sayonara!_

_-¡Ay se ven!_


	50. Capítulo 50: Dulce venganza

_¡Bonjour! Aquí en el siguiente capítulo…no tengo nada que decir O.O Mejor empezamos antes de que se me vaya la idea._

**

* * *

Capítulo 50: ¿Dulce venganza? **

Y de nuevo amaneciendo, hoy estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover, era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando algunos ya habían despertado. En una de las tiendas, Cymbeline se había levantado por un ruido que escuchó afuera, de hecho ese ruido lo ocasionó el tío Kei, que estaba empacando todo para regresar a casa. En la tienda de los mamodos, Brago dormía profundamente, algo raro en él, cuando de repente fue interrumpido por un leve golpe en su pecho. Arashi había puesto su brazo encima de él.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas –decía la peli-rosa entre sueños.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro despertándose.

-Sí, una malteada de fresa con trocitos de chocolate.

-¿Qué? –Brago estaba confundido.

-¿Qué acaso no oíste o te lo tengo que repetir?

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Hazme caso por una vez en mi vida! –gritó ella.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Arashi!

La mamodo despertó muy asustada.

-¡¿Qué? ¡El incendio! ¡Yo lo apago! ¡¿Dónde está?

-¡Arashi por todos los mundos!

Los gritos de ambos se habían oído a 50 metros en la redonda. Los que estaban dormidos…tuvieron unos "excelentes" buenos días.

-¡¿Ahora qué sucede? –exclamó el oji-azul.

-¡No otro mamodo por favor! –decía Ariasu.

-¡Chicos, ¿qué sucede? –gritó el tío Kei desde la otra tienda.

-¡Díganme que nadie se murió! –habló Joel.

-¡A todos los que escuchan! ¡Sólo fueron Arashi y Brago! –aclaró la castaña.

Todos salieron de sus tiendas y se reunieron en un pequeño círculo, el tío Kei llegó por un lado.

-Brago, Arashi…¿algo que quieran decir? –comenzó Cymbeline.

-¡Fue su culpa! –aclaró el mamodo apuntando a la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Y ahora por qué? –reclamó ella.

-Dime algo…¿malteada de fresa? –preguntaba Brago.

-De hecho era malteada de fresa con trocitos de chocolate –indicaba Arashi.

-¿Hazme caso una vez en tu vida? –seguía el mamodo.

-Es que el muchacho con el que estaba hablando no me hacía caso.

-Y otra cosa…¡¿cuál incendio?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Me despertaste y me asusté!

-¡¿De qué rayos hablan? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Esta loca empezó a hablar como una loca mayor y yo estaba dormido –contestó Brago.

-¡Estaba soñando que estaba en un restaurante y le pedí a un mesero que me trajera una malteada, pero no me oyó y me estaba ignorando! –reclamó la mamodo.

-¡¿Y hablas aunque estés dormida?

-¡No lo sé tarado! ¡No estoy despierta como para escucharme!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Porque ya estarías despierta y no dormida!

-¡Eres un…!

Arashi iba a insultar a Brago, pero Ariasu le tapó la boca.

-Arashi, por favor –le dijo.

-¡Perdón! ¡Pero ya me pusieron de mal humor!

-¡¿Que te pusieron de mal humor? –exclamó Brago-. ¡Estoy harto y al rato me dices malagradecido!

-¡Porque sí lo eres! ¡Si viste que estaba hablado dormida, tuviste dos opciones, el ignorarme y que tú siguieras dormido o despertarme con tranquilidad!

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste niña insolente!

El mamodo se tronó los dedos y casi se lanzaba a Arashi, pero Cymbeline lo sujetó por la capa por detrás.

-¡YA! ¡Basta los dos! –gritó el tío Kei.

-¡¿No pueden arreglar esto como personas… -decía Joel.

-Mamodos –lo corrigió Adrián.

-Oh, sí, mamodos que se quieren?

Ninguno de los dos le había puesto atención a Joel, pues seguían gritándose.

-Mira papá, esta no es la forma de calmar a estos dos. Te enseñaré mi más eficaz método –habló la castaña.

La chica los tomó por la cabeza y les dio un golpe.

-¡HEY! –gritaron ambos.

-Ya cálmense –les dijo la oji-verde.

-Gracias por el golpe –aclaró su mamodo.

-Sobretodo porque éste tiene la cabeza tan blanda –respondió la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Disculpa?

-¡Eres un cabeza dura!

-¡Y tú tienes la cabeza hueca!

La humana se molestó más. Les dio un coscorrón, nada agradable a ambos.

-¡HEY! –volvieron a gritar.

-¡Ya por Dios! ¡Sus peleas me matan! ¡Nunca pueden parar! –exclamaba la castaña.

Los dos se callaron finalmente, pero se enojaron el uno con el otro. Hoy ya se habían puesto de malhumor, cada quien se fue a caminar por su lado.

-Bueno, creo que lo peor ya pasó, y aún es muy temprano, hay que terminar de empacar las cosas para irnos –sugirió el tío Kei.

-No entiendo nada, estos dos ayer muy felices nadando y ahora casi se están matando, ¿qué les pasa? –preguntó Joel cambiando de tema.

-Así son normalmente –respondió el oji-azul.

-Llevo poco tiempo con ellos y ya me estoy cansando de tantas discusiones –indicó Ariasu.

-Joel, deberías verlos en la casa como se ponen. Gracias al cielo que no han roto nada valioso –le comentó Kei.

-Y Cymbeline…¿es la única manera en qué los puedes calmar? –volvió a cuestionar su padre.

-Los métodos que he usado son el lanzarles mangos, agua y por último golpearlos entre sí o yo misma.

-Demasiada violencia –expresó Adrián.

-Y seguirás tú.

-¡No! –gritó poniéndose atrás de Joel.

-Sereno muchacho, mi hija no te hará nada, ¿cierto Cymbeline? –habló lanzando una indirecta.

-Lo que tú digas papá ¬¬

-De acuerdo.

-Lo mataré cuando tú no estés viendo –murmuró la chica.

-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió su padre.

-Nada.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡No! –volvió a gritar el chico.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –indagó Ariasu.

-Dijo que me mataría cuando usted no esté viendo –repitió Adrián.

-¡Cymbeline! –reiteró su padre.

-¡Sabes que no le haré nada! –contestó ella alejándose.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su tío.

-A buscar a dos peleoneros y tercos. Llegaremos para subir las maletas a la camioneta.

La chica se fue a buscar a dos seres que le estaban colmando la paciencia, lo que más odiaba en ellos era que tenían cambios repentinos de humor y siempre era lo opuesto, cuando están felices, al rato se ponen enojados, y si no, viceversa (_Ja, esto me sonó muy bipolar xD)._

Los demás, terminaron de arreglar todo rápidamente, recogieron las tiendas y las empacaron en la camioneta.

Más adentro, en el pequeño bosque…

-¿Dónde pueden estar? Cymbeline, piensa, piensa…a ver…Brago y Arashi son completamente lo opuesto, ¿o no? Él es el mamodo de la oscuridad y ella de la luz. ¿Qué le gusta hacer a cada uno? Lo tengo…a Brago le encanta subirse a los árboles.

La chica volteó hacia arriba y miró por todos lados, lo encontró a pocos metros de distancia.

-Ja, lo sabía. Entonces, si Brago está allá arriba, Arashi debe estar aquí abajo y no tan lejos. La buscaré primero.

La joven empezó a caminar y no pasó tanto tiempo, cuando la encontró.

-¡Arashi! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-Ah…sí… -contestó ella desinteresada.

-Mhmmh…alguien está de malhumor.

-Sí, porque el idiota de tu mamodo es un abusivo.

-Mhm…no sabes lo que es ser su compañera, créeme que es peor, nada de lo que hago le agrada –dijo Cymbeline.

-¿Y crees que lo que yo hago le simpatiza?

-Por lo menos, no se molestó contigo para que aprendieras a nadar. Si yo hubiera sido tú en esa situación, Brago ya me hubiera aventado al lago y dejado que me ahogara.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, ¿y por qué se pelean tanto?

-Porque pensamos completamente diferente –respondió la mamodo.

-Se supone que son sus opuestos, ¿o no?

-Sí, ¿y eso qué?

-Aquí, en el mundo humano, hay un dicho: "Los opuestos se atraen".

-Pues creo que no es cierto.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya me hartaron, así que ambos se van a disculpar –respondió la castaña cambiando de tema.

-Claro que no.

-Ahora ya no tengo nada de paciencia. Así que lo haré por las malas.

Cymbeline le apretó unos nervios de las piernas a Arashi y ésta cayó al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué has hecho?

-Tú tienes un conjuro, así que deberías saberlo –dijo la oji-verde.

La mamodo comenzó a mover sus brazos como una loca tratando de golpear a la humana.

-No me arriesgaré –murmuró la castaña.

Y sus brazos también cayeron. Cymbeline la tomó de una mano y la levantó, se la llevó con lo pies un poco arrastrando y se detuvo debajo del árbol donde estaba Brago.

-¡Tú, mamodo! ¡Baja de inmediato! ¡Es una orden! –demandó su compañera.

-Tú no eres mi jefe –contestó Brago.

-¡Haz lo que te digo de inmediato!

-Mmm…no.

-No me hagas hacer eso.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El mamodo oscuro se tuvo que resignar y bajó.

_Aquí una pequeña aclaración, a lo que Cymbeline se refería con esto, es que amenaza a Brago con quitarse su propia vida para que nadie pueda leer su libro de conjuros y así, que no se convierta en rey._

-Ya. ¿Y tú que quieres? –preguntó toscamente.

-Discúlpense, AMBOS –recalcó la chica.

-Ni muerta –respondió la peli-rosa.

-Ni siquiera te puedes mover niña y esto te lo puedo hacer permanente, ¿te disculparás o no?

-Te odio.

-Yo también.

-Lo siento Brago –dijo la mamodo.

-Sigues tú –contestó Cymbeline

-Mhm… -Brago no se veía dispuesto.

-Me tienes cansada. Eres un mamodo testarudo y ¿sabes algo? Puedes perder tu oportunidad de ser el rey y créeme que sí lo hago, soy capaz –respondió la castaña con una mirada que expresaba una fuerte desesperación.

-Perdón Arashi –habló por fin el mamodo oscuro.

-Vámonos ya –indicó la oji-verde.

-¡Yo no me puedo mover! –gritó Arashi.

-Dile a tu novio que te ayude.

-No la ayudaré –contradijo él.

-¡Brago! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

-¡Sal tú sola de este problema!

-¡Cymbeline! –volvió a decir la mamodo.

-Ya cállate. Ya te puedes mover –contestó la chica.

Arashi recuperó su movilidad, se paró tambaleándose y siguió a los demás.

Para cuando llegaron, todos estaban en la camioneta, listos para partir. Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi se subieron. Cada quien por su lado y separados.

-¿Listos todos? –preguntó Joel.

-Al parecer –respondió su hija.

-¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-Nada –respondió su mamodo.

-¿Como que nada?

-¡No sucedió nada!

-Huy, no te alteres.

-Mhm…-Arashi se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, si ya todos dejaron de discutir, ¿nos podemos ir ya? –preguntó Kei.

Todos asintieron. La camioneta arrancó y el camino de regreso a la casa del tío Kei ya había comenzado. Había mucho silencio. Así es como venían sentados: Joel manejando y el tío Kei a su lado. Atrás, Cymbeline junto a la ventana de la izquierda, Ariasu en el centro y Adrián junto a la ventana de la derecha. Y finalmente, a mero atrás, Brago, completamente en el otro extremo de donde venía Arashi.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo aburrido, Cymbeline comenzó a escuchar un poco de música en su I-pod, Ariasu se recostó en el asiento y se durmió un rato. El tío Kei venía leyendo un libro con mucha dificultad. Brago venía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Arashi estaba muy pensativa y se le veía claramente…molesta. Adrián, al notar que cada quien estaba haciendo algo, decidió sacar un pequeño block, donde estaba trabajando en un proyecto que ya llevaba tiempo.

Pasó otro rato y Cymbeline logró ver que Adrián estaba muy entretenido en "algo".

-¿Qué estás haciendo Adrián? –preguntó la chica quitándose sus audífonos.

-Oh, nada –respondió el oji-azul moviéndose un poco.

-Tienes algo en las manos y parece que estás escribiendo, no me digas que eso no es hacer nada.

-Bueno, sí, estoy escribiendo.

-¿Y qué se supone que es?

-Algo.

-Ahora me dejas verlo ¬¬ -demandó la castaña.

La chica tomó el block de Adrián, pero éste se opuso, los dos comenzaron a jalonearse y despertaron a Ariasu.

-¡¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la muchacha.

-¡Dame eso! –gritó Cymbeline ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-¡No! ¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Lo vas a romper! –contestó Adrián.

-¡Suéltalo tú y déjame verlo!

-¡Cálmense ya! –gritó Joel desde el asiento de adelante.

-¡Señor, dígale a Cymbeline que lo deje! –gritó el chico.

-¡Y por qué! ¡¿Acaso es algo feo? –preguntó la castaña.

-Para nada.

-¡Entonces déjame ver!

-¡No puedes!

-¡Cálmense! –les dijo Ariasu.

-¡Hasta aquí! –el tío Kei rápidamente le quitó el block a las manos que lo sostenían-. A ver, ¿qué es lo tan valioso para pelearse por él?

-¡No! ¡Señor por favor! –exclamó el oji-azul.

El tío Kei se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que Adrián había hecho.

-Por favor, no se lo muestre –le dijo el muchacho.

-Tranquilízate, si no quieres, no lo haré.

-¡Pero tío! –reclamó la castaña.

-Cymbeline, sabes perfectamente que hay que saber respetar la privacidad de los demás.

-Ya que, ya me lo quitó ¬¬

-Gracias –respondió Adrián suspirando.

-No hay problema, dime, ¿quieres que te lo regrese cuando lleguemos?

-Sí, claro, pero cuando Cymbeline no esté viendo.

-Seguro –respondió el tío Kei.

-Dime Adrián…¿puedo saber yo qué estabas haciendo? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Emm…bueno pero si me prometes no decirlo a nadie –contestó el chico.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo.

El oji-azul le habló al oído a Ariasu.

-Aaaahh –decía ella comprendiendo.

-Pero boca cerrada –reiteró Adrián.

-Sí. Qué lindo.

-¡Por favor!

-Perdona.

Cymbeline los miraba con cara de "Los odio". El camino siguió su transcurso, faltaban unos 15 minutos para llegar cuando…

_-__**¡Ran fou!**_

Una densa capa de niebla cubrió el camino, haciendo que Joel frenara.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntaba el hombre.

-Cymbeline –la llamó Brago.

-Ese maldito mamodo, nos ha estado siguiendo desde el bosque –contestó ella.

-Vamos pues.

-¿Hablan del…? –decía Adrián.

-Sí –respondió la castaña antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Oh…¿los ayudamos?

-Quédense aquí, esto es entre ellos y nosotros.

Brago y Cymbeline se bajaron de la camioneta.

-¿Qué? Apenas iniciando la batalla y ya te escondes. Que patético –indicaba el mamodo oscuro.

-No te sorprendas, nos tienen miedo porque lo único que han logrado es gastar sus poderes –dijo su compañera.

-Ja, mejor cierra tu linda boquita o luego te la arrancaré –le respondió Janeth acercándose.

-Mira como tiemblo –se burló Cymbeline.

-Mejor deberías estarlo –le "recomendó" el mamodo Iyasú.

-Sí, claro. Terminemos con esto ya –Brago se puso en posición de ataque.

-Esta es la ven-gan-za. _**¡Gigano reisu!**_

_-__**¡Gigano rou!**_

El conjuro de Brago superó al del mamodo, pero sólo lo hirió superficialmente.

-Mhm…así que vamos por conjuros grandes, muy bien. _**¡Rious far!**_

El mamodo oscuro reconoció al instante ese conjuro.

-¡Cymbeline! ¡Cierra los ojos! –le gritó su compañero.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Y Cymbeline cerró sus ojos, Brago también lo hizo.

-Ahora dime…¿para qué hacemos esto? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Es ese conjuro.

-¿El de…?

-Sí…

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a pelear así?

-¿Qué no has aprendido nada de lo que te enseñé? Cuando te hace falta un sentido, utiliza los demás.

-Ya sé, ya sé, no estoy tonta, seguiré al oído.

Los demás, miraban desde adentro, bueno, de hecho no veían ni oían nada, puesto que la niebla cubría todo y las ventanas estaban cerradas.

-Arashi, no veo lo que pasa, es mejor bajar para ayudarlos –indicó el oji-azul.

-Mhm…mejor no –respondió ella muy desinteresada.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, déjaselo a ellos, Brago es muy fuerte, ¿no? Que se las arregle él sólo junto con Cymbeline.

Adrián sabe que su mamodo es muy terca y prefirió no decir nada, además, confiaba en que sus amigos lo derrotarían antes de necesitar algo de ayuda.

-Bien, Brago, tú sabes donde están, dirígeles el ataque –indicó la oji-verde-. _**¡**__**Gigano reisu!**_

Sus contrincantes lograron escapar, pero, el efecto de su conjuro había desaparecido.

-Ya puedes ver –señaló Brago abriendo los ojos.

-Muy bien –dijo su compañera abriéndolos también.

-¿De nuevo? –preguntaba Janeth.

-Sí –respondió su mamodo.

_-__**¡Rious …!**_

-Ya me harté. _**¡Rioru reisu!**_

Janeth no pudo terminar de decir su conjuro. Cymbeline y Brago estaban furiosos por lo que les habían hecho.

-Esto no es ningún juego, Brago, al 100% -dijo la castaña.

-Mhm -bufó sonriendo de lado.

Esta vez, utilizarían todo su poder para "vengarse".

_-__**¡Oruga reisu!**_

_-__**¡Ripus dei!**_

Ambos ataques desaparecieron.

-Tu niebla me está empezando a fastidiar. ¿Qué tal si la hacemos desaparecer? _**¡**__**Aion Gurabirei!**_

Brago hizo desaparecer la niebla de todo alrededor, el conjuro de Iyasú se rompió. Los que estaban en la camioneta lograron ver lo que pasaba.

-Ustedes…no saben lo que han hecho…ponernos en contra de nuestros amigos, que cobardes…nunca…nunca más podrán hacer algo así. ¡Se los prometo! _**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

_-__**¡Des sher!**_

Iyasú creó un escudo que duró poco frente a la capacidad del _Dioga Grurabidon _de Brago. El mamodo estaba herido, pero para Cymbeline no era suficiente.

-Claro que no…nunca más…lo permitiré.

El libro negro comenzó a brillar con más fuerza.

Adentro, en la camioneta…

-Esa intensidad de brillo…nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera con nuestro libro –murmuró Adrián.

-Es un nuevo conjuro –aseguró su mamodo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Cuando un libro brilla más de lo normal, eso quiero decir que otro conjuro puede ser leído –aclaró la peli-rosa.

-Pero…tu libro no brilla tanto cuando descubrimos uno nuevo –respondió su compañero.

-Claro que no, porque ellos encuentran esas habilidades por los sentimientos que tienen en ese momento, tú y yo normalmente podemos usar uno nuevo cuando de verdad lo necesitamos.

-Pero también los podemos leer por lo que sentimos, ¿o no?

-No tanto como ellos.

-No entiendo.

-Normalmente, ellos leen sus conjuros cuando están muy enojados. Lo has notado ¿verdad?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –interfirió Ariasu.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, Adrián, cuando lee los conjuros no está molesto.

-Claro que me molesto –objetó el oji-azul.

-Y dime…¿te pones tan furioso como lo hace Cymbeline cuando está en plena batalla?

-De hecho no…

-Allí tienes la razón, eso los hace más poderosos, además…ellos son más fuertes con respecto a nosotros –dijo Arashi.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Brago es más poderoso que tú? –preguntó el tío Kei.

-Es obvio –contestó la mamodo.

-¿Obvio en qué aspecto? –indagó también Joel.

-No estoy segura, pero sé que es más fuerte.

Afuera, en la batalla…

-Es el fin… _**¡Diborudo Jii Gurabidon!**_

Brago creó una enorme esfera de gravedad y la dirigió directamente a Iyasú.

Janeth quedó paralizada por lo grande que era ese ataque, soltó su libro, el cual cayó a tierra.

-Janeth ¡Janeth! –la llamaba su mamodo.

Era muy tarde, la chica no había reaccionado. El ataque quemó automáticamente el libro del mamodo y desapareció.

-¿C-Cómo pudieron…? –decía Janeth.

-Es mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir lastimada –habló Cymbeline.

La muchacha salió corriendo del lugar. Cymbeline finalmente se había desquitado a su manera y Brago había dejado salir todo su enojo en ese ataque, aunque todavía seguía de muy malhumor. La pareja oscura miraba atentamente el lugar donde el libro había sido quemado, les demás estaban un poco impacientes porque no se movían.

-Ey chicos ¿todo está bien? –preguntó Joel.

-Sí –respondió su hija.

-Regresen ya, hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible –comentó su tío.

-¿Y por qué?

-No vaya a ser que se nos vuelva a aparecer otro mamodo.

-Se ve que tienen miedo. Nosotros los derrotaremos fácilmente si vuelven a aparecer otros –contestó Brago.

-De acuerdo…vámonos ya –dijo Ariasu.

La chica y su mamodo subieron al auto y su camino continuó.

_

* * *

Waaa tuve que hacer un montonal de cambios, me quedó muy largo y a fin de cuentas su título fue otro, jaja. Ya que, en el que sigue pondré mis expectativas. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	51. Capítulo 51: El dibujo

_¡Hola! Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios ^^. Y bueno, me pidieron que hubiera más batallas, verán, esta primera parte ya casi termina y sólo habrá algunas otras. Lo mejor se pondrá en la siguiente parte, así que tengan paciencia por favor. Espero no haberme tardado demasiado en esta actualización. He estado trabajando en muchos proyectos T.T ¡y tengo demasiado que hacer! Entre algunas cosas, no sé si habrán notado, pero ya estoy cambiando el formato de la historia escribiendo los diálogos mediante guiones largos y redactar todo el fic otra vez así…es pesado. Aunque…ya mero termino T.T Sale pues, dejo de lamentarme. Comenzamos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 51: El dibujo.**

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos, finalmente habían llegado a la casa del tío Kei, todos desempacaron sus cosas y se instalaron cómodamente.

-¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¡Cuánto lo extrañé! –decía Kei.

-No exagere ¬¬ -contestó su sobrina.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy para divertirnos? –preguntaba Joel.

-Yo me largo –habló Brago.

-Igual yo –dijo la peli-rosa.

El mamodo oscuro salió de la casa y se fue a caminar a ver si encontraba algo "interesante" que hacer. La mamodo de la luz se fue a una habitación y se tiró en una cama, suspirando por todo lo que había pasado hoy. Joel y el tío Kei se fueron a la cocina a platicar un poco. Los demás se pusieron a disfrutar de la tecnología.

-Extrañé tanto la televisión –comentaba el chico.

-A mí me da igual, con tal de que no estemos en ese estúpido bosque –respondió la castaña.

-Ya, calmada que ya llegamos –le respondió Ariasu.

-Adrián, ven un momento por favor –lo llamó el tío Kei.

El chico se levantó y entró a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí tienes –dijo el hombre entregándole el block que había guardado.

-Oh, mucha gracias.

Joel lo miró con cara pícara.

-Disculpe…¿qué sucede? –preguntó el oji-azul.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? –le preguntó.

-Emm…sí.

-Vaya, está muy bien.

-Gracias, pero aún no lo he terminado, me faltan unos detalles en la parte escrita.

-Te quedará perfecto, no te preocupes –le respondió el tío Kei.

-Hablando de otra cosa… ¡¿Por qué se lo tuvo que mostrar a él? Sin ofender Joel –finalizó Adrián.

-No te preocupes.

-Porque tenía que verlo –contestó Kei.

-Gracias ¬¬

El chico ya se iba cuando…

-Espera –lo detuvo Joel.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? U.U

-¿Me responderías algo?

-Depende… -el oji-azul lo miró con recelo.

-¿Mi hija te agrada?

-Sí.

-¿Te agrada mucho o poco?

-Pues es mi amiga, supongo que me agrada mucho.

-Ahh… -suspiró el tío Kei-. Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad Joel?

-De hecho no –contestó el aludido.

-Adrián, lo que Joel quiere decir es que si Cymbeline te gusta –aclaró Kei.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso es muy obvio?

Al chico se le salió esto último.

-Quiero decir…yo…

-Cálmate, nadie le va a decir nada –replicó el padre de la castaña.

-De hecho, ella ya sabe todo y un día…pues le pedí que fuera mi novia pero me dije que esto no iba a funcionar y decidí que mejor no pasara nada.

-¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso? –exclamó Kei.

-Fue hace mucho.

-Creo que a ella también le "agradas" –dijo Joel.

-No…porque no me trataría así –respondió Adrián.

-Vas a ver que un día esto va a suceder y todos van a estar felices.

-Si usted lo cree…será mejor que me vaya para guardar esto.

El oji-azul salió y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró y cerrándola con seguro dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez enamorado? –preguntó la peli-rosa dándole un susto a Adrián.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Arashi! ¡¿A qué horas? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde?

-¿Podrías terminar alguna de tus preguntas?

-¿A qué horas te metiste aquí?

-Hace como 15 minutos. ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con llave y qué es lo que se supone que traes en la mano?

-Demasiadas preguntas, niña –replicó el chico.

-Por favor, cómo si tú nunca preguntaras nada.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Toma.

La mamodo vio el block de Adrián.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? –preguntó su compañera asombrada.

-Sí, pero no está terminado, tengo que acomodar unos detalles a la vuelta.

-¿Detalles? Yo lo veo bien.

-Dale la vuelta.

Arashi comenzó a leer.

-Tengo que perfeccionarlo –reiteró el muchacho.

-A mí se me hace bien, excepto por…algunas faltas de ortografía.

-Ya lo sé, es que lo escribí muy apresurado y ni siquiera me fijé si estaba bien o no.

-¿Y se lo vas a dar?

-Tal vez…no sé.

-Guárdalo en un lugar seguro si no quieres que nadie te lo quite.

El chico hizo eso mismo y lo puso en un cajón al cual le puso un pequeño candado para que nadie más que él lo pudiera abrir.

-¿Y qué onda con Brago? –Adrián cambió el tema.

-Ay, no me hables de ese idiota mamodo.

-Pero se supone que es tu novio.

-Mhm…más bien parece mi hermano con tantos pleitos.

-Deberían arreglarlo todo, tan sólo fue un accidente.

-Mhm…depende, si es que vuelve, porque creo que ya se fue.

-Ay Arashi, te digo. Voy a descansar un poco, tengo sueño, no pude dormir muy bien que digamos en ese campamento.

-Igual yo.

Los dos se recostaron cada uno en una cama y a los pocos instantes se quedaron completamente dormidos. Abajo en la sala, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Cymbeline se preguntaba donde estaba su mamodo, por lo menos esperaba que no se topara con alguien más y mucho menos al estar sin ella y sin el libro de conjuros. A Ariasu se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

-Ahorita vengo, voy al baño –dijo la castaña.

-Que te vaya bien… -respondió Ariasu recostándose en el sillón-. _¡Eeh! ¡El sofá es todo mío!_

La chica no iba al baño, entró a la habitación abriendo el seguro cuidadosamente con un pasador, cuando vio a la pareja del libro dorado dormida. A Cymbeline no se le había olvidado el incidente con el cuaderno de Adrián y se puso a inspeccionar, no fue difícil para ella suponer que "lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo Adrián" estaba en el cajón con candado. Buscó la llave, pero no encontró nada. Decidió probar sus habilidades en esto, se quitó otro pasador del cabello y trato de abrirlo para poder quitar ese "obstáculo". Arashi despertó por el ruido.

-¿Cymbeline? ¿Qué es lo que…?

La chica le tapó la boca a toda prisa.

-Shhh…no vayas a despertar a Adrián.

La mamodo quitó la mano de la chica.

-Está bien…¿pero qué sucede? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Quiero el libro, block, cuaderno, lo que quiera que Adrián tenía en sus manos durante el viaje.

-Aahh…eso. Creo que es mejor que no lo veas.

-¿Por qué?

-No te gustará.

-No importa, yo lo quiero ver, hazme ese solo favor en tu vida. Dame la llave.

-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero no sé donde está la llave.

- "Genial" –decía Cymbeline con sarcasmo.

-Pero sé otra manera…¿traes algún pasador para el cabello?

-Oh, claro, toma –respondió dándole el que traía en la mano.

-Ahora, ponemos esto por aquí, lo giramos un poco y…

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-En primera, sé como abrir candados con esto y en segunda, Adrián duerme como una roca, por este insignificante ruido no se despertará.

-Ahh…bueno.

Arashi logró abrir el candadito.

-Listo.

-O.O Gracias –la castaña estaba sorprendida por su rapidez.

-Pero algo te digo…no ha terminado, así que si encuentras algo raro, palabras mal escritas, no te sorprendas. Y antes de que lo veas…yo me voy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Te interrumpo en algo? Ay, no me lo digas, de por sí ya te desperté.

-No, no para nada, es tu casa, bueno de tu tío, pero voy a salir por otra cosa.

-¿Ejem? –demandó Cymbeline.

-Aaah…voy a buscar a alguien, creo que ya es hora de arreglar algo…

-¿Ya se te pasó el malhumor?

-Eso creo…y espero que no vuelva porque si no…

-Suerte.

La mamodo salió de la habitación, estaba a punto de dejar la casa cuando fue interceptada por Joel y el tío Kei.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Kei.

-Em...afuera –respondió la peli-rosa.

-Eso ya lo sabemos –aclaró Joel.

-Queremos saber a qué vas afuera –reiteró el tío.

-¡Es algo que no les incumbe!

Ariasu se acercó a ellos.

-Ustedes dos estaban hablando de privacidad cuando Cymbeline trataba de ver lo que Adrián estaba haciendo y ahora quieren saber a dónde va Arashi, ¿y para qué les interesa algo como eso?

-Mmm…pues verás… -decía el tío Kei.

-Este…nosotros…un minuto, ¿ya sabías lo de Adrián? –preguntó Joel confundido.

-Sí, él me lo dijo y creo que todos en esta casa lo sabemos.

-Hasta Cymbeline, puesto que ahora de seguro lo ha de estar viendo –dijo Arashi.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los demás.

-Sí, es que lo quería ver y pues…le abrí el cajón donde lo tenía guardado Adrián –volvió a decir la mamodo.

-O.O

-Mi hija va a enloquecer –murmuraba el hombre.

-Ni siquiera lo dudes, llevas poco tiempo con ella y para mí ya la conoces de los 14 años que tiene, bueno, de toda su vida –siguió el tío Kei.

-Ni que lo digan…quisiera ver su cara cuando lo mire… -comentó Ariasu.

-Mientras discuten eso, yo me voy –repitió Arashi.

-Eee, todavía no, ¿a dónde vas? –volvió a preguntar Joel.

-¡Aaa! ¡Ustedes me causan dolor de cabeza! ¡Voy a buscar a Brago y ya dejen de perturbar mi vida! –contestó ella saliendo a toda prisa por el jardín y brincando la barda que lo rodeaba.

-O.O –los hombres se quedaron callados.

-Ja, qué cara que ponen ustedes, se los advertí –aclaró Ariasu.

Entretanto, arriba en la habitación, Cymbeline estaba insegura sobre si veía el "proyecto" de su amigo, por una parte sabía que eso estaba mal y que si era algo malo sobre ella o sobre sus amigos, tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias y aceptar ese hecho, pero, por el otro lado, la curiosidad la estaba destrozando. Ya no pudo más, decidió verlo, sacó una carpeta que se encontraba en el cajón, respiró profundamente y la abrió. Los ojos se le pusieron como dos gigantescos platos y sólo se tapó la boca con la mano. Adrián había hecho un dibujo, pero no un dibujo cualquiera, había dibujado el rostro de Cymbeline con lápiz y grafito, en otras palabras, el dibujo estaba en blanco y negro, pero era impresionante. La chica estaba haciendo un poco de ruido, así que se metió debajo de la cama con una pequeña lamparita para poder apreciarlo mejor. El bosquejo estaba muy exacto, es como si la misma Cymbeline se hubiera plasmado en él, no conocía esa habilidad de su amigo. Ella tampoco era tan mala para dibujar, pero el chico claramente la superaba.

-_Oh por Dios…¿es por eso que no me lo quería mostrar? No sabía que dibujara tan bien…¿pero qué piensa hacer con él?_

Estaba a punto de guardarlo de nuevo en el cajón, pero notó que algo estaba escrito a la vuelta y en efecto, era una pequeña carta, la cual leyó en silencio y decía así:

"_Hola Cym:_

_Bueno, supongo que llegó la hora de entregarte esto, espero que no te paresca muy infantil, pero créeme que me he esforzado durante varias semanas, haciéndolo en la noche. ¿Y te digo algo? No es fácil trabajar en la oscuridad para que nadie lo vea ¬¬. _

_Quiero que sepas que eres la persona más especial que he conocido en la vida y me gustaría que cumplieras la promesa que una vez le isiste a otro amigo tuyo: Sé feliz. No sabes cuán maravilloso es ver tu hermosa sonrisa cuando estás alegre o incluso cuando te ríes. Eres inteligente y muy bonita, y así me agradas. Perdona si te he parecido muy idiota y lo admito, así soy yo, pero debes comprender que tan sólo soy un chico y que cuando cresca, tal vez logre cambiar._

_Espero que este pequeño detalle te agrade._

_Te quiero mucho._

_P.D. Tengo tremendas faltas de ortografía, pero por favor no te fijes._

_Atto:_

_El tarado de tu amigo Adrián _

-_Adrián…_

Ella seguía con la boca totalmente abierta, siempre había juzgado a Adrián como un tarado de primera, puesto que tal vez podría ser la persona más torpe que había conocido en la vida. Pero en esta ocasión, se le hizo tan…maduro…sí, maduro, que no pudo evitar tener horribles pensamientos de culpabilidad en ese momento. Siempre lo había tratado como si nada y él…haciendo lo posible por alegrarla, ahora lo entendía. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que él la molestaba tanto? Para alegrarla y así era…en la escuela siempre hallaba una excusa para fastidiarla y hacerla enojar, pero más que eso, para sacarle una de sus sonrisas un tanto raras cuando se enfurecía, aunque nunca se encolerizaba con él realmente. Ahora sólo le quedaba la manera de volver a cambiar y volver a ser feliz, pero había otro problema…Brago. De por sí, el mamodo consideraba a su compañera una total inútil, ¿cómo la catalogaría si estuviera más contenta? Peor que antes claro está, aunque el frío e indiferente Brago que había conocido ya no era "tan así", sobretodo con la llegada de Arashi, aún así seguía siendo duro e insensible hacia los demás y sin excepción a la mamodo, puesto que también la trataba un poco mal en ocasiones.

Cymbeline decidió que era tiempo de irse, colocó la hoja en su lugar y la guardó en el cajón, en fin, dejó el lugar tal como Adrián lo había dejado. Salió de la habitación silenciosamente y bajó las escaleras con la misma cautela. Encontró a los demás (menos a Brago y Arashi) en la sala, de pie, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

Nadie le contestó.

-Soy muy curiosa así que no me den sermones.

Y otra vez silencio lúgubre.

-¡¿Van a dejar de hablarme?

Nada…

-¡Basta! ¡No soporto que la gente me ignore! ¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡No era mi intención ver lo que Adrián estaba haciendo pero no pude soportarlo!

-Supongo que ya lo viste –habló por fin su tío.

-¡Obvio! –respondió Cymbeline.

-¿Y bien? –su padre esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Bien qué?

-Ay Cymbeline, no te hagas la chica inocente, ¿qué te pareció? –preguntó también Ariasu.

-Eso sólo es para mi mente y no tengo por qué decírselos a ustedes.

-Entonces creo que no tendrás problema con que le digamos a Adrián que entraste a la habitación cuando estaba dormido y que tomaste sin permiso una pertenencia suya –amenazó Kei.

-Mhm…no pienso que él les crea, y menos sabiendo que ustedes se lo dicen.

-¿Y qué tal si convencemos a Arashi de que ella misma le diga? Es su mamodo, yo opino que tratándose de ella, sí le creería –contestó Joel.

-No serían capaces…además, por lo que veo, ella no se encuentra aquí en este momento, fue buscar a Brago ¿o me equivoco? Ja, como si ella fuera a hacer algo al respecto.

-El tiempo no es infinito Cymbeline, ella puede regresar en cualquier momento, ya sea tarde o temprano, así que mejor piénsalo –repitió Ariasu.

-Ah…¿por qué son así? –se quejaba la castaña.

La chica se derrumbó en un sillón suspirando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? –inquirió.

-¿Qué te pareció el dibujo? –comenzó su tío.

-Y más aún, la carta –siguió Joel.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso se los mostró a todos? –cuestionó la chica.

-Sí, bueno…creo que a Brago no…y la verdad no creo que le interese mucho –respondió Ariasu.

-En eso tienes razón –aseguró la guardiana del libro negro.

Silencio profundo.

-Escupe la sopa niña –volvió a decir su tío.

-Lo lamento, no he comido todavía y creo que hoy no hay sopa en el menú –respondió Cymbeline.

-U.U

-Sólo queremos saber si te gustó EL DIBUJO, ninguna sopa ni alimentos –aclaró Joel.

-Supongo que sí… -dijo finalmente la oji-verde.

-¿Saben? Me estoy sintiendo mal por este interrogatorio. Mejor dejémoslo así –comentó Ariasu.

-No, está bien…Adrián dibuja muy padre, nunca esperé encontrarme con algo así y su carta…pues…¿qué puedo decir? Su carta es muy madura tratándose de él –señaló la castaña.

-¿Y él te "agrada"? –preguntó su padre.

Cymbeline notó la forma de sobresaltar "agrada".

-Díganme algo, ¿qué quiere decir con "agradar"?

-Emm…creo que tú sabes –indicó Kei.

-Mmm…sí, de hecho sí –contestó ella torciendo la boca.

-¿Y…? –volvió a preguntar Joel.

-No lo sé.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Está bien, basta de eso, cambien el tema, se los ruego, me pongo de rodillas- expresó Ariasu.

-Estoy aburrida –contestó la oji-verde.

-Eso no es cambiar el tema UU¬¬ -reiteró su amiga.

-Bueno…este…estaba pensando en comprar un pavo para cenar –dijo el tío Kei.

-¿Y eso? –inquirió Joel.

-Quiero variarle.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –habló Ariasu.

-Ah, ah, problema –interrumpió Cymbeline.

-¿Cuál? –indagó su tío.

-Brago y Arashi, no sé si habrán visto que ellos podrían comerse hasta 10 pavos y no se llenarían.

-O.O –Joel y Kei sólo la miraron.

-Es cierto, Mitsuko un día cazó un venado…que por cierto fue asqueroso…y le quedó hambre –comentó Ariasu.

-Doble O.O –repitieron ambos.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora? –cuestionó la castaña.

-Podemos encargar birria, mucha birria –contestó Kei.

-Otro problema…a Brago sólo le gustan los alimentos crudos –señaló Cymbeline,

-¡Tu mamodo es muy especial! –reclamó su padre.

-No me culpen.

-¡Aaa! ¡Pues que ellos se los arreglen! ¡Yo quiero pavo y pavo tendremos! –exclamó el tío Kei.

-¡¿Y no les van a dar de cenar a ellos dos? –Ariasu se sorprendió.

-Por favor Kei, no seas así…yo te lo pago, podemos encargar pescados, muchos pescados para Brago y otros tantos pavos para Arashi –dijo Joel.

-A Arashi le gustan las cosas cocinadas –reiteró la oji-verde.

-¡Aaahh! T.T –Kei estaba a un paso de explotar.

-¡Pues los encargamos preparados! –contestó el hombre.

-Ok –respondieron ambas chicas.

-¿Kei? –preguntó Joel.

-¡De acuerdo! –replicó resignado.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y las chicas hicieron los pedidos.

Ahora sólo faltaban 3 cosas, o mejor dicho, faltaban 3 personas, bueno otra vez, un humano y dos mamodos. ¿A qué horas despertaría Adrián? ¿Dónde están Arashi y Brago? ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Está bien…regresarán a más tardar en la noche…

_

* * *

Waa, me perdí en el capítulo T.T Ah, ya que, continuaré las ideas en el otro, hasta la próxima._

_¡Sayonara y Feliz Año nuevo! Cuídense mucho._


	52. Capítulo 52: Interrupciones

_¡Konichiwa! Aquí en el siguiente capítulo. Emm…la verdad no sé quién sea, pero hay una persona que ha dejado reviews en mi fic, de verdad se lo agradezco, y como dije al principio del capítulo pasado, las peleas estarán en la segunda parte, es que ésta constará de 60 capítulos, y en la siguiente habrá mamodos muy fuertes, así que no desesperen por favor y si tienen ideas para darme, se los agradeceré de todo corazón y trataré de adecuarlas al fic :):). En fin, comenzamos._

**

* * *

Capítulo 52: Interrupciones.**

Arashi se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, un poco perdida a decir verdad, había buscado a Brago durante un largo tiempo y ahora sí no daba con él, no sentía su presencia ni una pizca de cerca. Supuso que era mejor regresar puesto que se estaba haciendo más tarde, pero un problema: ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la casa del tío Kei! No podía tener más suerte. Además, se sentía extraña, algo iba mal, parecería que alguien la había estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo pero no se sintió intimidada. Si era un humano, no habría problema, pero si era un mamodo…ya estaba metida en un lío y más porque su compañero estaba descansando, pero eso le pasaba por salir sola. Siguió su camino, para ver si hallaba la forma de lograr regresar. Venía caminando muy distraídamente con la mirada baja. Atravesó una calle sin ni siquiera fijarse si podía cruzarla con seguridad. Al momento en que estaba a la mitad, un auto dio una vuelta rápida y venía a un exceso de velocidad considerable. Cuando Arashi volteó a ver lo que ocurría, el auto se hallaba a pocos metros de ella.

-¡Quítate del camino! –gritaron los que venían manejando.

La mamodo quedó inmóvil y paralizada por el miedo. Cerró sus ojos, después sintió un leve empujón y se estrelló contra una pared. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba del otro lado de la vía. Estaba muy confundida, tal como los jóvenes que venían conduciendo, pero que pasaron de largo al ver a la chica sana y salva.

_-Ok…¡¿qué rayos fue eso? –____se decía la mamodo._

Miró para todos los lados que veía pero no había nada y como un rayo, sintió la presencia de Brago muy cerca. Se apresuró corriendo para ver si trataba de alcanzarlo. A la vuelta de la cuadra, una figura solitaria iba caminando muy tranquilamente.

-¡Brago!

El mamodo no le puso atención y siguió su camino. Arashi no paraba de gritar y estaba molestándolo. Finalmente se detuvo.

-Brago…tú…

-No molestes quieres –respondió él rudamente.

-Sólo quería agradecerte.

-Hmp…¿y de qué sirve? Siempre me dices malagradecido. Habría sido mejor dejar que ese auto te arrollara y hubiera sido más divertido.

Ella se sintió mal por este último comentario.

-Y si te parecía tan divertido, ¿por qué no simplemente dejaste que me atropellara? –cuestionó ella.

-Porque eso te habría mandado de vuelta al mundo mamodo, pero yo seré el único que quemará tu libro.

Arashi se paralizó. ¿Qué acaso Brago no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo? ¿O en verdad quería eso? Conociéndolo, ella sabía que lo decía en serio.

-¿Por qué rayos sigues allí parada?

-¿Qué? –inquirió la peli-rosa confundida.

-Deberías ir a descansar después de semejante susto que te dieron.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.

-Sí, como no.

-Además…no puedo regresar.

-¿Y por qué?

-Me perdí…

-Mhm…ni siquiera sabes memorizar un camino –se quejó Brago.

-Y no me digas que tú siempre lo haces.

-De hecho…sí. No soy tan idiota como para no fijarme por donde vengo.

-Pero… -decía ella con el rostro entristecido.

-Si quieres regresar, más vale que me sigas y si no eres lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarme, ese será tu problema.

El mamodo se fue corriendo rápidamente, brincando varios obstáculos, Arashi lo siguió lo más que pudo, pero sus piernas le temblaban continuamente. Ya no pudo más.

-¡Brago! ¡Espera por favor!

Él desapareció. Arashi comenzó a llorar y se sentó en una banca que se hallaba cerca. ¿Por qué Brago estaba haciendo todo esto? No lo había visto tan molesto desde su primer encuentro en el mundo humano. Sí, tenía razón para estar enojado, le había dicho malagradecido y un sinfín de insultos, pero él debía comprender que ella siempre dice tonterías cuando está colérica…de hecho ya lo sabía, como en la ocasión que la hizo enfurecer para que nadara…pero en este día era diferente, él lo decía en serio. Se sintió terrible. Agachó su cabeza y su mirada quedó fija en el suelo, el cual se mojaba poco a poco por sus lágrimas. De pronto, vio una figura enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué?…¿no se supone que te ibas a ir si no seguía tu paso? –dijo ella.

-Por favor, no durarías ni un minuto sola sin mí. Vámonos ya –le indicó el mamodo.

Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió por detrás. Iban caminando y Brago con las manos en los bolsillos. Alcanzaba a oír unos sollozos.

-¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando? –cuestionó él.

-¿De verdad quemarías mi libro…?

Él no le contestó.

-Brago…necesito que me lo digas…¿lo harías?

-Estamos en una batalla, aquí todo puede suceder.

La respuesta estaba clara para Arashi, él si la destruiría sin importar nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Adrián despertó, se sobresaltó de repente, pero al parecer no había ocurrido nada de importancia, Arashi no se encontraba en la habitación. Habrá salido, ¿qué más da?

Salió de la habitación medio adormilado para ver qué "había de nuevo" o si encontraba algo bueno que hacer. Bajó a la cocina, donde se topó con Joel y el tío Kei.

-Oh, ¿qué tal bello durmiente? –saludó Kei.

-¿Descansaste? –preguntó Joel.

-Hola, sí gracias, ¿qué es lo que hacen? –inquirió el chico.

-Preparando un pavo para la cena –respondió el tío Kei.

-¿Uno sólo? ¿No creen que les hará falta para Brago y Arashi?

-Ah, no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo arreglado –contestó el padre de Cymbeline.

-Además, planeamos una sorpresita –siguió Kei.

-¿Qué tipo de "sorpresita"?

-Ya lo verás –le aseguró Joel.

-Bueno…¿y los demás?

-Arashi y Brago no están, pero Ariasu y Cymbeline, creo que andan en la sala.

Las chicas estaban platicando sobre lo sucedido con el dibujo.

-Dile que lo viste y ya, porque…conociéndote, eso no te va a dejar descansar –le decía Ariasu.

-Ya lo sé –replicó la castaña.

-Mmm…y hablando de Adrián, allí viene.

-¿Sabes? Yo me voy.

Rápidamente, salió al jardín y se sentó en un columpio, meciéndose suavemente. Adrián llegó con Ariasu.

-Qué onda –la saludó.

-Hola.

-¿Y Cym?

-Emm…afuera, en el jardín.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Por qué?

-Te ves algo…tensa.

-Bueno…no es por mí…es que creo que Cymbeline quiere hablar contigo –murmuró Ariasu.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

-Pregúntaselo a ella.

Él también salió al jardín y se acercó a Cymbeline.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? –preguntó el chico.

-Seguro –respondió ella.

-¿Qué cuentas? –dijo colocándose en el columpio de a lado.

-¿Yo? Nada…

-¿Desde cuándo tiene columpios tu tío?

-Oh, desde que mi prima era pequeña.

-¿En serio? Nunca los había visto, jeje.

Hubo silencio un momento.

-¿Y bien? –continuó Adrián.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-¿Ha? –Cymbeline se confundió.

-Ariasu me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Sí.

-La mataré –susurró la castaña.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-Entonces…¿vas a hablar conmigo sí o no?

-Está bien…pero primero necesito una pistola.

-¡¿Una pistola? ¡¿Para qué? O.O ¡¿Piensas matarme? –Adrián se alteró.

-No, es para darme un tiro a mí misma.

-No te entiendo.

-Ok, te lo diré…es que…primeramente, ¿me perdonarías sin importar lo que haya hecho?

-¿Qué? ¿Tan malo es?

-Creo que sí. ¿Me perdonarías?

-Seguro.

-De acuerdo…verás…mientras estabas dormido, yo, pues…entré a la habitación y…abrí un cajón que tenía un candado.

Al pobre chico se le helaron las venas. Trató de articular palabra pero lo único que logró fue mover los labios.

-Y pues…logré ver algo que tenías guardado allí…pero…sólo perdóname por haberme inmiscuido de esa manera…es que…soy muy curiosa y quería ver lo que estabas haciendo y…te diré otra cosa…no sabía que dibujaras tan bien, tienes buen ojo para los más mínimos detalles –siguió la castaña.

-Y…¿leíste lo que estaba detrás? -pudo decir él por fin.

-Sí…y fue maduro de tu parte…y muy tierno.

-Gracias –respondió él aliviado.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te dije maduro?

-Aparte, me hiciste un gran favor. Yo…tenía miedo de dártelo porque creía que no te iba a agradar, pero ya que lo viste…supongo que no tendré problema.

Joel estaba viendo atentamente lo que sucedía desde una ventana en la cocina y el tío Kei había puesto el pavo en el horno, estaba esperando a que se preparara correctamente.

Ariasu también se encontraba viendo lo que ocurría desde la puerta transparente de la sala.

-Joel, ayúdame con esto –le decía Kei.

-… -el hombre no respondió.

-¡Joel!

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Tengo que ver esto!

-¡Aaah! ¡Está bien! ¡Yo mismo lo haré!

Brago y Arashi llegaron a la barda del jardín de la casa. Él subió primero.

-¿También necesitas ayuda para treparte?

Arashi no le contestó y subió rápidamente en un salto. Llegó hasta arriba y se sentó a un lado de Brago, éste último yacía de pie.

-Ya te puedes ir…gracias por traerme –le dijo la peli-rosa.

Él estaba a punto de bajar, pero Arashi lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo un poco.

-¿En verdad quemarías mi libro? Sin importar que…

-No –contestó él interrumpiendo-. Sólo lo dije porque sí…era una perfecta excusa por haberte salvado.

-Gracias –murmuró sonriendo levemente.

Y otra vez él ya se iba…

-Espera.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Brago fastidiado.

-Creo que no debemos interferir –contestó apuntando hacia donde estaban dos humanos.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque están hablando de un dibujo que Adrián le hizo a Cymbeline.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por mi súper oído.

-Mhm…-el mamodo torció los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron observando desde lejos.

-¿Y de verdad crees todo lo que escribiste? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Y mucho más aún…no te imaginas todo lo bueno que puedo decir sobre ti –respondió Adrián.

Ella sonrió y el chico se le quedó viendo medio embobado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que…sí tengo razón…tu sonrisa es hermosa…puede iluminar un día oscuro en cualquier persona –dijo él.

-_Waa...¡¿cómo puede decir todas esas cosas?_

Ambos chicos fueron aproximando sus rostros lentamente y cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Joel seguía viendo muy emocionado y Brago y Arashi más que sorprendidos.

-Joel, por todos los cielos. Deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y ayúdame –dijo el hombre.

-¡Silencio Kei!

El pobre señor trató de sacar el pavo del horno, pero como el relleno era mucho se le hizo muy pesado y sin la ayuda de Joel, no podría hacerlo sólo.

-Está bien, le pediré ayuda a Adrián –dijo por fin.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO KEI! –exclamó Joel.

Cymbeline y Adrián estaban muy cerca cuando de pronto…

-¡Adrián! ¿Podrías ayudarme con…? –habló el tío Kei cortando sus palabras al ver lo que pasaba.

Los dos chicos se separaron al instante y dirigieron sus miradas al lado opuesto.

-Bueno…yo…ya me voy…

Volvió a entrar a la cocina, donde Joel y Ariasu casi lo estrangulan.

-¿Y tú a qué horas llegaste? –le preguntó Kei a la chica.

-¡Al momento en que interrumpió lo que podría ser una ocasión que no pueda volver a suceder en la vida! –contestó Ariasu.

-Bien Ariasu, yo lo mato y tú lo entierras –le dijo Joel.

-Cálmense…O.o A mí nadie me explicó lo que pasaba y tú Joel estabas muy distraído como para hacerme caso y bueno pues…¡LO SIENTO! –exclamó el tío Kei.

Todos se calmaron.

-Emm…creo que será mejor ir a ver en que me necesita tu tío –le dijo Adrián a la castaña.

-Seguro.

Adrián entró a la casa y Cymbeline se tiró al pasto boca arriba. Arashi y Brago se le aparecieron por un lado.

-Hola Cym –habló la peli-rosa.

-¡Aah! ¡Niña, asustas! –gritó la oji-verde.

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy tan fea?

-Bueno a decir verdad…

-Es broma –reiteró la chica.

Brago la miraba fijamente.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede? –cuestionó su compañera.

No recibió respuesta y el mamodo se fue hacia el otro extremo del jardín.

-¿Por qué me miraba así? –volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Deberías saberlo –dijo Arashi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A mí me parece que a cierta muchachita le está gustando cierto muchachito.

-¡¿Qué?

-Traducción, a mí me parece y no creo que sólo a mí, sino a todos aquí, que a ti te está gustando Adrián.

-¡Claro que no!

-Aaa no, sobretodo porque estabas a punto de besarlo.

La humana no contestó nada.

-¿Y entonces?

-No quiero hablar de esto –contestó Cymbeline.

Se levantó y estaba dispuesta a entrar a la casa. Mientras, Adrián estaba en la cocina.

-Dígame señor, ¿en qué necesitaba mi ayuda? –inquirió el muchacho.

-Aaa…no si quieres yo lo hago sólo, regresa a tus asuntos –respondió Kei.

-Sí, a tus asuntos románticos –siguió Ariasu.

-Oigan…sobre lo que pasó…yo sólo… -trataba de decir el oji-azul.

-Ja te dije que a ella también le "agradabas" –repitió Joel.

-_Por Dios, ya cállese con eso de "agradar" ¬¬. _Bueno ya, ¿en qué le ayudo?

-No, en nada.

-¡¿Cómo que en nada? ¡Sí necesito ayuda! –contradijo el tío Kei.

-Dijiste que lo hacías sólo –argumentó el padre de la castaña.

-¡Pero yo…!

-Tranquilo Adrián, en serio, yo lo ayudo.

-De acuerdo –respondió el muchacho.

Cymbeline entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Hubo silencio muy incómodo. Todos, menos Adrián la miraron apuntando al chico con los ojos. A ella comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en el ojo. Dejó el vaso estrellándolo fuertemente contra una mesa de madera y se fue repentinamente.

-¿Ya ven lo que ocasionan? –les dijo Adrián.

-Aayyy qué tierno, muy preocupado por su amada –respondió Ariasu.

-¡Ya cállense!

-Está bien, vámonos, trae a Cymbeline, a Brago y Arashi, porque creo que estos dos ya llegaron –dijo Joel cambiando el tema.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Sólo tráelos –reiteró Ariasu.

-¿Y tú ya sabes para qué?

-Sí, no es nada malo, va a ser divertido.

-Como tú digas.

Fue con Brago y Arashi y dijo que fueran a la cocina. Allí esperaron y ahora la parte difícil, ir con Cymbeline. Entró a la habitación, donde ella yacía con los brazos sobre la cabeza y recostada boca arriba y con las piernas colgando en una cama.

-Si sigues así, las piernas se te van a acalambrar –le dijo el chico.

-¿Ya eres médico? –preguntó ella.

-Me gustaría, pero no, es que cuando era pequeño siempre me gustaba dejar las piernas colgando y cuando trataba de levantarme las traía todas entumecidas.

-Está bien –contestó sentándose en una mejor posición-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Aa…los demás dicen que vayas a la cocina.

-Acabo de estar allí.

-Sí, ya saben, pero dicen que es para algo importante.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos bajaron y ya estaban todos reunidos.

-Bien, vámonos –habló el tío Kei.

-¿He? –preguntaron Cymbeline y Adrián con sus respectivos mamodos.

-Vamos ir a la casa de verano de Kei –dijo Joel.

-¿He? –volvieron a decir.

-Ey, es para que la conozcan según lo que me dijeron –contestó Ariasu.

-Eee muévanse, vámonos –repitió el padre de la castaña.

-¡¿QUÉ? –repitieron.

Casi sin entender, éstos últimos cuatro se subieron a la camioneta. Al cabo de poco, habían llegado a una hermosa y grande casa rodeada de pasto y una gran alberca en medio.

-Tío…¿desde cuándo tenía esta casa? –preguntó la oji-verde.

-Desde hace pocos meses.

Todos bajaron y disfrutaron de una rica cena, y de los "regalitos" de comida para Brago y Arashi. Se había hecho de noche y Cymbeline salió al aire libre para contemplar la hermosa, blanca y grande luna que estaba en el cielo.

-Ándale…ya ve –le decía el tío Kei.

-No –respondió le oji-azul.

-Si no quieres, lo haremos por las malas –lo retó Joel.

-Inténtenlo.

Joel, el tío Kei y Ariasu lo empujaron hacia la puerta para que hiciera lo que les había dicho, pero el muchacho se resistió aferrándose de todo lo que encontrara, entre ello, los marcos de las puertas.

-Bola de niñitas, ni siquiera pueden empujar a un mocoso –comentaba Brago.

-¡No soy ningún mocoso! –reclamó el chico.

-¡¿A quién les dices niñitas? –gritaron los hombres.

-Háganse a un lado –les ordenó.

El mamodo oscuro tomó a Adrián, lo levantó, lo arrojó por la puerta y después la cerró.

-Así es como arrastras a alguien en contra de su voluntad –señaló.

El chico ya estaba afuera y la puerta estaba cerrada, no había más remedio, lo hacía ya o se le iba la oportunidad. Llegó hasta donde estaba Cymbeline y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Te aficionas mucho con la luna, eh? –dijo él.

-No es eso…es que me agrada la noche –respondió seria.

-Oye…yo quería…

-¿Sí? –preguntó volteándolo a ver.

-Te quería dar algo.

-¿El dibujo?

-No, otra cosa.

Sacó un pequeño estuche color negro con un moño dorado encima de él.

-¿Y esto qué es? –cuestionaba la castaña.

-Un detallito, espero que te guste. Te lo quería dar en tu cumpleaños pero falta mucho. Cierra tus ojos.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió. Él abrió la cajita y sacó una hermosa pulsera de oro fino con el nombre de "_Cymbeline_" grabado en ella. Tomó la mano de la chica y se la colocó en la muñeca. Todos los demás estaban viendo atentos y disimuladamente por entre las cortinas de una ventana, todos menos Brago, que yacía recargado con los ojos cerrados en una pared.

-Ya puedes abrirlos –le indicó.

Y así lo hizo.

-Oh, por Dios…¿qué se supone que es? –preguntó asombrada.

-Ya te lo dije, un pequeño obsequio.

-¡¿Pequeño? ¡Esto debió costarte una fortuna!

-Aaah no te preocupes…jeje…le tomé prestado dinero de una cuenta a mi papá, pero ya le mandé una carta explicándole todo, porque imagínate que llegase al banco a sacar dinero y encontrara que a su cuenta le falta.

-Sí, qué buen susto se llevaría. ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?

-Oh bueno…le dije a tu papá que fuera a una joyería y que te lo hicieran. Y creo que hace juego con tu collar.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo.

-No es nada –aseguró el muchacho.

Ambos volvieron a acercarse, Adrián tomó suavemente el rostro de Cymbeline con una mano cuando…

_-__**¡Sof!**_

Una ráfaga de aire les pasó por en medio haciendo que se apartaran.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Joel desde adentro.

-Brago –lo llamó la peli-rosa.

-¿Dónde rayos dejaron los libros? –decía el mamodo.

-Creo que están en una bolsa…en la camioneta –respondió el tío Kei.

-Oigan, problema, problema, es la misma mamodo… -indicó Ariasu.

-Colette –habló Cymbeline en el exterior.

-Hola querida –contestó la mamodo.

-Hola Cymbeline –dijo también su compañera humana.

-Sheridan...

-_**¡Gou sof!**_

El ataque iba dirigido a los humanos, y Brago y Arashi no alcanzarían a llegar para detenerlo, pero algo, o mejor aún, alguie,n se puso en el camino creando una gran capa de humo, pero…¿quién habría sido ese alguien?

_

* * *

Wii, terminando el capítulo, sale me voy, se cuidan y ¡sayonara!_


	53. Capítulo 53: Familiar perdido

_-¡Aloha! Me encuentro con mi primo preferido n_n_

_-Aaa, me halagas. Y yo con mi mocosa preferida._

_-Ok ¬¬ no me digas mocosa._

_-Oye, me ausenté mucho tiempo, me tengo que poner al tanto de todo e incluso llamarte por tus apodos._

_-De acuerdo, ya leíste lo demás, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, ya estoy en lo actual._

_-Ok, ¿empezamos?_

_-Simón._

**

* * *

Capítulo 53: Familiar perdido.**

Cymbeline y Adrián estaban tosiendo ligeramente, el polvo levantado les impedía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo había detenido el conjuro de Colette, pero no se sabía qué era.

Después de unos minutos, el ambiente seguía igual de confundible.

-¿Cymbeline? –preguntaba su amigo.

-Aquí sigo.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?

-¡No lo sé!

-Oye es mi imaginación o… -dijo él apuntando hacia un árbol.

Ella volteó en la dirección del dedo de su amigo. Allí estaba Colette, estampada contra un árbol a gran altura y por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, una mano la estaba sujetando del cuello con mucha fuerza. Sheridan se hallaba noqueada en el suelo, con el libro cerrado a un lado de ella. Una voz se alcanzaba a oír entre tanto desorden.

-Si no te vas de inmediato, te destruiré aquí mismo –habló.

-¿Y q-quién s-se supo-one q-que e-eres? –preguntó Colette con voz entrecortada ya que casi no podía hablar.

La tierra se disipó un momento, dejando ver la cara del enigmático personaje que había salvado a los humanos.

-¡T-Tú! ¡S-Suéltame-e!

-Primero, haz lo que te digo, o te haré añicos el cuello.

-E-Está bien, p-pero s-suélta-ame ya-a –repitió la mamodo.

-En cuanto lo haga, te largas, sin tu compañera no harás nada.

-¿Q-Qué le has-s he-echo?

-La dejé inconsciente.

La mano la soltó dejándola impactarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Colette se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo a respirar como se debía, tomó su libro y a Sheridan y se esfumó muy apresurada.

La capa de polvo desapareció por completo, Cymbeline y Adrián podían ver ahora a la perfección, por un lado llegaron Brago y Arashi con sus libros, después de haber hecho un completo desorden con maletas y bolsos que estaban en la camioneta y en la sala de la casa.

Los humanos vieron a su alrededor tratando de localizar a la "persona", pues sabían que "alguien" los había salvado, pero lo único que se encontraba allí eran unas ramas rotas del árbol donde había estado Colette y un agujero en el suelo ocasionado cuando se cayó.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntaba la castaña.

-¡¿Hay alguien allí? –exclamó Adrián.

No recibieron respuesta.

-Supongo que no necesitan los libros –dijo Brago llegando.

-Creo que por el momento…no –contestó su compañera.

-Mhm…para la próxima vez empáquenlos en un lugar más visible –sugirió la peli-rosa.

-Yo sigo preguntando…¿qué fue eso? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-¿Que fue qué? –preguntó el mamodo al no ver lo sucedido-. Colette se fue, ¿no es así?

-El problema no es el que se haya ido, sino que alguien nos ayudó –habló la castaña.

-¿Alguien? –Arashi volteó a verla.

-Había alguien que nos defendió del ataque y le dijo a Colette que se fuera, lo que haya sido, la estaba ahorcando contra un árbol.

-¿Crees que haya sido un mamodo? –cuestionó su amigo.

-Dime qué otra cosa podía haber sostenido a Colette a esa altura. Según tengo entendido, nosotros, los humanos no podemos volar.

-Con que un mamodo –decía la peli-rosa.

-¿Saben si está por aquí? –indagó la chica.

Brago y Arashi inspeccionaron a su alrededor, pero no sentían ningún mamodo cerca.

-No –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-Nada –dijo también Arashi.

-Si creen que fue un mamodo, ya se fue –indicó Brago.

-Ahora yo digo, tal vez sí fue un mamodo…¿pero por qué nos ayudó? –cuestionó la muchacha.

-No todos los mamodos son malos –aseguró la peli-rosa.

-Pero Cymbeline tiene razón. Alguien que no nos conoce no nos ayuda porque sí –señaló su compañero.

-Cierto, pero no sabemos si lo conocemos o no –contestó el mamodo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Cymbeline.

-Muchos de los mamodos se conocen entre sí, o incluso llegan a saber de algunos humanos.

-Bueno, el punto es que alguien nos ayudó, ya se fue y yo quiero entrar porque está empezando a helar aquí afuera –dijo Adrián.

El chico entró y Brago y Arashi con él. Cymbeline también estaba a punto, pero notó una sombra que se escabullía a su izquierda.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó.

Nadie contestó. Pero siguió viendo la sombra dando círculos.

-Ok, quienquiera que sea, muéstrese. Y si fue el que nos salvó, más aún para darle las gracias.

Nada.

Mejor decidió entrar cuando una figura se le apareció delante de ella, dándole un susto de infarto, pero no la pudo ver con nitidez, se movía muy rápido cerca de ella.

Cymbeline creyó que sólo fue su imaginación cuando oyó una voz en su oído.

-Hola.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –exclamó la chica.

Entró corriendo a la casa cerrando la puerta con seguros y demás, estaba temblando y pálida del rostro, respiraba con tal fuerza que parecía que se iba a ahogar.

-¡Cym! ¡Cymbeline! –la llamó el oji-azul

Trató de articular palabra pero no logró emitir ningún sonido.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Ey, ayuda aquí, que Cymbeline se nos muere! –gritó Ariasu.

La llevaron rápidamente a la sala y la sentaron en un sofá.

-Hija, tranquila, respira. ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Joel.

-No la aterres más de lo que está con tus preguntas. Deja que tome aire –respondió Kei.

Por fin pudo hablar.

-Había…alguien allí afuera. Me dijo hola.

-¿Y quién era? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No alcancé a ver nada!

-¿Tan siquiera viste qué cosa era? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Parecía humano…estaba como de mi altura, vestido con algo de color gris.

Adrián salió de nuevo y miró por todos los lugares donde podría haberse escondido una persona, no encontró nada y volvió a entrar.

-Allá afuera no hay nada de nada Cymbeline, debiste haberte equivocado –dijo el chico.

-¡Pero no estoy loca! ¡Yo vi a alguien e incluso lo escuché! ¡Era una voz femenina!

-Tal vez fue la misma conmoción del momento que te ocasionó ver cosas –siguió la peli-rosa.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy loca! ¡HABÍA ALGUIEN! –aseguró la castaña.

-Déjalo así. Tal vez sí había alguien, ¿y qué? Ya se fue –contestó su mamodo.

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar –le dijo su padre.

-Bueno, les explico rápidamente –intervino el tío Kei-. En la casa hay cinco habitaciones, así puede que tengan un poco más de privacidad, puesto que en la mía sólo les dejaba usar una. Verán, dos de ellas se encuentran en esta planta baja. Hay dos baños aquí abajo, la cocina y la sala. Arriba, está otro baño, otra sala y las tres habitaciones restantes, repártanselas como quieran.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Las habitaciones tienen una sola cama o dos o qué? –cuestionó Adrián.

-Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba, en las dos de abajo, hay dos camas individuales y en las de arriba una sola, pero son de tamaño matrimonial –aclaró el hombre.

-¡Pido cama individual! –gritó Cymbeline.

-¡Yo quiero una sola! –dijo también el oji-azul.

-¡Quiero dormir arriba! –demandó Ariasu.

-¡Pero yo primero pedí la de abajo! –reclamó la oji-verde.

-¡Ni loco! ¡Pido la que está arriba! –decía Adrián.

-¡Malgastarías espacio! –argumentaba Ariasu.

Y el manicomio comenzó.

-¡ABAJO TODOS! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

Se sentaron.

-Bien, haremos algo, nos "rifaremos" las habitaciones, pero tendrán que resignarse a su compañero si les toca con alguien o sólos, ¿les parece? –preguntó ella.

Todos asintieron, Arashi cortó unos pequeños trozos de papel. Sabiendo que eran siete personas las que estaban allí, y aprovechando el número de habitaciones y las camas: cinco habitaciones y siete camas, perfecto, una para cada quien. Después de un rato, la mamodo sacó los papelitos.

-Bien, en la habitación uno, que es la de abajo, van a estar…el tío Kei en una cama y…Adrián en la otra.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! ¡Me tocó con el lunático! –exclamó el muchacho.

-Y a mí con el idiota ¬¬ -dijo Kei.

-O.O Lo siento.

Tomaron sus cosas y se instalaron.

-Continuamos –habló Arashi-. En la habitación número 4, que es la de arriba, alguien va a estar solo y ese alguien es…Joel.

-¡Qué bien! –decía el hombre muy feliz.

También tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

-Ahora, en la habitación número tres, otra en la parde de arriba…Ariasu –siguió la mamodo.

-¡Oh, nadie que me despierte en las mañanas! ¡Y por nadie me refiero a Adrián! –exclamó la chica.

Igual subió y desempacó. Quedaban tres, Cymbeline, Brago y Arashi.

-Bueno, creo que esto está decidido. Brago yo nos quedaremos en la de arriba y tú en la de abajo –dijo Arashi.

-De acuerdo –respondió la castaña.

-¡Objeción! –gritó el mamodo.

-¡No estamos en una corte! –reclamó la peli-rosa.

-¡Me rehúso a que digas eso! ¡Saca los papeles!

-Está bien…en la habitación número cinco estará…¡hay no tú no!

-¡Oh sí! ¡Voy a tener paz por fin! –se decía Brago.

-¡No, por favor! T.T ¡Quiero estar contigo!

-Ahora te aguantas.

-Un momento, esperen, se supone que si Brago va a estar arriba… -habló Cymbeline-. ¡¿TENDRÉ QUE DORMIR CON LA NIÑA RARA?

-Sí… ¡OYE! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES RARA? –reclamó la mamodo.

-Ay no, no me hagan esto. Brago no me dejes con la loca –le rogó su compañera.

-Hmp, a ver cómo le hacen.

El mamodo se esfumó.

-De acuerdo, pido la cama junto a la ventana –contestó la castaña.

-Como quieras me da igual.

-Oh…alguien está triste porque no va a dormir con su amorcito.

-/U ¡Cállate! –le gritó Arashi.

-En primer lugar, fue tu idea.

-¡Ya lo sé! /

La noche estaba en silencio, sólo el pequeño ruido de los grillos en la oscuridad. Ya todos se habían dormido, menos Brago, que no estaba interesado en descansar y Cymbeline, que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba extremadamente molesta por dos cosas. Una: dormir con Arashi y dos: que la creyeran una desquiciada, ella estaba segura de lo que había visto hace rato. La habitación donde estaba daba al jardín donde se encontraba la piscina. Cymbeline abrió la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco en su rostro. Estaba mirando alrededor para conocer un poco mejor la casa de su tío. Se encontraba ida a otro mundo cuando una figura se le apareció enfrente de ella. Era parecida a la que había visto, pero ahora la veía claramente: era una chica como de su altura, tenía cabello largo de color negro con algunos destellos grises y con unas marcas negras en la cara e iba vestida con una blusa y falda gris corta con un cinturón blanco alrededor de la cintura. Llevaba unas botas de piel negras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Cymbeline estaba a punto de gritar, cuando la figura le tapó la boca con una mano y la sacó del cuarto, cerrando la ventana con brusquedad, cosa que despertó a Arashi, pero sinceramente no le dio importancia, sabía que "su tonta compañera de cuarto" había hecho algo a propósito para levantarla. Se quedó muy quieta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

La figura sacó a la humana, le quitó la mano y ésta gritó.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te haré nada!

-¿Y quién se supone qué eres? ¿Eres la que nos salvaste? Y si lo eres, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba la castaña.

-Muchas preguntas –respondió la "extraña".

-Lo siento, hace rato me acaban de decir loca, pero creo que no lo estoy, porque tú estás aquí y no creo que seas una ilusión… ¡¿O eres un fantasma?

-Claro que no…soy una mamodo, mi nombre es Chrystelle y estoy buscando al lector de mi libro, supuse que eras tú…porque tienes una fuerte aura rodeándote.

-¿Lector del libro?

-Sí, ya sé que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas respecto a esto. Verás, cada 1000 años…

-Eso ya lo sé –contestó Cymbeline interrumpiéndola.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Me refiero a que…yo ya tengo conmigo a un mamodo.

-¿En serio? Oh, lo siento…es que de verdad sentía que mi compañero podía estar por aquí… -la mamodo se desilusionó.

-La verdad yo no lo creo…porque todos en esa casa tienen o tuvieron un compañero.

La humana se detuvo.

-Espera…papá…

-¿Papá? –inquirió Chrystelle.

-Mi papá…no ha tenido un compañero mamodo, al menos que nos lo hubiera ocultado.

-¿Crees que podría ser?

-No lo sé. Tal vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cymbeline –dijo la oji-verde.

-¿Cymbeline? Qué raro nombre…

-No menos que el tuyo. Y dime, ¿por qué nos salvaste?

-Por lo mismo, pensé que tú eras mi compañera y no permitiría que te hicieran daño.

-Pero…suponiendo que supieras que no era tu compañera…¿nos hubieras salvado?

-Francamente…no.

-Oh…_esta mamodo, se me hace familiar…_ Disculpa, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-No. Para nada. ¿Por qué?

-Es que…creo que te conozco, pero no estoy segura. Te pareces mucho a mi mamodo.

-Muchos mamodos se parecen a otros, pero te aseguro que no te había conocido hasta ahora –aclaró Chrystelle.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿cómo es que tan avanzada la pelea por la corona, apenas estés buscando a tu compañero?

-Es una larga historia.

-Entonces pasemos…así podrás conocer a los demás.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo se llama tu compañero mamodo?

-Brago –habló la castaña.

-¿Brago? Mmm…ese nombre se me hace conocido…pero…aa, bah, siempre confundo a la gente.

Ambas chicas entraron en la casa y Cymbeline comenzó a prender todas las luces despertando a todos. Se oían gemidos de "Vete y déjame descansar".

-¡Levántense todos! ¡Tenemos visita! –habló la chica.

Después de unos 15 minutos, ya estaban todos somnolientos y bostezando reunidos en la sala. Brago se veía como si nada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Adrián.

-¿Por qué nos despiertas? –continuó Ariasu.

-¿Qué acaso nunca vamos a poder dormir un día como se debe? –reclamaba la peli-rosa.

-Cuando no es Adrián, eres tú –aclaró su tío.

-¡Ya! ¡Apláquense todos! –les gritó Joel.

Chrystelle se le quedó viendo a Joel desde atrás, puesto que estaba detrás de Cymbeline.

-Cymbeline, creo que es él –dijo la mamodo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Con quién hablas? –interfirió el oji-azul.

-Oh, lo lamento –indicó Cymbeline-. Ella es Chrystelle, y para los que creyeron que estaba loca, ella nos salvó de Colette.

Todos, absolutamente todos (claro, a excepción de Brago), se le quedaron viendo con un poco de familiaridad.

-Hola, soy Chrystelle, creo que ya me presentaron…y vengo buscando a mi compañero, ya lo sé, tengo mucho que explicar y lo haré con calma.

-Chrystelle, te presento a los demás. Él es mi tío, su nombre es Kei y es dueño de esta casa –comenzó la castaña.

-Mucho gusto –respondió el hombre.

-Ella es Ariasu, una amiga –siguió la muchacha.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –la saludó la chica.

-Él es Joel, mi papá y tal vez…tu compañero.

-¿Compañero? –preguntó Joel.

-Mucho que explicar señor, les diré todo –contestó Chrystelle.

-De acuerdo –contestó el hombre.

-Él es Adrián, un amigo.

-Qué onda –dijo el chico.

-Ejem…su novio… -habló la peli-rosa tosiendo.

-¬¬ Y ella es la niña rara, bueno, la mamodo rara, Arashi.

-¡No soy rara! –reclamó la aludida.

-Bla, bla y por último, él es Brago, mi compañero –finalizó Cymbeline.

Chrystelle se le quedó viendo a este último de forma inusual.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –preguntó el mamodo rudamente.

-Tus marcas…son iguales a las mías. ¿Te conozco?

-No lo creo.

Chrystelle dio una vuelta alrededor del mamodo para "inspeccionarlo".

-¿En serio no te conozco?

-No –reiteró Brago.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te parecías a alguien –indicó la castaña.

-Es que…juraría que yo conozco a tu mamodo… -habló Chrystelle.

Ella comenzó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, hasta que se topó con la insignia que llevaba en su pecho, una igual a la que ella traía en su cinturón. El corazón se le heló y quedó completamente paralizada.

_Pasado, mundo mamodo:_

-Papi, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos ahora? Yo quería quedarme a cuidar de mi nuevo hermanito –dijo una mamodo de dos años de edad.

-Tranquila tesoro, sólo será por un tiempo, te prometo que volveremos a verlos pronto –contestó su padre.

-Está bien n.n –habló la niña.

-Hay que despedirnos.

-Adiós mami, cuida mucho a mi hermanito, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Su nombre es…Brago –respondió su padre.

_Presente, mundo humano:_

-Brago… -Chrystelle lo veía fijamente.

Todos la miraban extrañados.

-Hermanito…

-¡¿HERMANITO? –exclamaron los demás mientras Brago abría más los ojos.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡SU HERMANO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿EN SERIO ES SU HERMANO? ¿PERO ENTONCES QUIÉN ES ELLA? ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE BRAGO YA NO TENÍA FAMILIA? O.O_

_-Cálmate, lo averiguarás en el próximo capítulo: La vida de Chrystelle, una respuesta._

_-OH POR DIOS._

_-No digas eso T.T me tenso._

_-Lo siento, pero estoy más alterado yo._

_-Bueno, ya que, tendrás que esperar, ¡sayonara!_

_-Igual O.O_


	54. Capítulo 54: La vida de Chrystelle

_-¡Vamos! Empieza ya T.T_

_-Ya voy, ya voy._

_-Qué horrible, qué horrible, tengo que saber más de esta chica._

_-Calmaos, calmaos. Empezad ahora capítulo._

_-Que naca me saliste._

**

* * *

Capítulo 54: La vida de Chrystelle, una respuesta.**

-Hermanito… -dijo la mamodo.

-¡¿HERMANITO? –exclamaron los demás mientras Brago abría más los ojos.

-A ver, todos tranquilos, tal vez, sólo fue un malentendido, tú misma dijiste que los mamodos pueden parecerse mucho –trataba de decir la castaña.

-Sí, respecto a eso es cierto, pero no por esto –aclaró Chrystelle.

La mamodo desabrochó la insignia que tenía en su cinturón, extendió el brazo plenamente y se lo mostró a Brago.

-¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Adrián.

-El símbolo de nuestra familia –respondió la peli-negra.

-¿Su familia? –inquirió también Ariasu.

-Sí.

-¿Y no pueden tener falsificaciones o algo así? –habló Joel.

-Claro que no. Brago…pensé que no te iba a volver a ver nunca.

El ser oscuro estaba completamente paralizado, las palabras de "su hermana" no le entraban para nada en la mente. Se estaba mareando ligeramente y se mantenía en pie con un poco de dificultad.

-Brago…¡Brago! ¡Reacciona! –le gritaba la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Sí…pero…no comprendo…¿mi hermana?

-Te ocultaron muchas cosas –comenzó a explicar Chrystelle.

-Entonces empieza a explicarte –demandó con rudeza.

-¿Así es siempre? –la mamodo se acercó a la castaña.

-Y no lo conoces del todo –le susurró Cymbeline al oído.

-¿Y bien? –el mamodo sólo esperaba.

-De acuerdo. Es una larga historia. Es mejor que se sienten.

Todos tomaron asiento, Brago se quedó de pie. Adrián se estaba durmiendo, bueno, despertar a las dos de la mañana para conocer a la mamodo que los salvó y enterarse que es la hermana de Brago sí es algo inusual, y más que ello, algo raro O.O

-¿Qué quieren que les explique? –preguntó Chrystelle.

-¡TODO! –respondieron los demás.

-Especifíquense.

-¿Eres mi hermana? –dijo Brago-. ¿Cuándo rayos apareciste? Mi madre nunca me habló de ti.

-Bueno…mamá nunca te dijo toda la verdad. Hay muchas cosas que decir. Primeramente, sí, soy tu hermana y soy dos años mayor que tú. Después…papá está vivo, no murió en ninguna guerra.

-¡¿Sigue vivo? –el mamodo realmente se sorprendió-. Pero…

-Ya te lo dije –contestó ella interrumpiéndolo-. Mamá no te dijo toda la verdad y yo no comprendía por qué hacían todo esto, pero hace unos años, logré saber por qué sucedió.

Mira, cuando yo nací, al igual que cuando tú naciste, sí había una guerrilla desencadenándose en los confines más alejados del mundo mamodo, en el sur, pero nada que nos tuviera que importar.

Yo conocí a mamá durante poco tiempo. Después de que cumplí los dos años, pocos meses más tarde, me enteré que mamá iba a tener un bebé, de hecho, ya tenía un tiempo embarazada, pero yo no lo sabía. Antes de que tú nacieras…papá habló conmigo de algo muy doloroso.

_Pasado, mundo mamodo:_

-Hija, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante –habló un mamodo adulto.

-Claro papi…¿qué es? –preguntaba una pequeña.

-Tienes que ser fuerte –respondió su padre.

-Sí, yo me haré fuerte, como tú, papi.

-No hija, no debes ser fuerte sólo físicamente, sino también en la mente y en el corazón.

-Comprendo –respondió la niña.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-Tú y yo, ha habido un grave problema.

-¿Problema? ¿De qué hablas papi? –seguía preguntando ella.

-Hija…te lo explicaré rápidamente. La guerra se está extendiendo más hacia lugares donde vivimos, están arrebatando a las niñas, niñas como tú. Tengo que protegerte a toda costa para evitar que te suceda algo.

-Pero…¿y mamá? ¿Y mi futuro hermanito?

-Tu mami estará bien, con tu hermano, no te preocupes por ellos. ¿Y cómo sabes que el bebé va a ser un hermanito y no una hermanita?

-Porque es indudable, ustedes ya tienen una niña y esa soy yo, ahora sólo falta otro niño.

-De acuerdo pequeña –sonrió ligeramente su padre.

_Presente, mundo humano:_

-Papá y yo nos fuimos a un lugar muy alejado y desconocido, donde casi nadie vivía y permanecí allí hasta darme cuenta que fui elegida para la batalla.

-Pero…¿por qué mi madre me ocultó todo esto? –continuó Brago.

-Es mucho lo que tengo que decir…trataré de responder a todas tus preguntas con esto.

Ella comenzó a relatar parte de su vida y plantear respuestas para Brago y los demás.

-Verás…yo no comprendía por qué habían hecho esto, pero papá me hizo ver que fue una gran solución. Tú llegaste al mundo y era momento de que nos marcháramos, eras tan sólo una bebé cuando te conocí. Papá y mamá se amaban como nadie, pero sabían que tenían que hacer esto porque era lo mejor.

Para prevenir que algo malo me ocurriera, papá me llevó con él y tú te quedaste con mamá, pero antes de irnos, él te dio la insignia de la familia y a mí también, nos dijo que la cuidáramos siempre. Después de marcharnos…no supe nada de ti o de mamá. Papá me entrenó para ser fuerte y creo que estuvo orgulloso, pero no había un momento en el que nos pensáramos en nuestra familia y de volverlos a ver.

Un día, nuestros padres lograron ponerse en contacto, no sé cómo, pero hablaron de muchas cosas, y llegaron a un acuerdo, que nunca te dirían nada sobre nosotros dos. A mamá le dolía más que nada mentirle a su hijo, pero era por tu bien, la guerrilla todavía no había terminado del todo, aunque disminuyó considerablemente, pero ese peligro se acercaba más a donde nos encontrábamos y mamá tuvo el mal presentimiento de que no regresáramos…así que no te dijo nada de mí y te contó que papá había muerto, sólo para que no te hicieras ilusiones de "mi hermana y mi papá regresarán" cuando no lo harían.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que nos avisaron de la muerte de mamá, papá se lamentó terriblemente por eso, sabía que había sido su culpa y llegó casi a un estado de depresión, pero logré animarlo con que su hijo, mi hermano, seguía allá afuera explorando el mundo y eso lo reconfortó…

Después…me llamaron para la pelea de mamodos y él me dio los mejores consejos que un padre pudiera ofrecer y ahora que te encuentro…no sabes cómo ansío volver a nuestro mundo y que lo conozcas…seremos una familia de nuevo y sabemos que mamá estará allí con nosotros aunque no la veamos.

Brago se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero había comprendido todo a la perfección.

-¡Pero vaya en qué muchacho se ha convertido mi pequeño hermanito! –exclamó Chrystelle.

-¿Pequeño hermanito? –se burlaba el mamodo-. Claramente soy más fuerte que tú.

-Soy mayor que tú –recalcó ella.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-Pero tú siempre vas a ser mi hermanito menor.

-¬¬ _Qué bien, ésta me va a tratar como su muñeca._

-¿Te expliqué todo lo que necesitabas saber? –preguntó Chrystelle.

-Sí…

-De acuerdo, ya sabemos eso, pero ahora, ¿por qué estabas aquí? ¿Y cómo es que no habías conseguido compañero? –intervino la oji-verde.

-Oh, sí, es que…los idiotas que se encargan de trasladarnos al mundo humano me enviaron a otra dimensión, ¡donde estuve perdida! Hasta que lograron localizarme y me enviaron a la pelea.

-¿Y por qué nos salvaste? –inquirió Adrián.

-Porque pensé que Cymbeline sería mi compañera…pero me equivoqué…de hecho…pienso que es usted, Joel.

-¿Yo? –cuestionó el hombre.

-Sí…¿podría tratar de leer mi libro?

-Seguro, ¿por qué no?

Chrystelle sacó su libro gris oscuro y se lo entregó.

-En efecto, entiendo una sola palabra –habló él.

-De acuerdo, no la diga. Todo está dicho, ¿acepta ser mi compañero? –preguntó la mamodo.

-Mmm…seguro…ya me sentía excluido del grupo.

-"Qué bien". Otro que se une a la batalla –dijo el tío Kei.

-Tranquilícese tío, no pensamos luchar entre nosotros, ¿o sí? –dijo la castaña.

-Por mí…no –contestó la peli-negra.

-Ya está decidido ¿está todo aclarado aquí? Sí, ¿verdad? –comentó el oji-azul.

-De hecho, yo les expliqué algunas cosas, pero ustedes a mí no –contradijo Chrystelle.

-Espera, antes que eso, yo tengo que saber otra cosa…¿tu libro es gris oscuro? –intervino Ariasu.

-Exacto, ¿por qué?

-Porque el del Brago es negro –respondió Cymbeline interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué acaso también influyen los colores de los libros de una familia? –siguió Ariasu.

-Por supuesto –respondió la mamodo-. Verás, en el mundo mamodo no tenemos que cargar con los libros para realizar conjuros, pero a lo que me enteré, nuestra madre tenía el libro de color azul pálido y papá, morado oscuro, casi negro, de ahí los colores. De hecho, mamá pensaba que mi libro iba a salir parecido al suyo, por eso me llamó "Chrystelle", nombre parecido al "cristal", pero a fin de cuentas, salió gris, no me quejo, me gusta ese color y mis poderes.

-¿Y qué clase de poderes tienes tú? –preguntó Arashi con curiosidad.

-Mmm…según yo, tengo dos capacidades, la de destruir los conjuros de otros y poder usarlos en su contra al crear una réplica.

-No entiendo O.O

-Soy como una anti-materia, pero cuando tenga desarrollados varios conjuros, tal vez se los pueda mostrar mejor –dijo Chrystelle.

-Bien, ahora, ¿cuáles son tus preguntas? –inquirió el tío Kei.

-Mmm…primeramente, ¿quién es el lector del libro de quien?

-Mi tío era de Zophise, Ariasu era de Mitsuko, Adrián es de Arashi y como ya te había mencionado, yo de Brago –aclaró la castaña.

-De acuerdo, por lo que veo sólo quedan tres mamodos, contándome.

-Pronto quedará sólo uno –reiteró Brago.

-¿Qué acaso eres así de arisco y cruel siempre? ¿Qué no conoces lo que es ser alegre? –cuestionó su hermana.

-Ya no lo recuerdo…yo no tuve la facilidad de ser como tú y así estoy mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo estuve entrenando en una escuela especial y muy dura para cualquiera, tú estuviste con nuestro padre.

-Es cierto…lo siento.

Chrystelle era muy fuerte, gracias al afanoso entrenamiento que su padre le había puesto, pero aún así, vivió con su compañía.

Ella era completamente lo contrario a Brago, a ella nunca le faltaba una sonrisa, y le encantaba estar de buen humor.

-No sé ustedes, pero ya es tarde y ¡yo tengo sueño! –habló Adrián.

-Esperen, a ver, estábamos repartidos en las habitaciones, ni modo que Chrystelle se quede afuera –dijo Cymbeline.

-Oh, no se preocupen, yo puedo…

-Nada de eso, yo tengo otra solución –intervino la peli-rosa.

La mamodo se le quedó viendo a Brago con ojitos tristes.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –le contestó el mamodo.

-¡Por favor! ¡No será eternamente!

-¡Sí, Brago! ¡Por favor! ¡Aleja a la rara de mí! –le rogó también su compañera.

-¡No soy rara! / -reclamó Arashi.

-Aaa, lo olvidaba, ¡la loca! –corrigió la castaña.

Ambas comenzaron a mirarse lanzando rayos y centellas.

-Cálmense las dos –trató de decir la peli-negra.

-¡Por favor! –volvió a decir Arashi recargándose en el hombro del mamodo.

-¿O prefieres dormir con tu hermana? –cuestionó Cymbeline.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya cállense! –Brago se tuvo que resignar.

-¡Gracias! –respondió la peli-rosa muy feliz.

Lo abrazó por el cuello casi ahorcándolo.

-¡Arashi! ¡Suéltame! –le gritaba el mamodo.

Los dos comenzaron a jalarse, Brago la trataba de quitar pero Arashi lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-Mhm…parecería que no lo quiere soltar –decía Chrystelle.

-Ja, conociendo a Arashi…no –contestó la castaña.

-¿Y por qué hace eso?

-Bueno…

-¡Es su novia! –interfirió el oji-azul.

-Ay, Adrián –se quejaba la castaña llevándose una mano a la frente-. Tú siempre hablas antes…y no sólo eso, lo dices todo, ¡lo sueltas todo!

-Vaya, vaya, así que mi hermano se consiguió una novia –contestó la peli-negra.

Arashi lo seguía rodeando por el cuello y Brago tenía su pie en el abdomen de ella, tratando de apartarla. Ambos se detuvieron al sentirse observados.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-Con que Arashi es tu novia –contestó su hermana.

-¡Ustedes dos! –gritó Brago.

-¡Fue Adrián! –respondió Cymbeline.

-¡Hey! –reclamó el chico.

-Si quieren seguir gritando, por mí está bien…me voy a dormir –aclaró Kei.

-Te sigo –contestó Joel.

-Igual, se me están cerrando los ojos –dijo también Ariasu.

-Sí…este…y yo…este…¡me largo antes de que me maten! –y Adrián salió corriendo.

Los 4 desaparecieron. Joel se llevó el libro de Chrystelle a su habitación, para tratar de examinarlo más a detalle.

-Mhm…¿quieren hacer algo? –preguntaba Cymbeline.

-¿Y no vas a dormir? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-No tengo ganas.

-Hmp…quiero ver qué te enseñó papá –comentó Brago.

-Será un placer –respondió su hermana.

-¿Que te derrote? El placer será mío.

-Ja, todos se confían al verme. No ganarás.

-Ya lo veremos.

Arashi se soltó por fin del mamodo y los cuatro salieron.

Brago y Chrystelle estuvieron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno se rendía y ambos estaban casi al mismo nivel, Brago, por su parte era más fuerte, pero su hermana tenía muy buenos reflejos y una excelente defensa. Mientras, Cymbeline y Arashi estaban platicando, aunque no se llevaran tan bien.

-Estoy aburrida –decía la peli-rosa.

-Yo igual, esto va a terminar en un empate, te lo aseguro. Increíble que a Brago no le dio un ataque, y mucho menos a mí, al enterarme de que esa mamodo era su hermana… -contestó la castaña.

-Sí…creo que ahora será un poco más "feliz" al saber que aún tiene una familia que lo espera.

-En eso tienes razón…me gustaría conocer a su padre.

-Parece que a Brago lo único que le importa por el momento es probar que es más fuerte que Chrystelle. Por cierto, qué nombre tan raro…

-Es lo mismo que le dije y dijo que el mío era más extraño. Dime algo, ¿por qué tú yo no nos soportamos?

-No lo sé…creo que tenemos demasiadas diferencias.

-Brago y tú también, pero se llevan bien…la mayoría del tiempo –aclaró la oji-verde.

-Supongo que no nos ponemos mucho de acuerdo.

-Te propongo algo.

-¿Cómo qué? –Arashi se mostró interesada.

-Hay que encontrar algo en lo que nos parezcamos.

-A ambas nos gusta fastidiar a Adrián.

-Jaja, claro. Hay que hacer una promesa.

-Tratar de ser mejor una con la otra.

-¿Amigas?

-Seguro –contestó la mamodo.

La noche seguía transcurriendo bajo la hermosa luna blanca en lo alto del firmamento. La pelea de los hermanos parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Cymbeline se había dormido y Arashi encima de ella, recostadas sobre el tronco del árbol.

_

* * *

-Mmm…el capítulo me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba ¬¬_

_-A mí me gustó, órale, así que Brago tiene una familia O.O_

_-¿Ya te saqué de tu inquietud?_

_-¡Posolutamente!_

_-¿Posolutamente? ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?_

_-Es una mezcla entre positivamente y absolutamente._

_-Eres raro O.o._

_-¬¬ No más que tú._

_-¬¬. Bueno, yo me voy._

_-Igual._

_-¡Sayonara!_


	55. Capítulo 55: La cita

_-Lo siento, como ya entré a la escuela, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero esta vez irá capítulo doble. De todas maneras, ¡ja! ¡Estoy aquí con mi invitado de honor!_

_-¡Que onda a todos!_

-_Bien, comencemos_

_-Espera…¿de qué tratará el capítulo?_

_-Lee el título._

_-Se me ocurre algo pero…_

_-Ya lo verás._

_-De acuerdo._

**

* * *

Capítulo 55: La cita.**

Ok, ya era de mañana, dos personitas seguían dormidas tiradotas junto al árbol. Una mamodo se estaba desesperando por verlas muy a gusto mientras ella había probado la derrota. Y ¡zaz!, una roca impactó con la cabeza de Cymbeline y Arashi.

-¡AAAAHHH! –exclamaron ambas.

-¡Despiértense! –les gritó Chrystelle.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué nos lanzas rocas? –reclamó la castaña.

-Me cansé de verlas dormir.

-¡¿Y eso en qué te afecta? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-¡En mucho! –respondió la mamodo.

Chrystelle traía un gran moretón en el ojo izquierdo.

-Bueno, ya nos despertaste…¡¿qué rayos te pasó en el ojo? –vociferó Cymbeline.

-No pienso hablar de eso –contestó la peli-negra.

-Ah, ja ja, creo que ya entendí…parece que alguien recibió una paliza –dijo Arashi.

-¡¿Y quién pidió tu opinión? Respuesta…¡nadie! –gritó Chrystelle.

-Uff…¿todos en su familia son así de malhumorados? –se preguntaba la oji-verde.

-¡Aaa! ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! ¡Brago me ganó! –admitió finalmente.

-Y hablando de él…¿dónde está? –cuestionó la peli-rosa.

-No lo sé…dijo que iba a caminar un poco.

-¿A caminar? –interfirió la castaña.

-Sí, se fue hace como unas dos horas –aclaró Chrystelle.

-¿Y qué horas son? –indagó Arashi.

-Como las siete.

-¡¿Y NO DURMIERON EN TODA LA NOCHE? –exclamó Cymbeline.

-No.

-Locos –dijo la mamodo de la luz.

-No, se nos llama mamodos a los cuales les gusta entrenar y ser fuertes –indicó la peli-negra.

-Gracias por la indirecta ¬¬ -respondió Arashi.

-De nada.

-A ti y a Brago les encanta entrenar, entrenar y entrenar –señaló la castaña.

-Es la única forma de que tus enemigos no te pateen el trasero –aclaró Chrystelle.

-¿Ya se despertaron los demás? –preguntó la chica.

-¡¿Y yo que sé?

-Uy, lo siento señorita enojona.

Cymbeline se puso de pie toda entumida por la posición en que durmió. Entró a la casa, por suerte, todos estaban allí. Se saludaron y fue muy notable que Joel, el tío Kei y Ariasu, empujaban a Adrián por algo…

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó la castaña.

-Nada, nada de nada –contestó el oji-azul.

Después entraron las dos mamodos. Chrystelle fue por un poco hielo para que se le bajara la hinchazón que ya ni la dejaba ver. ¡Qué salvaje era su "hermanito"!

Silencio lúgubre.

-Ya, en serio, ¿qué les sucede? –volvió a cuestionar la chica.

-¡Te dije que nada! –gritó su amigo.

-Uff…perdón…O.O Parece que hoy todos están de mal humor.

-Yo tengo una pregunta. Chrystelle, ¿conoces a Colette? –interfirió la peli-rosa.

-Sí, por desgracia, esa tipa me cae de la patada –respondió la peli-negra.

-¿Te cae de la patada? –cuestionó Joel.

-¡No soporto sus "queridos" y "queridas"!

-Lo mismo que le sucede a Brago, dice que esa palabrita lo saca de quicio –dijo Cymbeline.

-Ustedes dos parecen que son más que hermanos, como si tuvieran la misma personalidad –indicó Ariasu.

-O por lo menos parecida –comentó también el tío Kei.

-Los genes de una familia son fuertes –respondió Chrystelle.

-Bueno, sí, sí, genética y ADN, ¿cómo rayos conociste a Colette? –siguió Arashi.

-En el mundo mamodo –respondió ella-. Un día que fui a una aldea lejana para comprar una medicina, la conocí. Me topé y me estrellé con ella por error. Es que yo venía distraída buscando una tienda y ella estaba parada. Y me empezó a decir de tonterías y que por qué no me fijaba y cosas así. Se empezó a acercar a mí, pensé que quería ser mi amiga, pero me comenzó a molestar tanto por mi insignia, que fuimos prácticamente enemigas. Y todavía me quiero vengar por algo…

-¿Y qué cosa es? –preguntó Joel.

-Esa idiota me tiró ¡colina abajo!, cuando yo estaba disfrutando del sol. La odio.

-Todos, ella me quitó a mi mejor amiga. Y la recuperaré –aclaró la castaña.

Arashi se veía un poco triste.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Adrián.

-Nada… -respondió su compañera.

-A mí se me hace que extraña a su "queridito" –indicó la peli-negra.

-Aah, cállate.

-Aaah, ¿apoco no?

-No…un poco…tal vez –admitió Arashi.

-Ja.

-Y no me digas que a ti no te ha llamado la atención nadie.

-De hecho…no –contestó Chrystelle-. La mayor parte de mi vida la he vivido en un lugar donde no abundan los chicos de mi tipo. Pero papá dijo que cuando acabara la pelea y regresáramos al mundo mamodo, se iba a encontrar en otro lugar, como quien dice, nos mudamos y va a sorprenderse cuando le lleve a Brago.

Otra vez silencio.

-Ya dile –murmuró el tío Kei.

-Ándale, se ve aburrida –dijo también Ariasu.

-No te va a costar nada…tan sólo unas cuantas palabritas… -le decía Joel.

-¡Basta! –gritó el chico.

-Ok, ¿por qué creo que esto me involucra a mí? –preguntaba la oji-verde.

-Será porque estos tres te miran de forma pícara –respondió la peli-rosa.

-Exacto, ¿qué se traen entre manos? –inquirió.

-Adrián te quiere preguntar algo –contestó Ariasu.

-¡Ariasu! –le reclamó el muchacho.

-Ay por favor, no es tan difícil –repitió el padre de la castaña.

-¡Joel!

-Bueno, si tú no le preguntas yo lo haré –finalizó el tío Kei.

-¡Señor Kei! ¡ALTO! ¡Yo lo hago! Punto.

El chico se llevó a Cymbeline y los alejó de ellos.

-¿De qué se trata esto? –cuestionó la chica.

-Ay, es que…ay…estos…bueno…no sé…¿tienes planeado hacer algo hoy?

-Mmm…no creo…la verdad no, ¿por qué?

-Es que quería ver si tú…no sé…tal vez ¿quisieras ir a ver una película hoy en la tarde?

-¿Una película?

-Sí…y a lo mejor…ir a cenar…después.

-¿A cenar? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-No lo sé…se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea…tener un poco de diversión.

-Mmm…no veo por qué no –respondía ella levantando los hombros.

-Bueno…yo te entiendo si no quieres ir…espera…¿dijiste que sí?

-Sí.

-Ah, genial, entonces, ¿te gustaría irnos a las seis?

-Seguro. Si me permites, voy a buscar a mi mamodo, si es que anda por aquí.

Ella salió de la casa con el libro negro en las manos, se preguntaba cuántos conjuros más tendría Brago, el tiempo lo diría. Mientras, Adrián bailaba muy alegremente dentro de la casa.

-Te dije que no era tan difícil –le reiteró Joel.

Arashi empezó a tararear una tonadita que le sonaba a Adrián. "Cymbeline y Adrián sentados en un árbol…"

-¡No empieces! –le dijo su compañero.

-Lo siento. No pude evitarlo –respondió la mamodo.

El día se pasó rápido, Brago no había aparecido y a Cymbeline se le estaba haciendo tarde. Entró a la casa y se puso un vestido blanco entallado que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se lo enchinó. Adrián se había arreglado como normalmente lo hacía, pero ahora se veía más "elegante".

-Ay, sí, muy guapo, ¿verdad? –le decía Ariasu.

-Ja, qué te puedo decir, soy un imán para las chicas –comentó el chico.

-Siiiiii…seguro las haz de traer muertas a todas –respondió Arashi con sarcasmo.

Cymbeline bajó. Adrián se le quedó viendo medio embobado.

-¿Nos vamos? –indagó ella.

El chico no podía articular palabra. Arashi lo pisó.

-¡Aah! Oh, sí, claro –dijo recuperando la palabra.

-¡Suerte! –gritó Joel.

-Uy, uy, uy –murmuraba el tío Kei.

En cuanto salieron…

-Los seguiremos, ¿verdad? –dijo Ariasu.

-Claro que sí –respondió Kei.

-Corran, antes de que se vayan –señaló Joel.

-¡¿Los van a seguir? –exclamó la mamodo de la luz.

-¡Qué mentes torcidas tienen! –siguió Chrystelle.

-Es por una buena causa –respondió la chica.

-Queremos que le salga todo bien a Adrián –continuó el padre de la castaña.

-¿No creen que lo pueda hacer él sólo? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

Los tres se miraron.

-No –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo pues, ya váyanse –dijo la peli-negra.

-¿No quieren venir? –cuestionó Kei.

-A mí no me interesa y no creo que a Brago tampoco, que al cabo ni siquiera está –contestó Arashi.

-Que "se diviertan" –resaltó Chrystelle.

Salieron por el jardín trasero y se subieron a la camioneta. Esperaron a que Cymbeline y Adrián se fueran. Un taxi pasó y ambos subieron. Los demás los comenzaron a seguir prudentemente.

-¿Y cuál película vamos a ver? –preguntó la chica.

-Bueno…sé que te gustan las de miedo…y pensaba en ver "Alma oscura".

-Qué bien.

-_Recuerda Cym…lo hago porque a ti te gustan…odio ese tipo de películas._

Después de unos minutos llegaron al cine. Cymbeline estaba a punto de pagarle al taxista pero Adrián se adelantó.

-Permíteme ser CABALLEROSO.

_-Ey, wo, interrumpo, ¿por qué resaltas "caballeroso"?_

_-Ah, elemental, mi querido Eric, verás, es que, un amigo que lee el fic, de hecho, el que te acabo de disque presentar hace rato tiene mucho que aprender sobre ser ¡caballeroso!_

_-No sé de que rayos me estás hablando._

_-Luego te explico._

_-De acuerdo, continúa._

-Bueno, tú pagaste el transporte, yo pagaré las entradas –dijo la oji-verde.

-Claro que no –la contradijo el chico.

-¡¿Entonces yo qué voy a hacer?

-Yo pagaré todo.

-Estás loco. ¡Déjame ayudarte con algo!

-Ok, yo pago las entradas y tú las palomitas.

-Me parece bien.

Detrás de ellos venían Ariasu, Joel y el tío Kei, entraron rápidamente al cine y localizaron la función que iban a ver. Cymbeline y Adrián estaban en la sala, esperando a que la película empezara.

-Cym, necesito ir al baño antes de que empiece la película. ¿Podrías esperarme un momento en lo que regreso?

-Seguro.

El chico se fue y se encontraba "relajándose" y "librando sus penas" en el mingitorio. De pronto, sintió la mirada de alguien. Miró discretamente por el espejo y vio a dos tipos con sacos y encapuchados que lo veían desde el otro lado del baño. Se sintió muy incómodo y asustado por la formaba en que lo estaban viendo. Aguzó su ojo y logró ver la cara de aquellos dos hombres. Se subió rápidamente el pantalón y se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡¿Qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad ni siquiera en el baño? –exclamó Adrián.

-Lo siento, queremos ayudarte –contestó Joel.

-¡Mirando a ver qué hago en un baño! ¡Yo sí sé cómo ir al baño!

-No es para eso –siguió Kei.

-¡¿Y por qué vienen ustedes dos aquí?

-De hecho, Ariasu también vino –aclaró el castaño.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Está aquí en el baño? O.o

-No, ella está afuera.

-¡¿Pero para qué vinieron?

-Te lo diremos, verás, queremos que todo salga bien en tu cita –contestó Kei.

-¡No es ninguna cita!

-No Kei, no seas tonto, es "un día entre amigos" –dijo Joel sarcásticamente.

-Usted me está empezando a caer mal ¬¬ -comentó el chico.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, ya están aquí, no les diré que se vayan porque sé que no lo harán, pero por favor, no interfieran.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Kei.

Salieron del baño y Adrián encontró a Ariasu, que venía vestida muy misteriosamente.

-Hola Ariasu –habló el oji-azul.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías que era yo…? Ah…Joel y Kei –contestó.

-Sí. Miren, y esto va para los tres, gracias por el hecho de que quieran ayudarme, pero no necesito nada, en serio, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero Adrián…

-En serio, no necesito nada. La película ya va a empezar, me tengo que apurar.

-¡Adrián! –lo llamó Ariasu.

-¡¿Qué?

-Traes la cremallera abajo.

-¡Jajajajaja! –los hombres comenzaron a reír.

-Si ni te puedes poner bien el pantalón…¿cómo te irá con mi hija? –decía Joel.

-¡Sólo pasó porque ustedes andaban de mirones! –contestó el muchacho.

-Ya vete pues, la película va a empezar –le dijo Kei.

Se fue corriendo y llegó con Cymbeline. Vio que los que los venían siguiendo estaban a pocas filas atrás de ellos, él los miraba con indiferencia. Lo único que quería era que Cymbeline no se enterara de que ellos estaban aquí.

La película comenzó tranquila, como cualquier otra de miedo o por lo menos la mayoría. Adrián usó el clásico "bostezo, me estiro y la abrazo". Colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero ella lo retiró.

Ok, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, el pobre muchacho se estaba muriendo del miedo. Traía un paquete de palomitas que volaron por la sala con una escena.

-¡Aaaah! –gritó.

-Ay, no puede ser… -se decía Joel.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Cymbeline.

-Sí…yo...no te preocupes por mí.

Pasó el rato y la película se había terminado, un final macabro a decir verdad. Adrián estaba tieso.

-Adrián, ya se acabó –indicó la castaña.

-Sí…ya lo sé…es que mis piernas no me responden.

Logró ponerse de pie y ambos salieron.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –inquirió la chica.

-¿Te molesta si caminamos? El restaurante está muy cerca de aquí.

-Claro que no, pero, ¿a cuál restaurante vamos?

-A uno francés que está a pocas cuadras.

-¿Al _"La Chanson"?_

-Ese mero.

Los "otros" todavía los seguían. Entraron y les dieron una mesa para dos. Les pusieron unas velas un tanto románticas.

Un mesero tomó sus órdenes y otro hombre con un violín se acercó a ellos.

-¿Alguna canción para la pareja? –preguntó el señor.

-Disculpe, no somos pareja –contestó Cymbeline.

-Oh, perdóneme mademoiselle –y se alejó.

-Mhm…muy francés –decía el muchacho.

-Sí…

Ambos chicos iban a cenar cuando Adrián notó a tres personas extrañas. "Genial". Otra vez ellos.

-Me disculpas, tengo que ir a lavarme las manos –señaló Adrián.

-Claro, yo también.

-¡No! Emm…es decir, ¿no quieres una toallita húmeda?

-No, en serio tengo que ir al baño.

-De acuerdo.

Se pusieron de pie y él trató de distraer a Cymbeline para que no viera a sus amigos y familiares. Entró el baño, listo. Corrió hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí? –exclamó el chico.

-Venimos a cenar –respondió Ariasu.

-¡Pero si Cymbeline los ve!

-Tranquilo, no lo hará –aseguró Joel.

-Ya les dije, no se entrometan, se los ruego.

-No, no te preocupes, ahora corre que Cymbeline podría salir en cualquier momento –le indicó Kei.

Así fue, salió checando el bolso que traía.

-¡Cym!

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a cenar.

-A eso iba… -respondió ella confundida.

-Lo siento, ven.

La jaló un poco del brazo hasta llevarla a su mesa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó por su comportamiento.

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Te noto algo…alterado.

-¿Alterado? ¿Quién está alterado? Yo no estoy alterado. Oh, lo siento, parece que sí lo estoy.

-¿Por la película?

-Emm…¡sí! Por la película…es que…estaba espeluznante.

-Cálmate, nada de eso pasa en el mundo real.

-De acuerdo…gracias.

Pasó un largo rato, terminaron de cenar. Un mesero se acercó, Cymbeline estaba a punto de pagarle…pero Adrián se volvió a adelantar. Después salieron del restaurante.

-¡Me hubieras dejado pagar mi comida! –reclamó la chica.

-Pagaste las palomitas –argumentó el oji-azul.

-Ay, Adrián…

Se encaminaron de nuevo a la casa. Los demás ahí van otra vez, trataron de acelerar pero no pudieron, había mucho tráfico.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si no llegamos antes que ellos, Adrián nos va a matar –Joel comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¡Hay que tratar de distraerlos! –exclamó Kei.

-¡¿Y cómo?

-Tengo una idea –intervino Ariasu-. ¿Alguno de ustedes trae celular con crédito?

-Toma –Kei le dio el teléfono-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Le mandaré un mensaje a Adrián, tengo su número.

El celular del muchacho comenzó a vibrar.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Adrián, entretén a Cymbeline, hay mucho tráfico y si no llegamos antes que ustedes ella se va a dar cuenta y tú nos matarás._

_De: Ariasu._

_Hora: 8:20 p.m._

-_¡Maldición! ¡Aaah! ¡¿Cómo la entretengo? –_se preguntaba el chico.

Llegaron a la casa, los demás les venían pisando los talones. Faltaba poco… Cymbeline estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, pero Adrián la jaló del brazo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió ella.

-Bueno yo…_ay ¡¿qué le digo?..._yo quería saber…qué te pareció el día de hoy.

-Fue muy bueno.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…¿por qué me preguntas esto?

De pronto, la camioneta llegó del otro lado de la calle y los tres se bajaron rápidamente, entraron a la casa por atrás, y ya se habían salvado el pellejo. Entraron corriendo para ver lo que pasaba y se asomaron disimuladamente por una ventana.

-Uff…¿siguen espiando? –preguntaba Arashi.

-No puedo creer que los hayan seguido –dijo también el mamodo oscuro.

-¡Aaah! –exclamaron los tres.

-¡¿Y tú a qué horas llegaste? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Mmm…hace como una hora y dan asco haciendo eso –contestó Brago.

-Era por su bien –indicó Joel.

-Claro –comentó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Arashi también se asomó.

-¿Y tú qué crees que haces? –le preguntó el mamodo.

-Yo no los seguí…pero quiero ver qué pasa.

-Igual yo –respondió la peli-negra.

-Mhm…mujeres –se quejaba Brago.

-¡No soy mujer! –exclamaron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah, no? La verdad sí parecen entrometiéndose así.

-¡No somos entrometidas! –reiteraron las chicas.

-¡No somos mujeres! –repitieron Kei y Joel.

Seguían viendo por la ventana…

-¿Que por qué lo pregunto? Bueno…es que creo que lo arruiné con el susto que di en la película –decía Adrián.

-Para nada, estuvo muy bien, estoy siendo sincera.

-Ok.

La chica ya se iba, dio unos pasos pero se detuvo. Dio media vuelta hacia el chico que se hallaba parado mirando al suelo. Se detuvo enfrente de él.

-¿No piensas entrar? –indagó la castaña.

-Sí…pero las damas primero.

-¿Damas primero?

-Estoy tratando de ser un poco más amable.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no pienses que soy un idiota. Verás, siempre he querido tratar de ser lo mejor posible cuando estoy contigo pero diario la ando regando…

Él comenzó a hablar de cosas que le apenaban cuando estaba con ella. Cymbeline se sentía un poco mal sabiendo todo lo que le había causado a su amigo.

-_Ok…hazlo, ándale, por favor, no te vayas a acobardar, sólo acércate a él y ya… -_se decía la chica.

El corazón se le estaba acelerando.

-_Vamos, por favor, no hay nadie aquí, todo está tranquilo, de acuerdo, a las tres…1…2…¡3!_

Adrián estaba sudando un poco, ella se acercó a él y se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿E-Estás bien…?

Ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –exclamaron los que estaban mirando.

Se retiró.

-Creo que sólo hallé esa manera para agradecerte –dijo ella.

Se encaminó de nuevo a la casa. Los que estaban mirando se fueron como rayos, Ariasu, Joel y el tío Kei salieron al jardín, Arashi y Chrystelle se pusieron "a leer una revista".

Adrián estaba completamente paralizado, no se creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero había sido verdad, eso SÍ había pasado. Estaba tan feliz que casi se desmayaba. Veía corazoncitos girando alrededor de su cabeza.

Cymbeline entró y de pronto oyó un chapuzón.

-Hola, ¿qué se oyó? –preguntó.

-No lo sé –respondió la peli-rosa.

-¿Y tú a qué horas llegaste?

-Hace rato –contestó su mamodo.

Se escucharon gritos en la alberca. Cymbeline salió y encontró a "esos tres" peleándose.

-Ey, ¿qué hacen?

-Oh, hola Cymbeline, ¿cómo te fue? –comenzó Ariasu.

-Bien, ¿pero qué hacen allí adentro?

-Nadamos –indicó Joel.

-Sí, sí, disfrutando del agua –dijo también el tío Kei.

-No es que me parezca raro que se pongan a nadar a estas horas de la noche…pero…¿por qué están nadando con la ropa puesta? –la castaña los veía.

-Oh, bueno, verás…es que… -decía Ariasu.

-Es una apuesta –señaló Joel salvándola.

-Sí, sí, apostamos a que nos metíamos a nadar todos con ropa –reiteró Kei.

-Oh, de acuerdo…yo…me voy…

Entró a cambiarse y Adrián llegó con Arashi.

-¡Ya te vimos! –le dijo su mamodo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su compañero.

-¡Arashi! –la reprendió Chrystelle.

-Oh, nada, no vimos ningún beso.

-¡ARASHI! –repitió la peli-negra.

-¡¿Ustedes estuvieron…?

-Lo siento, la curiosidad nos mató.

-Yo las mataré.

-Sí, eso será después…¡¿y bien?

-¡No te diré nada!

-¡Qué lindos se ven juntos! ¡Ay pero eso fue taaan bonito!

-¡Ya Arashi! ¡Si te pareció tan "bonito" ve con Brago! –contestó Adrián.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó el mamodo.

-Tiene razón…no te vi en todo el día…te extrañé…que tal si tú y yo… -decía la peli-rosa.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡No te vayas!

Lo siguió prendida de su brazo. Los que estaban mojados se fueron a dar un baño y se secaron. Ya era tarde y Adrián se había dormido. El tío Kei entró silenciosamente para no despertarlo. El chico estaba con una gran sonrisa marcada en el rostro y estaba abrazando una almohada.

-_Wow…nunca le había visto su sonrisota…ya me imagino cuán feliz ha de estar…_

_

* * *

-Ja, estuvo chido el capítulo._

_-Sí, me está matando la rodilla, te despides por mí._

_-Sale, ¡ay se ven todos!_


	56. Capítulo 56: Descubriendo habilidades

_-Jaja, el final está cada vez más cerca._

_-¿Cuál final? ¿El de tu fic?_

_-Tal vez…_

_-¿Qué te traes entre manos?_

_-Ya lo verás, comenzamos._

_-¡Ey! ¡No! ¡Espera!_

_-Lástima, ¿quieres el capítulo sí o no?_

_-Uff, chales, está bien, ya._

**

* * *

Capítulo 56: Descubriendo habilidades.**

Los tres mamodos se encontraban en el gran jardín.

-Mhm…¿y cuáles son tus conjuros entonces? –decía Brago con un leve toque de interés.

-Ya te lo dije –respondió su hermana.

-De hecho no.

-Es que…bueno, son como una forma de eliminarlos y a la vez crear copias de ellos.

-Creo que eres la única que te entiendes –habló la peli-rosa.

-¿Por qué no vas por tu compañero? –le preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-No lo quiero despertar, de seguro ha de estar descansando –contestó Chrystelle.

-Es lo que me desagrada de ti. No te debería importar eso, tú ve y despiértalo ya –le ordenó Brago.

-¿Es que acaso tú eres así con Cymbeline?

-Sí.

-Mhm…no me sorprendería si ella te odiara –se atrevió a decir la peli-negra.

-Ni yo –admitió el mamodo.

-Contéstame algo –interfirió Arashi-. ¿Sabes quién es Joel y…?

-Sí –contestó Chrystelle interrumpiéndola-. Me contó su vida un día.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día en que vine aquí, no se había dormido tan fácilmente.

-Y hablando de tu lector… -habló el mamodo.

-Hola a todos –saludó Joel.

-Disculpe, ¿y los demás? –cuestionó la peli-rosa.

-Ah, andan por allí, ya están activos.

El hombre venía muy atento examinando el libro gris.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Chrystelle.

-Dime, ¿los conjuros salen así se rápido?

-¿Qué?

-Puedo leer 6 palabras que son diferentes.

-¡¿Seis? –exclamó su mamodo sorprendida.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Yo tardé semanas en desarrollar ese número de hechizos y tú lo haces en menos de un día –decía Arashi.

-¿Cuántos conjuros tienes hasta ahora? –preguntó la peli-negra.

-Creo que doce.

-¿Y tú Brago?

-Igual, doce –respondió su hermano.

-Mhm…eso es…ustedes llevan más tiempo aquí, por ello, lleva más tiempo encontrar sus nuevos poderes. Pero como yo me quedé estancada en otro lugar, no me puedo quedar sin los míos, porque sino los demás mamodos me derrotarían más fácilmente porque ellos tienen más que yo, así que me debo igualar lo más pronto posible a ellos. Supongo que es como un efecto secundario por haber estado perdida. ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? –preguntó el hombre.

-¿Quisiera probarlos?

-Seguro.

-Esto va a estar interesante –decía Brago.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionaba la peli-rosa.

-Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte es.

-Ay, tú siempre comparando los poderes de los otros.

-¿Es tan malo eso? –comentaba él sin mucha importancia.

-Pues…mejor no contesto.

-Bien, probemos cada uno –contestó Joel.

Chrystelle se puso en posición, ahora sería el gran momento de probar lo que ella realmente tenía.

-El primero…_**¡Graver!**_

No sucedió nada.

-Mhm… "qué poderoso" –dijo el mamodo oscuro con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué…? –se decía la peli-negra.

-Un momento, tengo dos preguntas. Una, ¿por qué no funcionó tu ataque? Y dos, ¿tus conjuros son de gravedad? –inquirió Arashi.

-Claro que no –respondió la aludida.

-Pero…si no mal oí, tu conjuro se llama "_Graver"_.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Bueno…es que…

_-__**¡Gurabirei!**__ –_la castaña apareció por un lado con su libro negro brillando.

Brago aplicó el conjuro a Chrystelle, aunque no tuvo mucho efecto.

-Porque los nombres se parecen –respondió Cymbeline.

La chica había estado observando desde la puerta del jardín trasero y digamos que intervino para mostrar lo parecido del nombre. Chrystelle nunca había visto los poderes de Brago y también era momento de que los conociera.

-No es tan raro…somos de la misma familia, compartimos muchos rasgos, pero no todo es igual –aclaró la peli-negra.

-¿Y por qué no funcionó? –inquirió la oji-verde.

-Supongo que…conociendo lo que tengo…debería usarlo en contra de un conjuro, así son como funcionan.

-Bien, entonces, muéstranos.

-De acuerdo.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros –Adrián apareció por un lado.

-¿Disculpa? Nosotros nos "ofrecimos primero" –contestó Cymbeline.

-¿Y qué? Ya tendrán su oportunidad. También quiero que conozca los poderes de Arashi, ¿o no?

-Seguro –dijo la peli-rosa.

-¿Brago? –indagó su compañera.

-Me da igual, déjales que hagan lo que quieran.

-Bien, ¿alguien va a luchar o no? –interfirió Chrystelle desesperada.

-De acuerdo –contestó el oji-azul.

El tío Kei y Ariasu habían salido también, ellos junto con Cymbeline y Brago verían el "espectáculo".

-A ver, algo simple. _**¡Tsher colap!**_

_-__**¡Graver! **_–se defendió Joel.

Ahora se veía lo poderosa que podría ser Chrystelle, el rayo de Arashi fue "succionado" por su mano y había desaparecido.

-¿Qué rayos…? –murmuraba el chico.

-¿Y el ataque? –inquirió la mamodo de la luz.

-Ja, te lo dije, te mostraré cada uno. Este es mi poder, eliminar los conjuros de los demás con los míos –respondió la peli-negra.

Ok, esto estaba peligroso, si Chrystelle era capaz de eliminar hasta los más fuertes conjuros, sería una gran rival para cualquiera, incluso para Brago.

-_**¡Reisu! **_–intervino la castaña.

-Con que tú también, Joel, hazme el favor –dijo su mamodo.

_-__**¡Graver!**_

El conjuro de Brago también desapareció.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendidos? –decía Chrystelle con burla.

-Así que tu habilidad es desaparecer los ataques de los demás. ¿Y eso qué tiene de bueno? –habló Brago-. ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer? ¿Sólo defenderte? ¿Qué acaso no atacas?

-No te desesperes. Si los dos quieren probar sus poderes entre sí conmigo, de acuerdo. Les probaré lo que tengo.

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

-El segundo –dijo Joel-. Veamos de qué se trata. _**¡**__**Graverol!**_

Creó un escudo hecho de la llamada "antimateria". Ambos conjuros desaparecieron al instante en que hicieron contacto, pero la magnitud del ataque de Brago no fue nada para esa defensa.

-Vaya, vaya, así que después de todo tengo ese poder –decía Chrystelle.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-La antimateria –respondió su hermana.

-¿La anti qué? –cuestionó Adrián.

-Antimateria –reiteró la peli-negra-. Lo opuesto a la materia que conocen en este mundo. Es como la materia, pero está formada por los elementos contrarios a los que se encuentran en un átomo cualquiera. Al hacer contacto con la "verdadera materia", ambas desaparecen, pero me es de gran utilidad porque puedo defenderme de ataques colosales sin gran cantidad de esfuerzo o energía.

-¿Pero qué no se suponía que la antimateria no existía? –intervino Cymbeline-. En lo que he leído, los astrónomos no han podido comprobar si las galaxias lejanas están formadas de materia o antimateria, porque son casi idénticas. Además, se dice que la antimateria es muy inestable y al hacer contacto una con la otra, crearía una gran destrucción.

-No en este caso. Yo puedo controlar ese poder y hacer que no destruya nada que no quiera y tal vez en eso de que no saben si la antimateria existe, tal vez tengas razón, pero yo he desarrollado esa habilidad.

-Ok, yo no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo, ¿alguien me apoya? –comentó el oji-azul.

-En términos simples, la antimateria es lo opuesto a la materia, se supone que está compuesta por partículas de cargas atómicas inversas a la materia normal –explicó la castaña-. ¿Me logras entender?

-Eso creo. Pero, si fuera lo contrario, ¿cómo es capaz de que exista?

-No lo sé.

-Ni yo, sólo la conozco –afirmó Chrystelle.

_ -Wow, espera un momento, ¿tú sabías todo eso?_

_-Más o menos, pero también investigué un poco si quería asignarle ese poder a Chrystelle._

_-Órale._

_-¡Me costó mucho trabajo entender los términos físicos de esa cosa! De por sí me encanta la física (sarcasmo). ¡Lo describí según yo le entendí, pero lo que no comprendo es cómo puede existir! T.T_

_-Calma, continúa._

-Me agradan mis poderes –se dijo la mamodo.

-Si te crees tan poderosa, veremos si puedes con esto –Brago colocó una mano al frente.

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

-Tercero –habló Joel-. _**¡Gigano Graver!**_

Chrystelle logró absorber ese conjuro, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Qué bien. Es una versión más poderosa del primero.

Los poderes de la mamodo estaban angustiando a los demás, si era capaz de destruir uno de los más poderosos conjuros sin el más mínimo cansancio, no podrían hacer nada en contra de ella, al menos de idear estrategias que lograran destruirla, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, se le podría considerar una especie de "amiga" por el hecho de que su compañero era el padre de Cymbeline.

-¿No tienen algo más "grande? –cuestionó la peli-negra.

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste –dijo también Adrián-. _**¡Oruga fiz!**_

-Cuarto. _**¡Grave abs!**_

El gran rayo de luz fue nuevamente absorbido por Chrystelle, pero esta vez, cerró sus manos por completo.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿lo único que haces es anular los ataques de los demás? ¿Qué tú no tienes tu arma? –siguió el mamodo oscuro.

-Aquí está –respondió su hermana.

Después de haber tomado ese conjuro, la mamodo abrió sus manos y una esfera de luz se veía en entre ellas. Lanzó un rayo igualito al de Arashi y se lo devolvió, hiriéndola un poco.

-¡¿Qué has hecho? –exclamó el chico.

-Simple, tomé el conjuro de tu mamodo e hice una réplica el doble de poderosa.

-¡Y lo único que tienes es usar el poder del otro! –reclamó Brago.

-No, creo que el siguiente conjuro es por mi propia cuenta.

-_**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

-Quinto –habló Joel-. _**¡Ras Graverol!**_

Chrystelle creó una poderosa esfera negra de energía súper concentrada, que fue directa hacia el _Dioga Gurabidon, _entró en él y logró causar una explosión desde adentro.

-¿Qué? –Brago se sorprendió.

-_Imposible…detuvo un Dioga Gurabidon con esa cosa…esta mamodo…es fuerte…parecida a Brago…aunque no aparenta haber entrenado tanto… -_pensaba la castaña.

-Bien, un ataque de destrucción –decía Chrystelle.

-Ya me cansé –dijo el oji-azul-. _**¡Dio collap!**_

-Sexto y último –habló Joel-. _**¡**__**Dioga Gravered!**_

Chrystelle creó una especie de agujero negro que logró eliminar el ataque de Arashi.

-Mis poderes no están tan mal después de todo –la peli-negra sonrió.

Una ceguera y obsesión por el poder se estaba dando en la pareja del libro gris, tanto Joel, como Chrystelle sentían una gran necesidad por pelear y quemar un libro. Un aura muy fuerte por parte de ambos se presentó alrededor de ellos.

-Al parecer, hay un nuevo conjuro aquí –mencionó el hombre.

Su libro comenzó a brillar más que antes.

-Joel, por Dios, detente ya, estás lastimando a los demás –le dijo Kei.

-Por favor, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Señor, ya probaron sus poderes, pero no los usen en nuestra contra ni en la de los demás –siguió también Ariasu.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy haciendo nada malo! _**¡Oruga Graverol!**_

Chrystelle dirigió un rayo de energía color gris formada de la famosa "antimateria" hacia Arashi. Estos dos no comprendían por qué lo hacían, ¿no se supone que era su amiga, así como Joel? ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

-¡Cymbeline! –la llamó su mamodo.

-Esto…es por su propio bien… _**¡Baberuga Gravidon!**_

Ambos conjuros hicieron coalición, fue un poco difícil vencer el de Chrystelle por el hecho de que estaba formada por una cosa que "tal vez ni siquiera existía", pero Brago logró derrotarlo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa? –exclamó furiosa la castaña-. ¡Estaban a punto de lastimar a nuestros amigos! ¡El que quieran mostrar sus poderes no significa que tengan que acabar con nosotros cuando ni siquiera estamos decididos a pelear!

Joel y Chrystelle volvieron a la normalidad.

-Cymbeline… -trataba de decir el hombre.

-¡No papá! ¡Es momento de que me escuches! ¡No tienen el derecho de hacer esto! ¡Si quieren pelear, háganlo con nosotros! ¡Adelante, no les tenemos miedo!

-Pero…

-¡Vamos, qué están esperando! ¡Tú eres mi padre y tú, Chrystelle, si eres amiga de mi padre, también lo eres de mí! Pero si todos son como ustedes…si Adrián y Arashi llegan a ser como ustedes…¡entonces no tenemos por qué confiar en ustedes, ni en ellos! ¡No tienen el privilegio a tener nuestra confianza si van a traicionarnos al final! ¡Adelante! ¡Ataquen con todo lo que tienen! ¡Nosotros lo recibiremos y se los daremos el triple de fuerte! ¡Todos quieren convertirse en rey y cada uno tiene sus propios propósitos pero no es motivo para que nos destruyamos entre nuestros amigos!

-Cymbeline, espera… -intentó la mamodo también hablar.

-No, ustedes no me detendrán…nadie lo hará si se interponen en nuestro camino…

La chica estaba hirviendo de rabia y todo lo que decía era cierto, no sólo lo decía por el hecho de intimidarlos, si ellos querían lucha, eso tendrían, inclusive si Adrián y Arashi llegaran a enfrentárseles, ella lo único que ahora quería era quitar a todos los rivales y convertir a Brago en rey.

No atacaban…se desesperaba.

-¡Aaah! _**¡Gigano reisu!**_

Joel no hizo nada y Chrystelle lo comprendió, pero tuvo que recibir las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quieren luchar! ¡¿Por qué no pelean como lo estaban haciendo? _**¡Gigano reisu!**_

Otra vez lo mismo. Chrystelle no hizo nada al respecto, ni siquiera trató de evitarlo.

_-__**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

El ataque volvió a caer encima de Chrystelle.

-¡Cymbeline! ¡Cálmate ya por favor! –le gritó el oji-azul.

Ella canceló el conjuro, pero aún seguía más furiosa que nunca. Adrián comenzó a asustarse por lo que estaba viendo.

-Cym…tu mano…

Las manos de la chica se estaban tensando, haciendo que sus venas se marcaran de un color casi negro en todo su brazo, signo del horrible sentimiento por el que estaba pasando. Se calmó un poco, pero no pudo volver a la normalidad.

-¡¿Qué rayos…? –exclamó.

-Tu ira –respondió el mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es muy poco común…no lo había presenciado…desde hace tiempo.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Tu ira hizo eso. Es por causa del libro, llegaste a tu límite en enojo.

-Para lo que me importa. Vámonos de aquí.

-Espera, Cym… -le dijo su amigo.

-Brago… -lo llamó también la peli-rosa.

Ambos los ignoraron y siguieron su camino. Algo sostuvo el brazo de Cymbeline.

-Hija, por favor, nos dejamos llevar, lo sentimos –habló Joel.

-Si quieren combatir, no tendremos piedad…de ninguno –respondió soltándose.

Adrián y Arashi no lo podían creer…si seguían de ese humor, esos dos terminarían con todos allí.

-Tengan cuidado… -indicó la mamodo de la luz muy seria.

-¿Qué? –inquirió la peli-negra.

-Tengan cuidado de esos dos…nadie los puede detener y nada de lo sucedido hoy, prueba nada…tú no conoces en lo más mínimo los poderes de tu hermano y de esa chica. Son mucho más fuertes que…que nosotros cuatro juntos, lo digo porque los conozco.

-Entiendo…Arashi…lo siento…

-No te preocupes…han pasado muchas cosas similares y Brago siempre nos ha salvado, no era de esperarse que no lo hiciera en esta ocasión, pero Cymbeline…no puedo decir nada respecto a ella, en verdad está muy dañada por dentro.

-Pero, ¿y si tratáramos de explicárselo? –intentó Joel.

-No, no funcionará –aclaró el muchacho.

-Adrián tiene razón, ella nunca cambia de opinión respecto a algo –siguió la peli-rosa-. Cuando toma una decisión en verdad la cumple, al menos que toques en lo más profundo de su ser…pero…con lo que ha pasado en la batalla, se ha vuelto muy fría, como para que alguien logre hacerla comprender.

-Y ya vieron lo que acaba de ocurrir, vieron lo que le pasó a Cymbeline, sus manos, sus brazos…por alguna razón Brago está igual que ella y ese dolor sólo se convierte en una carga muy pesada para que alguien como ella la lleve encima –intervino el tío Kei.

-Necesitamos encontrarlos –señaló Adrián.

-Pero ella…dijo que acabaría con ustedes si se interponen –repuso Chrystelle.

-Muchas veces nos hemos arriesgado a eso, pero…siempre logramos que vuelvan en sí, tal vez esta ocasión no sea diferente y será mejor que ustedes nos acompañen para que recapaciten, los mamodos tienen la habilidad de identificar si alguien está mintiendo o no, así que no veo cuál es el problema –aclaró el chico.

-El hecho de que tal vez los quieran asesinar. ¡Oye muchacho! ¡Tú eres muy incoherente! –gritó Kei-. Primero dices que no podrán explicárselo y ahora dices que tal vez sí, ¿quién te entiende?

-Es que…Joel y Chrystelle, solos, no podrán, pero…todos juntos, tal vez sí.

-¡Pero los van a matar!

-No importa, ya lo dijimos, hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores, vámonos ya. ¿Nos siguen? –dijo Arashi.

-Claro –contestó Ariasu al ver lo ocurrido.

-Sí –respondió también Kei resignado.

Mientras, Brago y Cymbeline venían ambos de muy malhumor, incluso el mamodo, que por culpa de "su querida hermana" casi destruyen a Arashi y también estaba molesto con ella y su compañero, tal como Cymbeline lo estaba, ya no le importaba, si interfería, la destruiría. Esto era un sentimiento que pasaba por ambos, en especial por la conexión mediante el libro negro. Venían buscando algo en qué liberar su furia y si encontraban un mamodo…sería mucho mejor, aunque no sabrían lo que estaban a punto de desencadenar…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

-¡Muahahahaha! ¡Sí! ¡El final se acerca!_

_-Ah, no se de qué me hablas y no te preguntaré porque te conozco bien y no me querrás responder hasta que lo expliques._

_-Exacto._

_-Bueno, ya que, me voy, quiero qué pasará con estos tipos, vaya que has vuelto más fría a Cymbeline, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, de hecho, nunca había estado así._

_-¿Y qué pex con eso de sus brazos?_

_-Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo._

_-De acuerdo, bye!_

_-¡Sayonara y cuídense mucho!_


	57. Capítulo 57: Desahogo

_-¡Waa! ¡Corre! ¡Antes de que se me vaya la idea!_

_-¡Ah! ¡Ya voy! ¡Qué prisa la tuya eee!_

_-¡Comenzamos!_

_(Como te había prometido, Bat Shiyama, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. No sabes cuánto tardé en encontrarlo. Pensé que ya lo había perdido -.- Y pues como te dije, lo había escrito hace mucho. Espero lo disfrutes)._

* * *

**Capítulo 57: Desahogo.**

El día estaba frío y unas grandes y densas nubes grises cubrían el gran cielo. Un mamodo y su compañera, venían caminando. Brago y Cymbeline, ésta última seguía con la sed de destruir. Miraba tranquilamente hacia el suelo, con una mirada que no reflejaba toda la rabia que sentía por dentro. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero no quería hablar de nada.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? –preguntó él finalmente.

-¿Qué? No estoy pensando en nada.

-Qué mala eres para mentir.

-En muchas cosas, nada que te importe.

-¿Ah, no? A mí me parece que sí.

-Tengo muchas cosas que decir, ya te lo dije, no creo que te interesen.

-Y yo te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres mala mintiendo. ¿De qué tanto se trata?

Ella miró hacia sus manos, que todavía seguían temblando, por lo menos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Todavía no comprendes por qué sucedió eso?

-No –respondió la castaña.

-Mhm…tu odio, tu ira, todos esos sentimientos que sentías llegaron a tu límite. Nunca habías estado tan enojada, ¿o sí?

-No…

-Es por eso, esos sentimientos se transformaron en un poder proveniente del libro, no me sorprendería si tuviéramos un nuevo conjuro.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió contigo? ¿O cómo es que sabes lo que me ocurrió?

-Fue por algo que pasó en la academia del mundo mamodo. Un idiota…insultó a mi familia, nunca había estado tan enfurecido… -admitió el mamodo.

-Mmm…ya veo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Buscar un mamodo…¡y quemar su libro!

Siguieron caminando por un rato aunque la ciudad parecía desierta, ningún alma, ni siquiera humana se sentía por aquellos rumbos. El silencio se le hacía algo incómodo a Cymbeline. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se iba sola con Brago, en efecto, desde que habían llegado Arashi y Adrián.

-Te has suavizado –dijo él.

-¿Qué?

-Hace unos meses los habrías eliminado sin problema. Ahora parece que tienes un remordimiento si lo haces.

-¿De qué me hablas? –cuestionó la oji-verde confundida.

-Tú lo sabes, desde que llegaron esos dos. Te has hecho más blanda. Pasando más tiempo con ese humano.

-Al igual que tú y Arashi, no me digas que no.

-Pues no más. Tú misma lo dijiste.

-Lo sé…si quieren pelear, aunque sea la más mínima intención, lo haremos y los derrotaremos. Tal como muchos han dicho, aquí no hay amigos, sólo enemigos y a todos los derrotaremos.

-Mhm…

Cymbeline había dicho esto en serio, había vuelto a ser fría, indiferente, por lo menos ahora, si es que los demás no lo evitaban.

Y hablando de los demás…Adrián, Arashi, Joel, Chrystelle, Ariasu y el tío Kei venían siguiendo "un rastro" dejado por el dúo del libro negro. Su presencia no era cerca, pero las mamodos lograban identificarla perfectamente.

-¿Están seguras que saben hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntaba Kei.

-Por supuesto –respondió la peli-negra, la cual tenía todavía algunas heridas.

-No tiene por qué dudar –siguió Arashi.

-¿Creen que sigan molestos? –preguntó el portador del libro dorado.

-Claro que sí –respondió Joel.

-Concuerdo con Joel, a Cymbeline no se le pasan rápidos los enojos –aclaró Ariasu.

-Bueno…últimamente se le pasan un poco más apresurado de lo normal –comentó Adrián.

-¿Crees que nos perdonen? –indagó Chrystelle.

-Perdonarlos…sí, pero para mí…ese sentimiento de rabia no se les irá así como así –señaló el chico.

Brago y Cymbeline se habían detenido.

-¿Desde a qué horas nos vienen siguiendo? –preguntó ella.

-Desde que nos fuimos, pero no había sentido su presencia tan cerca –respondió su mamodo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?

-Por ahora nada…quiero descargar esto en alguien más.

-Pues parece que no hay ningún mamodo para enfrentárnosle.

-Qué aburrido…

-Tal vez podremos luchar contra ellos…

-Tal vez…

Pasados unos minutos, los demás se encontraron con esta pareja muy tranquilos, esperando en medio de una calle.

-Oh, oh…tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esto –habló la peli-rosa.

-No queda de otra, hay que hablar con ellos –replicó su compañero.

Se acercaron.

-¿Qué quieren? –habló Cymbeline rudamente abriendo su libro.

-Cym, tranquila, ninguno de nosotros quiere pelear, por favor, hazme caso –contestó el muchacho.

Algo hubo en esa mirada de Adrián que hizo que Cymbeline cerrara su libro.

-Hija…sobre lo que pasó…mira…creó que Chrystelle y yo nos dejamos llevar por querer demostrar sus poderes y fue absolutamente tonto usarlos en nuestros amigos, pero, sobre lo que dijiste…tienes razón sobre dudar si puedes confiar en nosotros o no. Pero soy tu padre y… -trataba de decir el hombre.

-Si sólo piensas hablar…mejor cierra tu boca –respondió la chica.

-Pero…O.O

-Alto…silencio –interrumpió el mamodo oscuro.

-Pero Brago… -le decía Arashi.

-¡Dije que silencio! –repitió.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Ariasu.

Los mamodos prestaron atención al entorno.

-Hay algo moviéndose por allá –indicó Arashi apuntando hacia unos arbustos.

-Es…¡un mamodo! –exclamó al peli-negra.

De pronto, una figura salió de entre las hierbas, lanzando dos piezas afiladas de metal que se incrustaron en la rodilla de Cymbeline.

-¡Aaah! –exclamó mientras caía al suelo.

Logró quitarse esas cosas, pero estaba sangrando mucho.

-¡Cymbeline! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el oji-azul.

Apretó los puños. Estaba más enojada que antes. Un mamodo apareció de pie, parecía pacífico por su mirada, pero ya había probado que no lo era.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? –inquirió Kei.

-Soy Elizabeth…y él es mi mamodo…Kusaki –respondió una chica con pecas y cabello rojizo.

-¿Quieren luchar? –habló Adrián.

-No creo que por el hecho de haberlos atacado queramos otra cosa.

-Bien, nosotros nos encargamos –dijo la mamodo de la luz.

-No, lo haremos nosotros –señaló Chrystelle.

-Ninguno, Brago y yo lo derrotaremos –corrigió la castaña.

-Estás loca, estás herida –respondió su amigo.

-Qué me importa, he recibido peores lesiones que esta, así que apártense…o me encargaré de ustedes primero.

-De acuerdo…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero Adrián…! –le decía su mamodo.

-Arashi, ellos llegaron aquí primero, si eso quieren, no hay que impedírselos.

Todos estaban muy perturbados por la forma en que Cymbeline hablaba, y se veía claramente…diferente, su mirada ya no estaba tan dulce como había estado. Tenía un gran odio y lo tenía que descargar antes de que se volviera maniática.

-Entonces…¿quién luchará? –preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿Qué no oíste? Nosotros –repuso Brago.

-Qué valentía tienes al saber que tu compañera está herida, ¿cómo podrá moverse con esa pierna lastimada?

-Preocúpate más por ti que por mí –aclaró la oji-verde-. Comencemos.

El mamodo de esa chica se veía sumamente ido.

-Mhm…parece que alguien no quiere presumirnos que ganará –comentó Brago.

-Kusaki no necesita decirles nada –aclaró la chica.

-Como quieras.

-Mhm…¿qué acaso no se van a presentar? –inquirió Elizabeth.

-Brago…¿me equivoco? –habló por fin el mamodo, que venía vestido con una capa plata azulada.

-Qué bueno que conozcas mi nombre.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? –siguió Kusaki-. Esa fue la noticia más repetida en el mundo mamodo…la mayoría te conoce…el que casi mata al director de la academia con tan sólo usar sus manos.

-Él se lo buscó.

-¿Director de la academia? –preguntó Cymbeline.

-Él fue el que insultó a mi familia, no tenía más remedio –indicó su compañero.

-Pensé que no hablabas a menos que fuera algo interesante –Elizabeth se dirigió a su mamodo.

-Esto es interesante…ese mamodo es uno de los más fuertes de nuestro reino –determinó él-. Hay que tener cuidado y llevar a cabo perfectamente nuestras estrategias.

-Claro.

-Yo no estaré aquí hablando, quiero acción –interrumpió la castaña.

-Parece que ya tuviste suficiente, si sigues sangrando, vas a morir –aclaró la peli-roja.

-Mhm…¿morir? Sería algo bueno después de todo.

Esto sorprendió a todos, Brago no aceptaba que su compañera pensara en eso.

-Vamos ya. _**¡Gigano reisu!**_

-De acuerdo. –Elizabeth abrió su libro azul pálido-. _**¡Metailus!**_

El mamodo juntó sus manos y creó una esfera de metal color plata rodeada de electricidad. Ambos conjuros hicieron impacto.

-Y dime, ¿cómo vas a luchar en esa condición si ni siquiera vas a poder caminar? –preguntó la chica.

-Ya te dije que te preocuparas por tus propios asuntos –repitió Cymbeline.

_-__**¡Pieze met!**_

Otras cuchillas afiladas salieron en dirección hacia Cymbeline. Esta vez no eran dos, parecía que fuera una docena.

-A ver cómo lo esquivas.

-Brago, vete –le indicó su compañera.

El mamodo se alejó y logró desvanecerse.

-¿Qué diantres? –se preguntaba Elizabeth.

-Esa humana no va a poder sola…¿qué acaso quiere suicidarse con eso? –decía Kusaki.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó Adrián con intenciones de ayudar.

Su mamodo le puso la mano enfrente.

-No te metas en eso –contestó Arashi.

-¡Pero la van a herir!

-Sí cómo no.

Cymbeline logró esquivar todos esos "pedazos".

-Esa humana…se mueve como un mamodo –murmuraba Kusaki.

Brago apareció por un lado.

_-__**¡Rioru reisu!**_

Los dos rayos fueron dirigidos hacia el mamodo que lo mandó a un árbol con el cual se estrelló recibiendo un duro golpe.

-¿Quieres esforzarte más? –preguntó Kusaki.

-No me presiones, lo haremos rápido y se acabará pronto –respondió su compañera.

-Ya te lo dije, ese mamodo no es como cualquiera y parece que su compañera tampoco lo es. _Esa mirada…no había visto tanto odio en un humano…pero…¿por qué?_

_-__**¡Metner cri!**_

El mamodo levantó cuatro paredes blancas desde el suelo rodeando a los dos, Brago estaba a un lado de Cymbeline.

-Con que nos quieren encerrar…ya veremos qué tal les va –decía la castaña.

Los muros se estaban haciendo más pequeños para aplastarlos.

_-__**¡Dioga Gurabidon!**_

Se rompieron, los muros se hicieron añicos.

-_Imposible…esa cantidad de poder…es increíble. _Elizabeth, ellos no son como los demás, tenemos que usar todo.

-Sí, ya lo veo. _**¡Dio ra metailus!**_

Pareció que el mamodo no había hecho nada.

-_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué se supone que hace? No hay ningún ruido alrededor…¿cuál es su plan? –_pensaba la castaña.

El mamodo mantuvo una mano en una posición y no la movió. Con la otra estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque.

_-__**¡Gigano metner!**_

Ahora se entendía, una gigantesca espada estaba flotando en el cielo y con la ayuda de ese segundo conjuro había recibido una gran cantidad de energía. Kusaki tomó el puño de su arma "sosteniendo el aire" para en realidad tomar a ese cuchillo. Lo posicionó hacia abajo en dirección de Cymbeline y Brago.

Esa cosa se veía poderosa, pero ¿lo era?

Hacia abajo.

_-__**¡Baberuga Gravidon!**_

La espada lo atravesó. Ambos pudieron esquivar el corte.

-_El Baberuga Gravidon no sirvió con esa cosa –_se decía Brago.

-No funcionará…si ese es su ataque más fuerte, no funcionará –aclaró Elizabeth.

-Entonces lo haremos con el más fuerte. _**¡Diborudo Jii Gurabidon!**_

Brago creó esa gran esfera de gravedad dirigida a la espada.

_-__**¡Gigarardo met shel!**_

Un gran escudo de metal se puso enfrente de la espada, logrando desaparecer el conjuro más poderoso de Brago. Comenzaban los nervios.

-Lo detuvo…como si nada… -murmuró Cymbeline-. _¿En realidad es tan fuerte como para detener nuestro conjuro más poderoso? Esto es absurdo…_

-Te ves pálida amiga…¿qué acaso no tienen algo mejor? –dijo la peli-roja.

Apretó los puños, estaba más molesta que antes. No lo permitiría, no lo permitiría…

Los demás veían asustados lo que estaba pasando, ¿y se interferían ahora? No…Brago y Cymbeline se encargarían de ellos primero.

Risa maléfica.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes? –cuestionó Elizabeth.

-Recuerda esto, Cymbeline nunca se rinde tan fácilmente –respondió la chica con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso lo veremos. _**¡Gou meinterus!**_

-_¿Ahora qué está haciendo? Tengo que mantener vigilada esa espada, porque no parece que haya hecho gran cosa…pero siempre hay que estar alerta –_la oji-verde analizaba toda la situación.

En efecto, no se veía nada. Un grito. Algo se impactó en el hombro de Cymbeline. Una pequeña esfera que le dio casi en el punto donde se unen dos de sus huesos. Logró quitársela, pero su brazo quedó totalmente paralizado, el libro negro cayó al suelo.

-Vaya, una pierna y un brazo que te son inútiles, ¿qué tal si te dejo el otro brazo como ese? No tendrás capacidad para utilizar tu libro –indicó la chica.

Cymbeline tomó rápidamente el libro con la otra mano.

_-__**¡Gou meinterus!**_

Esperó. Ahora ya conocía el ataque y cuánto tardaba en llegar.

-_Espera…espera._

Un destello blanco en el cielo.

-Ahora. _**¡Aion Gurabirei!**_

La esfera se esfumó.

-_Bien, será mejor que me deshaga de ella antes. _Kusaki –dijo su compañera.

-De acuerdo.

_-__**¡Elec met!**_

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

-No te servirá –corrigió la peli-roja.

Una energía "invisible" se movía en el aire. Cymbeline no la veía, por lo tanto no podría dirigir un ataque hacia ella. Llegó hasta Brago, quedó inmovilizado.

-¡Brago! _**¡Gigano reisu!**_

Los conjuros no salían. Más nervios.

-Tu mamodo no podrá hacer nada –aclaró Elizabeth.

Mirada de odio. Cymbeline estaba hirviendo. Momento de descargarlo.

-_Sigo diciendo…esa mirada es horrible –_pensaba el , ten cuidado con ella.

-Ay, por favor, tan sólo es una humana como yo, no tendré problemas.

-Mírala.

-_Oh por Dios…Kusaki tiene razón…¿qué poder está guardando dentro de ella?_

Cymbeline comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia ella.

-_¿Qué? Tiene la pierna lastimada y todavía sigue sangrando…¿cómo se puede mover así? Y su brazo…no le sirve…su determinación es…increíble –_la chica quedó paralizada.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un repentino golpe, que fue detenido por Kusaki. Cymbeline había lanzado una patada a Elizabeth, pero su mamodo la detuvo.

-¡No te metas mamodo! –gritó la castaña.

-¡Pasa sobre mí si en realidad quieres herirla! –replicó Kusaki.

-¡Con gusto!

Otra patada. El mamodo se estrelló contra una gran roca.

-¡Sigues tú!

Los demás observaban estupefactos lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha.

-¿Cómo puede ella…? –murmuraba Joel.

-Demasiado entrenamiento con Brago –dijo Arashi.

-Hasta quedar exhausta… -finalizó Adrián.

-¿Qué? –indagó Kei.

-Siempre encontrábamos a esos dos entrenando día, tarde y noche. Incansablemente –siguió el oji-azul-. Esa era la única manera en que ella podría hacerse fuerte para pelear bien en las batallas.

-Pero…está toda herida –decía Ariasu.

-Allí está otro punto. Un día…cuando también la hirieron en la pierna, logró derribar a un mamodo ella sola. Dice que cuando está en esa situación se olvida del dolor y se concentra en lo que tiene que hacer –contestó la peli-rosa.

-_Increíble… -_Chrystelle miraba atentamente.

Cymbeline había llegado a su rival, logró tirarla y por lo tanto el conjuro que mantenía a Brago atrapado se canceló automáticamente. El mamodo, inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos.

_-__**¡Oruga reisu!**_

_-__**¡Gigarardo met shel!**_

El ataque se detuvo nuevamente con el escudo.

-_**¡**__**Gurabirei!**_

El ataque fue para Elizabeth.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Tu lucha es conmigo y no con ella! –exclamó Kusaki.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho –contestó Cymbeline.

-Así es…no la dañes por favor.

-De acuerdo, sólo porque es como yo, pero contigo acabaré pronto.

Se puso de pie lastimada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó su mamodo.

-Sí…es ahora o nunca –respondió la peli-roja.

La espada seguía flotando, ese conjuro no había logrado desaparecer.

_-__**¡Meinterus baurez!**_

Kusaki tomó su arma y le agregó una cantidad extra de poder.

_-__**¡Baberuga Gravidon!**_

No sucedió nada. Ese conjuro se había hecho demasiado fuerte.

-_No…¿ahora qué? –_se preguntaba la castaña-._ Si lanzo otro Diborudo Jii Gravidon, ella utilizará su escudo para defenderse, pero si no ataco…eso nos destruirá a nosotros. ¿Dónde está…dónde está ese odio que tenía anteriormente? Ahora parece que sólo tengo más miedo…no…claro que no…yo no debo tener miedo…¡no debo!_

Apretó su mano sosteniendo el libro. Éste comenzó a brillar con más fuerza.

_-__**¡Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei!**_

Dos esferas, una dentro de la otra se lanzaron hacia esa espada.

_-__**¡Gigarardo met shel!**_

El conjuro de Brago hizo que ese escudo fuera atraído y al entrar en contacto, se destruyó. Siguió su camino. La espada también fue atraída y destruida. Una gran cantidad de energía y poder estaba a punto de desencadenarse en aquel lugar.

-¡Cúbranse todos! –gritó Chrystelle.

_-__**¡Graverol! **_–Joel abrió su libro.

La mamodo creó el escudo para proteger a ella y a los demás, absorbiendo una pequeña cantidad de energía que estaba en su dirección. Tendrían que resistir un poco más sino querían salir lastimados.

-¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Kei.

-Un conjuro nuevo…Chrystelle tiene que aguantar en ese escudo –respondió la peli-rosa.

Adrián logró ver que el conjuro no podría resistir mucho tiempo. El de su hermano era mucho más poderoso que ese "simple" escudo. Su antimateria se rompió.

_-__**¡Dio collap!**__ –_intervino el chico.

Arashi lograría mantener a raya esa energía hasta que se desvaneciera.

-Lo siento…no pude durar tanto tiempo con ese conjuro –dijo Joel.

-Es normal, ese…es muy poderoso. Espero que Arashi soporte hasta que desaparezca –contestó la peli-negra.

-No logro ver nada, ¿qué está pasando? –cuestionó Ariasu.

El nuevo ataque de Brago seguía expandiéndose. Elizabeth y Kusaki no pudieron hacer nada. El mamodo estaba muy malherido y su compañera con trabajos se movía.

Dos figuras se detuvieron ante ellos.

-Todo terminó –habló Cymbeline.

-Kusaki…lo siento…no cumplí con lo que te dije… -dijo la peli-roja soltando lágrimas.

-No te preocupes…gracias por todo… -respondió el mamodo.

Cymbeline miró hacia ellos y vio que no eran malos…que simplemente luchaban por lo que cualquier otro quería, convertirse en rey. ¿Podrían ser sus amigos?

-Cymbeline –la llamó Brago.

-_No…ellos…no…¿y si vuelve a pasar algo similar como…? ¡No! –_ella estaba sumida en pensamientos.

-¡Cymbeline! –repitió.

-Sí…

La chica abrazaba a su mamodo. Su libro estaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento…pero tengo que hacerlo._**¡Reisu!**_

El libro comenzó a quemarse.

-Hasta pronto…

-Adiós…Kusaki…

Desapareció. La chica estaba sentada. Cymbeline le ofreció la mano para levantarse. Accedió.

-Lo siento, pero estamos en una pelea –comentó la castaña.

-Lo sé…vaya que son fuertes, tal como Kusaki dijo…yo, me voy.

Elizabeth se levantó y se esfumó del lugar. Cymbeline comenzó a sentirse mal, tanto en el interior como en el exterior. La energía liberada se había ido también. Brago observó que en la mirada de su compañera se observaba un profundo dolor, de tan sólo imaginarse cómo se sentiría ella cuando Brago se fuera…así se sintió en ese momento y el mamodo logró comprender ese sentimiento, aunque no le dio importancia. Cayó al suelo adolorida. El conjuro de Arashi también se había ido. Llegaron hasta ellos.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Uno menos –respondió Brago.

-Menos mal –Joel suspiró.

-Hay que irnos de aquí, Cym, estás herida –dijo Adrián.

-No me importa –contestó ella con aspereza.

Otra batalla había terminado una más y…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_-¡¿UNA MÁS Y QUÉ?_

_-En los dos siguientes capítulos lo verás._

_-¡TÚ CON TUS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES! ¿NO CREES QUE LOS QUE LEEN TU FIC SE ENOJEN PORQUE LOS DEJAS ASÍ?_

_-Tal vez…pero de eso se trata, hay que aprender a tener paciencia._

_-Ja, ¿paciencia? No me digas que tú tienes mucha._

_-No._

_-¡¿ENTONCES?_

_-Tal vez los demás sí tengan._

_-¡Como odio esto! ¡Yo me largo!_

_-Sale pues, vete._

_1 minuto después…_

_Ahh, por fin se fue, bueno, quizás tenga razón, espero que esto no les moleste, es que me gusta mucho el suspenso n_n. ¡Hasta la próxima y sayonara!_

_Listo, Bat Shiyama. Publicaré los restantes dentro de poco y espero ponerme en contacto para decidir lo de tu mamodo ^^_


	58. Capítulo 58 Promesas

_-Bueno, ya, ya, deja de reprocharme. Es que la respuesta a lo último de ese capítulo está en el siguiente._

_-Tu diario con tus siguientes._

_-Ya cálmate, no es para tanto._

_-Empezamos ¬¬_

* * *

**Capítulo 58: Promesas.**

Cymbeline se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Los demás se acercaron.

-Hija, por favor, antes de que digas algo, quiero pedirte perdón, en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí y que te dañaron o te hicieron sentir mal. Pero, lo único que no quiero es que se molesten con nosotros –habló Joel.

Su enojo había pasado un poco después de esa batalla.

-Está bien…acepto sus disculpas –respondió ella finalmente.

-Por favor, parece que va a llover, ¿podemos irnos a casa? –comenzó a preguntar el tío Kei.

-Seguro… -contestó Ariasu.

-Parece que va a llover…el cielo se está nublando… -empezó a tararear el castaño.

-Ay por Dios, no cantes –le reclamó Kei.

-Lo siento.

Comenzaron a caminar. Arashi se acercó a Brago y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Suéltame niña –dijo él rudamente.

-Pero… -la peli-rosa se entristeció.

El mamodo se zafó y se apartó de ella. Cymbeline estaba muy adolorida, pero ocultaba esas emociones para todos…bueno menos para uno.

-Déjame ayudarte –le indicó el oji-azul.

-¿Qué? –inquirió la castaña.

-Con trabajos puedes caminar, y tu brazo…¿se mueve?

-No…ni siquiera lo siento y menos moverlo.

-Bueno, de todos modos, hay que revisar tu cortada o lo que sea.

Levantó el pantalón de la chica, tenía dos agujeros un poco profundos a ambos lados donde se unen los huesos de las rodillas.

-Auch…eso debe doler –comentó Adrián.

-No te preocupes, no es nada… -aseguró Cymbeline.

-¿Ah, no? Camínale un poco…sin renquear…si es que no te duele…

-Aah…está bien…sí…me duele –admitió.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.

-Ya te dije que así estoy bien.

-Ok…serán por las malas.

Él corrió hacia ella y la levantó en brazos.

-¡Adrián! ¡Me vas a tumbar! –gritó la oji-verde.

-Claro que no…oye…eres muy liviana.

-¡Bájame o me bajo!

-Inténtalo.

-¡No, porque luego me voy a caer!

-Exacto, así que ya resígnate.

-U_U

Llegaron después de unos minutos, todos se dispersaron. Adrián sentó a su amiga en un sillón.

-Vas a estar bien… -le dijo.

-¿Sabes? Quisiera estar mal para desaparecer de este mundo de una buena vez –contestó ella seriamente.

El chico comenzó a vendarle la rodilla.

-Desearía nunca haber existido… -reiteró.

Adrián amarró con más fuerza la venda, causándole dolor a ella.

-Ey, cuidado.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando –contestó el chico comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Qué?

-No entiendo por qué estás diciendo esas tonterías.

-Porque esas "tonterías" son ciertas –replicó Cymbeline.

-Mhm…así que desearías nunca haber existido, ¿y por qué?

-Porque no tiene caso que esté aquí…dime…¿para qué rayos venimos al mundo? ¿Sólo para sufrir? No tengo un propósito en mi vida…¿quién me necesita?

-¡No hables así!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque no sabes lo que estás diciendo!

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo! –repuso ella.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Reacciona!

-¡Estoy en este mundo por si no te habías dado cuenta!

El chico se fastidió tanto que quiso golpearla. Movió su mano para darle una tipo cachetada, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas –le dijo la chica-. En primer lugar, no necesito de un golpe "para que me hagas reaccionar" y en segundo, tú nunca podrás tocarme si yo lo evito.

Salió de la casa, afuera estaba lloviendo, pero no le importó, sólo era lluvia. Los demás habían visto esa discusión.

-Es tu turno –Arashi se dirigió al mamodo oscuro.

-¿Qué?

-Habla con ella.

-¿Y para qué?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ella se está sintiendo muy mal y tú eres su compañero mamodo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡Ella no es sólo tu compañera, es tu amiga!

-Claro que no –aclaró Brago.

-¡Es lo que más me molesta de ti! ¡Parece que no le das importancia a Cymbeline!

-Diste en el blanco.

-Pero te lo digo, ella sí te importa y todos lo sabemos –indicó la peli-rosa.

-¿Y por qué no va él? –inquirió dirigiéndose a Adrián.

-Porque…no soy bueno iniciando conversaciones, comienza tú y yo le sigo… -contestó el oji-azul.

-Mhm…como sea.

Cymbeline estaba llorando, aunque casi no se notaba por las gotas de lluvia que se confundían con sus lágrimas, estaba de pie en medio del patio, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres así –comenzó el mamodo.

-¿Eh? –cuestionó la castaña confundida.

-Tú no eres la clase de persona que le agrada ser fría o indiferente –Brago lo sabía desde que la conoció.

-Claro que sí –respondió ella.

-Una cosa es que estés triste por algo que ocurrió en un pasado y otra que tu personalidad sea así.

-Pero…

-No me interrumpas. Si quieres ser feliz, sólo hazlo –el mamodo no le dio consideración.

-Pero…

-En las batallas no hay importancia. El odio te hace más fuerte, pero tus sentimientos hacen que los conjuros sean más efectivos, así que compórtate como lo has hecho en toda tu vida.

-_De acuerdo… -_pensaba la chica-. _Entonces Brago lo sabía…_

Brago se fue y Adrián llegó junto a ella.

-No hagas esto –continuó el chico.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que nunca quisiste haber nacido…¿qué? ¿Ya te quieres ir tan pronto de este mundo?

-Sí… -contestó ella con melancolía.

-¿Y por qué?

-Es que…¿qué sentido tiene que me encuentre aquí? No tengo nada que hacer.

-Mira…te diré algo, tal vez parezca un sermón pero no lo haré tan aburrido. Sí, la vida puede ser dolorosa, difícil, cruel en algunas ocasiones, pero no siempre. Sólo son obstáculos que se deben superar y más tú, que eres una niña muy fuerte para enfrentar todo. Y después…dices que no tienes un propósito…¿y el de hacer a Brago rey?

-Pero después de que eso pase…sólo quiero esfumarme.

-Y también mencionas que no sabes por qué estás aquí. Todavía eres y somos muy jóvenes, no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, pero para algo estamos destinados, así que sólo es cuestión de esperar. No pienses en eso por favor, muchos aquí no vivirían sin ti, tú has hecho feliz a muchas personas, amigos…familiares…mamodos…

-Pero Adrián…me siento tan sola…y fría.

-No estás sola, tienes a tus amigos…tienes a tu papá, a tu tío, a tus demás seres queridos.

-¡Adrián! ¡Comprende por favor! ¡Nadie aquí necesita de mí!

-Yo no sé que sería de mí si tú no estuvieras aquí…Cym, te quiero y te queremos mucho, sé la niña feliz y sonriente que conozco muy bien, la que me dice tarado a cada rato.

-Por cierto…hace mucho que no te digo tarado –le replicó ella.

-Vaya, parece que estoy mejorando en no cometer más estupideces…¿Por qué dices que te sientes tan fría?

-Es algo muy tonto.

-Tranquila, puedes platicarlo conmigo, si no te molesta.

-Es que…después de haber quemado el libro de ese mamodo, me sentí horrible, como nunca, verlo desaparecer junto a alguien que quería mucho…¿y si me pasara eso a mí? Nunca había pensado en qué sucederá cuando la batalla termine. Sí, dije que haría a Brago rey, pero él se irá…también Arashi y Chrystelle y nos quedaremos solos…nunca más los veremos…

-En eso tienes razón…pero por el momento no hay que preocuparnos por eso, hay que tener más prioridad en esas cosas y todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer.

-Sí…

-Quiero que me prometas algo…

-¿Como qué?

-Sé la niña sonriente que conozco…

-Trataré –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay que entrar, luego nos vamos a enfermar.

-Tan sólo es agua.

Comenzó a granizar.

-De acuerdo, vamos a secarnos –indicó ella.

Entraron de nuevo y el granizo comenzó a tornarse más intenso…

* * *

_-Listo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya acabaste?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Tan corto?_

_-Emm…sí._

_-¿Te digo algo? Se me hizo aburrido._

_-Lo sé, tenía y tengo flojera, ah, pienso que los dos últimos van a estar mejor._

_-¿Los dos últimos?_

_-Sí._

_¿Tan pronto se va a terminar?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Apoco vas a poder terminar tu clímax en dos capítulos?_

_-Sí._

_-¡¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea sí?_

_-Sí._

_-¡Aah! Adiós._

_-Vete…¡Sayonara!_

_Capítulo aburrido, reclamaciones a reviews por favor T_T_


	59. Capítulo 59: Una profecía

_¡Aló! Waa ahora estoy solita T_T. Ya extraño a mi primito querido jaja. Bueno, empezamos._

* * *

**Capítulo 59: Una profecía. **

Cymbeline se encontraba viendo tranquilamente el caer de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana. Se le veía un poco cansada, con los ojos tristes.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Adrián.

-Sí, yo sólo…¡a-a-a-chuuu! –estornudó la chica-. Ay, lo siento.

-Te dije que te ibas a enfermar.

-Ah, por Dios, sólo es un estornudo.

-Ajá… -murmuró él apartándose.

-Ey, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Lo siento, no quiero virus en mi sistema inmunológico.

-Vaya, me sorprende que conozcas la palabra "inmunológico", ¿sabes de casualidad qué es lo que hace ese sistema?

-Sí…tú sabes…ese sistema que está dentro de nuestro cuerpo.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso ¬¬

-Claro que sí…es…

-Ey –habló Arashi interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la castaña.

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer hoy?

-Nada, ¿cómo qué? –respondió su compañero.

-No lo sé, sólo preguntaba.

Cymbeline se fue a la cocina.

-Gracias, me salvaste de uno grande –le dijo el muchacho.

-Ya sabes que para eso me tienes –contestó la peli-rosa.

-Pensé que te tenía par hacerte reina.

-Bueno eso también n_n _¡Hurra! Dijo reina y no rey. El chico está progresando._

-Oigan, no sé ustedes, pero parece que los días en el mundo humano son muy aburridos –interrumpió Chrystelle.

-Es que ustedes los mamodos no tienen nada que hacer en su mundo y menos en éste ¬¬ -respondió Joel.

-¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? –exclamó la mamodo de la luz.

-Yo lo apoyo, nosotros trabajamos, nos matamos por traer el pan en la mesa –siguió Kei.

-¡De qué se queja! ¡Toda su familia es rica! –argumentó Arashi.

-¡¿Y cree que nosotros no trabajamos? –gritó la peli-negra.

-Ya cálmense todos, puras peleas aquí, me siento en un manicomio ¬¬ -comentó Ariasu.

-Como si tú no formaras parte de él ¬¬ -le reiteró Joel.

-_Púdrase don señor "soy el mejor" ¬¬ -_decía por dentro la chica.

Cymbeline apareció de nuevo con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Oigan, falta alguien…¿dónde está Brago? –inquirió.

Todos miraron alrededor.

-Ah canijo, ¿a qué horas se fue? –preguntó Adrián.

-¿Ah canijo? –murmuró Joel.

-Lo siento, no sé quién me pegó decir eso O_O

-Pero es cierto…no lo vi salir –indicó la peli-rosa.

-¿Brago? –preguntó su hermana en voz alta.

Nadie contestó.

-Parece que se cansó de tanto aburrimiento que mejor se fue a pasear por la ciudad…aunque estuviera lloviendo…con esos horribles rayos…y relámpagos… -decía el tío Kei mirando por la ventana.

-_Viejo exagerado, le tiene miedo a una tormenta ¬¬ -_se decía el oji-azul viéndolo.

-_¿En qué está pensando este idiota? –_pensaba también el hombre-._ Mirándome de esa manera…¬¬_

Ambos se miraron lanzando centellas por los ojos.

-Parece que esos dos no se llevan muy bien –comentó Ariasu.

-De hecho…Adrián cree que Kei es un lunático y viceversa –respondió Joel.

-El mismo Adrián… -murmuró Cymbeline.

-Así es, los 365 días al año –contestó el chico.

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó el hombre mayor-. ¡Los 365 días al año! ¡Un año tiene 365 días!

-Era un chiste ¬¬ -dijo el oji-azul.

-Pues qué tarado chiste, tal como el que lo contó.

-Viejo enfadoso.

-Muchacho descerebrado.

-Qué bien, añadí otra palabra para el diccionario de la descripción de Adrián, "descerebrado" –y la castaña comenzó a apuntar en una libreta.

-Pensé que ya no me ibas a molestar tanto… -reiteró el muchacho.

-Cállense ¬¬. Ambos son tediosos –habló la peli-rosa.

Cymbeline comenzó a parpadear fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió Chrystelle.

-Em…sí, sólo que empecé a ver algo borroso, ya estoy bien.

Mentira…el vaso de vidrio que traía en la mano azotó en el suelo haciéndose añicos. La pobre chica estaba mareada y veía todo doble.

-Eh, Cym, Cym, Cym, ¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Adrián.

-Yo…sólo…

Cayó al suelo.

-¡Cymbeline! –gritó su padre.

Todos se acercaron a ella, su cara estaba completamente pálida.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –cuestionó la peli-negra.

-Se desmayó… -dijo Arashi.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! –reiteró el tío Kei.

-¿No creen que se le bajaría la presión o algo así? –preguntó Ariasu.

-Ay por favor, pienso que hablo por todos cuando digo que ella está muy joven como para que sufra problemas cardíacos –respondió el oji-azul.

-No es muy común que en los jóvenes ocurra eso, pero claro que sí es probable –aclaró Joel.

-¡Ya cállense y traigan un médico! –gritó la mamodo de la luz.

-No es nada grave, al rato se va a componer –señaló Kei.

-Si usted lo dice…_viejo decrépito…ni siquiera ha de saber si va a estar bien o no ¬¬. _La llevaré a su habitación, tal vez así se sienta mejor –dijo Adrián.

El chico levantó a Cymbeline y la dejó en su cama. Pasaron unos minutos y ella no parecía mejorar, de hecho se veía peor que antes, se veía claramente preocupada por algo, aunque estuviera dormida. Adrián salió del cuarto.

-¿Y cómo sigue? –indagó Chrystelle

-No parece mejorar…¿por qué rayos le pasó eso si estaba bien hace un segundo? –se decía el chico.

-Tal vez sólo fue un cambio repentino –comentó Joel.

-¿Pero cambio en qué aspecto? –inquirió Ariasu.

-O tal vez solo estaba demasiado cansada y más con lo que pasó en su última batalla –señaló Kei.

Adrián volvió a la habitación. Se sentó a un lado de Cymbeline y la veía visiblemente consternado, ahora no sabía qué podría hacer.

Mientras, en sus sueños, Cymbeline estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con una personita, más bien, un mamodo. Ella se encontraba rodeada de oscuridad, a ella no le agradaba para nada estar en las tinieblas, de hecho le tenía un poco de miedo, aunque nunca lo admitiría tan fácilmente. Se oían voces hablando de ella, escuchaba su nombre, pero no sabía qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. De pronto, logró ver una figura blanca que se trasladaba rápidamente por todo el lugar y no se quedaba quieta.

-_¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es acaso un sueño? No…esto…se ve muy real._

-Cymbeline –se oyó a lo lejos.

-¿Quién está allí? –preguntó en voz alta.

- Cymbeline –se volvió a oír.

-Dije que quién estaba allí, así que aparezca ya –demandó la chica.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, mi nombre es Ichika, o como todos me conocen, "Lili" –respondió una voz femenina.

-¿Como todos te conocen?

-Sí, en el mundo mamodo.

-¿Eres un mamodo? –inquirió la castaña.

-Sí, pero no estoy en esta batalla, yo soy una de las guardianas de ese mundo y de otro más, del cual conocerán pronto.

Ichika era una mamodo, pero con rasgos muy humanos y hasta con unas alas realmente blancas, venía vestida con una larga túnica plateada con negro y tenía un largo cabello rubio, ondulado al final.

-No entiendo nada, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Vaya que eres preguntona –dijo la mamodo-. Esto es un sueño, estás dormida, y quiero que me pongas atención, los estoy precaviendo a ti y a tus amigos.

-Bien, entonces, ¿de qué se trata? –indagó Cymbeline más tranquila.

-Necesitan fortalecerse más, tendrán que estar preparados para todo. Terminará más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

-¿Pero de qué me hablas? No te entiendo.

La extraña mamodo se tornó borrosa.

-Ey, ¿a dónde vas? Regresa –exigió la chica.

Su sueño había sido interrumpido por la voz de Adrián.

-Cym, despierta por favor.

La chica perdió su sueño, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos. Él salió del cuarto.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Joel.

-Pienso que será mejor llamar a un doctor o comprar una medicina –respondió el muchacho.

-Voto porque compres la medicina, un doctor no es de gran ayuda en estas cosas, te da puros remedios caros y que no sirven –dijo el tío Kei.

-De acuerdo, entonces compren algo ya –demandó Ariasu.

-Yo iré, sólo díganme dónde hay una farmacia –se ofreció el oji-azul.

-Ve al mercado que está a 6 cuadras de aquí, de seguro encontrarás algo que te sea útil –contestó el castaño.

-De acuerdo, regreso en un rato.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe por si surge algún problema? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-No lo creo, si tú vas sería más peligroso, si voy sólo, los mamodos no sabrán que soy tu lector del libro.

-Ok, que te vaya bien.

Adrián se encaminó al lugar, llegó y encontró gran cantidad de puestos, finalmente vio un establecimiento donde se veía gran variedad de productos botánicos, tal vez algo natural sería más útil que lo sintético.

Entró a la tienda. Estaba desierta.

-_Mm…parece que no hay nadie, será mejor que me vaya…_

-¿Buscabas algo jovencito? –una anciana bien vestida apareció por detrás de Adrián.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted? –cuestionó el chico.

-Oh, soy la dueña de esta tienda, mi nombre es Morisse, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Oh, sólo buscaba una medicina para calmar unos mareos.

-Tranquilo, vuelvo en un momento.

-Pero yo…

La anciana se esfumó.

-_¿Por qué se fue tan rápido? _

Después de unos minutos.

-Aquí tienes, está hecha de una de las mejores hierbas en el continente y cura hasta los peores padecimientos de este tipo –le dijo Morisse.

El chico tenía una cara preocupada y la anciana lo notó.

-¿Te sucede algo jovencito? –preguntó ella.

-Bueno yo…no es nada.

-Tranquilo, disuelve diez gramos de este polvo en un vaso con 250 mL. de agua hirviendo, es como una infusión o un té. Dáselo a tu amiga cuando despierte.

-Muchísimas gracias.

Adrián estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, cuando comenzó a reflexionar algo…

-Un momento…¿cómo sabe que la medicina es para una amiga? –cuestionó dándose la vuelta.

La anciana ya no estaba.

-¿Señora Morisse?

Nada.

-Qué miedo…

Salió asustado de la tienda y se fue corriendo de nuevo a casa.

-Adrián, por fin llegaste, ¿conseguiste algo bueno? –cuestionó Joel.

-Sí, pero la experiencia fue algo espeluznante.

-No me digas que ir a una farmacia te da miedo –le dijo su mamodo.

-No, la "farmacia" no me dio miedo, sino su dueña.

-¿Y por qué? –indagó Kei.

-Porque me dijo que "mi amiga" se sentiría mejor con esto y yo ni siquiera le había dicho que eso era para una amiga y dijo que se lo diera cuando despertara.

-Tal vez sólo fue una coincidencia –respondió Chrystelle.

-Espero que así haya sido.

-Rápido pues, mi hija se está muriendo y tú sigues aquí –le dijo el hombre.

-Ya voy, ya voy. _Otro exagerado…tampoco se está muriendo ¬¬_

Se fue a la cocina y siguió las instrucciones como la anciana le había indicado, llegó a la habitación de Cymbeline, donde se encontraba como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas. Adrián trajo el té y lo colocó en una mesa. Tenía que despertarla, pero simplemente no podría. Ella ya no podía despertar, pero tampoco volvía a ver a esa mamodo que le había hablado anteriormente.

-Vamos Cym, despierta ya, traje algo para que mejores.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos.

-¿A-Adrián? –murmuró ella.

-¡Cym! ¡Por fin! ¡Chicos! ¡Cymbeline despertó!

-¿Qué pasó?

Los demás llegaron corriendo.

-¡Cymbeline! ¡Gracias al cielo! –exclamó su padre.

-¿Papá?

-Por Dios, todavía sigues pálida –habló Kei.

-Si me permiten, yo estoy aquí y la puedo atender…no hagan tanta mosca –dijo el oji-azul.

-¿Tanta mosca? –Arashi no entendió.

-Significa que hagan como mucho estorbo, o que hay mucha gente en un lugar pequeño –le contestó Ariasu.

-Vaya…qué palabritas tan raras usan los humanos –comentó también la peli-negra.

-Es que lo que quiere es quedarse solito con Cymbeline –le murmuró Joel al tío Kei.

-Eres un pícaro Joel, pero estás muy en lo cierto.

-Ok, ya nos vamos –dijo Ariasu.

Todos salieron de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Horrible, toda la cabeza me da vueltas –contestó la castaña.

-Toma esto, te sentirás mejor.

-¿Qué es?

-Un té caliente, te ayudará, tómatelo antes de que se enfríe.

-¿Un té caliente?

-Bueno…también hay té helado.

-Cierto O_O –respondió ella sorprendida.

Se tomó la taza entera.

-¿Estabas soñando? –preguntó Adrián.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te veías algo perturbada mientras estabas dormida…¿por qué te desmayaste?

-No lo sé…me comencé a sentir mal de la nada…pero de hecho sobre el sueño que tuve…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno yo…

Se quedó dormida.

-¿Cym?

Salió del cuarto.

-¿Ya regresaste tan pronto? ¿No que la ibas a cuidar? –le reclamó Joel.

-Bueno, es que se volvió a quedar dormida –respondió el chico algo extrañado.

-Ah, no te preocupes ella estará mejor con esa cosa que le diste, además, ¿a quién no le da sueño con un buen té? –dijo Kei.

-Muy cierto –lo apoyó Ariasu.

-Hay que esperar otro rato –sugirió la peli-rosa.

-_¿Dónde rayos está mi hermano? –_se preguntaba Chrystelle_-. Desaparece en un dos por tres…¿qué se supone que hace solo?_

Brago estaba sentado en la azotea de un edificio, bajo la lluvia que no cesaba.

-_¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? ¿Y con ella…? Qué locura…estoy hablando de Arashi… –_se decía sumido entre pensamientos-. ¿_Cuándo terminará esta batalla? Espero que no falte mucho…ya me harté de este mundo…_

* * *

_Waa, no es lo mismo sin mi primo T_T, estoy aburrida. Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo. ¡Sayonara! _


	60. Capítulo 60: Los últimos diez mamodos

_Waa…sigo sola…qué aburrido es esto…último capítulo T_T_

* * *

**Capítulo 60: Los últimos diez mamodos.**

Cymbeline despertó un poco aturdida, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo primero que vio fue a Adrián dormido muy cerca de ella. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y le pesaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso ya era de noche? Imposible…

-¿Cym? –preguntó su amigo despertando por tanto movimiento.

-¿Sí?

-Waa, me quedé dormido, ¿qué horas son?

-Y yo que sé, con trabajos puedo ver dónde estoy.

El chico se levantó.

-Mmm…todavía es temprano –dijo.

Cymbeline se quedó viendo fijamente al suelo, estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Te sucede algo? –inquirió el oji-azul.

-¿Eh? Oh, no, es sólo que…pienso que estoy olvidando algo importante. Necesito levantarme, traigo entumido todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, gracias. _No estoy inválida tarado ¬¬ Cálmate Cymbeline, sé amable con tu amigo el idiota, es hombre, compréndelo…uff…qué difícil es esto._

Ambos salieron a la sala.

-¿Cym? ¿Eres tú? –cuestionó su padre.

-Noooo, soy su fantasma, acabo de venir del mundo de los muertos para robarme sus almas –respondió con todo el sarcasmo del planeta.

-Jaja, qué graciosa ¬¬ -al tío Kei no le causó gracia.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –indagó Ariasu.

-Bien, algo cansada, sólo eso.

-Se nota, traes ojeras del tamaño de Australia –le señaló la peli-rosa.

-Sí, sobretodo porque yo estoy más grande que Australia –contestó la castaña fastidiada.

-Oye, creo que andas de mal humor, ¿o no? –Chrystelle arqueó una ceja.

-¿En seriooo? No me había fijado ¬¬ ¡Sí! ¡Estoy olvidando algo que debería recordar! ¿Dónde está Brago? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Se esfumó hace horas…y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta –le contestó la mamodo de la luz.

-Mmm…por lo menos ya dejó de llover –dijo Adrián mirando por una ventana.

-¿Qué creen que esté pasando por la cabeza de Brago en este momento? –inquiría Joel.

-Sólo él puede saberlo –respondió Kei.

-¿Por qué siempre se va de esa manera? No me digan que va a entrenar, ¿o sí? ¿Cómo puede entrenar en una ciudad como ésta? –decía Ariasu.

-La verdad…no pienso que entrene, tal vez solo va a conocer el lugar o algo así –aclaró Cymbeline.

-¿Y por qué haría algo como eso? –cuestionó la peli-negra.

-Nadie va a saber de eso más que él… -repitió Adrián.

Cymbeline se veía muy frustrada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –indagó su padre.

-¡Tengo que recordar algo pero no sé qué es! –exclamó ella.

-Válgame, deberías preocuparte más por Brago y la batalla que por recordar cualquier cosa en la que estuvieras pensando –replicó la peli-rosa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Arashi, eres genial!

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Tuve un sueño donde se me apareció una mamodo previniéndome para que estuviéramos listos….que necesitábamos fortalecernos porque todo acabaría pronto, o algo así…no fue muy clara –dijo la oji-verde.

-¿Una mamodo? ¿Y quién era? –inquirió Chrystelle.

-Ay, ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Ichir? ¿Ichigar?

-¿Ichika? –se atrevió a decir Arashi.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa era!

Chrystelle y Arashi se miraron un poco sorprendidas.

-¿Qué les sucede? –cuestionó Kei.

-¿Estás segura que el nombre de esa mamodo era Ichika? –repuso la peli-negra.

-100 % segura –respondió Cymbeline.

-¿Y qué aspecto tenía? –intervino también Arashi.

-Se parecía mucho a una humana normal, pero tenía alas, parecidas a la de un ángel, tenía una túnica y el cabello rubio. Además, dijo que se le conocía como Lili.

-No hay duda, es ella –indicó Chrystelle.

-¿De quién están hablando? –preguntó el portador del libro gris oscuro.

-Ichika, una de las 10 guardianas de los mundos –señaló la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué? –inquirió su compañero.

-Verán, en nuestro mundo tenemos a 10 mamodos, son los más poderosos del reino y son los encargados de que todo esté en orden, normalmente nunca hablan con nosotros ni socializan con nadie más que con el rey y la reina y se encuentran en otros lugares la mayor parte del tiempo –explicó la mamodo de la antimateria.

-¿Y qué se suponen que hacen? –cuestionó Ariasu.

-Casi nadie lo sabe, conocemos poco de ellos –dijo sin más remedio Arashi.

-Bueno, pero, ¿qué se supone que me quiso dar a entender con lo que me dijo? –indagó la castaña.

-No lo sabemos, ellos son muy misteriosos –replicó Chrystelle.

-Tal vez esté de acuerdo con ustedes, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que me dijo, que estemos preparados porque todo terminará pronto –indicó Cymbeline.

-¿Todo terminará pronto? –la peli-rosa analizaba las palabras-. ¡Eso es!

-¿Sabes a lo que se refiere? –preguntó su compañero.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

La hermana de Brago también reaccionó.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó también-. ¡Se refiere a que ya están próximos a quedar los últimos mamodos, los más fuertes y que la batalla pronto acabará!

-Eso quiere decir que ahora tendremos que estar más dispuestos que nunca para enfrentar a los más poderosos –Joel pasó saliva.

-Exacto –Arashi asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras, Brago venía corriendo de regreso a la casa al sentir la presencia de un mamodo cerca de allí.

-_**¡Fuurga!**_

Un estrepitoso ruido se oyó en todo el jardín.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó el tío Kei.

-Un mamodo –respondieron los demás al unísono.

-Rápido, tomen sus libros –les indicó la peli-rosa.

-¿Y cómo? Brago ni siquiera está aquí –respondió la castaña.

-Sólo ve por él –le replicó Chrystelle.

-¡Está bien!

Todos salieron al patio pero no se veía absolutamente a nadie.

-_**¡Fuurga!**_

Unos pedazos de roca afilados salieron por un lado tan rápidos que no se podrían evitar. Pero algo, bueno, alguien, los detuvo, destruyéndolos con unos potentes golpes.

-¡Brago! –gritó su compañera-. ¡Tú, mamodo que desaparece sin decir a dónde va y regresa en el momento más inesperado!

-No es tiempo de que andes de regañona, di un conjuro y acaba con esto –le contestó.

_-__**¡Gigano reisu!**_

La explosión hizo que un mamodo y su lector salieran por detrás de un árbol.

-Brago…siempre tan fuerte, ¿no? –habló el mamodo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –respondió el aludido.

-A tus servicios, el mamodo que será rey, Tim y su compañero, Kyle –dijo el humano.

_(Aclaración: Tim es el mamodo nombrado en el capítulo 3, el cual fue derrotado por Brago cuando conoció a Arashi)._

-Bien, tengo mucha flojera así que terminará pronto –indicó Brago tronándose los nudillos.

-No, yo lo haré –respondió la peli-rosa interfiriendo en su camino.

-¿Arashi?

-Tengo algo pendiente con él y lo quiero arreglar ya.

La mamodo se veía muy enojada, no como cuando se molestaba con él, ahora sí estaba enfurecida.

-_Esa mirada…nunca la había visto en Arashi…tiene esa extraña sensación de poder derrotar a ese estúpido mamodo…esto es muy inusual… _-pensaba Brago.

-¿Arashi? ¿Eres tú? Ja, con razón la presencia que sentía era muy débil...¿cómo es que estás en esta batalla? –se burlaba Tim.

-No me subestimes, soy más fuerte que tú.

-Ay, por favor, no me hagas reír. Bien, te derrotaré rápidamente para que no te resulte tan doloroso.

-Arashi… -la llamó su compañero.

-Sí, necesito que pongas toda tu concentración en esta batalla, es de suma importancia para mí…no me gusta la venganza, pero este caso es muy diferente, me vengaré por todo lo que un día me ocasionaste en el mundo mamodo Tim, ahora acabaré contigo.

-¡Adelante pues! –gritó el mamodo.

-Ok, aquí vamos. _**¡Gigar Fuurga!**_

Chrystelle estaba a punto de ayudarla, pero su hermano la detuvo interponiéndole el brazo enfrente.

-¡Brago! –reclamó la pelinegra.

-Cálmate, ella estará bien –replicó el mamodo oscuro.

_-__**¡Tsher colap!**_

La lucha se desencadenó en un sinfín de ataques que al parecer no iban a llegar a nada más que crear capas de humo y polvo en los alrededores.

-¿Esto es otro de tus jueguitos Arashi? ¿O cuando ya no puedas vendrá otra vez Brago y te salvará? –decía Tim.

-Nunca más…nunca más necesitaré la ayuda de alguien, ¡yo me doy con mis poderes! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

La furia de la mamodo era incontenible y esto mismo estaba sintiendo Adrián.

_-__**¡Rap Lapzuna!**_

Ambos se fusionaron como la última vez.

-Parece que va enserio. ¡Kyle! –gritó su mamodo.

-De acuerdo, también nosotros iremos en serio. _**¡Dioga fuurgari!**_

El mamodo juntó sus manos haciendo que toda la tierra se levantara en pequeños bloques, las venas se resaltaron en su cara y sus brazos.

Ambas fuerzas chocaron y crearon una atmósfera en la que no se veía absolutamente nada, sólo los resplandores de fuerzas de color amarillo y azul.

Después de un tiempo logró disiparse toda esa capa de polvo. Ambos mamodos estaban agotadísimos.

-¿Ya estás cansada? Pequeña debilucha –volvió a burlarse.

Ok. Dio en el punto ciego de Arashi, la hizo molestarse como nunca y ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de su nuevo e incrementado poder.

Una tipo espada amarilla que creó con su mano logró atravesar un objeto. Tim cayó al suelo hecho pedazos y Arashi y Adrián volvieron a la normalidad.

-Te advertí que no me subestimaras –dijo la peli-rosa.

El libro del mamodo comenzó a quemarse lentamente. Su compañero había huido muy asustado.

-Tú…¿cómo pudiste…? –Tim no lo podía creer.

-No soy la niñita debilucha que alguna vez conociste.

Ella y Adrián estaban de espaldas al mamodo, pero Arashi le estaba dirigiendo una mirada llena de odio. Todos estaban sorprendidos por semejante cantidad de poder que usaron sin recibir ningún rasguño, Adrián se veía en perfectas condiciones, no como la última vez que utilizó ese conjuro y que ni le quedaron fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

El libro se quemó por completo y Tim desapareció.

-¿Ambos están bien? –cuestionó Cymbeline.

-Sí –contestó Adrián muy serio, cosa rara en él.

-Bien, entonces hay que… -trató de decir Chrystelle.

Pero antes de que terminara lo que estaba a punto de decir, el suelo comenzó a temblar y los libros de los mamodos restantes, empezaron a brillar con mucha intensidad. Desaparecieron, Ariasu y el tío Kei fueron los únicos que permanecieron en el mundo humano, en la Tierra. Tal como había dicho Ichika, en el momento en que el libro de Tim fue quemado, quedaron únicamente los 10 últimos sobrevivientes a esta batalla, fueron transportados a otro mundo donde se decidiría el futuro rey o reina. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudieran despertar en ese tan extraño, pero al igual tan conocido lugar…

_Fin_

* * *

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO QUE EL FIN?_

_- Ey, ¡¿y tú a qué horas llegaste?_

_-Hace rato ¬¬_

_-Mmm…_

_-¡No me cambies el tema! ¡¿COMO QUE EL FIN?_

_-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de explicarte esto. Es el fin de la primera parte._

_-¿Primera parte?_

_-Sí, voy a hacer otra parte._

_-Oh…ahora comprendo…ya me había asustado._

_-Bueno, esta parte termina aquí, nos vemos en la siguiente historia, "Sorpresas. Volumen II: Tsuki, el mundo de las mil lunas". Bueno no…este título está muy largo, sólo búsquenlo como "Sorpresas II: Tsuki". _

_Hasta aquí ha llegado la primera parte de mi fanfic de Zatch Bell, perteneciente a Makoto Raiku._

_Quiero agradecer a muchas personas que me inspiraron para escribir este fic, sobre todo a mi mejor amigo, que me dio muchas ideas a lo largo de la historia. También a mi loco primo que me estuvo acompañando a lo largo de varios capítulos. _

_Y por último, gracias a absolutamente todos los que leyeron este fic y a los que dejaron reviews. Si esta historia aún vale la pena, síganme pronto en la siguiente parte. Tardaré un poquito pero seguro que la tendré. ¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!_

_P.D. En el siguiente apartado, les dejo un resumen de todos los mamodos que participaron en esta parte, junto con sus conjuros. Gracias de nuevo. _


	61. Lista de mamodos, conjuros y apariciones

**Lista de mamodos, conjuros y apariciones en la historia.**

_Brago. Compañera: Cymbeline. Capítulo 1._

**Reisu:** Brago lanza una pequeña esfera de gravedad de su mano.

**Gurabirei:** Brago puede aplastar contra el suelo todo lo que se encuentre en un pequeña región.

**Gurabidon.** Crea un escudo de gravedad.

**Giganoreisu:** Una esfera de gravedad similar a Reisu, pero más grande y fuerte.

**Aion Gurabirei:** Similar a Gurabirei, pero con un radio de acción mucho más amplia y más destructivo.

**Dioga Gurabidon:** Combina los efectos de Gigano Reisu y Aoin Gurabirei. Uno de los mejores hechizos de Brago.

**Bidomu Gurabirei:** Similar al Aion Gurabirei, pero mucho con un radio de acción mucho más amplio y destructivo.

**Rioru Reisu:** Doble disparo de Reisu, deja una estela de presión.

**Oruga Reisu:** Brago lanza un enorme rayo de gravedad de energía púrpura.

**Baberuga Gravidon:** Un poderoso ataque, un devastador y enorme campo de gravedad que destroza cualquier objeto.

**Riner reisu: **Un dragón hecho del conjuro Reisu.

**Diborudo jii gurabidon.** Una enorme esfera de gravedad. Bastante fuerte para destruir una montaña.

**Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei. **Una esfera gravitacional doble acodada, una dentro de la otra, la esfera exterior evita que el oponente escape mientras que la interior atrae toda la materia desde la exterior, haciendo que se pulverice.

_Arashi. Compañero: Adrián. Capítulos 4-60._

**Collapsus.** Petrifica al oponente durante 10 segundos.

**Thser colap.** Arashi envía un potente rayo de luz hacia el enemigo.

**Tsher togar.** Crea una gran burbuja en la cual encierra a sus adversarios y los conjuros pueden penetrar en ella.

**Ra fiz.** Hace que Arashi corra a la velocidad de la luz.

**Precencious.** Hace que la mamodo sienta la presencia de seres a un mayor rango de distancia.

**Gir collapsus.** Esfera de luz que anula los conjuros de nivel medio de los contrincantes.

**So collap.** Dioga de luz de gran alcance.

**Collapso im.** Inmoviliza al oponente durmiendo sus nervios.

**Oruga fiz**. Arashi crea un enorme rayo de luz con gran capacidad de destrucción. Es similar al tsher colap.

**Ganzu togar.** Crea dos esferas con las que encierra a sus adversarios. Versión más poderosa del Tsher togar.

**Dio collap.** Arashi junta sus manos y al expandirlas, destroza grandes conjuros, con capacidad de explosión al final.

**Rap lapzuna.** Arashi y Adrián se fusionan creando poderosos ataques de luz.

_Fols. Compañero Trush. Capítulo 8. Libro quemado, capítulo: 8._

**Gou Razer.** El mamodo lanza una bola de fuego desde la palma de su mano

_Bitz. Compañero: Yoshiro. Capítulo 11. Libro quemado, capítulo: 11._

**Fiz yu.** Ocasiona un bombardeo de pedazos de hielo filosos.

**Freze fa.** El mamodo lanza ondas frías que al hacer contacto con el oponente, se convierten en hielo.

**Gigar fiz.** Bitz crea una esfera de hielo con un gran poder de ataque.

**Yigar shield.** Produce un escudo de hielo gigante.

_Yami. Compañera: Suzume. Capítulo 15. Libro quemado, capítulo: 15._

**Rau Zharen.** El mamodo lanza un rayo negro cargado de electricidad.

**Zafag.** Yami lanza dos látigos de energía por ambas manos.

**Yogar zazher.** Es una versión más poderosa de Rau Zharen.

_Haruko. Compañera: Kumiko. Capítulos 19-20. Libro quemado, capítulo: 20._

**So sher.** Hace que la mamodo desaparezca para reaparecer en un lugar diferente.

**Razer.** Haruko lanza una bola luminosa con capacidad de atravesar gran cantidad de conjuros de otros mamodos.

**Gigano razer.** Es una versión más poderosa del So sher.

**Inmovilitus.** Deja al oponente inmóvil mientras lo va cortando lentamente.

**Dioga teorazer.** Es una versión más poderosa del Razer.

_Mitsuko. Compañera: Ariasu. Capítulo 23-24, 37-39. Libro quemado, capítulo: 39._

**Fuzaz.** Lanza un rayo de luz azul desde el cielo con capacidad de provocar quemaduras.

**Gigano fuzaz.** Es una versión más poderosa del Fuzaz, pero en forma de esfera.

**Seo fuz.** Un gran rayo de luz azul sale de la mano de la mamodo.

**Levitus.** Hace que Mitsuko y su compañera se eleven muy alto en el cielo.

**Shel faz.** Crea una onda expansiva que destruye ataques de gran magnitud.

**Zeofaz.** Lanza una serie de explosiones.

**Gigarado seofuzunen.** Versión más poderosa del Seo fuz. Hace también que se conviertan en estatuas de metal.

**Paretus labetus.** Mitsuko crea un laberinto para encerrar a sus oponentes.

_Soun. Compañero: Taro. Capítulo 27. Libro quemado, capítulo: 27._

**Ice fez.** La mamodo crea una gigantesca bola de nieve.

**Gigar ice fez.** Soun crea un lazo hecho de nieve.

**Ice munt.** Crea una estalactita de hielo.

**Avalant.** Soun crea una ola de nieve con gran capacidad de amplitud.

**Ice Shell.** Hace un escudo de hielo.

_Shiro. Compañera: Aiko. Capítulo 30. Libro quemado, capítulo: 30._

**Rash.** Envía un látigo de fuego.

**Gi raf.** Rayo de fuego con capacidad de derretir hasta metales con tan sólo tocarlos.

_Hitomi. Compañera: Emi. Capítulo 30. Libro quemado, capítulo: 30._

**Zafriduo.** Envía un rayo paralizador.

**Con duo.** Controla los músculos de los oponentes, evitando que éstos se muevan.

_Tani. Compañero: Kenji. Capítulo 30. Libro quemado, capítulo: 30._

**Innet.** Crea una esfera cargada de electricidad.

**Gigano innet.** Versión más poderosa del innet.

**Dioga inneton.** Versión aún más poderosa del gigano innet.

_Takeshi. Compañero: Usagi. Capítulo 33. Libro quemado, capítulo: 33_

**Baruk.** Crea una onda de choque explosivo,

**Gigaroro baruk.** Crea dos Baruk.

**Dio ra baruku.** Versión más poderosa del Baruk.

**Giga raba.** Crea manos gigantes que son controladas por el mismo mamodo.

**Con Baurukuzen.** Crea ondas que hacen desaparecer conjuros de gran magnitud.

_Cherish. Compañera: Nicole. Capítulo 33. __Libro quemado, capítulo: 33._

**Kofaru.** Lanza un cristal a su enemigo.

**Gou Kofaru.** Cherish lanza rápidamente un gran pedazo de cristal.

_Etros. Compañera: Sharon. Capítulo 40-41. __Libro quemado, capítulo: 41_

**Mem ro.** Borra la memoria del oponente.

**Ro memum.** Lanza un rayo blanco muy potente.

**Gigano memum.** Versión más poderosa del Ro memum.

**Memoruzom.** Etros crea una esfera brillante con gran capacidad de impacto.

**Dio memoruzum.** Versión más poderosa del Memoruzom.

_Colette. Compañera: Sheridan. Capítulos 42, 52._

**Sof.** Crea una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

**Gou sof.** Versión más poderosa del Sof.

**Sofure.** Crea una ráfaga de viento pero esta vez con cuchillas que atacan al oponente.

**Sofurun.** Colette crea una esfera de viento explosiva.

**Gir Sofurunuzen.** Versión más poderosa del Sofure.

**Gigarardo Sofunuzen.** Crea una onda de viento que puede ser usada como ataque o forma de traslado.

_Iyasú. Compañera Janeth. Capítulos 44, 48, 50. __Libro quemado, capítulo: 50._

**Ran fou.** El mamodo crea una capa de niebla densa.

**Gigano rou.** Crea un rayo hecho de niebla y cargado con electricidad.

**Des rou.** Crea una explosión de gran potencia.

**Rious far.** Conjuro que revive sentimientos pasados de los oponentes leyendo sus mentes y controlándolos.

**Dioga rou.** El mamodo toma la forma de lo que desea para ocultar su presencia.

**Ripus dei.** Versión más poderosa del Gigano rou.

**Des sher.** Crea un potente escudo cargado con electricidad.

_Chrystelle. Compañero: Joel. Capítulos 53 – 60._

**Graver.** Hace desaparecer conjuros de nivel básico, succionándolos con una mano.

**Graverol.** Escudo hecho de antimateria de gran potencia.

**Gigano graver.** Versión más poderosa del Graver.

**Grave abs.** Absorbe conjuros de hasta nivel medio, creando una réplica de ellos para usarlos en contra del oponente.

**Ras graverol.** Crea una esfera de energía altamente concentrada que logra entrar en los conjuros del oponente haciéndolos explotar desde adentro.

**Dioga gravered.** Un agujero negro surge absorbiendo ataques de alto nivel.

**Oruga graverol.** Crea un potente rayo de antimateria.

_Kusaki. Compañera: Elizabeth. Capítulo 57. Libro quemado, capítulo: 57._

**Metailus.** Crea una esfera de metal cargada de electricidad.

**Pieze met.** Lanza unas cuchillas filosas a gran velocidad.

**Metner cri.** Levanta cuatro paredes blancas alrededor del oponente que se cierran hasta aplastarlo.

**Dio ra metailus.** Crea una enorme espada que se mantiene flotando en el cielo para atacar.

**Gigano metner.** En ayuda al Dio ra metailus, le manda una increíble cantidad de energía para incrementar su poder.

**Gigarardo met shel.** Crea un potente escudo de metal, capaz de detener conjuros de alto nivel.

**Gou meinterus.** Pequeña esfera capaz de atravesar cuerpos dependiendo la intensidad con la que se mande.

**Elec met.** Energía extremadamente difícil de ver, que logra paralizar al oponente.

**Meinterus baurez.** Ayuda nuevamente al Dio ra metailus, agregando poder extra y preparándose para atacar.

_Tim. Compañero: Kyle. Capítulos 3, 60. Libro quemado, capítulo: 60._

**Fuurga.** El mamodo lanza veloces pedazos de roca afilados.

**Gigar fuurga.** Versión más poderosa del Fuurga.

**Dioga fuurgari.** Tim troza el terreno creando bloques flotantes que utiliza para atacar o como defensa.


End file.
